Into the Woods
by Rosmund Chadwick
Summary: After the fall of the Brotherhood, with Jean and Cyclops dead, Victor Creed makes a deal with Charles Xavier to stay in some woods and not harm anyone to keep his freedom, but when a young hiker strays in his woods and he finds its his mate...well, you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first time uploading on , although I have been writing stories ever since I first learned how to write. Gosh, I hope I upload this thing correctly.**

**Well, anyways, Victor Creed/Sabretooth has been romancing my head for quite some time and I finally decided to post one of my stories. Please review. Thank you. Flames will be used to make tea.**

**I tend to write stories in fragments then, later on, I string all of the fragments together to make a story. This time I tried to do it from beginning to end. Here's hoping it works.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: In The Woods**

Woods.

They were truly one of the Lords most wonderful creations. She thought on this again as she took in the scent of wet earth and pine and...comfort.

The twenty-year-old shifted her backpack on her back and paused to take a look around. It was quite possible that she was lost, but the brunette wasn't too worried. She had food and water in her pack, and she knew what she could eat and what she should avoid in the woods.

It was wonderful to be alone. No demands, no worries.

Little did she know that she wasn't exactly alone.

Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth, crouched down completely unnoticed in the foliage, lethal and silent. The mustant had been hunting (he hadn't set foot in an actual store for years and years) when THIS woman had set foot in his hunting ground.

He let out a low, throaty growl.

If this had been the old days, he would have had no problem killing anyone-man or woman-who intruded on his territory (the only exception were children whom he simply scared off, sending them screaming to their mommies) but now things were different; he and that annoying crippled telepath had a deal. He could live out here in the wilds as he wanted-no, as he needed-provided that he killed or harmed no-one, mutant or human, except in self-defence or in the rescue of another (and even then it had to be extreme circumstances.)

No, he had to content himself with scaring the tresspassers shitless.

But something else was different this time; the great cat inside him (for Victor Creed and his feral Sabertooth were so entwined they were one) didn't want to hut this woman. Infact, the feral cat was growling out one word; ***Protect...***

It had been a long time since he had used his voice, years since he had left Magnetos "Brotherhood" and he found himself working to find words, trying to say something other than a growl or a grunt. "What...you doing here!?"

It amused him that she jumped about fifty feet in the air, and he smirked, showing pointy canines.

At the sight of him, the air was instantly filled with the stench of her fear.

Normally, he loved this; reveled in the heady feel of power the stink of anothers fear could give him. This time, though, it bothered him. He didn't want her afraid of him, and that confused him even more.

He didn't like being confused.

He growled low in his throat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I-I'm just walking, I d-didn't think I was on anyones private property."

He stood as still as stone, the only things moving were his hair and his clothes as the wind brushed them, watching her with unblinking yellow eyes, claws flexed.

A sudden clap of thunder made her jump and they both looked up at the darkening sky.

`_Great...just great_...` she thought, clutching at the straps of her pack as if they were a lifeline. `_I'm alone in the woods...with a crazy homeless guy who looks as though he doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'bath' and now it's going to rain...`_

The crazy homeless guy turned his back on her and then looked over his shoulder at her, grunting one wod; "Come."

She was sure her own eyes were now the size of dinner-plates. There was no WAY she was going to go with this guy.

There was another peal of thunder and Sabretooth gave a growl to rival it. "COME NOW!"

"Dude, I'm not going with you, I don't KNOW you!"

Sabretooth growled, then turned around and before she could even take one step back, he had her up in his arms and over his shoulder, bracing himself for her scream.

He wasn't dissippointed; she let out one huge caterwaul that made his ears ring and, quickly, he brought one hand down on her butt in a hard smack, pleased when it shut her up immediately.

"Did you just SPANK me!?" There was disbelief in her voice, some amusement, and he even caught a whiff of arrousal in her scent.

He chuckled low in his throat and picked up the pace. Very soon, moments maybe, it was going to rain...hard, and he didn't want her wet...or cold. She needed to be warm and dry and comfortable. She needed to be resting quietly infront of a warm fire.

Sabretooth nearly dropped her on the forest floor right then and there. These thoughts had never-NEVER-passed his mind before, except, perhaps, for his little brother Jimmy.

True, he had always been protective of his brother as they had been growing up; keeping him warm and fed, protecting him from threats, but not to this extend. He had NEVER wanted to keep his little brother secreted away, hidden, and as for keeping the kid quiet, he had always figured that the more active the "runt" was, the better.

But it was different with this strange, female frail.

Just then, the heavens decided to open up and pour it on.

Sabretooth hissed at the skies and picked up the pace. There was a well-hidden hunting cabin he had built for his own use for whenever he tired of caves and tress (which wasn't bloody well often) and it was this that he made for now, as fast as he could go on two legs (which was extremely fast, but not as fast as he could go on four.)

It was only fifteen minutes until Sabretooth reached his hidden cabin, but during those fifteen minutes, the frail was jostled about a great deal.

`_I will not puke, I will not puke, I will not puke, I will not puke, I will not puke_...`

Oh, to heck with it, if she WAS going to puke, at least she would do it on his back. But then-she thought, scrunching up her nose-she would have to deal with her face being in her own sick while her crazy kidnapper spirited her away to heaven knows where.

She noted the lack of rainf alling on her first, then the sound of a huge heavy door closing. Then she was dropped unceremoniously onto a very pungent pile of furs.

It was a soft landing, but she still ended up leaning over the furs and puking bile onto the earthen floors.

Thankfully, the throwing up period was very short, and soon she became aware of a warm hand on the back of her neck as she knelt over heaving.

"Breath." the voice of her captor, throaty and deep purred. "In...out...in...out...that's it."

It was scary how the feel of his hand on the back of her neck and the sound of his voice comforted her, helped to settle her. This man was a crazy kidnapper, she should NOT find ANYTHING about him COMFORTING!

As soon as her breathing leveled out, the hand left the back of her neck, then he was moving around.

She hid behind the curtain of her hair, still breathing, biding her time, but she heard the clink of flint and then the crackle of flame, felt the warmth on her cold skin and realized she was shivering, even though she had only been in the rain for a brief time.

There was the sound of some logs being thrown on the fire, then a gruff voice saying; "Get undressed."

Every muscle she had tensed, prepare to fight when her captor said; "I'm not going to *&^% you, frail."

She gaped at him from behind her hair (she still hadn't found the courage to tuck the curtain of her wet hair behind her ear) when her captor growled even louder; "Take them off NOW or I'll take them off for you!"

True, her clothes were wet and cold and uncomfortable, but they were still her clothes, and a barrier from this strange mad-man. She shook her head in denial.

He was on her ina second, tall and burly and far too strong for her to fight. She kicked and punched and screamed, but far too soon she was butt-naked, her clothes tossed in a pile infront of the fire. But as soon as she was naked, just as quickly she was wrapped in furs, bundled like a Russian bear cub, and plopped closer to the fire.

She gaped, still not certain what had just happened as her captor spread her wet clothes infront of the fire, obviously leaving them to dry.

When she continued to gape at him, he snarled at her. "SLEEP!"

Her mouth opened...closed...opened...closed...

He growled louder, and she leaned back a little on instinct, clutching the furs in shaking hands.

Sabertooth was NOT a happy kitty-kat. His mate was wrapped in furs now infront of a fire, on her way to being warm like he wanted, but she still stank of fear. The scent was like piercing metal in his nostrils, and he didn't know how to soothe her. So, instead, he busied himself with the fire, coaxing it into a strong blaze.

She needed rest. He knew this; could smell it...sense it, but she was wound tighter than a trip-wire.

"I told you-" he growled and she flinched. "I'm NOT going to hurt you!"

She cocked her head to the side at him and said nothing for a moment, then; "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

He growled louder at her. "I haven't yet, have I!?"

She stopped as she actually considered this.

He had frightened her, yes. Incredibly. But she was also now beginning to be warm, sheltered from the rain (which was coming down very hard by the sound) and her clothes were drying by the fire.

"No...no, you haven't." she stared at him hard, thinking, when suddenly, he was on her, his sharp canines inches from her jugular. She didn't even have time to scream.

After all his years in the wilderness, Victor Creed was more animal than man. As much as his instincts were demanding he protect and care for this frail, the very fact that she was looking straight athim-staring at him, made his hackles rise.

She didn't avert her gaze when he gave a little warning growl, and his instincts were screaming at him. She was under **_his_ **protection, and that meant that she followed _**his** _rules and _**THAT** _meant that she absolutely _**HAD** _to accept his authority. Staring at him...no, _**challenging** _him, was out. Way WAY out.

`_Show her who is dominant.`_ his instincts screamed.

It was the law of the wild; the males protected, dominated the females. Nine times out of then, there wasn't time to explain to the female what had to be done, because it was usually a matter of life or death, which also tended to happen VERY fast. This was why challenging him was out of the question.

This was why his teeth were now resting on her jugular.

She thought of fighting for about a split-second, but knew even quicker how futile that would be, and so did what came instinctively, doing exactly what she needed to do; she submitted.

She went lax underneath him.

She stayed there for what felt like an hour but may have been only minutes, feeling his hot breath on her neck (_the man needed to brush his teeth_) and his heavy body covering hers (_if it wasn't for the stranger-fear-factor going on, she probably would have liked that_.)

Finally, he backed off.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked quietly.

Silence, then; "You...you stared at me."

She blinked, flumozed. "And that's wrong?"

He growled.

Apparently that WAS wrong.

`_Okay, note to self; no staring at the crazy man_.` she thought, squirming around in the furs. "So what are you going to do with me?" maybe she shouldn't have asked that. She probably didn't WANT to know the answer to that.

The question beat like a hammer in Sabertooths brain. What WAS he going to do with her? His instincts supplied the answers;

_Keep her warm._

_Keep her dry._

_Keep her fed._

_Keep her safe._

He railed at them. `_WHY!? What is she to me!? I should rip her throat out where she lyes!_`

And what was stopping him from doing so? NOTHING! He snarled at her. She was a weak, little frail thing wrapped in the furs of his kills with wide, hazel eyes, easily killed by the elements. She probably couldn't even catch a rabbit.

Rabbit...Food...

He had feasted on a deer earlier, raw. A great stag. But how long had it been since she ate?

He growled at her commandingly. "STAY HERE!"

She jumped a little (at the volume of his voice, he supposed) then he was out the door into the pouring rain.

**-END CHAPTER ONE-**

**Chapter One VOCABULARY:**

**Caterwaul** : (kat'er wall) n. the howling or screeching sound sometimes made by a cat. v. to make such a sound

**Avert**: to turn away (to avert ones eyes)


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplations and Escape

** CHAPTER TWO:**

** Contemplations and Escape**

** (or)**

** Being a Provider**

This was her chance!

The crazy wild-man was gone and her clothes were right there (still wet, yes, but there) and she was pretty sure she could run.

...but could he track her?

And where would she go?

Still, her chances had to be better out there in the rain, right? But how long would it take for her strange kidnapper to return? He seemed a complete wild-man. He seemed...feral. More animal than man.

`_Okay, Cassie, make up your mind...Outside or inside...outside or inside...`_

She stared at the door, thinking; thinking of her captors sharp teeth at her jugular, his razor-yellowed claws.

Okay, outside it was then.

She jumped up so fast her head swam with dizziness and she fell back down.

"Okay, let's try this again, slowly this time." she ordered herself, very carefully getting onto the balls of her feet then straightening even slower, like an exercise in Ballet, slowly rolling up one vertebrae after the other, her head and knees the last to completely straighten.

"Clothes next." she said softly to herself, wincing as she pulled on the cold, wed garments. She debated stealing a fur for protection from the rain, then decided against it. "Why make it easier for him to track me?"

This statement caused her to freeze. Did she actually believe that this crazy man could track her by scent!?

`_That's exactly what I believe_...`

She chewed her lower lip, thinking. The furs, though warm, did smell pretty rank. `_He'd be able to track me in a second if I wore these.`_ she thought and winced at the idea of going out again in the cold rain.

"Best get it over with."

But what if he had locked the door!?

This thought almost sent he rinto another panic attack; her chest tightened and it felt hard to breathe; the walls seemed to shake.

She made herself walk over to the door and put her sweaty hands around the handle.

`_One...two...three...pull!`_

It seemed like a thousand and one scenarios flashed through her mind in the space of seconds; trying to open the door and finding it locked, opening the door and having the strange, crazy man outside it, claws ready and mouth full of teeth, opening the door and getting outside only to get lost and die from cold and hunger. Why oh WHY hadn't she held onto her pack!

...The door opened to rain, cold, and woods.

Laughing in a kind of insane relief, she stumbled out the door, wincing as the cold drops hit her skin...and she was off.

MEANWHILE:

Sabretooth scowled but kept as quiet as the grave as he crouched on the forest floor. The rain had sent all the little animals-and even some of the big ones-into hiding. But he was patient and, overall, he was a hunter, an extreme predator with all the instincts of an animal and the knowledge of a man.

Oh yeah, he had this covered.

The little nose-wigglers were down deep in their warm, snug, little burrow, waiting for the rain to go away so that they could hop back out into the green. With all the rain and Sabretooth being careful to stay downwind, the rabbits had no idea he was there.

He could, of course, wait for them to come up, but he had a little frail back at his cabin who needed some meat in her stomach, and this required a quicker method.

With slow, careful delicacy, his sharp yellow nails lengthened into deadly hunders knives. Then, quicker than a cobra, he lunged down with one hand, ripping open the burrow with a great roar, claws digging through earth and bramble like a hot knife through butter.

In almost a matter of seconds there were three dead rabbits. He growled a little in approval, grabbing the little bodies by the ears.

Hunting for another reminded him of when he used to hunt for Jimmy, back before the runts regen factor had kicked in and he'd still been weak and totally dependent on his older brother for survival.

The memory brought a smile onto Victor Creeds face. Not a very pretty smile, true, but a smile none-the-less, and not an _'I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-enjoy-doing-it'_ smile either.

Who would have ever thought that the great Sabretooth would be a provider again?

There was a kind of pleasure he had forgotten in hunting for another. He remembered how Jimmy's eyes had lit up when his older brother had returned with a brace of rabbits or a deer for them to eat, how nice it had been to see his little brother sleeping with a full stomach and grease on his lips.

Of course, the runt had learned how to hunt soon enough, Victor himself had taught him how; how to pick out his prey, how to track it, how to stay-down-wind. Still, he had enjoyed bringing his brother food, keeping him full and warm, even after his brother had figured out how to hunt for himself.

But-his smile faded a little-Jimmy had forgotten about him. That wasn't his fault, he knew, but still...

He shook the unpleasant thoughts from his head. Right now he had a frail to feed.

That was when he heard the scream.

The great cat was starving; hungry enough to ignore the scent marking of a much larger predator to hunt for food, and here he had found it.

The two-legged one smelled deliciously of fear and stood scared and shaking.

The feline predator crouched low on its haunches, ready to spring.

`_Oh great, oh great, oh great, oh great, oh great, out of the frying pan and into the fire_...` she thought, slowly taking one step back. She knew better than to run, that would just worsen the hunting instinct and, besides, she had already fallen down several times. If she fell down with a mountain lion after her, she would probably become kitty chow faster than you could say "meow-mix".

That's when _**he**_showed up.

Her jaw dropped when something tackled the mountain-lion from the side. Something big, brawny and human...ish.

It was her captor.

With growls and roars, the pair collided and rolled on the ground, claws stabbing and slashing. It wasn't long till the mountain lion was dead and there stood her captor, victorious.

Then his glare turne don her and she winced, literally taking a step back.

He was on her in a second, hoisting her up in the air. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

She felt like a rag-doll being tossed in the air by a rottweiler...no, excuse me, a mountain lion...and hissed in pain when her head snapped back.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU KEEP SHAKING ME LIKE THIS!" she yelled back, wincing when she hurt her already-ringing ears.

To her surprise, he stopped shaking her immediately, then threw her over his shoulder again as he stomped off, making sure he backtracked to pick up his kill of rabbits, not that she would be grateful, the stupid, foolish, WORTHLESS frail.

This time, when he tossed her onto the furs, he also let out a huge roar that seemed to make the sturdy cabin walls shake.

She jumped about fifty feet in the air, and then huddled down into the furs, frightened.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" she yelled right back. "FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"IF I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU'D BE DEAD ALREADY!"

Then, only his growls filled the room as he paced, his long, yellow nails lengthening into claws once more. With a great roar, he swung his claws at the wall, leaving deep grooves, grooves, she noticed, that were identical on other areas of the wall.

`_So he uses his cabin as a scratching post_...` her mind interjected vaguely.

After his abuse on the wall, the great man breathed heavily, claws still flexed.

She thought about asking what he was going to do with her, but for once her brain decided to exert some control over her mouth and she kept silent.

Then he leaned down and scooped up the rabbit carcasses in one hand, tossing them at her. "Eat," he growled. "EAT!"

"I CAN'T EAT RAW MEAT!" she yelled back, feeling tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

Sabretooth blinked. He actually hadn't thought of that. He and Jimmy had always been able to eat meat raw.

Stupid frail.

Abruptly, he grabbed the rabbits, lengthened one claw, and began to skin the critter, ignoring the blood that fell on the floor.

When she let out a low groan, he growled at her. "WHAT!?"

She flinched and then, to his surprise and pleasure, gave him a growl right back. "There's already vomit on the floor, sure, let's just add some rabbit blood as well!"

He growled at her. A little spirit was okay, but not too much. "YOU COMPLAIN ANYMORE AND I'LL LET YOU CLEAN THE KILL!" then he lowered his voice to a softer growl. "And get out of those wet clothes."

She wasn't planning what came out of her mouth, she certainly didn't think the words before she said them, they just came out at the same time her realization came;

"You have no idea how to deal with people, do you?"

He graced her with another low, dangerous growl.

She winced and buried herself under the furs, trying to undress without showing anything. It was a tricky procedure, but she managed it.

"Sleep." her captor ordered in his gruff voice.

She just blinked at him.

"SLEEP!" he yelled the order, making her wince and cover her ears _again_.

"I can't just go to sleep like that!" she snapped her fingers in example, feeling tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

The entire day had been just too much; getting lost, captured, vomiting, practically turned into a prisoner. A sob of sheer frustration and fatigue escaped from her throat as her shoulders began to shake, losing herself in her emotions.

She didn't know how long she cried, but when a piece of cooked meat touched her lips, it brought her back to the real world.

"Eat." his voice was gruff and commanding, but at least he wasn't screaming at her this time.

Everything was a blur through her tears, but she easily felt him lifting her onto his lap so that she was leaning against his heavily muscled chest as he hand-fed her little bits of cooked rabbit till she finally fell asleep.

_FINALLY_ she was _RESTING_.

The tears worried him, and he wasn't used to being worried, and when he wasn't used to something, it made him angry.

This time, however, the anger didn't bubble over like it usually did, it didn't give him the insatiable urge to kill, to hunt, to claw. Instead, he held the frail in his arms tighter. She was his now, and he protected what was his.


	3. The Wolverine and Sabretooths Emotions

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have taken artistic liscence to change the X-men Movie story line around a little. In this fic, Jean Grey/Phoenix DID go physco and killed Scott Summers/Cyclops, however, Charles Xavier is still alive...obviously...I think.**

**Okay, onto the story.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

** The Wolverine and Sabertooths Emotions**

WESTCHESTER SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS

"Whaddya want, Wheels?" James Logan Howlett asked as he sauntered into the Proffessors office, his usually Cuban cigar stuck in the corner of his mouth. The Canadian had just finished another training session in the danger-room and still stank of sweat.

"Ah, Logan. How are you?" possibly the most powerful telepath in the whole world turned his wheelchair to face the Wolverine with sympathy in his eyes.

James just growled at him. "Save the counseling session for another day, Chuck. Whaddya want."

The Professor Charles Xavier seemed to be inwardly debating whether or not to push the subject and Logan could see it in his eyes.

"Either tell me what you want or I'm LEAVING!"

"It's your brother." The Professor said quickly before Logan could make good on his threat.

Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. "I told you, Chuck. I don't _HAVE_ a _brother_."

Charles Xavier took a deep breath and drew on his very deep well of patience. "I assure you, Logan, that Sabretooth is indeed your brother." he held up one hand to try to stall Logans rant. "But that is neither here nor there at the moment. As you know,I've been keeping track of the brotherhoods disbanded members, just to make sure they don't…..start anything."

Logan gave a curt nod, signaling the Professor to continue. "Yeah, and?"

"You are aware of the treaty I made with your brother, I believe?" Xavier asked. "He would have his own land to hunt and do as he chose, provided that he did not harm any being human or mutant."

"Get to the point, Charles."

"Well, he seems to have kidnapped a hiker."

Logans claws immediately sprung out and he turned heel and left the room. "I'm on it."

Charles Xavier thought of calling Logan back, but decided against it. After all, he _**HAD**_to be wrong, there was no WAY those thoughts had been coming from Sabertooth, the thoughts of;

`….._mate…..must protect…..keep her warm…..keep her safe…..keep her fed…..mate…_..`

No, that couldn't have been Sabertooth at all.

She was warm.

Comfortable.

Cozy.

`_Wow_…..` she yawned sleepily. ` _I don't remember sleeping that well since_…..`she wrinkled her nose in thought, still not opening her eyes. `….._gosh, since before third grade, I think…..`_

She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. _`But what's that smell?` _It was pungent and musky and a little overpowering.

That's when the last nights events hit her with the force of a mac truck and her eyes popped open. She was wrapped in her captors arms.

"Morning." She said quietly, willing herself NOT to tense.

Her greeting was met with a warm purr.

"Sleep." He grunted.

Her jaw dropped.

"Still tired." Her captor stated and he shifted a little underneath her. "Sleep."

She sighed. Well, he hadn't hurt her so far. Deciding to press her luck, she let herself fall back asleep in her captors arms.

Sabertooth sat quietly in his cabin, emotions warring with themselves.

Emotions.

Normally, Sabertooths emotions were tied to his baser instincts, for example being annoyed if he was hungry, but mostly it was rage and anger or sometimes nothing at all.

Protectiveness…..he had felt that before, with Jimmy, but that had been decades ago. Happiness...had he ever been happy?

It he racked his brain, he seemed to recall a few things; sunlit days with Jimmy and a red-headed girl…..what had been her name?...playing in a river…..but then they had gone back to that huge house on the hill and he had had to go back to a drunken old man with whiskey and a belt.

He growled low in his throat at the memory, claws lengthening, and the frail in his arms stirred.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked, shocked out of his bad memories, and growled. Why was she asking him that!? Did she think he was weak!?

She groaned. "Great, did I say something wrong again?"

Both their stomachs growled then…..well, his _roared _ more than it growled.

She looked up at him, trying to pretend he was someone she knew and trusted. "Are you going hunting again?"

"And you're staying here!" he growled low in his threat.

She held up both hands in a defensive gesture. "Okay, okay! Stay here. Got it."

He growled low at her. Obviously the man didn't trust her…..she didn't blame him, since she didn't really trust him either.

Still, the great mutant didn't stop growling. "How do I know you'll stay here?"

She bit her lower lip. "I…..I don't know…..are you going to, to…..hurt me?"

"NO!" he shouted and she jumped in his arms, covering her ears.

She looked back up at her strange captor. "Who…..Who are you? And why did you kidnap me?"

He growled out one word. "Protect….."

Cassie buried her face in her hands, letting her long hair become a curtain. "So you're protecting me…..from what?"

When he just growled at her, she groaned and looked back up. "And people say I have serious communication issues." Then, taking a deep breath, she held out her hand. "Let's start over. My name is Cassie, Cassie Marie Andrews. What's your name?"

When he just looked at her hand and growled, she sighed. "Okay, I can see it's been a while. This is called a hand-shake. It's typically done when you meet someone for the first time."

Sabertooth growled again, but his hand did come out, slowly, and grasped hers, dwarfing it.

Pieces of his memory were beginning to resurface, more human pieces…..like shaking hands…..fighting alongside other mutants back before mutants had ever been acknowledged by the public. His brother Jimmy losing his memory, forgetting all about his older brother.

He growled low in his throat. Now he REALLY needed to hunt. "Stay HERE, frail." He growled, very gently moving her off of his lap. He didn't know he could even DO gentle.

"What if I have to pee?" she asked.

"Outside." He grunted. "But don't GO anywhere." He pushed his face into hers. "If you do, I"ll hunt you down and use your skin for a hat." Of course, he would do no such thing (not that he hadn't done it before) but he wouldn't do this to his frail. Still, a little more incentive never hurt anyone.

Her eyes went huge and then, well he'd be darned if she wasn't attempting to hold back a smile! Surely his intimidation skills hadn't disappeared _THAT_ fast.

"U-Use my skin for a hat? Well, I don't think it'd be a very pretty hat with all the scars and all." And then she GIGGLED!

But then her words really registered. `….._Scars_?` He growled dangerously low. "What scars?"

Now her scent became that thick, almost woolly scent of embarrassment. If he had been in touch with his more human side, he might have rolled his eyes. He hadn't seen any scars when he had undressed her, but then again he had been really quick about it, wanting her warm. Now he just wanted to examine her properly.

She waved one hand dismissively. "It really doesn't matter. Besides, I guess they're not REALLY glaringly obvi—WHOA!" she let out a yell as he yanked the furs from her skin.

She clutched the furs to her chest as he grabbed one arm and brought it close to his face.

There were scars, yes. Not huge, raised scars, like a keloid, but most of them were redder than her normal skin, giving her arm a discolored mess. He growled low. They didn't look like knife scars, although SOMETHING had to have caused them, a sickness perhaps? "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

She flinched back. "Picking!"

For some reason she could tell that there was a question in that growl and it brought up her own frustration. "Look, it doesn't really matter."

His grip on her tightened painfully and she winced. "What…happened."

" I TOLD you, PICKING!"

His growl told her clearly that that was NOT a satisfactory answer.

She shook her head fiercely. "I don't know how else to tell you!"

Her distress was rising, he could smell it, and this distressed him. She needed to be calm. She needed to be calm RIGHT NOW!

Just then, there came a roar from outside of the cabin. "VIIIICCCCTOR!"

Sabertooths head snapped up and he smiled predatorily. "Jimmy….."


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here's a thanks to my first Reviewer! (hands out a bouquet of flowers and some candied almonds) Thank you so much!**

**Now, onto the story. **

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

** The Fight**

She didn't know who "Jimmy" was, but the look on her captors face didn't bode well for him.

Her captor moved infront of her, his back to her, one arm flung out protectively, like he was guarding her. Despite the craziness, she felt a trickle of warmth in her heart from the gesture. `_He may be completely cucoo and loud but, in his own way, I think he's just trying to protect me_.` She thought of the furs and the cooked rabbit. `_How was this guy RAISED!?`_

Maybe he was one of those feral kids all grown up…..but those claws….. `_A mutant_.` she realized with a jerk, wondering why she hadn't come to that conclusion sooner.

"VIIIIICTOR!"

She jumped again at the yell, much closer this time.

The feral mutant glared at her. "STAY HERE!"

She could only nod mutely, still clutching the furs to her.

The blonde behemoth then flung open the cabin door and, just as quickly, was outside and had slammed it shut.

…..

James Logan Howlett, alias Wolverine, growled low in his throat as his bigger brother stepped out of the dilapidated cabin, stinking of the unwashed, his long, dishwater blonde hair matted, sharp teeth barred.

"I heard you kidnapped yourself a hiker, Victor. Didya forget the agreement you had with the professor? I shoulda known you'd be too animal to stick with it."

With a _snickt_ Logans adamantium claws came out.

Sabretooth let out a rumbling growl. "Jimmy….."

…..

Professor Charles Xavier sat nearby in the sleek, black Bentley, two fingers pressed against his temples, projecting his mind, trying to sort through the haze of emotion that was in Sabretooths mind. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

***_Logan_**…* he reached for the feral team member of the X-men. *LOGAN!*

***_Not now, Chuck, I'm busy!_***

…

Without another word, almost as if sensing a cue recognizable only to them, both Sabretooth and Wolverine launched themselves at each other, claws and adamantium barred.

They clashed in the middle like two great forces of nature, the air charged with their growls like electricity.

"You just couldn't do it, could you!?" Logan growled, slashing four large cuts into Sabretooths chest. Four cuts that healed instantly. "You just HAD to kill!"

Logan promptly found himself thrown into a tree, his own hard head meeting hard oak.

"She's **_MINE_**!" Sabretooth roared, barreling after him, but his little brother slipped underneath him and stood, whirling around to slam his claws into Sabretooths back, trying to sever his spine.

**_*LOGAN! STOP!*_**

It was then that Victor Creed caught the scent of wind and gardenias. The wind witch. Sabretooth roared his race to the heavens, turning to attack this new threat.

…..

When the white haired woman with beautiful chocolate skin was the one who opened the door, Cassie nearly fainted with relief.

"Miss. Andrews." Ororo said soothingly, holding out both hands in a 'peace' gesture. "We're here to rescue you. You are safe now, but we must hurry."

Ororo took note of the still blazing fire, the rabbit skins and bones on the floor with the blood, the furs wrapped around the young shell-shocked woman. "Are you injured?"

The brunette shook her head, eyes huge.

"We must leave, quickly. Come now." She went to help the young woman rise when a great clawed hand reached in and grabbed her around the neck, yanking her backwards.

Cassie screamed, clutching her hands together at her face, digging her nails into her skin.

"SHE'S MINE!"

"STORM!" the other man yelled.

"ENOUGH!" that voice not only rang through the air, but in their heads and suddenly both Wolverine and Sabretooth froze, as still as statues with only their eyes moving with rage.

Then she heard it again, this time personally inside of her head. ***_Miss. Andrews, please, calm yourself. Everything is alright. Now, please, dress yourself and come out. No-one will hurt you. You are safe."_**

…

For awhile everything seemed to become a blur. She managed to dress herself, somehow, then she was outside to find her captor and another just as well muscled man (but considerably shorter) frozen like stone, the beautiful African American woman standing and rubbing her throat with one hand.

Then a man in a wheel-chair who still managed to sit with great dignity and power and also managed to look extremely handsome without any hair.

Her mind produced the random thought that somehow it was only possible for men to make the 'no-hair-look' look sexy.

The man in the wheel-chair smiled at her gently. "Miss. Andrews, please follow my friend Ororo here, she'll take you to a car. Do not worry, you're quite safe."

She blinked at him, but allowed herself to be gently led away by the African woman, not seeing the man in the wheel-chair lose his comforting visage and becoming completely stone serious as he faced the two frozen ferals.

_END CHAPTER_

**VOCABULARY:**

**VISAGE**: (viz'ij) n. the face, especially as showing ones feelings


	5. Xavier Lays Down The Law Part I

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

** Professor Xavier Lays Down the Law**

"I am afraid I owe you an apology, Victor." Professor Xavier said calmly infront of the still-frozen feral. "I had feared that you were intentionally hurting that young woman, but now I see that that is not the case.

The telekinetic telepath took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She is safe, Victor, she will not be harmed, and you will see her again soon, but you must calm your mind. Try to remember your knowledge of civilization. Do not fear for her safety.

She does not understand that she is your mate. You must give her time to learn."

A deep growl rumbled in Sabretooths chest, a primal warning.

Charles Xavier continued speaking as though he had not heard the growl. "You will come to my school is Westchester with us and come to know your mate properly. I can help you recover your abilities of conversation, but you will **_NOT_** simply drag her off and expect her to mindlessly obey like a caveman."

Then the Professor turned his gaze to the other feral. "Logan, as I have already apologized to Victor, you must realize that Victor did **_NOT_** set out to purposely harm or kill that young woman, so there is no need for retribution. I suggest you control this ridiculous anger of yours before you ruin any chance of reconciliation with your brother who has done more for you than you can remember at the moment.

Now, we are all going to go back to the school and work things out. Victor, I will release your mind as soon as I find that you are capable of mastering yourself. That being said, the sooner you calm down, the sooner you see your mate."

**IN THE CAR:**

"Did he hurt you?"

The womans soft, velvety voice snapped her out of the haze her mind was in and she looked up into worried grey eyes.

"What?"

"I asked whether or not he hurt you."

She shook her head and let out a morbid laugh. "No, not really. Just a few bruises." She cautiously touched the dark purplish marks of her fingerprints of the fingerprints on her arms where Victor had shaken her. "And….."

"And?" the woman prodded gently, her touch as light as silk, reassuring and kind.

"And he shook me….." she tossed her head a little to herself. "Granted, though, he had just saved me from a mountain lion."

"He **_WHAT!?"_**

The womans shock was so plain it was comical, even cartoonish.

She just HAD to smile a little at that. "Yeah. When he was hunting, I decided to try to escape, but when I ran off, a mountain lion decided to have me for lunch. I screamed and then he was there." She shrugged. "He killed the mountain lion and took me back to the cabin." She bit anxiously at the skin around her thumb nail, her eyes glazing over.

Unknowingly, tears began to build in the corners of her eyes, overflowing and spilling down her cheeks. "It's weird, you know? He **_CAN_** talk, but he seems to like to stick to one-word orders; sleep, eat, stay. Oh, and don't stare at him, he doesn't like it."

The tears came faster and, suddenly, she was bawling her eyes out, sobs shaking her frame. This time, though, it wasn't strong, muscled arms that pulled her against a chiseled chest in a warm lap, but willowy arms that wrapped around in a maternal hug, and the scent of gardenias.

…

**SABRETOOTH**:

Trapped inside his own now-puppet-like body, Sabretooth could do nothing but scream and rage within his own mind.

WHERE was his MATE!?

He knew where she WASN'T. She WASN'T in his arms safe and quiet and resting like he wanted. But she hadn't gone far, he could still scent her and…..he sniffed again (apparently the bald-headed professor wasn't worried about controlling such mundane things as sniffing) and he scented salt-water.

Tears.

**_HER_** tears.

The warning growl rumbled from his throat.

"We are not hurting her, Victor." The Professor soothed. "She is understandably upset, but she is in no danger."

Oh, he could show this stupid professor _danger_. If he found even so much as ONE scratch on his frail, mind control or no mind control, he would make the professor eat his own entrails (_and he knew how to do it, too_.)

The Professor sighed. "You must learn to curb your anger, Victor. You have already frightened your mate enough with your mannerisms."

And why should his mate be afraid of **_HIM!?_** He was her **_PROTECTOR!_** Hadn't he made sure she was warm and fed despite her best efforts to get herself killed running off?

"In her mind, Victor, you were not protecting her, you were holding her captive. Undressing her like that terrified her!" the Professor pointed out.

Sabretooth growled again. And what was he supposed to do!? If she had stayed in those wet clothes she would have gotten sick! And he **_HAD_** given her the option to undress voluntarily. The stubborn frail had decided not to go with that option so he had done it for her.

Charles Xavier shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This time, Sabretooth growled low to himself. Why on **_EARTH_** did all of this even **_MATTER_** to him!? He should just be concentrating on getting to the mind-controller over there and ripping his head off, maybe bashing his brothers head in. Who knew, maybe one more knock to the noggin would give him his memories back.

It had been only **_ONE_** and a half days he had spent with the frail and suddenly she was his **_MATE_** and Baldy over there **_KNEW_** it!

Still…..she was **_HIS_**.

This time, the battle in his head was quick, the outcome decisive, his primal nature would allow for nothing else. She was his…..his mate.

It was his job to take care of her needs…..and her job to take care of his. He smirked lustfully. It had been far too long since he had had a frail.

"VICTOR!" the cripple said sharply.

He growled. They had now reached the black car, Logan striding and snarling behind him, having been released from Charles mind control.

"Why didn't you just have someone bring down the Blackbird, Chuck?" the younger feral asked.

Victor rolled his eyes at his younger brothers question. Idiot.

"And land where, Logan?" the Professor asked gently.

"Oh yeah."

Sabretooth snorted.

All three of them stopped at the expensive black car.

"I will give you back control once we are all safely inside the mansion, Victor." A special wheel-chair accessible door opened and the Professor wheeled his chair in.

Mentally, Sabretooth let out a mind-splitting roar as he forced his bulk into the car like a docile pussy-cat.

Then he saw the weather witch with her arms around **_his_** frail, his **_MATE!_** She should be resting in **_HIS_** arms! Safe, where he knew the X-Geeks couldn't get to her.

"I told you, Victor, we will not harm her." The Professor said patiently, then looked over to the young woman who was now clinging to the weather witch in fear, eyes huge behind her glasses.

"Miss. Andrews…..Cassie. I know you are frightened, but I need you to think…..remember how he fed you and tried to keep you warm. In his mind, what this man was doing was taking care of you."

Logan growled low, eyeing the Sabretooth like he was a ticking time bomb. "Do you really think this is the time to talk about this, Chuck? Don't we have some adamantium handcuffs around here somewhere?"

"I have him under control, Logan." Charles Xavier said, using both hands to rub at his temples.

The feral X-man studied the Professors strained visage. "If you're sure, Charles, but it never hurts to be safe."

"Miss. Andrews is very upset." Charles Xavier said and winced. "And the fact that she is upset is driving Mr. Creed to frustration. His every instinct is clamoring to protect her, and that includes taking my head off of my shoulders."

_Snickt_. Logans adamantium claws came out and Cassie screeched, pushing herself backwards into the seat.

"LOGAN!" Ororo chastised.

Sabretooth chose that time to break free of Xaviers mind control with a great wrench and grabbed ahold of his little brothers wrist. "Put those **_AWAY_** Jimmy-boy, you're scare'n the frail!"

All five of them grew completely silent for a few minutes after that order.

"Oh, and you're just a sweet and cuddly teddy-bear, bub." Logan growled. "And who're you calling Jimmy-boy!?"

"I wiped your butt when you were in diapers, Jimmy-boy." Sabretooth growled. "I can call ya what I want."

"LIAR!" Logan shouted.

"LOGAN!" Charlex Xavier demanded. *Unless you want me to take control of you again, you will put those claws away and at least **_ATTEMPT_** to be civil!*

Logan snarled, but his adamantium claws slid back into his skin with another _snickt_.

Charles sighed as the car began to move.

This was going to be a long drive.

**VOCABULARY**:

**Morbid**:

1. Having or showing an interest in gloomy or unpleasant things (a morbid imagination)

2. horrible or disgusting (the morbid detals of a murder)

3. caused by a disease (a morbid growth in the body)

**Mundane**: Everday, ordinary

**Civil**: Polite


	6. The Professor lays down the law part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't really like cussing, but somehow I just can't see Sabretooth having a clean vocabulary, so there WILL be curse words in the fanfic. However, I will try to keep them on the down-low. (or is it low-down?) This is also why this fic is rated T for Teen. **

**CHAPTER SIX:**

** Professor Xavier Lays Down the Law Part 2#**

Cassie gaped, still pushing herself backwards into the seat. The short guy had BLADES that came out of his HANDS! Very sharp, deadly looking blades. `_Shiny_…..` the childish part of her mind admired and she mentally slapped her inner-child. This was **_NOT _**the time to be admiring the shininess of deadly hand weapons! She should be more worried about those blades going into her stomach!

"Miss. Andrews, I cannot impress upon you enough that you are **_safe_**." Baldy told her again. "Logan will not harm you. You are safe."

She goggled at him. "Sure, safe. I'm in an enclosed space with a wild-man, a guy with knives that come out of his hands, and a mind-reading baldy who can _CONTROL_ people with his **_THOUGHTS!_** Excuse me if I don't feel very safe at the moment!"

Sabretooth growled again. "If anyone hurts you I'll rip their heart out and feed it to them." He snarled out. His jet black eyes were deadly and sincere and she felt her own heart jump.

This guy wasn't kidding.

Her jaw dropped. "But…..you don't even know me."

"I will tell you again, Miss. Andrews." Charles Xavier repeated, this time his voice sounding a little more strained. "Victor did not intend to frighten or harm you, he was trying to protect you. Remember how he rescued you from the mountain lion."

Now it was Logans turn to goggle at the wild-cat mutant. "You **_RESCUED_** her!?" he then growled to the Professor; "It has to be a trick or something. Sabretooth would never _willingly rescue_ someone."

"I've rescued your ass more than I care to remember, Jimmy-boy." Sabretooth growled, reaching out and cuffing his brother in the back of the head so quickly the Wolverine didn't have time to block. When it was apparent that no memory was going to miraculously return from another knock to the head, Victor Creed rolled his eyes. Dammit. Well, he would keep trying.

"What do you know of mutants, Miss. Andrews?" Charles Xavier asked calmly.

She looked at him, eyes wild. "Uh, something to do with evolution…..an X-gene. Like having brown hair or blonde hair." She shrugged. "I already know**_ they're_** mutants." She nodded her head towards the two ferals infront of her. "Thee, uh, claws and blades kinda gave it away."

Both Logan and Victor snorted at the same time then glared at each other.

Despite her fear, the sight **_WAS_** funny and she giggled a little, making both brothers look at her as if she had lost her mind. This increased the giggles.

Charles decided to ignore both her manic giggling and the two feral brothers as he continued his "lesson".

"Yes. There are many different types of mutants, different strains of the X-gene that give different talents, much like someone who has a gift with playing the piano, or someone who excels at solving complicated math problems. Logan and Victor here are feral mutants. This means they have excelled speed, hearing, scent, strength, and healing powers. They are also very in-touch with their…..animal side. Including, apparently, the ability to find their mates."

**_THAT_** stopped her giggling fast.

"So, uh, Victor thinks I'm his mate?" she asked very quietly.

"Not **_think_**, frail." Victor growled. "I **_know_**."

"How?!" she asked franticly. "HOW do you know?!"

"It's instinct." Victor answered her before Charles could. "I just KNOW, frail."

"You don't even know me!" she exclaimed. "My favorite color, my pet peeves, my faults, my talents, I could drive you absolutely batty!" she waved her arms frantically as she expressed this and Ororo had to duck a few times to avoid getting hit.

"I **_KNOW_** that you are **_MINE_**!" Sabretooth growled. "And you're already driving me insane!" he barred his teeth at her in a show of dominance.

"Not that you weren't already there, bub." Logan put in his two-cents worth, actually finding a touch of amusement in the situation.

Victor snapped his teeth at him. "Watch it, Jimmy-boy!"

"While we are at the school—" Xavier cut in firmly. "You will **_ALL_** behave yourselves. Victor, I believe I had no need to warn you that if **_ANY_** harm comes to my students you will find yourself undergoing a psychic lobotomy!" The Professors voice was, for the first time, deadly serious and even threatening. "You will behave yourself! When I say this I mean that you will not kill or maim any students or teachers you will **_attempt_** to **_NOT_** scare my students or members of my staff."

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Chuck?" Logan looked VERY worried. "Rogue's there. And Jubilee and the kids."

Sabretooth growled. "I don't hurt **_cubs_**, Jimmy."

"Yeah right." Logan scoffed.

"Have I ever!?" the wild-cat feral growled, itching for a fight.

Now Logans claws DID come out. "How about when you kidnapped Rogue! You put her on that stupid machine of Magnetos!"

"I was under orders, Jimmy-boy." Sabretooth growled. "And I let her absorb my healing power, so it wouldn't have killed her!"

This stopped Logan cold. "…..No way."

"I've killed, Jimmy-boy." Sabretooth growled at his brother. "I've murdered, and I've enjoyed it. But I've **_NEVER_** harmed or killed a cub! Not that that girl is a cub anymore." He added as an afterthought.

Logan roared when suddenly the two were frozen again.

Charles Xavier sighed. "We can't get to the school soon enough." He looked over to the young woman who was gaping at the two feral brothers.

She shook her head then looked to the Professor. "What's this 'Rogue' they're talking about? And a 'Magneto'?"

"Do you watch the news, my dear?" Professor Charles Xavier asked gently and she shook her head.

"No, not really, it's too depressing."

Xavier chuckled. "I don't blame you. Magneto is another mutant. Or was. He was injected with 'the cure'. He believed that mutants are the superior species to others, instead of a step in evolution and he had a plan to turn all "normal" humans into mutants. To do this, he needed the exceptional powers of one of my students, a sweet young woman who chose the name 'Rogue'. Obviously, Logan is very protective of her."

"Oooookay." She put her face in her hands. "Look, this is too much right now. I'm sorry, but nothing's really getting through my head. I just want to go back to the woods and be alone."

"We have some wonderful trees at the school." Charles Xavier said gently.  
"You are quite welcome to climb them, provided that you are careful."

She looked up at him, stunned, then a slight smile inched its way onto her face. "Did you get that from my mind?"

"I do try to give everyone their privacy" the professor smiled, "but your love of trees is very obvious. I believe I even have a copy of 'The Lord of The Rings' that you can borrow."

"That would be wonderful."

Just then, the car stopped and Professor Xavier glared at the two feral brothers. "Remember what I said, gentlemen. **_Behave_** yourselves."


	7. Xaviers School for Gifted Children

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

** Xaviers School for Gifted Mutants**

**SABRETOOTH**

Cubs. Cubs everywhere.

Playing outside (_and some in very odd ways, floating or flying_) some running and jumping, others sitting around talking. But still, it didn't seem…..right. The playing was subdued, it wasn't normal, rowdy cubs play. It didn't help that the school seemed to open to him, it wasn't very defensible.

"I assure you, this school has adequate defenses, and many escape routes." The mind-controller Professor said and Victor growled at him.

"You better give me back control or I'll—" Victor began to threaten, but Charles Xavier cut him off.

"Once we are in the basement of the school, I will gladly give you your control back. I will not put my students in any danger."

Logan snorted. "Just **_HAVING_** him here is a danger, Chuck, you know that."

"I've had about enough of you, Jimmy!" Victor growled, but his eyes were on his frail. She looked far too pale for his liking, she was shaking. She needed to be back in his arms in the woods where he could hunt for her. It didn't look like she had enough meat.

"Both of you, inside." The Professor ordered. "And we have plenty of food, Victor. I'll have Ororo get her something to eat."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Cassie blinked at the two of them. "What?"

The presence of all these people were making her antsy and nervous. The school itself wasn't helping. The place was HUGE! "Did this used to be a castle?" she asked.

Charles Xavier chuckled as they quickly made their way to the front doors. "No."

Almost all of the students were stopping to stare at the five of them as they made their way to the front doors, jaws dropping. Sabretooth was a legend here, and not necessarily a good one. Almost everyone knew about how he had kidnapped Rogue, how he was Magnetos muscle-man. Seeing him here without trying to do some damage was very shocking.

She frowned, stopped at the door momentarily. "This place looks expensive…There aren't any super-breakables in there, right?"

The Professor smiled at her and Logan quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Do not worry, Miss. Andrews. There is nothing in there that cannot be replaced."

"Why do you ask?" Logan questioned, putting his eyes back on Sabretooth. He wasn't going to let the monster out of his sight, not here in the school.

"Well…..I'm kind of a klutz." Cassie admitted, rubbing at some dirt on her jeans. "I don't want to break anything super-expensive."

Busy looking around nervously, she didn't see the slightest of smiles on the two feral brothers faces.

The inside of the school was just as decadent as the outside.

Plush, soft carpets covered beautiful hardwood floors, and some of the floors were made of marble, or some other kind of pretty white stone. They were paneled walls hung with expensive looking paintings and—just as she had feared—some very expensive and very BREAKABLE looking pieces of artwork positioned here and there.

"We'll go on down to the basement and discuss things more there." The Professor said, wheeling his way confidently down the hall and smiling reassuringly at the students her passed, occasionally pausing to speak to a few of them; "Miss. Alaniss, aren't you supposed to be in History class right now?...Watch where you step, Mr. Charn….Miss. Lucy, I believe you've forgotten your science book, best run along and get it, dear, I tell Professor Hank that you'll be a little late."

The way he interacted with the students calmed her down a little. He seemed almost like a father or an uncle figure to the children here. Some of whom were probably just a little younger than she was. Perhaps seventeen or eighteen.

She also didn't miss the frightful and awed glances that Sabretooth was receiving, so she was surprised when the feral gave a gruff question towards the Professor. "What happened?"

Charles looked politely over his shoulder at the mutant. "I'm sorry?"

"The scent of grief. It's everywhere here." Sabretooth almost complained, his voice thick.

Cassie blinked at him.

Grief had a scent?

Curiosity hit her like a freight-train. Did that mean that all feelings had a scent that only ferals could smell? She had read about animals smelling fear. What did fear smell like? What did grief smell like? Did happiness have a smell? If you could smell happiness, did it make you happy?

`_FOCUS, girl, FOCUS!`_ she ordered herself, kicking herself mentally. `_Two scary guys and mind-controller infront of you! Ooooo, that's a pretty painting.`_

"I'm afraid we recently went through something of a tragedy a while back." Charles said, keeping his voice pleasant, but she had a feeling he was still in pain. "Everyone is still recovering from it."

Logan looked down at his feet. If looks could burn, the floor would probably be on fire by this time.

"I'm sorry." Cassie said automatically.

They turned down so many halls Cassie's mind immediately began swimming. There was no WAY she would be able to find her way around without stopping and asking for directions…..multiple times.

Finally, they got into an elevator.

It was a rather tight fit but, thankfully, just when she was starting to get panicky, the doors dinged open.

This area of the school, however, looked nothing like the upper levels (which fitted the image of a posh boarding school). This part of the school had walls made of curved metal and metal floors. It was an almost…..antiseptic, hospital like place. She didn't like it.

They entered another room (Cassie jumped when the wall slid open like a door) that seemed to be like an office. There was a desk and several comfy chairs, taking away from the whole hospital-feel.

"Victor, I will give you control back now, if you feel that you can manage yourself." The Professor said. "We have much to talk about."

You could almost see the instant the Professor let go of the feral mutants mind. His entire body (and there was A LOT of him) tensed incredibly. "You do that again, baldy, and I'll rip your head off."

"We are here to TALK, Mr. Creed." Xavier pressed. "Everyone, please take a seat."

Cassie gratefully dropped into a chair like a sack of potatoes while Ororo sank down more gracefully. Logan and Victor, however, remained standing.

"Now, Miss. Andrews, I know that this has been a very long and tiring day, but please, bear with us a little while longer. You may stay here as long as you like. We have plenty of rooms, and I can guarantee your safety while you are here. I believe you need to get to know Mr. Creed."

Cassie gawked at him. "You're coo-coo for coco-puffs." She said. "I **_have_** a home. I don't even know **_WHY_** I came with you guys! I should be calling the police or something!" Tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes.

Before she could do anything more, her feral captor walked over and picked her up, making her squeak and Logan growl. Sabretooth then sat down on the floor (_the chairs were too small for his bulk_) and drew her up against his chest on his lap. The low, rumbling sound of his purr began to fill the room.

Logans jaw hit the floor.

Was the great and terrible Sabretooth really **_PURRING_**!?

This was simply not **_RIGHT!_** The sun did **_NOT_** revolve around the Earth, snowballs did **_NOT_** survive fire, you could **_NOT_** fit a square peg in a round hole, and **_SABRETOOH DID NOT PURR!_** These things he knew.

But, there was the great monster himself; holding the young woman in his lap and purring. What was even more astonishing was when the young woman curled up in his lap, tucked her head under his chin and let her eyes begin to droop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

It had just been too much of a day.

She had had enough, and sleep seemed like a good idea. Normally, it was impossible for her to sleep without medication, but this man had a purr that just lulled her, quieted her mind and made her feel safe.

She had the presence of mind to think of how ironic this was and that she was being an idiot before she fell into a deep sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Charles Xavier sighed. It had been a long day for him, too. "I suppose we can carry this on later." The Professor said. "I'll have Ororo show you to a spare room."

"She needs to eat." Victor growled out.

"I can bring her something for when she wakes up." The weather witch offered quietly.

"I'm taking her back to the cabin." Victor growled out.

"That would not be advisable." Charles said gently. "You would frighten her again. Please, Victor. Stay here with her. Let her get to know you better. Those pheromones you're putting off will only work for so long."

Logan started a little. "Pheromones?"

"Victor is giving off a kind of pheromone called 'Gershers Pheremone'. It's something like a natural sedative, helping Miss. Andrews to calm and fall asleep." Charles explained quietly. "However, she has to be in close range for them to work, which is why the rest of us aren't sleepy."

Victor snorted. "It only works on females and cubs." He informed them, rising with the young woman secure in his arms. "There's a lot you have to learn, Jimmy-boy. And I suppose I'm just going to have to teach you again."

Victor began to walk towards the door. "You said you had a room?"

Charles nodded, smiling. "Of course."

"Good." Victor snarled. "Someone has to get things in line." As he was walking out the door he managed to whack his brother upside the head again.

Logan jumped back, his adamantium blades coming out. "Watch, it furball!"

"Still don't remember?" Victor asked. "Don't worry, Jimmy-boy, I'll keep trying till you do."

"Or you'll give him worse head damage." Charles said sternly. "Knocking Logan in the head won't help him remember, Victor."

"Worth a shot." Victor answered, striding out. And, it helped him vent his frustration

**VOCABULARY**:

**Decadent**: extremely fancy.


	8. Logan Lays Down the Law (yeah right)

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

** Logan Lays Down the Law (yeah right)**

The room wasn't that bad.

The bed was of excellent quality. There was a desk and a chair and a library shelf. It was like any other dorm room, perhaps, except for how much the things had to cost.

Victor gently laid the his young mate down on the bed, still keeping up that rumbling purr, and unlaced and removed her shoes then her pants and shirt, leaving her underwear. (_He didn't want her to have a heart attack, after all_).

Pulling down the bed covers, he gently slid her under them, then removed his own shoes (dirt encrusted moccasins) and his layers of furs, letting them drop on the floor before he climbed in spooned himself around her form., still purring. He may not like the X-geeks, but he knew they would keep their word like most namby-pampys would. His mate was safe and quiet in his arms, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Sabertooth. **_Sabertooth_**.

`_He's really lost it this time_.` Logan thought as he paced anxiously infront of the door to Maries room. This…..was…..**_INSANE_**. The Professor **_HAD_** to be completely nuts to let Sabretooth into the school, let him **_STAY_** here!

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize when the door to Maries/Rogues room opened until the southern belle spoke to him.

"Wha's wrong, sugah?"

At the sound of her voice, Logan let out a deep breath, turning to face the young woman who may as well have been his apprentice. "Heah, darlin. Can we talk?"

Rogue blinked at him. It was rare that Logan wanted to talk. Normally, they would just hang out, Rogue drinking an ice-cold root-beer while the feral worked on his bike, or the two of them would sit on the porch swing and watch the stars when neither could sleep at night.

"Why, sure, Logan. Come'on in." she moved aside, letting the feral step in.

Once inside her dorm room, Logan took in a deep breath, breathing in the unique scent that was Rogue; the smell of fresh pine and motorcycle oil, a hint of spun sugar from the candy she liked to eat, and, as always, it helped him to relax.

"I wanted to be the first one to tell you, darlin." He said, opening and closing his fists anxiously. "I want you to know you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Marie simply watched the feral, a little confused and worried for him. "Aw, ah know that sugah." She reached out and put a gloved hand on the ferals shoulder. "Now what's got ya all tied up in knots?"

"It's Sabretooth….." Logan said gruffly.

Marie felt a fissure of fear shiver up her spine. Sabretooth…She remembered him well, her kidnapper. It had been one of the most terrifying nights of her life, being taken by the massive feral. "Wh-what about him?"

"He's here."

Her knees shook a little and, instantly, Logans warm, calloused hands were at her elbows, holding her up easily. "I told you, darlin, he won't touch you. I won't let him."

"Wh-what is he doing **_here_**!? At the mansion!?"

"The Professor brought him here. Sabretooth kidnaped a girl, a young woman, in the woods, but the Professor thinks she's his mate."

"His what!?" Rogue exclaimed, her chocolate-brown eyes huge.

Logan shook his head. "You don't have to worry, Marie. I'll protect you. You're safe. I just thought you should know. I'll be camping out in your room till he leaves."

Now Rogue looked even more shocked. "You'll be **_WHAT!?_**"

"It's the only way to make certain you're safe!" Logan growled. "Come to think of it, we should probably get Jubilee, Clarisse, and Jonesy to stay in your room for a bit too."

"Logan, ahm not have'n everyone camped out in mah room! It's MAH ROOM!" the southern bell proclaimed.

"Just for a little while," Logan placated. "Till Chuck comes to his senses and that fleabag's gone. I need you all where I can watch you."

His Maries face was beginning to turn a worrisome shade of purple. "Rogue, darlin, you need to breath." Logan put both hands on the young mutants shoulders, bending down so that his own grey eyes locked onto her soft brown ones; only they weren't so soft now, they were spitting fire. "BREATH Marie!"

He was beginning to wonder if he should do the Heimlich or something when she finally took a deep breath.

Logans relief, however, was short-lived when the southern bell used that air to scream into Logans face.

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM LOGAN!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**SABERTOOTH**:

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM, LOGAN!"

Sabretooth raised his head slightly from where he had had his nose buried in his mates hair and smirked. It sounded like the runt was having frail problems. He chuckled.

Yeah, he had a lot to teach the runt…again.


	9. Chapter 9 Rumor Has It

**AN: This is focusing a little more on Logan and his protective instincts before we go back to Sabretooth and Cassie. Please review. Thanks!**

** CHAPTER NINE:**

** Rumor Has It**

The entire school was abuzz with gossip.

Sabretooth, the Boogieman of mutants everywhere, was here in the very school!

"And the Professor just let him in!"

"Maybe he was being forced to let him in."

"Nobody forces the Professor to do ANYTHING!"

Theories and scenerios abounded; the Professor had brain-washed Sabretooth to their side, Sabretooth was holding one of the Professors relatives captive which was why the Professor was letting Sabretooth into the school, there was a huge threat coming so the Brotherhood and the X-men were going to be working together.

Now Marie Darkholdm, alias Rogue, sat moodily at the cafeteria table, surrounded by her usual friends; the bubbly Jubilee, whose mutation was pyrotechtonics, which meant she could shoot fireworks from her hands.

Clarisse (alias Bubbles) who could grow gills and breath underwater.

Bobby Drake (alias Iceman) who could control and form ice, and a newer addition to the school, Mike Croftsworth, who could shoot bolts of lightning from his palms (incidentally, he tended to avoid electrical appliances, even calculators, because he tended to make them explode).

"By the way," Rogue mentioned, pushing back the long white streak of her hair, "Logan wants you two—" here she motioned to Jubilee and Clarisse "—to stay in my room for a while."

Clarisse just arched a blonde eyebrow and Jubilee popped her ever-present bubble-gum.

"Is this because Sabretooth's here?" Jubilee guessed.

"Yeah." Rogue said, fiddling with her spoon. "It's got his knickers in a twist, that's for sure."

"Are **_you_** okay, though?" Bobby asked, looking with concern into Rogues brown eyes.

Rogue scowled at him. "Ah'm fine, Bobby. Not that it matters to you."

Jubilee winced at the venom in Rogues voice, sitting back. She knew that she was the one who could shoot fireworks from her fingers, but sometimes it seemed like Rogue could blow her out the water when her eyes shot sparks like that.

"Oh, come on, Rogue, don't be like that." Bobby begged.

Clarisse decided to break the fight up before things got worse. "So why does Logan want us to camp out with you?"

"Probably so he can guard the door." Rogue answered without breaking her glare from Bobby. "He's certain Sabretooths going to go on a rampage or something."

"Well, he DID come into the school WITH the Professor." Mike pointed out, taking another bite of his hot-dog. "Doesn't that mean he's safe?"

"Well, the Professor seems to think so." Clarisse put in her two cents worth.

"So what are you going to do?" Mike asked.

"Well, she's not going to do it, of course." Bobby said.

Rogue slammed both hands down on the table. "Bobby Drake, stop actin' like ya know what ah'm gonna do before ah do it!"

Bobbys eyes narrowed. "Why do you always do what Logan says, then!? You say you have your own mind, but then when Logan says 'jump' you say 'which window'! What's so great about him anyway!?"

"HEY!" Jubilee protested, forgetting about staying out of the debate/fight when he protector was criticized. "Wolverines saved both mine and Rogues life more than once, and yours too, Bobby! Don't put him down like that!"

"You got a problem with me, bub?" Wolverines low, rumbling voice cut through the conversation like a samurai sword and Bobby blanched, turning around to see the veteran glaring down at him, muscled arms crossed and bulging impressively.

"Just wondering why Clarisse and Jubilee have to stay with Rogue, that's all." Bobby managed to speak without stuttering, but Logan could smell his fear, frustration, and anger.

"Because I say it's a good idea, that's why." Logan growled, eyeing the kids plates with disapproval. "Why aren't you eat'n, Marie?"

"Ah lost mah appetite." Rogue said moodily, almost growling at her plate.

When Logan gave Jubilee a similar glare, the pixie haired teen quickly dug into her meal. Clarisse, who had already finished her food, toyed with her straw, looking up at Logan. "Should we be worrying, Logan?"

The Wolverine gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "Not while I'm around, Clarisse." He ruffled the teens hair a little, then gave a low, rumbling growl to Bobby. "Watch yourself ice-boy. And drink some more water, Clarisse."

The feral X-man moved over to the cafeteria line to grab a tray of food.

"He eats here?" Bobby asked, still looking scornful.

"No, Bobby." Rogue said, snarling herself. "He's getting some food for Jonsey."

Bobby at least had the decency to look a LITTLE ashamed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Logan knocked on the doorway of the tv room. "Heah, kid. You need to eat."

Jonsey, one of the youngest mutants in the class, turned to smile at the Wolverine. Few knew it, but Jonsey (who could switch channels of a tv by blinking) had extremely sensitive eyes, which was why he tending to be nocturnal. Infact, when Logan had first met the littlest mutant, he had been sitting in the dark switching the channels on the TV.

Brown-headed Jonsey turned to beam at his father-figure, clambering over the couch. "Hey, Logan!"

"Here's your food, kid." Logan carefully lay the tray on a little table. "Hasn't Chuck gotten you those special glasses yet?"

"Yeah, I got'em." Little Jonsey said, reaching for an apple.

"So why aren't you use'n them?"

Jonsey bit into the apple frowning.

When he didn't answer, Logan very gently gave him a fake cuff to his shoulder. "What's wrong, kiddo."

The Wolverine didn't complain when the younger Jonsey clambered into his lap, taking his apple with him, instead wrapping his arms around the younger child in a very fatherly manner.

"I don't want to go out there. It's too crowded and noisy."

Logan sighed. "You have to at least try, kid." He ruffled the littlest hair, soothing. Then something the Professor had said came back to him.

_ "Victor is giving off a kind of pheromone called 'Gershers Pheremone'. It's something like a natural sedative, helping Miss. Andrews to calm and fall asleep. However, she has to be in close range for them to work, which is why the rest of us aren't sleepy."_

And then Sabretooth had said something about how it only worked on cubs and frails. Could it help Jonsey?

Logan shook his head.

There was NO WAY he was going to ask that fleabagged furrball for advice.

No _WAY_.


	10. Chapter 10 Brothers Part 1

**CHAPTER TEN:**

** Brothers Part One**

**AN: SUPER THANKS to one of the BEST REVIEWS I've gotten! I LOVE it when people tell me what they like about my story, so thanks to CATCHFIRE. Thank you SO MUCH!**

Waking quickly, Sabretooth took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his mate fast asleep. And asleep was how he liked her; safe and resting with none of those ridiculous frail hysterics or stupid tears.

He was supposed to _TAKE CARE _of her, but, he had to admit, she didn't make it easy on him, and now he had to plan. He didn't want them to stay here; they needed to be back in the woods where he could hunt for her. Where he knew the dangers. This school was an unknown.

He growled a little.

But, at the same time, the runt was here, and if anyone could help his little brother get his memories back, it was the cripple. Also, although he would never admit it, this just might help his mate accept that she was his now.

He shook his head as if trying to dislodge the newly wakened emotions. What did it matter whether she accepted it or not, but she was HIS and she would just have to deal with it. But he did need to get the layout of the school.

Still, he wasn't going to leave her alone while he went to scope out the school, no matter how goody-two-shoe these people were.

`_The runt_…..` **_THAT'S_** what he would do. The runt could watch her while he prowled the halls. Tracking him down wouldn't be a problem, not with his nose.

But first, she needed something to eat.

Right at that moment, there was a soft knock at the door and he scented gardenias. The wind witch.

"The Professor asked me to bring you both some food."

Victor pulled the covers up more snuggly around his mate and rose up off the bed, silent and deadly, giving a soft grunt to signal that the wind witch could come in.

***_Words, Victor_**,* the Professors annoyingly understanding voice spoke in his head. ***_Use words_**.*

This time Victor growled in annoyance, warning the telepath out of his head, then back to the door. "Come in."

The door opened and there stood the wind-witch, holding a fancy tray loaded with waffles, bacon, orange-juice, sausage and strawberries.

His own stomach grumbled at the scent of meat, even though it was too cooked for his liking. But it would feed his frail.

Still, he didn't like it.

She should be eating kill he had freshly caught, proof that he could care for her and provide for her and any cubs they may have. And there WOULD be cubs, he would see to that.

The smirk on his face was very male, smug, proud, and predatory and the white-haired Ororo didn't seem to know what to make of it; her unease filled the air with its muddy scent.

"The Professor asked me to bring you both some breakfast." Ororo said quietly.

The scent of food must have made his mate stir, because he heard her turn under the covers yawning. He began a low, rumbling purr, making sure she woke up soothed. So far he knew from experience that she wouldn't STAY calm.

His mate looked adorable with her long hair rumpled and sticking up in odd places, eyes bleary with sleep. She stretched her arms over her head, yawning again, mouth opened wide.

"Good morning." Ororo greeted.

Victor quickly switched his purr to a warning growl. What was the wind-witch still doing here!? He grabbed the tray from her, making the orange-juice teeter-totter dangerously.

His mates eyes went wide as she took in her surroundings. "Oh BEEP!"

Quickly, he started up his purr again and she visibly calmed.

"The Professor wanted to know if you would like to take a tour of the school." Ororo said gently, shaking her head to clear it as the purring affected her also.

Again Victors purr turned into a growl.

***_WORDS, Victor_**.* the professors voice stressed again.

Victor desperately wished that the professor was right infront of him so that he could take a swipe at him with his claws. "She's not going anywhere till I check the place out first." Victor growled.

Ororo blinked. "Oh, well, alright then." The weather witch said, taking things in stride.

Victor put the tray down on the bed infront of his mate with an order; "eat" and then turned to the weather-witch. "Where's the runt?"

Ororo looked confused. "Who?"

Victor thought back. What did the X-geeks call his brother? Ah yeah. "Logan. Where's Logan?"

"I'm not sure. But I can find out."

"I want to see him." Victor growled out.

**_*Are you sure that's a good idea, Victor?*_**

**_*CAN IT CUE-BALL!*_** Victor growled in his mind. His brother may not remember him, but Jimmy was the only one here on this campus that he could trust with his frail, whether his brother remembered him or not and, if he remembered correctly, Jimmy-boy had always had a soft spot for the frails. Jimmy could keep an eye on his mate while he went and prowled the halls, got a feel for the place (and there was a lot to get a feel of.)

Sabretooth glanced over to make sure his mate was eating, pleased when he saw her stuff two pieces of bacon in her mouth, making a face of contentment. Then he turned back to the weather-witch. "Tell Logan I wanna see him. He can come to me or I can track him down, one way or the other."

Ororo nodded. "**_Allright_**."

"And hurry it up!" Victor growled, slamming the door in the wind-witches face.

*VICTOR!*" came the Professors chastising tone.

Victor had time to wonder about his former leaders helmet. Hadn't the old metal-man made a helmet that kept the cue-ball out of his head? Where had that device gone, anyway?

***_I believe it was destroyed_**.* Professor Xaviers voice said drly in his mind. ***_And that was very rude what you did to Storm just now.*_**

***_I'm not here for finishing-school, baldy_**.* Sabretooth 'growled'.

Victor could almost hear the Professor sigh in his head, but the cue-ball had obviously chosen not to continue with the current conversation.

Good.

He had other things to worry about right now.

Victor looked over to see his mate gaping at him, food momentarily forgotten, fork frozen in hand halfway up to her mouth.

He gave her a warning growl. "Eat."

Instead, she continued to gawk at him a few seconds before asking; "Why'dya slam the door in her face!?"

Oh, so now his own mate was going to chastise him!? He barred his teeth at her. "Just remember who the alpha is in this relationship, frail."

"And **_you_** need to remember some basic manners! Not that I'm one to talk," she added a little softer, almost as an afterthought.

Without another word, he pounced on the bed, his huge frame moving with frightening speed. Both hands braced him on either side of her shoulders, his sharp teeth biting into her neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough for her to feel.

The scent of her fear wafted up to his nostrils and he backed off. He wanted her to obey, that didn't mean he wanted her terrified of him. Shaking his head, he got up quickly. "Eat, frail. Then we're going to go find Jimmy-boy."


	11. Chapter 11 Brothers Part Two

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

** Brothers Part Two**

**AN: Super thanks to reviewer RISIKA. Growl, purr, growl, purr, growl growl growl growl growl, purr purr purr purr purr. Yeah, I'm trying to have Sabretooth/Victor using more animal means of communication right now since he kind of slipped over to the "animal side". I'm trying to have him regain his humanity slowly.**

She was still as confused as heck.

Okay. So this guy was a mutant `_Excuse me, a feral mutant_.` she amended in her head.. His alias was Sabretooth, his real name was Victor and he had a brother named Jimmy-boy—

`-_Is that seriously his name? Jimmy-boy?_` she wondered.

-or maybe his name was Logan…. There seemed to be some confusion on what this guy was actually _CALLED_. And this brother of his, this Jimmy-boy/Logan person didn't seem to remember who Sabretooth/Victor/her captor was.

`_Ah, family drama_…..` she sighed.

Now she was following her captor (or was it former captor) as he walked quickly down the hall, actually _sniffing_ the air, looking everything like a wild animal on the prowl. Ah, yes, now they were looking for Jimmy-boy/Logan.

`_Why am I even following this crazy guy?`_ She wondered to herself. True, the bald professor had asked her to give the crazy guy a chance; had reminded her how this feral mutant had fed her and kept her warm….. `….._and scared the living  
bejeezies out of me_.`

`_Is it possible I have Stockholm syndrome?_` she wondered to herself, thinking back to what she remembered about the psychosis. Two bank-robbers in Stockholm, Sweden had stormed a bank, guns blazing, and captured several bank-tellers, holding them hostage for so many days. When the police had finally rescued the bank-tellers, they had actually **_DEFENDED_** their captors, even starting a fund to get the men out of jail_.( see footnote_)

She looked at the broad back of her former captor. `_But I'm still afraid of him…..kinda…..`_

***_ , I do not believe you are suffering from Stockholm syndrome_**.* the voice of the bald professor came into her head.

She jolted, tripping over her own feet (as she did often) and falling towards the floor. In a flash, Sabretooth turned and caught her in his arms, giving a low rumbling purr. "Watch where you're going, frail."

She blushed. "Sorry, I'm a klutz."

He growled a little low, and somehow she knew it was a growl of frustration. Then he swept her up into his arms bridal style, making her eep and continued down the hall, still sniffing.

_`I'm being carried by a blood-hound cat_.` she mused to herself, sighing as he still stalked through the halls. Everywhere he went students (some looking to be around her age and some younger) cringed to the edges of the halls and gaped at the two of them. Of course, he WAS still dressed in his pungent animal furs and she had yet to take a bath herself.

She poked at his well muscled shoulder.

"Um, I really need to take a shower. You could use one too. And laundry." Did he even know what laundry was? How long had this guy been in the woods?

He growled a little. "After we find Jimmy-boy."

She could work with that. "Okay." It **_WAS_** really nice to be held. Even if the guy was stinky.

She tried to take in the school as they (well, he) walked (make that stalked) but he was moving far too fast for her to catch too much except that the place was expensively decorated and there were a lot of kids and some her age, almost all carrying books and school supplies and some looking very odd….mutant-y…..with tails or animal ears or, in one case, blue-scaled skin.

This shot her head into musings of what it would be like to have blue skin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

SABRETOOTH

He was on the right track, the cat-like mutant could tell. His little brothers scent was growing stronger. He even noticed some areas where the Wolverine had "marked" his territory and chuckled at the thought of the bald professor finding his brothers little "leavings". Although, he wasn't sure his brother had done it consciously. It seemed that his little brother had figured out how to control his claws too.

He remembered when Jimmy-boys claws had first showed themselves, the night he had killed their good-for-nothing father. He remembered how terrified Jimmy had been that night in the rain when his claws wouldn't go back in.

_-flashback-_

_ "Victor! They won't go back in! They won't go back in! make them go away!" his little brother was all tears and fear, shivering in his small red robe, looking up at him as if he could solve all the problems in the world._

_ Instinctively, Victor began a rumbling, soothing, purr, rubbing his little brothers arms up and down gently. "Heah, heah, it's okay Jimmy, relax, it's okay."_

_ "Make them go away, Victor!" the tears in his little brothers eyes cut at his heart._

_ "It's alright, Jimmy, they're a part of you. It's alright, just relax. If you relax, they'll go back in." he went to take hold of his brothers hands but Jimmy jerked back. _

_ "Don't! I don't want to hurt you!"_

_ "You won't hurt me, Jimmy." He purred, reaching slowly again. "I heal, remember? It's alright. Come here, runt." _

_ He pulled the scared little boy into his arms, still letting out that rumbling purr, then sat on the ground, pulling Jimmy into his lap with his back to him, even rubbing his cheek up against his little brothers. "It's okay, Jimmy. You just need to calm down. Once you've calmed down, they'll go back in. It's okay."_

_ Victor gently took one of his little brothers small wrists in his own hand, massaging the muscles , feeling the bones, careful that he didn't hurt him with his own claws. Keeping up that steady purr, he rubbed his little brothers wrists and hands until the claws went back in._

_ "There, see?" Victor asked gently, hugging his little brother briefly before nudging him off of his lap. "Look at me, Jimmy." Jimmy turned, his blue eyes wide and rimmed with tears. "Those claws are a part of you, Jimmy. They're not something to be afraid of. They protect you. It's kind of like owning a hunting knife, you just have to be careful."_

_-end flashback-_

It had taken a while for Jimmy to get used to his new "claws" and it took even longer for him to learn how to control them. There had been many a time when Victor had to calm his little brother down, massaging his wrists and hands until the claws when back in, then licking away the blood until his healing factor kicked in.

When Jimmys scent grew stronger, he snapped out of his musings, looking down to check on the frail who, to his pleasure, was looking a little drowsy, resting her head against his chest, slowly petting his hunting furs with one hand.

Normally, he would protest, (he wasn't some type of house cat!) but if it kept her calm, then he wasn't going to stop her.

That's when he heard the sound of metal on metal and stopped, a little puzzled.

The frail looked up. "What's that?"

***_That_**,* came the Professors voice into both of their heads ***_is the danger-room_**.*

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**END CHAPTER**

**INFO ON STOCKHOLM SYNDROM:**

Carver, J. (2011, August 11). _Love and stockholm syndrome: The mystery of loving an abuser_. Retrieved from ?option=com_content&view=article&id=167


	12. Chapter 12 Brothers Part Three

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

** Brothers Part Three**

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long, guys. Getting it done was kind of like pulling teeth.**

**A shout out to g-love99. I loved your review, thank you so much! (huggles) You got my hindquarters in gear to write the next few chapters.**

_PREVIOUSLY_:

_ *__**That**__,* came the Professors voice into both of their heads *__**is the danger-room**__.*_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

"Sounds dangerous…." Cassie mumbled quietly to herself, starting a little when a metal door opened.

***_You are welcome to go inside_**.* came the Professors voice into both of their heads and Victor easily went in. ***_This is an area where our students can train or the X-men can practice maneuvers. It's basically a highly advanced battle-simulation machine.*_**

The door lead to what seemed to be an observation studio. There were a few couches facing a glass window that showed what appeared to be a forest below them where the man with metal claws was slashing and fighting…..SABRETOOTH!?

Cassie blinked, stunned, and looked up quickly to make sure that the person carrying her was really her captor. She poked him a little. "Um, do you have a twin?"

Victor growled. "No."

"Then, who's that down there?"

***_Think of it as a hologram_**…..* the Professor said in their minds. ***_A very life-like hologram.*_**

The fake Sabretooth and the Wolverine were fighting tooth and nail, literally and figuratively, using teeth and claw, fists and legs.

"Okay, I'm no Sigmund Freud," Cassie commented, watching the battle from Victors arms. "but even I can see that your brothers got issues with you." She winced when the holographic Sabretooth was beheaded by Logans blades. "See?" she pointed to the evidence. " He just killed you."

"Doesn't remember….." Victor growled in explanation.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Doesn't remember… he doesn't remember you?"

He gave a little grunt that she was learning meant 'yes'.

"Why not?"

Victor shrugged.

Just then the metal door slid open again, and there sat Xavier. "He doesn't remember, I believe, because of something that Stryker did to him."

Sabretooth growled low in his voice. "What…..What did he do?" his question was more of a demand and in his voice was violence and destruction.

"I still don't know for certain." the Professor replied. "When Logan first came to us, he wanted me to read his mind, he wanted me to help him bring back his memory, but there's only so much I can do without increasing the brain damage. We just have to give him time."

Victor growled again. "I need to talk to him."

The Professor just nodded, wheeling over to a button on the wall and pushing it. When he spoke, his voice was obviously heard inside of the danger-room. "Logan, you have someone here who wants to talk to you."

The Wolverine looked up towards the observation deck and growled angrily.

The Professor gave a long-suffering sigh. "Just try, Logan, for once."

All three of them watched as The Wolverine stormed from the danger-room into another door that slid open from the wall. Where there had previously been a dense, sunlit forest he had been fighting in, the 'danger-room' was once again a large, steel paneled metal made room, with no sign of the forest it had once projected.

She gaped.

"That is some **_serious_** technology you have going on." She complimented the Professor.

"Thank you." Xavier said politely, turning his wheel-chair to face another wall. Sure enough, part of the wall slid open to reveal a fuming, frightening looking Wolverine.

Her breath caught in her throat. Even though the guy was short (**_WAY_**_ short, especially compared to Sabretooth_) he still had that animal air of menace, of danger _(the sharp metal claws coming from his knuckles were no comfort_). And he was **_DEFINITELY_** pissed off.

He let out a low growl. "I told you, Chuck, I want nothin' to do with the fleabag." He began to pace anxiously infront of them, eyes never leaving Sabretooths huge form.

Victor cut in before anything else could be said. "I need you to watch the frail, Jimmy. You're the only one here I trust."

The Wolverine froze in his prowling, his eyes widening for a split second before he let out a low, angry growl. "I **_TOLD_** you fleabag, my name's not **_JIMMY_**! What kind of game are ya playin!?" he swiped at the air with his claws and Cassie gasped, automatically sinking deeper into Victors arms.

"You may go by Logan now, but you've always been Jimmy to me." Sabretooth growled back, sitting Cassie gently on the floor then pushing her behind him protectively behind him.

The Wolverine eyed this action incredulously. "You protect'n her!? Did someone _other_ than me hit you too hard on the head!"

"Logan," the Professor said calmly. "Miss. Andrews here is Victors mate."

"Yeah, sure, and that's why he had her locked up in a cabin." Logan growled, looking to the young woman behind his arch enemy. "Are you with him by choice?"

Again, the Professor answered. "I have invited Miss. Andrews to stay here while she and Victor get to know each other."

"What, she can't answer for herself!?"

She just gaped at him, withdrawing into herself. By choice? Heck no, by choice! This crazy feral mutant had kidnapped her! Forcefully kept her in a cabin, saved her from a mountain lion, hunted for her, and kept her warm. `_Oh crap, maybe I __**DO**__ have Stockholm syndrome_.` Either way, she didn't know how to answer him, it felt like there was a word block-up in her mouth.

"Darlin, if you need help I can protect ya." Logan said lowly.

Sabretooth's warning growl snapped her out of her inner confused musings.

"That's what I need you to do, runt. Keep an eye on her while I learn the layout of this place."

"I meant protect her from **_you_**, fleabag." Logan growled, then what Victor said finally got to him and he switched his glare to the Professor. "You're gonna let this crazy feline go around the school with the kids!"

Now Sabretooths growl grew in volume. "I **_DON'T_** hurt **_CUBS_**, Jimmy. Ask your mate!"

Logan stopped his pacing in his tracks. "What?!"

Victor rolled his eyes. "The frail with the white stripe." Victor chuckled lowly when his little brother just looked confused. "Don't' tell me you haven't figured it out yet." He shifted a little on his feet, a fluid, hunters move. This was a perfect opportunity to tease his little brother, but the scent of his frail behind him brought him back on track. "Whatever. We can deal with your thick head later. In the meantime I need you to watch my frail while I check the school out. Now are ya gonna do it or what?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Logan looked from his huge, burly arch-enemy to the young-woman behind him peeking around his side. He had to admit, she didn't **_look_** like she had been hurt; a little dirty, yes, but no worse for wear. Heck, she was still **_ALIVE_** and that wasn't like Sabretooth at all! But he couldn't tell whether or not she **_WANTED_** to be with this insane mutant. Her lack of response bothered him. Heck, this whole **_SITUATION_** bothered him.

But maybe if he was left alone with this poor girl, he could get her to talk. Maybe get the Professor to see reason. So, as much as it galled him to agree with anything the fleabag said, he gave a curt nod. "Sure, ah'll watch her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Sabretooth let out a low growl. Good. His little brother was the second best protection he could have for his mate. If any of the stupid X-Geeks tried to hurt her, they wouldn't get past Jimmy; he was second best only to himself.

He gave a curt nod, a growl of approval. "Take care of her, Jimmy." He stalked towards the door, ignoring Jimmys answering growl of annoyance and anger. "And ask your frail again what happened with Magneto." And with that parting advice, Sabretooth left the room.


	13. Chapter 13 Getting to Know Logan Part 1

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

** Getting to know Logan Part 1**

**AN: That's to g-love99 for reminding me to put in what happened to Magneto. As always, the reviews are loved. Please tell me what you like and what you don't like!**

"Well then," Xavier said calmly. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Logan, might I suggest you show Miss. Andrews to the showers? I'll have Ororo find something clean for her to wear."

Logan nodded gruffly. "Yeah, sure, wheels. We'll talk about this later."

"Of course, Logan." Xavier said congenially, wheeling out.

Cassie stood there awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Seriously, kid." Logan finally said. "Did he hurt you?"

She chewed her lower lip, debating.

The muscled guy infront of her looked at her with pity. "You can tell me, darlin. Ah'm not going to hurt you. If you're scared, I can protect you. I know that bastards scary but, trust me, I can be scarier."

Cassie gaped at him. Was that supposed to be **_COMFORTING!?_** She groaned and buried her face in her hands for a moment before looking up, keeping her eyes closed. "Right now I just wanna shower, okay?"

Logan nodded. "Alright, darlin. Follow me."

He led her out of the danger room and started down the hall, glancing behind him once to make sure she was following.

They walked a bit before he spoke again. "You know, you don't have to be afraid of me, kid, I won't hurt ya." He said this gruffly and almost embarrassedly, showing her that he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

"I **_DON'T_** know that." She emphasized. "I don't know **_ANYTHING_** about this. Right now, all I want to do is get my stuff and go home."

"You know it's not gonna be that simple. You're safer here." He looked back over his shoulder at her again. "Where's home?"

She crossed her arms over her chest almost childishly. "Like I'm going to tell you."

He growled. "Look, kid, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm tryin' to **_HELP_** you."

"Then give me some information." She snapped back. "Tell me about this place; where exactly it is, who founded it. Where's a phone that I can call someone? Am I even **_ALLOWED_** to call someone? Am I a prisoner here?"

"It's safer for you here, there's a phone in the kitchen if you want to use it, and no you're not a prisoner…..I don't think." Logan added the last part under his breath, not meaning for her to hear, but she did.

She tried to shove the panic she felt welling up inside her to the back of her brain. "Why…." She swallowed hard and tried to make her voice sound nonchalant. "…..why would someone want to keep me here against my will?"

Logan stopped and looked over his shoulder at her again, wincing. "Aw, don't be like that, darlin. We just want you to be safe, that's all, and with Sabretooth even that's kind of up in the air. So don't think of it as being a prisoner, think of it as being a guest. Come on we'll take the elevator to the floor above this one, that's where the gym showers are. There will be towels and soap and clothes there for ya."

He pushed the up button by the silver elevator doors. "This place was founded by the Professor; that bald guy in the wheel-chair. He wanted to make someplace where mutants could come and belong. The guy's filthy rich."

"How did he get that rich?" she asked, tugging on her long, red-brown hair, using the slight pain to ground herself.

That gave Logan pause. "Don't really know, come to think of it."

She winced. "He's not a drug dealer, is he?"

"Hell, no!" Logan snorted, seeming amused. "The guy's as straight laced as they come! He's done a lot for the kids here. For anyone who asks for help. Even the so-called 'hopeless cases'."

She couldn't help it. Honestly. She just didn't have that little word filter that others seemed to have. "Were you one of those 'hopeless cases'?" she made little quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

Logan growled warningly at her and she put up both hands in a surrender position, taking one step back.

"Heah, no offense meant."

Logan shook his head. "Come on, kid, let's get you cleaned up. You smell like that flea-bag."

The metal elevator doors dinged open and Logan stepped inside, arching an eyebrow at her when she hesitated. Then he rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna bite ya, kid."

She stepped into the elevator.

"Er, you know the 'fleabag'…..er…..Victor?"

Logan snorted. "Yeah, I know'em. Thrown him off a tower or two."

She gaped. He was joking when he said that...right? Then again, the guy **_DID_** have metal claws. "So you're enemies?"

"Yeah." This came out almost completely as a grunt.

"So then, why did he ask you to protect me?" she nudged at the elevator floor with her shoe. It was covered with soft, plush carpet and screamed money. How loaded **_WAS_** this wheelchair guy!?

"I dunno, kid." Logan seemed honestly baffled at this. "Maybe because I'm the strongest one here?"

"Are the other people here going to hurt me?" she asked, now chewing on her lower-lip. She bit so hard, she brought blood and Logan whipped his neck around to look at her so fast she was surprised he didn't get whip-lash.

"Heah! Stop that, darlin!" he commanded, grabbing her chin firmly, but gently. "Hurtin' yourself isn't going to help anything!" He reached into his jeans pocket and, to her complete and utter surprise, pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to her. "Here, hold that against your lip. **_NOW_**, kid." He made it a little growl of command when she didn't move to stop the bleeding immediately. At the growl, she quickly pressed the fabric to her lower lip.

"No-one here is going to hurt you." Logan assured her the best he could. "Not while I'm here." And somehow, Logan had a feeling that Sabretooth would rip the guts out of whoever even **_TRIED_** to hurt this girl, as weird as that seemed to him.

The elevator door dinged open. "Come on, shower's this way."

"What's this about a Magneto?"

Logan blinked at her. "Don't you watch the news, kid?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. Tv doesn't really interest me that much." This, at least, got a small smile out of the guy.

"Well, Magneto is…..WAS…..a very powerful mutant who decided that humans are the inferior race and should be destroyed. Well, to make the long story short, he had this huge plan to turn all humans into mutants, but it backfired. Eventually, the cure was forced on him. Now he's one of those humans he hated so much."

"The cure….you mean that one that's takes away a mutants…er….mutant-ness?"

He smirked again at her term. "It gets rid of the X-gene, yeah." He stopped. Here's the showers, girl. Get in and get clean. I'll wait for you right here."

She had one more question. "Are you really Sabretooths brother?"

Now there was no doubting the hostility in Logans growl. "NO! Now get going!"

She eeped and rushed into the showers.

VOCABULARY:

**CONGENIALLY**: (ken jen'yel) **adj. 1.** Able to get along well together; having the same interests [_congenial friends_] **2.** Fitting ones needs or mood; agreeable [_congenial surroundings]_


	14. Chapter 14 On the Prowl

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**On the Prowl**

**AN: This chapter was SO MUCH EASIER to write than the last two. Writing about Victor securing the school was interesting and I looked up a lot of stuff on security (thank you son-of-a-citation-machine). Also, I just LOVE it when Sabretooth gets all protective and paternal. I absolutely ****_love_**** this chapter. I think it's one of my best. ;P**

**(Thank you Lord)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Victor growled low in his throat as he stalked down the wide halls of the school, the cubs giving him a wide-berth, eyes wide and fear seeping from their pores. It annoyed him. He **_never_** hurt cubs.

***_They will become accustomed to you in time, Victor.*_** came the cripples voice in his head. **_*You have to admit, you did leave quite a threatening legend.*_**

He growled low again. "I never hurt a cub, don't they know that?"

***_No, they don't. But I will assure them, Victor.*_**

Sabretooth growled again. "Get out of my head, baldy, I've got work to do."

**_*Of course. If you need anything, just think it.*_**

The school was big…Too big….. There were so many entrances and exits it was ridiculous! And the windows; huge, high affairs. He tapped one window-pane with one claw, scowling when it easily cracked. If this Charles Xavier was so rich, why wasn't the school outfitted more securely!? He could break in her no problem.

He looked in the corners of the room he was currently in and was satisfied to at least see some video cameras. Experimentally, he made a fist and punched the wall, making a few students scream and scramble away. His fist easily shot through the dry-wall, crumbling and sending out puffs of cream-colored plaster. "Doesn't even have the right walling." He grumbled to himself, ignoring the panic of the cubs.

***_Victor, you are scaring my students.*_** the cue-ball sounded firm.

"You're school needs an upgrade, baldy." He growled, unsure and uncaring whether or not the cripple could hear him. He turned just in time for a young mutant cub with blue scales for skin to run straight into him, falling down with a surprised "UMPH!"

Victor rolled his eyes, scowling, reached down and grabbed the cub by the scruff of his neck, hauling him up to his feet and sniffing for blood. "You're fine, cub, now get a move on." He swatted the young mutant lightly on the back.

The little boy with blue scales gaped at him, eyes wide in surprise, then he smiled, showing pointy teeth before scampering off with a "Thanks Mister!". Victor shook his head. He was getting too soft, he needed to kill something.

**_*VICTOR!*_**

Sabretooth growled in annoyance. If the cripple wasn't careful, he was going to give himself a heart-attack.

**_*If you need to hunt something, go to the woods!*_**

And leave his frail here? Hell, no. Not even with Jimmy to watch her.

Instead, he opened the door to the next room to encounter an entire class full of mutants sitting at tables with beakers while a big, furry blue guy stood infront of the classroom wearing a lab coat.

All of the students turned to look at him. Mouths fell open, some gasped. The blue guy narrowed bushy blue eyebrows. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Just checkin' the place out." He grunted, stalking into the room, ignoring the cubs as he went to the windows, looking out to the green garden below.

"I see, well, I'm teaching just now, is there anything you need to know in particular?"

He could smell the anxiety coming off of the blue furball, feel the mutant professor tense himself. He looked over to the teacher and smiled, showing pointed canines. "Well, well, well another feral. Can you fight?" he began to stalk slowly up to the front.

"If need be." The lab-coated mutant said, narrowing golden eyes at the other feral mutant, not backing down, his fur bristling out, making him look bigger. "I have fought many of your comrades and come out none-the-worse."

"Former comrades." Victor grunted, stopping his little stalk and standing straight, feet shoulder-width apart, well muscled arms crossed over his chest. He sniffed the air again, frowning when he scented blood. Following his nose, he looked to where a young mutant frail was sitting at one of the little tables, papers infront of her, a pencil clutched in her hand, red eyes wide. He pointed to her with one claw, looking back over to the blue furball. "Has your sense of smell stopped working or what!? " he growled accusingly. "Make sure that one eats some meat. You, of all mutants, should know how to care for a cub, even if she has just started her monthlies."

The mutant frail in question turned about six shades of red till her face matched her bright red eyes. Victor rolled his eyes, annoyed, and stalked out of the room, thinking of meat. How many cubs were in this darned school!? And how much meat was he going to have to hunt for!

**_*I assure you, Victor, I keep the children well fed.*_** Xaviers voice came into his head, sounding slightly insulted.

"If you mean 'not-hungry' yeah," Victor growled back. "None of'em are starve'n, but that doesn't mean they're gettin' the nutrients they need. I thought you were some kind of smart."

**_*I provide nutritious food.*_** Xavier defended.

"Yeah, but are the cubs actually eatin' it or just hiding it under their chairs?" he remembered Jimmy-boy as a cub trying to hide his peas instead of eating them by tucking them into his pants pocket. He hadn't counted on his older brothers sharp sense of smell. He had made Jimmy empty his pockets then soundly paddled his bottom, telling him he had better eat what was put infront of him or else.

**_ *There are over a million students here, Victor, I cannot keep track of the eating habits of all of them.*_** Xavier groused.

For the first time in a long time, maybe centuries, Victor tripped a little in shock, choking. "Over a million!?" he groused to himself. "Hell, we need a damn cattle ranch just to keep these cubs fed!" Maybe three! And what about vegetables? Being a feral, he didn't really need them, just meat, but these other cubs would.

**_*We have a large vegetable garden and suppliers.*_** Xavier told him calmly.

Victor grumbled. "I need to see yer cafeteria. How do I get there?"

He followed the directions Xavier gave him, taking note of the cubs he passed in the halls; that one was doing just fine, that one didn't have enough iron, that ones mutation was causing problems with her eyes and would need to be looked into.

Finally, he came to the cafeteria. It was a huge room with a buffet and lots of long mahogany tables and chairs. Considering how many students there were, the lunch hours in the cafeteria had to be alternated, so there was always a bunch of kids in the cafeteria at some point or another.

Victor stalked up to the buffet table, examining the foods. As he expected, the trays holding vegetables (potatoes, corn, peas, carrots) were completely full and the desert trays (cheesecake, tiramisu, cookies, pudding) were all empty. He growled low in his throat, showing his displeasure. These cubs needed some discipline.

He went over to the tray full of carrots, grabbed one and sniffed it, displeased when he scented chemicals. "Can't you get organic food, wheels!?"

There was a moment of silence and then; **_*I will definitely look into that, Victor. I had no idea that the vegetables had chemicals in them.*_**

"Not **_in_** them, necessarily." Victor grumbled. "But they were treated with them. Do you know what that can do to a cubs system!?"

More than a few cubs had turned to watch him when he had entered the cafeteria, and now he was the recipient of a lot more. They probably thought he was talking to himself. He growled at them. HE was the alpha, and they had better get used to it.

He stalked up to one cub and examined her food tray, noting the cookies, pudding, cake and (_at least showing SOME sense_) a cube steak. He grabbed hold of the cookies, crumbling them in his huge hand, then the cake, tossing it into a near-by trash-can.

The girl gawked at him, in shock for a moment, then started to complain. "HEAH! Those were mine!"

He growled at her, showing one pointed canine. "You eat what's good for you, cub, or I'll tan your hide."

The girl gulped.

Another boy spoke up. "Who're you to tell us what we can and can't eat!?" one boy proclaimed. Quickly, Sabretooth launched himself over there, jumping, easily clearing the twenty feet. He grabbed the offending kid by the scruff of the neck and hulled him up, dangling him in the air.

The students started screaming.

***_VICTOR! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!*_**

_`I'm not gonna hurt the cub, wheels_` Victor 'thought' back. `_But he has to know the pecking order. You've been too lax on the cubs.`_ Then he spoke to the boy. "I'm the new alpha, cub, and I'm here to put things in order."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Brown, Chris. "How to Secure Your Home Perimeter." _ehow_. N.p.. Web. 14 May 2013. how_6497451_ .

Cohen, Gail. "How to Create a Secure Work Building Security." _Chron_. Driven by Demand Media. Web. 14 May 2013. . .


	15. A little Shaving accident

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

** A Little Shaving Accident…..that caused an ALMOST apocalypse**

**AN: I'm sorry this one took so long to get out, guys. It started out very easily, but then my muses togas must have gotten caught on some hypothetical nails or something, because Victor and Logans fight got harder. But, here you go.**

The hot water pouring down on her was sheer bliss, the shampoo a luxury, the soap a blessing.

It took three washes till her hair even began to feel clean and for the water pouring off of her to turn clear instead of brown. Being in the rain had helped the cleanliness factor, but not by much.

As she washed she thought, planned, and just generally tried to make sense of things. `_Okay, I'm here in a huge school for mutants, a feral mutant thinks I'm his mate, said feral mutant has a brother with amnesia and metal claws that come out of his knuckles…._.` she squeezed some more shampoo into one hand, intent on using up the whole bottle. If that bald guy was going to keep her here, she was darn well going to take advantage of the amenities. `_So the question is; what am I gonna do about it?`_

"Are you drowning in there, kid!?" Logans voice growled into the shower-rooms, echoing off the tiles.

She growled right back. "I'm WASHING! Give a girl a break!" she began scrubbing the dirt out from under her fingernails.

`_Well, I could try to leave here, I guess_...` she thought, leaning over to wash her feet. `_Find a payphone and call someone…..but who?_` There weren't too many people to call to be honest. Her parents were gone-

(-_she winced at that thought. Come on, Cassie, you can say it, dead, they're dead_.-)

-and she had never been the type who socialized easily. As for her siblings (she snorted) yeah right, like that would ever happen.

`_Okay, so that leaves me with what option?`_ she finished shaving one leg then moved to the other. Then it hit her like a cartoon anvil on Wiley Coyotes head. `_Of course! __**Steve!` **_

She was so excited by finally thinking of someone that her hand slipped and she winced as she gave herself a long, but shallow cut that instantly started to bleed out.

"Dagnabit!"

"KID, YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF FIVE TILL I COME IN THERE!" Logans voice roared into the showers. "ONE—"

She gaped. He wouldn't seriously do that, would he?

"TWO"

Better not take the chance. "I'm **_FINE_**!" she yelled back. "Don't get your tightie whities in a twist! I just cut myself shaving!" and of course it **_WOULD_** decide to bleed as though she had cut an artery…..well, slight exaggeration, but not by much.

"YOU'D BETTER GET DRESSED FAST, KID!" Logan yelled to her and she blinked, confused.

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE THE FLEABAG'S GONNA BE HERE FAST ONCE HE SMELLS YOUR BLOOD!"

She cursed and turned the water off, frantically reaching for a towel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

**CAFETERIA**

Sabretooth growled menacingly to the young mutant cub he had ahold of by the back of his neck. The kid stank of fear…..good. He needed to learn he couldn't talk aback. "If I make a decision, you damned well better follow it, cub."

"A-And how do **_YOU_** know what's better for us?"

The kid had spunk, speaking to him when he had him by the neck.

"`Cause I'm over a hundred years your senior, that's why." Victor growled the answer. "I've been fighting wars long before your great-great grandfather was even THOUGHT of! So when I tell you to do something, you do it!" he let go of the cub, dropping him to the floor and catching him by the shoulder when he almost fell forward, steadying him. This action was so at odds from when he had him up in the air that the kid didn't know WHAT to think.

Then Victor turned to address the whole cafeteria. "ALRIGHT!" he yelled with a voice that echoed clear across the cafeteria. "EVERYONE LINE UP! BRING YOUR TRAYS! WHAT'S JUNK GOES IN THE TRASH! IF YOU'RE NOT CERTAIN WHAT QUALIFIES AS JUNK, I'LL BE HAPPY TO HELP YOU FIGURE IT OUT! NOW MOVE!"

There was the sound of hundreds of chairs scraping against the linoleum floors as the kids pushed away from the long cafeteria tables and began forming a haphazard line.

Victor grabbed each trashcan from the four corners of the room and lined them up then began moving through the cafeteria, jostling the kids into better lines; four long lines to each trash can. Finally, he moved to the trash-cans, supervising each cubs tray. As he had figured out from the buffet, almost all the trays consisted of desserts, which he promptly had them toss then go back to the buffet for healthier food.

It was a long, daunting process. Some of the kids had tried to (unsuccessfully) hide their desserts (a cookie in the pants pocket, a chocolate bar up one sleeve) one kid even had a mushed piece of key-lime pie in his pants!

But that was when a scent came wafting into his nose; …..blood…her blood; his mates blood.

Letting out a loud roar, Sabretooth bounded from the cafeteria, leaving the stunned cubs behind. He went to all fours, increasing his speed, growling loudly. If one of those X-geeks had hurt her—Jimmy was supposed to be **_WATCHING_** her!

He ignored anyone in his path, either leaping over them or shoving them to the side. He HAD to get to his frail! The scent lead him to a door, where Logan stood, both hands up in a 'surrender' position. "Whoa there, Fleabag! She's FINE!" with one hand he slammed Logan aside and into the closest wall, leaving a crater, and he ran into the showers.

There she was, half dressed, with her long red-brown hair still soaking wet, hanging down her back, drenching the grey hoodie she wore. She had just pulled on her underwear when he saw the long, bleeding cut on her leg.

Immediately, he slammed to a stop, picking her up bridal style in his arms, then sitting down, completely ignoring the pool of water, and putting her in his lap. His growls quickly turned into purring once he realized that the cut wasn't all that deep. Gently, taking hold of her ankle in one hand and placing the other ontop of her knee, he bent down and began to run his tongue up the cut.

Letting out a small huff, Cassie did what felt right and entangled one hand in his long, tangled blonde hair, trying to sooth him. "Heah, I'm okay. I was shaving my legs and my hand slipped. That's all."

The warm feeling spread from her heart through her whole body, and she felt what she could only describe as "warm fuzzies" in her chest. The fact that her captor…er, former captor…was licking her leg, didn't frighten her as much as other things had. She had already accepted that this guy was…well, more animal than man. Okay, she was **_on her way_** to accepting it. And this was what cats did to a fellow cat who had hurt themselves. Also, no matter how unhygienic it may be, it **_WAS_** taking the sting away.

When he finally stopped, the long cut was completely healed over. Again, the words came out of her mouth before her mind could censor them. "Whoa…..You have Super Spit."

The feral mutant decided not even to grace that statement with a comment, instead reaching for a pair of grey sweat-pants on a near-by chair and carefully sliding them over her legs. "You need to be careful frail." He growled low, trying to master himself.

His instincts were screaming at him to secrete her away in a cave, safe from any harm, quiet and resting while he guarded the entrance or hunted.

"I told you before, I'm a klutz." She said softly. "This kind of stuff happens."

Okay, forget civilization; he was going to follow his instincts and secrete her away in a cave…..a **_padded_** cave…..with no sharp objects… Gently, he rose with her in his arms and sat her down carefully on the chair where the grey sweat-pants had lain. "Stay **_here_**, frail."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Why? What are you going to do."

"Stay HERE!" he growled making her jerk back a little.

"Okay, okay, got it! Staying here." Still her eyes followed him suspiciously as he left. She waited about five seconds. "Okay, I stayed" she reasoned to herself and stood up "and now I'm going."

Very cautiously, she peeked her head around the entrance to the womans showers to see Logan/Jimmy pick himself out of a Logan-sized hole-in-the-wall.

"I **_TOLD_** you to **_WATCH_** her!" Sabretooth growled, claws flexing, muscles rippling.

Jimmy/Logan actually rolled his eyes and she felt the insane urge to giggle. "What, did you expect me to watch her shower!? I'm not a pervert, fleabag!"

Apparently there was no right answer to this problem because Sabretooth launched himself at his younger brother, claws extended.

The younger Wolverine dodged the swipe and countered with a quick upper-cut, his own adamantium blades extended. His blow, however was knocked aside so that he only nicked Sabretooths cheek.

***_Both of you, that is ENOUGH!*_** both combatants suddenly froze as their bodys' were put under control. It was the Professor again (_of course_) and he sounded about at his wits end. ***_Victor, it was only a shallow cut, and you healed it, Logan, attacking your brother isn't the proper way to handle things like this.*_**

They both growled in unison, still otherwise frozen.

***_Now, once the two of you calm down, I will release you….._****_again_****_. And then all three of you will come join me in my office. We have much to discuss.*_**


	16. Chapter 16that purring thing you do

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

** …..that purring thing you do.**

Two, no, **_THREE_** "meetings" in one day. The Professor HAD to have one heck of a headache right now. She pondered this as the five of them stood in the Professors office…..AGAIN.

Victor and Logan, put under mind control again, stood almost at attention. The Professor sat calmly in his wheel-chair though there were some slight signs of stress, if you knew where to look; (_a few extra lines in his forehead, an exasperated gleam, well hidden, in his eyes_) and the weather witch, the one who had held her in the limo, was there as well with a maternal hand on Cassie's shoulder, the scent of gardenias wafting in a breeze that REALLY shouldn't have technically been able to be in the room since all the windows were closed.

"It has only been one and a half days since the three of you have been here and, already, Victor, Logan, I have had to stop you three times from tearing each other apart!"

Cassie ignored the dialog and began eyeing the phone on the desk. She had only known her crazy captor for a few days and his amnesiac brother for one and a half, but she had a feeling that the whole 'trying-to-rip-each-other-to-shreds' thing wasn't going to go away anytime soon…..Probably never. The wheel-chair guy (in her opinion) was fighting a losing battle. No, instead she was focused more on the phone. Of getting ahold of Steve. He could come get her out of here. Help her make sense of things.

***_In a bit, Miss. Andrews, you may use the phone._*** she heard the Professors weary voice in her head and jumped a little. That was going to take some getting used too.

Victor/Sabretooth may have been "frozen" but he could still speak, move his eyes, and he obviously noticed her jump, or maybe sensed it since she was standing behind him. He growled threateningly towards the Professor. "You have anything to say to her, cripple, you can say it infront of me and **_OUT LOUD_**. And what kind of school are you runn'in here!? You're cubs aren't healthy, and several of 'em aren't sleeping right."

His accusations about the health of the "cubs" snapped her out of her thoughts of the phone and her jaw dropped. Did her crazy kidnapper have a soft spot for kids?...Wow, **_that_** wording was ironic.

"'Noticed that too, didya?" Logan/Wolverine/Jimmy-boy growled out. For once it seemed that the two brothers were in agreement.

Still not able to turn his head, Victor none-the-less growled to his younger brother. "Why haven't you done anything about it, Jimmy, whether or not you forgot how I raised ya!?"

"I've BEEN tryin', fleabag! You ever try to hunt for over a million kids?"

"They're cubs, Jimmy. And the two of us together could cover more ground."

Her jaw dropped for a few moments before she felt a smile taking over her face. Were the two of them actually having a DISCUSSION on how to take care of KIDS!? It was actually kind of…..dare she say it...**_sweet_**.

"This is NEW YORK, you crazy fleabag" Logan countered. "Where do you think we could possibly find prey and get it back here fast enough before it starts to go bad!?"

"Well, you have a jet, don't ya?!"

She could actually **_hear_** the embarrassment in Logans answering growl.

"GENTLEMEN!" The Professor exclaimed, now using both hands to rub his temples. "I can assure you that the children here are well taken care of!"

When both ferals scoffed at the exactly same time in the exactly same way,she could see how they could be brothers.

"The question right now," Xavier continued. "Is what to do since the two of you cannot seem to be in the same building together."

Victor/Sabretooth growled threateningly. "He was supposed to WATCH the frail!"

"I told you, you over-grown furball, she was in the **_SHOWER!"_**

"Gentlemen, do NOT make me take away your power of speech as well!" The Professor threatened. "You two HAVE to figure out how to get along! Logan, I know you don't want to believe it, but Victor **_IS_** your brother. His memories, unlike yours, are clear and precise; he practically **_RAISED_** you."

Another low growl from Logan.

"And Victor," the Professor addressed, "you must give Logan time to remember. He's not going to remember you in one day. I know it's frustrating, but you must give him **_TIME!_** Now, I am going to, against my better judgment, leave the two of you alone. Logan, I believe you have something you wanted to ask Victor about Jonsey. Storm, Miss. Andrews, come with me please."

Victor growled low as he was released from the Professors 'mind grip'. "She stays with me, baldy."

The Professor gave out a low sigh. "At least let Storm take her for a tour of the school."

Victor growled again, emphasizing slowly this time; "Not….without…..ME….."

"Very well, Victor." Then the Professor spoke to her. ***_Don't worry, my dear. Would you like me to call this man Steve for you_**?* She gave what she hoped was an imperceptible nod. "Miss. Andrews, I left a copy of 'The Lord of the Rings' on my desk for you to read, if you would like."

She gave another nod, still eyeing the feral brothers.

Victor started his low, warm purr, the one that seemed to make every worry and trouble she had fade away; the one that made her feel like she was safe and cushioned in soft goose-down. She felt her muscles relaxing without her own consent and frowned.

"Stop that." She tried to order, but couldn't muster any heat behind her words.

Victor gave out a low, throaty chuckle. "No. Keeps ya' calm, frail. And you need it."

She rolled her eyes, but decided not to comment, moving determinedly towards the Professors desks where one of her favorite portals to fantasy was located. Sure enough, a hard-cover copy of J.R.R. Tolkiens "The Lord of the Rings" was lying there, ready for her. Anxious to delve into the fantasy world, she took a soft, cushy seat in a corner of the room, tucked her legs up under her and started to read, ignoring the two feral brothers the best she could.

`_When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was very much talk and excitement in Hobbiton…..`_

Victor watched her for a few moments, like a great cat stalking its prey, checking on her. Then he turned to his younger brother and gave a smug smirk. "What's this you wanted to ask me about?"

Logan almost told the fleabag to stuff it but, if it would help Jonesy…..he took a deep breath and attempted to swallow his pride. "That…..that purring thing you do. That calms her down…..could it…..could it work on kids?"

Victor gave a deep nod. "Yeah. Cubs and frails, Jimmy-boy. Somethin' about being able to keep your mate and cubs calm in the woods when somethin' bad goes down. Helps keep order and keeps _them_ healthier. Used to use it on you when ya had nightmares; calmed you right down when you were a cub."

Logan shifted on his feet, looking as if he didn't know whether to throw a punch, continue his questioning, or go and beat something up to get rid of his embarrassment. "So why doesn't it affect me?"

"Because you're full grown, runt. Well, at least in body." Victor smirked as this playful jab. "It wouldn't work on the cripple either. Any grown man, infact."

"What's a frail?"

Victor had to think for a moment, searching his mind for the words. "A….A female, runt. A woman."

Logan smirked. If this Sabretooth called Rogue a "frail" to her face, he was in for some interesting surprises. Might be worth his little southern bell seeing Sabretooth if he got to see that. …..Wait…..**_HIS_** little southern bell!? He shook the thought from his head. "When does this…this purring thing stop working on cubs, I mean kids?"

"Usually when they hit sixteen for males. Never stops working on the females, though. I guess nature knew they'd be more flighty." He couldn't help a smirk when his frail glared up at him from her book, but didn't say anything.

Logan narrowed his eyes in thought. Jonsey was seven.

"You got a cub that's panicking, runt?" Victor asked and the slightly surprised look on Logans face told Victor he was right on the mark.

"Maybe….." Logan growled.

"Male or female?" Victor cut straight to the point.

"Male."

"How old?"

"Seven."

"Should work then. He have'n nightmares?"

Logan growled again. "Not exactly….."

"What then? Panic attacks?"

"This kid, he's scared to go to the cafeteria to eat. Won't do it."

"Why? He being bullied?"

Logan just could **_NOT_** believe he was actually having a **_CONVERSATION_** with **_SABRETOOTH_** about this! Oh well, he had already started. "His eyes and ears are real sensitive. The Professor made him some special sunglasses to wear, but he doesn't want to wear'em. But it's not good for him not to be around others. He has to socialize."

Sabretooth nodded sagely, crossing his well-muscled arms comfortably across his chest. Over in the chair she had chosen, Cassie had actually closed her book, the conversation igniting her curiosity.

"When you hold the kid—" Victor began.

"Who says I hold'em?" Logan growled, but his older brother just kept talking over him.

"—think about what you're feeling. About what the cub's feeling. How he's scared and uncomfortable. Then just….." Victors muscles rippled as he shrugged. "It's kind of like growling, comes instinctively. You can actually feel it in the base of your throat. Like a tickle. Then just…..purr. Nature'll take care of the rest."

Cassie then decided to butt in. "Is there anyway to…..er…..combat the purrs effects?"

Victor snorted over at her. "And what would be the point of that, frail? You **_WANT_** to stay panicky and scared? If you had a way to combat it then there wouldn't be any point of being able to actually **_do_** it."

She scowled at him and Logan chuckled, making Victor look back at him. "Now, about this marking thing your doing. It's bad work."

Logan did a double take. "Wait…what marking thing?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**VOCABULARY:**

**IMPERCEPTIBLE**: **_adj_**. so small or slight that it is not noticed [_an imperceptible_ _scar_]

**MUSTER**: **v. 1** to bring or come together; [_to muster troops for roll call_] **2. **To gather up [_she mustered her strength_] **n. 1** a gathering together, as of troops for inspection. **2** the persons or things gathered together. **3** the list of soldiers, sailors, ect. In a unit **muster out**: to discharge from military service. **Pass muster**: to be approved after being inspected.

éthe definition I meant was number 2. "to gather up" "…..but couldn't muster any heat behind her words"


	17. Chapter 17that marking thing you do

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

** …..that marking thing you do.**

The Professor sighed softly to himself as he left the room, pulling his own cell-phone out of his pocket and putting it in his lap (_there was no way he was going to make the call where the feral Sabretooth could over-hear him_). So he moved away quite a bit (_up to the fourth floor to be exact_) before dialing the number to Miss. Andrews friend, Steve.

After one ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Steve Aswell?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"My name is Professor Xavier, I run the New York School for Gifted Children. I have a young lady here who I believe could use your assistance. She asked me to call you. I believe you know her. Her name is Miss. Cassie Andrews."

There was a pause, and then the voice became serious…..almost threatening. "What's going on?"

**MEANWHILE**

"Wait…..what marking thing?"

Victor snorted. So the runt didn't know he was doing it…..Probably doing it in his sleep. He couldn't help but chuckle at the image of his "little" brother going around and peeing on corners in the middle of the night.

"I guess you're doin' it in yer sleep, then." Victor said. "You've been marking the school, but you're not doing a good job of it, which would make sense if you're asleep while yer doin' it."

Now Logan was looking very annoyed. "Either explain what you mean, or I'll cut you a new one, bub."

Now Victor laughed, an actual full throated, loud laugh. Cassie jumped a little in her seat at the sound, but found herself smiling along with him. "You must've smelled it, Jimmy-boy. You're pee'n on the woodwork. Marking your territory."

The Wolverines face actually turned beet red.

"But there are better ways to do it, Jimmy. After all, not everyone can smell what we can; only animals and other feral mutants." He held up one hand and grew out his claws one by one, wiggling his fingers. "Now, claw-marks, those **_everyone_** can see. Puts outsiders on their guard. The deeper the grooves, the more strength is showed. Also lets the frails and cubs know they're safe; shows how strong their alpha is, and tells them when they're leaving safe territory." He chortled. "And, urine is acidic. Ya don't want it to eat through the walls, which it will if done enough. Nah, clawing's the way to go."

Logan looked like he didn't know what to feel; anger, embarrassment, interest, curiosity, or annoyance, but all played behind his eyes. He held up one hand and let his adamantium claws slide out slowly. "Clawing, right. Well, I've got _that_ covered."

Victor snorted. "Yeah, just make sure you don't completely cut the school down. Now, about hunting. The frail there—" he nodded his head to where Cassie sat looking completely amused. "—needs some meat in her stomach." He growled to emphasize his point. "_Proper_ food. And several of the cubs here are anemic. The meat'll do them some good. We could cover more ground hunting together, the only thing is I don't wanna leave her alone here with the X-geeks."

"No-one's gonna hurt her, Sabretooth." Logan growled.

Victor growled right back. "The names Victor to you, Jimmy-boy."

"And **_my_** name's Logan, **_not_** Jimmy-boy."

For once, Victor allowed that battle to slide. "So, if I'm gonna go hunt for her, I'll need you to actually **_WATCH_** her." He growled at this, still not forgetting the shaving incident. "Or we could both hunt together, like old times, back in the woods. I'll take the frail to the cabin. Between the two of us we should be able to get a lot of meat for the frails and cubs here. I'll set up a curing station in one of the greens. Keeping these cubs fed is going to take a lot of work…..and some inventive hunting; can't kill all the game in one spot and leave none to reproduce."

They BOTH liked that idea better; Victor got his frail away from the X-geeks, and Logan got the "Sabretooth" away from the school and his "kids"

"So you wanna go now?" Logan asked, smirking. "I don't think the Professor would like that."

"Tough shit." Victor growled. "If the cripple can't take care of these cubs, then someone has to step up to bat. Can those X-Geeks do enough if anyone attacks?"

"Yeah." The Wolverine grunted. "They held you off, didn't they?"

Victor snarled, his pride stung. "Just barely."

Logan shrugged.

Cassie held up one finger from her comfy chair. "Wait, so I'm going back to that

cabin?" the distaste showed in her face and a tinge of fear spiked her scent.

Sabretooth growled indignantly. That was **_his_** cabin. Sure, it wasn't the Ritz, but it was his. Although, now that he thought about it, there was NO WAY a million cubs could fit in his cabin. Well, it could be a retreat, he supposed, grinning roguishly, for when he and his frail started making their own cubs; little ones with his eyes and claws and her brown-red hair.

Logan looked at her with great sympathy in his grey eyes. "It's okay, darlin, you don't have to go back there if you don't want to."

Victor growled his disagreement with that statement. "I'm not leaving her alone without one of us with her, and we'll get more prey if we're together. You know that, Jimmy."

"Victor, you held the girl **_AGAINST HER WILL_** in that cabin!" Logan emphasized. "And just a day ago! Don't you think goin' back there would be a **_little_** scary for her!?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. Had the two of them forgotten that she was even there!? Or that she had a voice!? She held up her hand as if she were in a classroom. "As this concerns me, I vote no cabin. Going back to the woods, though, would be nice." She added, almost as an afterthought. "More trees."

Victor huffed at her. "You wanna get attacked by another mountain-lion, frail?"

Now SHE rolled her eyes. "You took care of it last time!"

"Of course I did." The guy just oozed self-confidence. He was so sure of himself it just screamed in his body posture, almost like a marine. She wondered vaguely if he had been a soldier at one point of time.

"So why can't I go into the woods this time?" she pressed then shook her head. "Nah, never mind. I'll just find a tree out in one of the yards here. Climb that. It'll be nice."

Sabretooth gave her a disapproving growl while Logan chuckled.

"And have you ever fallen out of a tree, kid?" Logan asked, looking amused.

She shrugged. "Yeah, a couple of times. But I've never really hurt myself."

Victor growled at her in warning. "The only way yer climb'n a tree is if I'm there with you or under it."

She blinked at him then rolled her eyes, even though she couldn't help but smile a little.

Logan broke into the conversation, rolling his own eyes. "Come on, you two, we'd better get going now. There's two motorcycles in one of the garages." He smirked at Victor challengingly. "Think you can keep up?"

Victor snorted. "It's **_YOU_** who can't keep up with **_ME_**, runt."


	18. Chapter 18 Victor Ponders

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

** Victor Ponders **

**AN: I'm sorry this is short. I'm working on longer chapters; no worries. And I LOVE the reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

Even though Logan lead them to the garage immediately, he then told them to wait while he went to tell Rogue what was going on. Victor simply stared stonily at his little brother, but crossed his arms to wait, positioning himself protectively infront of his mate…..only he heard her move.

The feral sighed inwardly when he saw his mate poking at several of the motorcycles in the huge garage, literally **_poking_**. With one finger she seemed to be testing the squishiness of one of the motorcycle seats. He moved a little closer in case she did something stupid, like starting one of the motorcycles by accident. From what he had experienced and heard so far, the odds of that sort of thing happening around her were very big. She moved from bike to bike, sometimes poking at a wheel, sometimes touching the paint-jobs and he followed her silently, his huge muscled bulk still managing to be hunter quiet. Of course, he **_WAS_** the ultimate predator.

When Logan came back he was greeted with the sight of Cassie literally shoving a motorcycle, trying to guess it's weight, while Victor stood beside her protectively, ready to catch the vehicle if it started to fall on her. "What the **_hell_** are you two doing?" he asked completely flummoxed.

Victor just growled at him. "Let's get going, Jimmy-boy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Victor and Logan didn't need helmets with their healing factors, but Cassie found herself with a big one situated on her head and amused herself by puffing air inside the helmet and clouding up the visor while Victor and Logan shook their heads. The Sabretooth was beginning to wonder about his mates mental age.

Victor stopped when he realized that he didn't know **_HOW_** old his mate was. Her body was filled out in all the right places, but weren't cubs growing too fast these days? "How old are you?" he growled, flipping her visor open suddenly.

She blinked at him. "Twenty."

Sabretooth snarled and shut the visor again. Twenty…..he couldn't remember acting like this when he was twenty…..but that had been centuries ago.

Logan pushed a button and one of the huge garage doors slid open, thankfully silently.

They started the motorcycles and then they were off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Victor knew the way to the woods where he hunted, however, so did Logan and the two competitive males were soon in a race to see who would get there first. Victor had to admit that while he didn't like the noise the motorcycles made, he did enjoy the speed. It was only when he scented his mates apprehension that he slowed down…just a **_little_**.

Unfortunately, though, not even the speed could distract Victor from a disturbing thought that had wormed its way into his head. The fact that she was twenty and he was three-hundred didn't bother him so much, hell, the frail could learn from his experience; it was the fact of her aging that had suddenly hit him.

He didn't age…..at least, not fast. Sure, he had grown taller and more brawny, but that had stopped the last century and though he still had no grey hair there were just a few lines around his eyes. However, his frail, as far as he could tell, wasn't a mutant…..That meant she would age normally…..and that meant….that she would be dead long before him.

He could swear that his heart almost stopped.

But Nature wouldn't have made her his mate if there wasn't a solution to this. Maybe the cripple would know. There had to be some kind of anti-aging serum out there. From what he remembered from the Brotherhood women were obsessed with looking younger, that meant there had to be SOMETHING, right?

He growled low in his throat. And if there wasn't something, he would damned well FIND something, even if he had to go back to that bastard Stryker.

**VOCABULARY**:

**FLUMMOXED**: to confuse; perplexed _(in this case; "What the hell are you doing" he asked, completely __confused__/__flummoxed__. ''_


	19. The Road to Hell is Paved with Good

** CHAPTER NINETEEN**:

**The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions**

**AN: I am so addicted to reviews that it's not even funny. (pauses to honk loudly into a tissue) and just as a random fact; I have a cold. My nose is stopped up. And I'm writing like the dickens.**

**PS: Also, I'm pretty sure that Stryker died in one of the X-men movies after he was chained to that wall and the dam broke, but in my story, he survived…..somehow…I'm still working out those details. **

**PPS: What the beep is a "concierge" (flips through dictionary kept on hand)**

**Also, to gambett123 Thank you for your review!**

PARIS, FRANCE

La Etoile Hotel

Penthouse Suite

Steve Aswell let out a deep breath as he stood in the penthouse suite at the top of the La Etoile Hotel in Paris, thinking methodically, rapidly. He had just hung up the phone on a man named Charles Xavier who apparently ran a school for a Gifted Children. A man who knew of his "_petite chaton"_, his "little cat" and apparently she had gotten herself into quite a bit of trouble.

The thirty-year-old pushed a long-fingered hand through his short, blonde hair, a million and one thoughts running through his mind, a million and one things to do.

He picked up the phone again and dialed the front desk. "*_Voluez-vous bien enboyer chercher mes bagages? Oui, je pars a dix heures.. Veuillez preparer ma note_.*"

[_Will you send for my bags? Yes, I am leaving at ten'o'clock. Please make out my bill.]_

He added an order for a bottle of their best wine, then moved to the Brazilian rosewood dresser to start removing his clothes.

Victor Creed…..Yes, he knew who Sabretooth was. What he was capable of. Steve Aswell knew a lot of things that most people didn't, after all he had links with S.H.I.E.L.D as well as S.W.O.R.D and a few other organizations that only a select few were aware of. Still, the blonde headed man opened his slim silver laptop to refresh his memory.

Reading again over the profile of Victor Creed/Sabretooth, Steve gave out his own little growl of displeasure. "The Hellfire Club, the Fourteen-hundred club, Department K, The Marauders, the X-Factor, Hydra, A.I.M, the Brotherhood…..you've certainly traveled places, haven't you _mon-ami_, or should I say _'Der Schlachter'_"

The man….if you could even call him a man, in Steves eyes… was a hired assassin, a former henchman of Magneto, and hardly someone he would pick for his "kitten", and he still wasn't certain whether or not she was there out of her own free will. Certainly, this Xavier fellow was trying to help (_he was known for it_) but he wasn't sure if it was in the right way.

He typed in some more searches into S.H.I.E.L.D's database as he recalled his conversation with the Professor Xavier.

_-flashback-_

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Hello, is this Steve Aswell?"_

_ "Yes, who's this?"_

_ "My name is Professor Xavier, I run the New York School for Gifted Children. I have a young lady here who I believe could use your assistance. She asked me to call you. I believe you know her. Her name is Miss. Cassie Andrews."_

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "Well, Miss. Andrews was hiking in the woods when she happened to come upon an….old acquaintance of mine... I'm not sure whether or not you've heard of him. His name is Victor Creed."_

_ Steve felt an ice-cold bar of fear shove itself down his throat, his slim hand tightening into a fist. "Is she hurt!?" he demanded. By heavens if there was one inch on her head harmed, he was going to have a new Sabretooth rug made for his private mansion in Germany…..because she __**COULDN'T**__ be dead._

_ "Oh no, no, no, she's quite alright. She's here at my mansion at the moment. Perhaps you've heard of it; Xaviers School for Gifted Children in New York?"_

_ Oh yeah, he'd heard of it._

_ The icy bar in his throat thawed a little. "What's happened?" he demanded again. "Tell me everything."_

_ "Well, Mr. Aswell, I'm not sure how you feel about mutants—"_

_ Here Steve cut him off immediately. "I have no adverse feelings towards mutants, if that's what you're worried about. Continue." Although he had a thought that he would be having adverse feelings towards one particular mutant pretty soon…..and a lot of them._

_ There was a weighty pause, then; "Very well, then, do you know of feral mutants?"_

_ "Yes." He answered curtly, and he did; super speed, super strength, super healing, lightning fast reflexes, animalistic traits; basically, an ultimate predator on steroids._

_ "Well, Victor Creed is a feral mutant—"_

_ "Yes, I know."_

_ "—who believes that Miss. Andrews is his mate, and he has acted accordingly."_

_ Steve immediately let out a fluent stream of French curses, his hands fisting so tight his nails broke the skin and he felt blood dripping down one palm. _

_ "She is not harmed, sexually or otherwise, but she is frightened and asked for you."_

_ "I'll be there in a few hours or this afternoon." Even if he had to hijack a private jet._

_ "Mr. Aswell, please know that there is nothing in Victor Creed that wants to hurt this young woman; his main urges are to protect her."_

_ Yeah, well, the road to hell was paved with good intentions. _

_ "That's not good enough." He stated firmly into the phone with a voice that would have a whole crowd of men stand up and salute in half a mili-second. Then he had he hung up the phone….._

_-end flashback-_

…..and had immediately began making plans to leave Paris, France and make his way to New York where the woman he considered a younger-sister was currently with a man who had been known as '_Der Schlachter'_ which was German for '_The Butcher'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**AN: Dun dun DUUUUUN! And I introduce a new character in an attempt to give my fragmented protective story a plot! Steve Aswell is my own creation and his last name is pronounced as it's spelled "As…Well….." Also, I left my normal dictionary elsewhere…..ooops…..so I used an internet dictionary…..mwa ha ha ha ha ha.**

**VOCABULARY**:

**ADVERSE**:

**1. **unfavorable or antagonistic in purpose or effect: _adverse criticism. _

**2. **opposing one's interests or desire: _adverse circumstances. _

**3. **being or acting in a contrary direction; opposed or opposing: _adverse winds. _

**4. **opposite; confronting: _the adverse page. _

CITATIONS:

"Sabretooth." /universe/Sabretooth.

adverse. (n.d.). _Collins English Dictionary - Complete & Unabridged 10th Edition_. Retrieved May 23, 2013, from website: browse/adverse


	20. Chapter 20 Prologue to a Hunt

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

** Prologue to a Hunt**

It was three (3) hours till they reached the woods where Sabretooth hunted, breaking all kinds of speed limits. Logan suspected they were lucky that no cops had been around to catch them…..because the police most likely would have become the ones being "caught". Logan didn't WANT to imagine what the Sabretooth would have done to a couple of cops who would attempt to waylay them or—heaven forbid—even write them a speeding ticket.

Finally, Sabretooth had signaled for them to pull over, stopping their bikes.

Logan quickly dismounted, wheeling his bike into the foliage so that it wouldn't be easy game for some driver and scenting the air. He turned to see the Sabretooth take the young woman by the waist and lift her gently, sitting her down just as carefully on the cement and unhooking her helmet, holding the motorcycle up with one meaty leg.

It was absolutely mind-boggling to see the terrible Sabretooth handling a young woman as if she were made of glass. The Wolverine glanced upward to see if he could spot any flying pigs…..

…..Nope…..

Well, the little oinkers had to be in the air somewhere.

He looked over his shoulder at the couple; "Are we hunting or what!?" he called back.

Sabretooth growled at him in annoyance. "Keep your pants on, runt!" he strapped the helmet to one handle of the bike he had used and began to push it towards the woods, like Logan had. Then, smirking, he simply hiked the whole machine up and balanced it on one shoulder, carrying it to the side, pleased when his mates jaw dropped.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Show-off." He mumbled under his breath

The Sabretooth chuckled low and throaty. "Just showin' the frail what I can do, Jimmy-boy."

"It's Logan." The Wolverine said, but without any heat, automatically switching his temperament to hunting; quiet…..deadly…..

The Sabretooth came up beside him, his voice lowering as well. "We gotta stash the frail someplace safe while we do this."

Logan rolled his eyes, even though he privately agreed. "You're the one who wanted her to come along in the first place, whaddya want her to do? Climb a tree?"

The feral shook his head, taking his little brother seriously. "Have you even been watching the frail? She can't walk in a straight line without tripp'n over somethin'"

Logan snorted, unable to stop the chuckle that followed. "Well, yeah, you're right about that."

The 'Der Schlachter' crossed his meaty arms over his chest, still speaking lowly. "I still say I take her to the cabin. She'll be safe there."

"You mean terrified." Logan countered.

Cassie raised a hand again from where she had been standing on the side of the road, trying to stop her head from spinning. "How about I just side here on the sidelines and wait for you two to come back?"

Sabretooth turned and gave her a dominating growl. "Hell, no, frail. What if someone drives by and decides to kidnap ya?"

Her eyes widened (they seemed to be doing that a lot around him) and she shook her head a little. "You're a complete Mother-Hen! **_And_** a total hypocrite! YOU'VE already KIDNAPPED ME!"

Loan couldn't help but laugh at that point. "She's got you there, Tooth."

"Shut up, Runt." Sabretooth growled, then marched over to where his complaining mate stood, sweeping her off her feet and swinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes (_not the first time she had been carried that way_.) She eeped in disapproval and the Sabretooth simply barged into the woods, still managing to be scarily quiet. He looked over his unoccupied shoulder to a wide-eyed Wolverine. "Come on, runt, we've got cubs and frails to feed."

Chuckling and shaking his head, the Wolverine followed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

It didn't take long for the two brothers to find someplace to "drop" her. Sabretooth had, surprisingly, sat her down gingerly on the ground beside two huge rocks then dug out a long lengthwise hole (freakily coffin-sized) in the ground, about three feet deep. Then he charged his amnesiac brother to help him gather pine-needles and leaves.

"What the hell are we doin?" the Wolverine asked as he gathered fragrant pine boughs in his hands.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything, Jimmy boy?" Victor grinned as he quickly uprooted a small pine (making Cassie eep in surprise) then held it over the long hole, shucking the needles off of the tree with his claws and into the hole like chaff off of grain. "I used to do this for you when you were younger."

The Wolverine rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You didn't **_know_** me when I was younger."

"You keep tell'in yerself that….." Victor growled. "…..but at some point of time, you **_WILL_** remember. Then I'll be accept'n yer apologies."

Logan snorted. "Dream on, pal."

Victor tossed the now-shucked pine-tree like a javelin about fifty feet into the woods, making his mates jaw drop for maybe the fifth time that day. He then turned to his clumsy, fragile and—dagnabit—**_SLEEPY_** mate, motioning for her to come forward. "Come 'ere, frail."

When she hesitated, he started up that warm, rumbling purr and she visibly relaxed, walking up towards him.

Logan eyed her befuddled state with suspicion. "That looks suspiciously like mind-control, 'Tooth."

"I told'ya, Runt, it's pheromones." Victor corrected, leaning down and nuzzling the top of his mates head like a cat, rubbing his scent onto her (_not that she wasn't already covered with it_.) "And how else am I supposed to keep her calm when she's determined to freak out every five seconds."

"If I was a gal with you, I'd freak out **_EVERY_** second." Logan growled, still eyeing the sleepy looking Cassie with disapproval.

"Lye down and get some rest, mate." Sabretooth purred gently, leaning down so that he could rub his cheek right up against hers, making her giggle at the feel of his side-burns. "I'll know if ya need me, but holler if there's trouble."

She seemed to blink out of the hypnotic state that the Sabretooths purr put her in. "Yeah, right, okay. Yelling." Then she let out her own growl at him, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "And you have GOT to stop with that purring thing, already!"

The Sabretooth snorted. Like hell that was happening.

"Don't go gettin' any ideas, darlin." Logan cautioned her as well. "We're a ways out from civilization. The fleabag and I are just going to do some hunting, then we'll call in the Blackbird to come pick up what we've caught."

She frowned. "I thought you guys said that a plane couldn't land here."

Logan blinked at her in surprise. She remembered that!?

"We're gonna use a rope and pulley to get the game into the plane." Victor explained briefly, gently pushing on her shoulders till she sat down in the soft bed of fragrant pine-needles. Then he growled domineeringly. "Stay HERE, frail."

She let out a breath. "Yeah, stay here, fine. Got it." This kind of felt like deja-vu, only there was no cabin.

Apparently, Sabretooth was reminded as well, for his growl grew in volume. "I'm serious, frail. STAY HERE!"

"Okay, okay, staying here!"

The huge feral seemed to pause for a few seconds before he added some stipulations. "Stay HERE in THIS SPOT until we get back."

She winced. Dang, the guy was learning fast to close the loop-holes.

"Stay here until you're back. Got it."

"Come on, runt." The Sabretooth growled, turning his back on his frail reluctantly. "It's time to get some game."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY:**

**FRAGRANT**: Nice-smelling

**stip·u·la·tion ****_noun _****1.**a condition, demand, or promise in an agreement or contract. **2. **the act of stipulating.

**CITATIONS:**

"stipulation." _ Unabridged_. Random House, Inc. 23 May. 2013. browse/stipulation.


	21. Chapter 21 The Hunt Part 1

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

** The Hunt Part 1#**

**= VICTOR AND LOGAN =**

It had been long…..too long since he had hunted with his brother, and the thrill of it raced through his system like a drug; the scent of pine and fresh earth, the sound of birds trilling in the trees and insects going about their business, the sight of trees and earth, every blade of grass blown up in sharp detail. It was an adrenaline high, a rush, the same kind as when he was about to hit a mark, only this time, his brother knelt only a few yards away from him, as still as he was…..just like old times.

_-flashback-_

_ "Okay, listen Jimmy. We gotta stay down wind—"_

_ "Why, Victor?" the eager voice interrupted and Victor rolled his eyes in brotherly annoyance._

_ "Because if we're upwind, the prey will know we're gonna attack'em."_

_ "What's up-wind?"_

_ The sixteen year old took a deep breath, willing himself to be patient. Jimmy was still a cub, and he had to learn these things. "Upwind is when you're standing in the wind and the wind blows your scent to the prey, letting'em know you're there and ruining the element of surprise."_

_ "And what's down-wind?"_

_ "The exact opposite, when you're standing somewhere and the wind hits the prey FIRST before it gets to you, so they can't smell you but you can smell'em."_

_ The little Jimmy nodded, huge brown eyes wide, soaking in the information and looking up at his older brother with something akin to hero worship._

_ Victor couldn't hide a small smile as he leaned forward and rubbed a cheek against his brothers, letting out a soft, soothing purr. "We'll do fine, Jimmy. Just do as I say, alright?"_

_ Jimmy nodded, eager to please._

_ "Do you remember those hand signals I taught you?" Victor asked and his younger brother nodded emphatically. _

_ "Okay then, let's get going."_

_-end flashback-_

It had been a doe they were hunting at that time, one with a wounded leg. Victor had wanted something easy for his little brothers first hunt, something that couldn't turn around and become the hunter.

Everything had seemed like it was going well, at first, till the runt tripped and fell VERY loudly over a log, scaring off all of the game.

But Victor hadn't let his little brother stop there. He had turned the mishap into an exercise in tracking, showing him how to find the prints the deer left and follow them, how to tell whether they had turned right or left even without prints to look at, and how fast they had been moving. When they had found the herd they had tried again.

Victor chuckled very lowly to himself. It had taken the runt quite a while to figure things out; even with his big brother as a mentor; how to walk without making noise or leaving tracks, how to track, how to bring down an animal using tooth and claw. Eventually, the pair had become an amazing tag team, bringing down even grizzly bears together, and never going hungry.

Even when the runt could hunt for himself (and often did) they still went hunting together, relishing in that time when they could almost read each others minds, hunting down prey, and finally—**_FINALLY_**—they were doing it again.

They'd need something big this time, though. A lot of somethings.

Victor couldn't help but wince when he thought of the sheer number of cubs he had to feed back at the school.

"Fish." Logan grunted, jerking Victor out of his worries.

Victor growled a question at him.

Logan snarled right back. "We need to get some fish, too. Clarisse, her mutation, her body digests fish better than anything else."

Victor gave a grunt of agreement, pleased that his brother knew this information about one of the cubs. It meant he was paying attention, like a good beta. He grunted to make sure that the runts attention was on him then asked; "Any of the other cubs have special diets?"

Logan shrugged. "Not that I know of specifically. There's this one kid, Roddy…..eats flies." He made a face.

Victor snorted, finding this amusing. "Reptillian mutation?"

"Yeah."

Victor nodded briefly. They could work something out with that. Then he took a deep breath, catching the scent….. He grinned like a cat that had gotten successfully into the cream and looked over at his little brother. "You smell that, Jimmy-boy?"

The Runt sniffed the air, eyes closed, then his eyes opened and his smile mirrored his brothers. "Yeah, deer. A whole herd'of'em."

"One of the reasons why I picked these woods was because of the amount of prey." Victor answered back quietly. "Come'on, runt, let's go take down some game."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**= CASSIE =**

Cassie sighed as she settled down into the little pine-bed her former captor and his amnesiac brother had made for her. It was actually very nice, scented and squishy (_she bounced up and down a few times to test the give_.)

As always, when she was in the woods, she couldn't help but relax, even though the last time had not ended well with her kidnapping, but the semi quiet (_of course you could hear the birds and the wind and the insects_) and being alone just seeped her in peace.

Then she groaned and threw one arm over her eyes, being careful not to hurt her glasses. "Ugh! I **_CAN'T_** believe this is **_HAPPENING_** to me! I mean, this is absolutely **_RIDICULOUS!_**" she rolled over onto her side and addressed the pine-needles. "My crazy feral captor has a soft spot for "cubs" as he calls'em, and he's super protective, which is actually kinda nice. His brother has amnesia and doesn't remember him, and then there's this paraplegic telepath who can read minds from really REALLY far away….AND he's super-rich somehow, I suspect drug-running."

**_*I assure you, Miss. Andrews, I am not running drugs nor do I have anything to do with them.*_**

When the Professor spoke in her head she somehow managed to jump three feet in the air even while she was lying down. "Geez louise!"

**_*I apologize for startling you, Miss. Andrews.*_**

"Isn't there some kind of mental nudge you can give a girl before you speak to her in her brain?" she groused.

**_*I will be sure to attempt it next time.*_** the Professor conceded. **_*I wanted to tell you that I have contacted Steve Aswell and he will be here within the afternoon.*_**

Relief broke like a dam and flowed through her.

"You're sure?"

***_Yes, Miss. Andrews. He seems quite protective of you. May I ask your relationship with him?*_**

She wrinkled her nose. "Well, he's kind of like an Uncle or a big brother, I suppose." she answered back. "Though we're not related biologically."

**_*I see. Do you know where he works?*_**

"Not really, but I know he travels a lot and he's not exactly poor….okay, he's filthy rich." Suddenly, her suspicions about the Professor made her jerk up in her seat. "Holy poop, Uncle Steves a drug-runner!"

She actually **_felt_** the warm laughter in her head. ***_Do not worry, Miss. Andrews, he is not a drug-runner. I would never let someone like that into my school_**.*

She wasn't all too sure her captor hadn't had anything to do with drugs. The thought bothered her and she began chewing on her lip.

***_Miss. Andrews_**,* the Professors said, not unkindly. ***_If you accidently bite yourself and bring blood you know Victor will be there immediately_**.*

**_THAT_** stopped her lip biting. Too bad. She could've used the pain to help her focus.

"Professor…..tell me about Sabretooth."

There was no missing the hesitant tone in the Professors mental voice. **_* I believe you need to ask Victor about that, Miss. Andrews. And you don't have to speak out loud; simply think back to me and I will 'hear' it.*_**

…..Well, that was absolutely **_NO_** help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

**= VICTOR AND LOGAN=**

And there they were…..the herd of deer grazing quietly.

Victor didn't see his brother, couldn't hear him, could barely smell him, but he sensed him, knew that he was on his flank, ready to follow his lead. The Sabretooth smirked when a thought occurred to him. Holding up his hands, he began to use some of the hunting signals they had used when they were brothers, wondering if some part of Jimmy's brain would register and remember the motions.

When his brother moved directly where he had motioned, Victor couldn't stop a huge grin from growing over his face. If anyone had seen this grin, he knew he would've had to gut them, because this was surely a huge, totally non-threatening grin not his; "I'm-gonna-gut-you-and-enjoy-it" grin.

Somewhere, someplace in Jimmy's mind, fractured though it may be, he remembered…..

Victor selected three (3) deer from the herd, two healthy and one with a gimp leg, slowing the herd down. The two brothers moved in unison, waiting…..ready…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**GROUSE**: 1. n. a wild bird, like a plump chicken that is hunted as game

2.v. to complain or grumble -this is the definition I meant


	22. Quick AN on Math Error

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:

Many MANY thanks to glove99 who pointed out my little math error. So from now on, the population of Xaviers School for Gifted Children will be eight-hundred thousand...does that sound about right?

If anyone notices any more little math problems in my story, please feel free to point them out; Math has always been my weak spot.

I've tried to go back and change the numbers in the chapter but, for some reason, it hasn't worked. So, my super SUPER apologies. Sorry folks!


	23. Chapter 23 The Hunt part 2

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

** The Hunt Part 2#**

**AN: To "FleeingDawn" Hang in there, hon! Break a leg on your exams! (it's bad luck in dance to say 'good luck' before any kind of performance which is why I say break a leg.) Here's a chapter to help you hold on, in the meantime. A study-break, I suppose.**

**This chapter also took a lot of research. Tons of thanks to my public library, the internet, and Wikipedia! :D**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

They moved together like a well-oiled machine; one honed in the fires of years. Even though the Wolverines memory was damaged, his body still remembered how to hunt, how to sync his steps with that of his brothers, how to keep his prey from scenting him; all lessons his older brother had taught him…..not that he could remember this CONSCIOUSLY. Still, somewhere, he remembered…..

Not even needing to look at each other, the pair moved forward. When one launched himself towards one of the deer, the other took on the other two. Logan caught one deer around the neck, almost like a human with a choke-hold, and quickly and humanely ran his adamantium blades up into the creatures brain, killing him instantly. Sabretooth, however, wanted to play...

…..he let the deer run back and forth a bit, letting out a low growl, taking in the scent of the creatures fear.

Logan growled. "Just kill'em already, Vic!"

Victor/Sabretooth snarled at him angrily, but the scent of his frail reminded him that he had pride-mates to feed. Quickly, he finished the two deer with two quick swipes and piled the two carcasses ontop of Logans. "That's not enough, Jimmy-boy." He growled, trying, for once, to control his blood-lust. "Not even near enough."

Logan shrugged. "So we hunt some more. But we gotta make it quick."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**BACK AT XAVIERS MANSION:**

"Ah, you must be Steve Aswell. Welcome." Professor Xavier sat at the entrance of his school, smiling welcomingly while inside he was worried. This man was protected. His mind was walled like a lead-lined tank, leaking only enough information that Xavier knew he was who he said he was and that he meant no harm to the students or his school….. and that was all he got.

The man, Steve Aswell, gave a curt nod, his face stone serious. "Where is she?"

"Ah, I believe Logan and Victor took her out hunting."

Steves face didn't change its stony expression, but his disapproval radiated so strongly off of him that even a non-telepathic ordinary human could feel it. "He took her hunting with him?"

"I assure you, she is quite safe with my X-man Logan there. He can keep Victor in check. But I think you'll find that the Sabretooths intentions are quite honorable."

Again, Steve's face didn't change one iota, but you could just **_feel_** the scowl. "This **_IS_** Victor Creed we're talking about, Professor Xavier. Magnetos right-hand thug, member of the Brotherhood, the Hellfire Club and all sorts of other unsavory…..gangs."

The Professor strived for politeness. For calm. "Please, come inside."

Steve followed the telepath into his large, impressive school hands tucked neatly into his pockets. "I believe you have some members from S.W.O.R.D here."

The Professor looked at his visitor in surprise. "Why, yes, one of our teachers here did work in SWORD for a time."

'SWORD' stood for 'Sentinent World Observation and Response Department' an area where special agents dealt with counter-terrorism and alien threats to world security.

"Is Dr. McCoy a teacher here?" Steve asked.

The Professor didn't bother to hid his surprise. "Why, yes. I wasn't aware that Hank was a member of SWORD."

"You didn't just read his mind?" Steve asked, a slight tone of disdain in his voice.

"I try to give everyone privacy." The Professor answered, still polite but a little more coolly. "Would you like a drink? I can ask Storm to bring something to my office."

"No, I'd like to talk with Dr. McCoy, if you don't mind." Steve said coolly.

Sabretooth was a hunter…..a predator out of time. Steve was something else; another hunter, perhaps just as deadly and one that was deciding whether or not the feral mutant would be **_HIS_** prey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**VICTOR & LOGAN**

"Okay, Jimmy-boy, we'd better call in that plane." Victor grunted, licking animal blood off of one arm. Infront of them lay a pile of ten deer. "Have to get this meat back to the mansion and cured for the cubs before it goes bad."

"I still need to get some fish for Clarisse." Logan growled, his adamantium claws sliding back into his knuckles.

"Use your nose, runt, there's a river around here. Spear some." The feral cat-mutant absently shooed away some flies that were beginning to settle on their kill then paused. Hadn't the runt said there was a cub that ate bugs? But it wasn't like he was a damned fly-catcher. Still, he eyed the insects in speculation. "Hey, runt." He stopped his younger brother half way across the field towards where he smelled water.

Logan looked over his shoulder, growling. "What?!" but his growl wasn't truly annoyed this time…..more like…..annoyed-on-principle.

"How does the cripple feed the reptilian cub?"

Logan frowned for a moment, then shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Do the bugs have ta be alive?" Sabretooth could remember his mutant 'brother' Toad who had simply snatched the bugs (and sometimes larger critters) out of the air with his long, frog-like tongue.

Logan just shrugged again and continued walking. "You're the big, bad, Sabretooth, you figure it out." He mumbled under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT RUNT!" Victor bellowed after him.

Without turning back, Logan smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**CASSIE**

They had been gone for quite some time.

Cassie rolled over on her pine needle bed and rested her head on her arm, staring at the grass and wondering if this was how ants saw the world… "Nah, the grass would be taller than from here." She answered herself, turning over to her other side.

How long had those two been gone?

She looked up at the sky, unsure why she even did so. She knew there was a way to tell time from the position of the sun, but that never really helped her out. Or maybe she was just too lazy to figure it out.

`_Too lazy_.` she decided when a patch of bright yellow flowers caught her eye. She pushed herself up on her forearms. "OOooo. Those are pretty." Standing carefully, she made her way over to the patch of flowers when she spotted another patch, only blue ones this time, just a little further ahead.

Now those were nice too. Bluebells.

Were those crocuses over there?...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**LOGAN**

He found the river, first by the scent of water, then by sound, then—yes, there it was—a visual! The creek was right infront of him.

He smirked and lengthened his claws, eyeing the river. It was just perfect for fishing. The water flowed past not too fast and not too slow, the bottom patterned with rocks and algae, and feeding on the algae little minnows swam about…..but he would need more than minnows.

Logans sharp eyes followed the length of the river, looking for the deeper areas where the bigger fish would dwell. There weren't too many kids at the mansion with a fish mutation, so he wouldn't need too many, just enough to make sure Clarisse and one other kid would have full stomachs tonight.

He chose a deep area and knelt at the bank, then froze, claws raised, ready to flash down and spear some fish.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED MUTANTS**

"Alright, class, I'll expect your reports on Osmosis tomorrow morning. Twelve pages, no double spacing." Henry McCoy, or 'Beast' addressed his room as they all stood in a shuffle of seats to go to their next classes.

A chorus of "See ya later, Professor" and "Bye Professor McCoy" joined his waves as he ushered his class good naturedly out of his room.

"Yes, have a good day, boys and girls. Make sure you turn in that late homework, Janet." The blue, fuzzy feral smiled when he saw the Professor sitting in the doorway in his wheelchair. "Why, Charles what a pleasant surpri-" his words choked off when he saw who was standing next to the Professor.

"Aswell!"


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**

** Untitled.**

** AN: Hey guys, guess what? I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! WHOOO HOO! (dances around and makes a cuppa tea to celebrate.) (looks at readers sheepishly) "What? I said flames would be used to make tea" (pulls out the chamomile.)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

"Oh my stars and garters! I never thought I'd see you again!" Hank McCoy barely managed to place the papers he was holding on his desk without dropping them. "I thought you were dead!"

Professors Xaviers eyebrows flew up. "Well, well, well, this seems like an interesting story."

"No, not dead." Steve Aswell smiled, but his smile was icy. "My death was a hoax, to throw some people off the track, so to speak."

Hank McCoy stepped forward, but still maintained a careful distance, the Professor noted with interest.

"Mr. Aswell is here for Miss. Andrews." Professor Xavier informed Hank.

The 'Beast' blinked in confusion. "Miss. Andrews? You mean the one who came with Sabretooth?"

"Yes, the very one." Xavier nodded, watching carefully when suspicion crossed the Beasts blue-furred face.

"What on earth do you want with her?" the Beast asked.

"She is something like a sister to me." Steve informed him coolly with a half smile, his steel blue eyes taking in everything at once; the classroom, the desks, entrances, exits, windows. "The idea of her being with the Sabretooth is…..distressing."

"Well, he certainly does have a track record." Hank conceded. "But the Professor Xavier believes him to be somewhat, er, reformed." Hanks gold eyes flickered to the Professors brown ones then back to Steve.

"_Somewhat_ reformed?" Steve pressed.

"It is not impossible for someone to turn over a new-leaf." Hank pointed out.

"No, but it is highly unlikely. Especially for a feral male." Steve pointed out.

Hank McCoy visibly bristled, his blue fur seeming to become static. "Do not judge all ferals by one, Mr. Aswell."

Charles held one hand up to his temple, closing his eyes. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but Logan has just called in for the Blackbird to come and pick up the prey he and Victor have caught."

"Excellent." Steve turned towards the Professor. "I will go with you. I need to see my _petite soeur_."

Hank outwardly winced. He had a feeling that this was **_NOT_** going to go well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VICTOR & LOGAN**

Ten deer, fourteen fish, and one bear later, Victor told Logan to phone in for the plane. "And tell'em to have a freezer ready!" Victor bellowed to his younger brother. "Gotta put the prey on ice till I have the curing station set up!"

Logan growled and grumbled a little, but pulled out a neat little cell-phone and pushed a speed-dial number as Victor headed back towards where he had left his frail. His little brother was taking orders…..good. This, at least, was a step in the right direction, but even more promising was how the runt had remembered their old hunting hand signals.

With this encouraging thought in his mind, Victor quickly backtracked to the pine bed where he had left his mate, fully expecting to find her resting. The roar he gave out sent all the birds flying from the trees.

0000000000000

Logan looked up, stunned, at the roar that shook the forest. "Oh shit, what now."

Quickly, he pocketed the cell phone and sprinted off in the direction of the roar.

00000000000

When the roar shook the trees Cassie practically jumped fifty feet in the air herself, scattering flowers everywhere and nearly peeing herself in the process. Then she took notice of how far she had gone, enticed by the flowers.

Two words pretty much summed up the situation. "Uh-oh."

00000000000

There were no signs of a struggle, no scents of intruders; the only footprints on the ground were his, the runts, and his mates, so that ruled out kidnapping…..he hoped. So maybe she had just wandered off…again….despite his orders she stay put.

Victor growled low and angrily in his throat. **_He_** was alpha and it was about time she learned that! When he told her to **_STAY_** somewhere he damned well expected to come back and find her where he had left her!

Just then his younger brother came running up, claws, unleased. "Vic, what the hell is goin' on—" then he stopped short when he noticed that they were missing someone. "Oh…..Damn." he sniffed the air. "Was she kidnapped?" Taking in the undisturbed area, he came to his own conclusions. "No new scents…..no new tracks…..come on, Vic, she probably just wandered off. I don't smell any fear, I'm sure she's fine."

"But she still WANDERED OFF!" Sabretooth roared. "I told her to STAY HERE!" Sabretooth growled low in his throat. "Go make sure the meat gets on the plane, runt, I'm gonna go get my frail."


	25. Chapter 25 A Ticked off Sabretooth

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**A Ticked Off Sabretooth and a Memory**

**AN: Here ya go guys! Two, or is it three?, chapters in one day! WOOT! Your reviews made it possible!**

What was **_WRONG_** with the frail!?

Had he not been clear enough! Didn't she understand English! He had made his orders quite plain and clear; STAY HERE IN ONE SPOT TILL I GET BACK!

Now he ran on all fours, sharp nose picking out scents, claws and feet kicking up leaves and earth, tracking.

His frail had already shown that she had a habit of getting herself into trouble, tripping, falling, getting cut with a razor, but she had no healing factor like he did, no way to stave off a serious accident except by DOING WHAT HE TOLD HER TO DO!

Her scent became stronger along with that of flowers. He did a quick double-take when he bounded up upon her. His frail had wandered off to gather **_FLOWERS_**!

Not stopping his momentum in the slightest, he pounced on her, sending both of them to the ground. At the last moment, with only the agility that a feral could possess, Victor turned them around so that he was the one who landed on the ground and she safely cushioned ontop of him.

It was only when the relief hit him that he realized he had been afraid. HE the great Sabretooth **_AFRAID_**! The thought both angered and confused him. He wasn't supposed to **_GET_** afraid! He was **_SABRETOOTH_**!

His claws tangled themselves in her long hair and he let his head hit the ground. "What the **_HELL_** were you **_DOING_**, frail!"

She was breathing just as heavily as he was. "What was I doing!? What were YOU doing!? I thought I was about to become lunch!" she exclaimed right back at him, just as breathless as he was.

He took in a deep breath, just scenting her.

No blood. Good.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE!"

"You're hurting my ears!" she exclaimed right back at him. "And I honestly didn't think I had gone that far off!" the sight of him running at her on all fours was still foremost in her mind and she STILL felt like fainting. He had looked every inch the predator, not a hint of the strange but gentle man who had licked her cut closed in the shower. Now she felt that she could truly say she knew what it felt like to be hunted.

She looked back towards the woods where he come bounding out. "How far did I go anyways?" she mumbled, almost to herself.

"**_Too_** far." Victor growled

"I seriously didn't think I'd gone that far." She said again, sitting up on his chest.

He growled and pulled her back down.

"I honestly don't know why you're freaking out so much." She said, taking stock of the flowers she had managed to hold onto. "It's not like I can't take care of myself."

He didn't know whether to crack up in laughter, worry about lightning hitting her, or bonk her over the head. Instead, he began to recite to her. "Mountain lion, razor, motorcycle—"

"MOTORCYCLE!" she exclaimed. "Why the heck are you counting a motorcycle!?"

"If I hadn't been there, that thing would have toppled on you, and you know it." He growled back. "—getting lost, not to mention all the enemies **_I'VE_** managed to make over my years."

She stopped. That obviously bothered her. "Er…..enemies?"

He rolled his eyes and barred his fangs at her. "It's nothin' you have to worry about if you DO AS I SAY!"

She gritted her teeth together. This guy was getting on her nerves. "I was just picking flowers!" she tried to shove herself off of his chest, but his arms were like iron bands incased in velvet. She wasn't going anywhere until he let her.

"Might I remind you that **_YOU'RE_** the one who **_KIDNAPPED ME_**!" she almost shouted back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Logans eyes went wide as he followed his brother further into the woods then stopped when he spotted Cassie, her eyes huge, a bouquet of wild-flowers in her hands. Logan waited for the older feral to stop his charge…..but he didn't.

The scene was actually comical; the look of gob-smacked surprise on her face with her hands full of wild-flowers, Sabretooth running at her on all fours, TACKLING her, then twisting so that he was the one who took the fall. But that image…..of Sabretooths gentle tackling….taking the brunt of the fall…

_-flashback-_

_ "Jimmy, get your ass back here!" A sixteen year old Victor bellowed as he launched himself after his little brother. "Ya gotta go ta bed!"_

_ Thirteen year old Jimmy cracked up laughing, evading his brothers arms, trying to zig-zag as he ran. "I'm thirteen, Vic!" he shouted back, ducking under a tree branch. "Ya can't tell me when ta go ta bed!"_

_ "Like hell I can't!" Victor yelled, but the young Sabretooth was smiling as he gave a playful swipe at his younger brother, claws in. Tensing his back legs, he launched himself into the air like a missile, grabbing his little brother around the middle and rolling so that he took the fall._

_ Jimmy was practically convulsing with laughter in his brothers arms. _

_ "I told ya, Jimmy-boy, I'll always catch ya." Young Victor said, rubbing his cheek next to his brothers, starting to purr._

_-end flashback-_

For the first time in a VERY long time, Logan fell flat on his butt in shock, both hands holding onto his head.

_`What the hell was that!?`_ he wondered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**CONVULSING**: shaking hard


	26. Chapter 26 Defend or Condemn?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:**

**Defend or Condemn? **

**ON THE BLACKBIRD**

Steve Aswell sat calmly on the black jet, legs crossed, looking every bit an aristocrat. Storm sat in the pilots seat, eyes obediently on the clouds infront of her and the Professor sat calmly in his wheelchair which was anchored momentarily to the planes floor.

"I need to know that you won't do anything rash, Mr. Aswell." The Professor said calmly but firmly. "Victor only has the best intentions in mind for Miss. Aswell."

Steve said nothing, simply sitting silently, eyes shut.

Ororo looked nervously from the Professor to the new passenger before looking back to the clouds. Ever the diplomat, she attempted to try to make conversation. "So what is it you do, Mr. Aswell?"

"I guess you could say I work in world security." Steve said dryly, his voice showing that he was **_NOT_** amused.

"I see….." Storm said, biting her lower lip and floundering for conversation. "How long have you known Miss. Andrews?"

"A while."

Another uncomfortable pause.

"I'm only trying to be polite, Mr. Aswell." Storm said gently. "There's no reason we can't get along."

Steve forced a smile at her. "Forgive my curtness, please. I am only worried for my petite soeur."

"Well, if the Professor thinks she's fine, I'm sure she is." Storm said gently.

"Are you aware of who Sabretooth is?" Steve asked a little coldly.

"More than most." Ororo answered truthfully, wincing as she remembered the feral mutants hands around her throat at Liberty Island.

"Then you should understand my concern."

"And as an agent of S.W.O.R.D. you should be very familiar with the biology of a feral mutant." Professor Xavier put in very firmly, determined to at least make Steve give the feral mutant the benefit of a doubt. "Victors every instinct is to care and provide for her, to do anything otherwise is completely against his nature."

"Just like the millions he murdered was in his nature?" Steve asked coolly.

"You are aware of the blood-lust a feral mutant suffers from, I believe." Professor Xavier responded, just as coolly.

"I am also aware that these blood-lusts can be taken care of by extensive hunting of dangerous prey, not necessarily humans. Victor Creed did not HAVE to murder millions of people. He could have quite simply hunted."

"There are not as many wild territories as there used to be."

"Why are you so determined to defend him?" Steve demanded.

"Why are YOU so determined to condemn him?" Professor Xavier countered.

Storm was extremely grateful when she spotted the clearing where Logan stood, then goggled at the pile of game they had made. "Well, it looks like the hunting went well." She said dryly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Logan looked up to see the Blackbird hovering in the air and grunted. "About time." He rubbed at his head gingerly, the image of a younger Victor playing with a much younger him still pounding in his brain, giving him one heck've a migraine. "There's no way that could have happened."

He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and looked up at the Blackbird. The high-tech jet was eerily quiet, the absolute paragon in flight, having the ability to go invisible with a cloaking device, let out no sound, and even reflect light so that it did not leave a shadow….. It also came with a device that would allow things to be loaded into the jet even when it was very high up in the air.

_`Can ya hear me, Chuck?`_ Logan 'thought' out.

***_I hear you, Logan_**.* came the Professors reply. ***_Your mind is in turmoil._** **_What has distressed you?*_**

`_Don't worry about it, just send down the loading bay, we've got quite a few deer and some other things to feed the kids.`_

Logan could feel the Professors mental sigh. ***_I sincerely hope you did not upset the eco-balance with your hunting.*_**

`_Ya gotta give me more credit than that, Chuck._` Logan grumbled.

**_*Where is Victor and Miss. Andrews?* _**Charles mental voice asked as a part of the bottom of the jet seemed to detach and began to lower slowly down to the ground.

`_They'll be along in a bit, I expect_.` Logan answered grumpily, heaving one deer carcass up in his arms in a fire-mans carry and dropping it onto the platform.

As soon as he had finished that mental statement, out came Victor looking very intimidating in his hunting furs, a disgruntled Cassie pinned in his arms along with a bunch of almost-wilting wild-flowers.

**_*I should let you know,*_** Charles told Logan privately. **_*Mr. Steve Aswell is here on the jet with us.*_**

Logan cast a quick side-glance to the older feral mutant. `_Yer not gonna tell Sabretooth?`_

**_*I believe it is best if he finds out once he gets up here.*_** the Professor replied.

Logan shrugged and heaved another deer carcass onto the platform. If the Professor thought it was safer to have a ticked-off Sabretooth in a confined space rather than in an open space…..well, he **_DID_** pay for the jet, so he could pay for the repairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**PARAGON**: the absolute best

**TURMOIL**: **_n._** a noisy or confused condition


	27. Chapter 27 On IceAgain

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

** On Ice…..Again**

**AN: I tried for a longer chapter guys, but longer chapters take more time. So it's either a shorter chapter and update more often, or longer chapters and you have to wait a bit. Your pick. ;P**

When he came upon the jet platform where Jimmy was loading up the game, Sabretooth was pissed. His mate had disobeyed orders **_AGAIN_**, and he was in no mood to deal with any more complications. Right now he had to figure out a way to show his mate he meant business. He was **_alpha_** and what he said was **_LAW_**.

The only problem was he could just smell the complications rising. For one thing, Jimmy-boy was far too tense, even if he **_DIDN'T_** know who his older brother was. For another, there was a scent he didn't recognize blowing down from the plane.

He growled low, in no mood for surprises. "Who's on the plane, Jimmy?"

For once, Logan didn't correct him on the use of his 'name'. "Storm, the Professor, and one other." The Wolverine said, loading another deer. "Come help me with this bear, I ain't haul'n the carcass on my own, you can damn well help out."

Sabretooth growled warningly. He was the elder brother here AND the alpha, whether Jimmy remembered it or not. Great, he was going to have to slam the laws of the jungle into **_TWO_** thick heads.

"Who's the other, Jimmy." Victor growled, adding some good old-fashioned alpha testosterone into the air.

Logan turned slowly to face the older feral, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Some guy named Steve Aswell, bub." Logan growled, ignoring Cassies gasp. "Now **_GET OFF MY CASE!"_**

In response, Victor let out a great roar, making his frail in his arms jump about fifty feet, scrambling to get away from the nosie.

_Snickt_. Logans claws came out.

**_*BOTH OF YOU, THAT'S ENOUGH!*_** then Xavier took control and the two froze like statues.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Cassie managed to wiggle her way out of Sabretooths arms (a feat that would have been impossible, had he not been frozen) then fell to the ground with an 'umph'.

Picking herself up off the ground, she dusted off the seat of her jeans, scowling at the two frozen ferals. "I'm gonna start keeping a score-card on how many times the Professor puts you two on ice." She growled herself at them then smiled a little, her mind wandering. "Heah, I made a pun. Frozen….on ice….and you guys are frozen…Heh heh."

She shook herself out of her little side-track and glared at the frozen Sabretooth who glared right back. "WHAT on EARTH is WRONG with you! I was just PICKING FLOWERS!" there was no better time to vent at him, she figured, then when he was frozen from the Professor and couldn't do anything. "And then YOU have to come RUNNING at me like some huge TIGER about EAT ME!" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I get that you're trying to take care of me. Really, I do. And I think it's kinda sweet. But I've only known you for, what, two three days!"

**_*Are you finished Miss. Andrews_**?* came the Professors voice in her head.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm finished."

**_*Very well.*_** The platform finished going up with the dead animals. **_*It seems that our friends Victor and Logan were a little zealous in their hunting. I am telekinetically moving the…..game to the store-hold. When the platform comes back down, I will instruct Victor and Logan to get on. You friend Mr. Aswell will be coming down to make sure you don't fall.*_** and the platform began to lower again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Neither Victor nor his feral counterpart Sabretooth were happy when the platform lowered again with a tall and confident blonde man standing on it. He was even **_LESS_** happy when his mate ran to him and enfolded him in a hug with an "UNCLE STEVE!"

At the word 'Uncle', Sabretooth scented the air (again, his ability to growl, his eyes, and his nose were left under his own control) and found absolutely NO blood link from this blonde male to his mate. Family had a scent, a kind of underlying genetic pattern that ran in the blood (_why Jimmy hadn't figured that out yet was a mystery, but Victor was contributing it to brain damage that hopefully a few more knocks on the head could cure_) and this 'Uncle Steve' was of no blood relation to his mate. And, as he was no blood relation, he had **_NO RIGHT_** to even **_TOUCH_** his **_MATE!_**

When his body walked out of its own decision onto the platform along with his brother, Victor was so close he could smell the mans pathetic deodorant (old spice, probably). He was so close that, if he was in control of his body, he could have just pushed the annoying b*stard off the platform and hope for a broken neck, but no, he and Jimmy were standing docilely on the platform like two whipped curs.

"How are you, _ma petite chaton_?"

His mate groaned and buried her face in the mans shirt, prompting Victor to let out a warning growl.

"You have **_NO IDEA_** of the last few days I've had." Cassie grumbled, ignoring Victors growl.

"I am beginning to get an idea." Steve said dryly as the platform finished rising into the plane.

**VOCABULARY**:

**DOCILELY**: quietly, submissively

**CUR**: a mean term for a dog that's been beaten into submission

**MA PETITE CHATON**: (French) My little kitten


	28. Chapter 28 Give Me A Reason

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:

Give Me a Reason

Professor Xavier sighed, rubbing his temples as the Blackbirds lift finally came up.

"Professor?" Ororo asked worriedly as she held the jet steady. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Storm." The Professor tried to smile reassuringly. "It's only that constantly controlling two stubborn ferals can be very draining."

"I can only imagine." Steve said dryly, looking down at the young woman he thought of as his sister. "_Ma petite chaton,_ are you hurt?"

She smiled up at him. "A little overwhelmed, but otherwise I'm fine."

"He did not harm you?" the blonde looked her over, ignoring the feral Sabretooths warning growls.

"No, he just scared me at first." She answered. "But it's kinda weird. I'd like to go home."

"Of course, _cheri_." Steve said soothingly, hugging her.

The Professor cleared his throat, looking for a way to defuse the situation. Sabretooth was fighting madly for control of his body, demanding to rip the blondes throat out with his teeth. "I have asked that Miss. Andrews stay at my school for a while till things are settled."

Steve shot the Professor an icy glare. "She is not a prisoner, Xavier." His very tone suggested that she damn well better **_NOT_** be or some heads were going to roll. "If she wishes to return home, she may."

"Things are more complicated than that—" the Professor started in.

"Because you are _making_ them complicated." Steve interrupted.

"Do you know that she slept without medication?" the Professor asked, trying a different tactic.

Steves entire body language seemed to change, becoming tense. "What?" he looked down at the young woman whom he held in a paternal hug. "Is this true?"

Cassie blushed, but nodded.

"When Victor holds her, she sleeps." The Professor pushed the issue. "Without needing the use of drugs, I might point out again. I am trying to make you see that Victor may just be GOOD for Miss. Andrews."

Sabretooth gritted his teeth together. Of **_COURSE_** she slept when she was in his arms! She was **_SAFE_** there! Instinct told him that frails **_ALWAYS_** slept better and deeper when they felt/were safe. And if this b*stard thought he was going to take HIS MATE away from him, he had a few limbs that were about to go permanently missing…..like his head.

"With a few exceptions she has been calmer." The Professor continued as the Blackbird continued to hover. "More at ease. Would you take her away from that?"

Sabretooth pictured Steves head flying off of his shoulders again. He would **_NOT_** be taking her away from him, period.

"Why not let things play out a little?" the Professor cajoled.

Steve looked down at the young woman he thought of as his sister, then glared at the Professor then the frozen Sabretooth. "I know of the great `Der Schatler`. The Butcher they call you; a murderer, an assassin for hire with no conscience or regret. Why would I want to leave my petite soeur in the care of one such as you? After all those you have killed…..maimed. Tell me, what are your reasons?" the last question came out more as a demand, sharp and deadly.

Sabretooth felt the Professor in his mind. ***_Victor, I am going to free your vocal cords and mouth so you may speak. Please, at least ATTEMPT to think things through. For what reasons should she stay with you…..*_** the Professors voice in his head 'paused' for a moment, reading his thoughts before adding; **_*…..and 'because she is your mate' is _****_not_****_ a good enough reason.*_**

****Victor let out a low, dangerous growl. `**_Just let me speak, baldy_**.` and his vocal cords were released. "You wanna know why I'm good enough to be her mate, even though I already am?" the feral almost challenged. "I'm a hunter, yes, a murderer, but I never harmed a cub or a frail who didn't deserve it. NO-ONE and I MEAN no-one will hurt her, not while I'm around." Part of him couldn't believe he was defending himself to this jerk. Another part of him felt like he had something to prove and still another felt as though he was telling **_HER_**, his mate, why **_she_** should chose **_him_**.

Victor made sure the jerk was caught in his golden stare before he continued. "She'll never go hungry. No-one can match up to me in a hunt except for Jimmy and even though he needs a few more lessons learned. I can keep her safe, warm, fed. I know how to live off of the land."

"And could you hold a job?" Steve interrupted. "How do you expect to create a steady income?"

Sabretooth growled at the challenge. The right mark for a hit could give him a couple grand easy, and he had quite a bit stashed away as well, never used. He had kept the money, the gems, mainly just to prove to others that he COULD provide money for himself if he wanted. Heck, he even had a huge mansion of his own in Malibu, though It was probably long gone to dirt and dust from un-inhabitance.

"Money's not gonna be an issue." He growled.

"Blood money, no doubt." Steve dismissed, unimpressed. "What about an honest living?"

An **_honest_** living? Victor almost-**_ALMOST_**- scoffed, but managed to hold it back. Had he even ever DONE an honest living? Even when he was a child running with Jimmy, he had still broken into farmers chicken-coops to get some bird for him and his brother to eat when times were desperate.

"What about a home for her?" Steve continued. "I'm not talking about a simple, one-room cabin, but a proper home. What about her work?"

Victor eyed his frail. Maybe she would like Malibu?

Just then the white-haired woman cleared her throat. "We're here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000


	29. Chapter 29 She's gonna be a Handful

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

** She's Gonna Be a Handful**

**AN: Seriously, guys, I AM trying for longer chapters, but I always seem to find just the perfect place to stop. It doesn't help that I'm hitting a little writers block. I know where I want to go (there WILL be more plot soon) it's just GETTING to that part that's hard. **

**I believe I've mentioned before how I write stories in fragments then later piece them together, and this one I've tried to write all the way through? Well, I've got fragments…..and I gotta figure out how to get them together.**

Victor let out a low, rumbling alpha growl as the jet settled down on the runway. Though he was still unable to move, he addressed his younger brother. "Jimmy, once the plane stops, get the prey out and—if you remember how—start dressing the deer and make a fire. Some of this meat needs to get into the cubs stomachs now, and we can save the rest. Make sure **_my mate_** eats some of it."

Logan rolled his eyes, still frozen himself.

Steve blinked, arching a blonde eyebrow. "Cubs?"

"It's what he calls kids." Cassie answered for him, shooting a tentative smile at the frozen feral. "All that meat isn't just for me, it's for the kids."

Victor could smell her approval and his feral Sabretooth mentally preened a little. His mate knew he could hunt and take care of the cubs as only a good provider could.

Steve, however, glared at the older feral even more, his stare turning to ice. "You're going to simply ignore this predicament you put her in? You're not getting off this jet until we have things settled."

Sabretooth let out another loud roar, making Ororo hunch down in the pilots seat and Cassie cringe and cover her ears. "Ah'm not runnin' from anything but, unlike you, ah've got cubs and a mate ta feed, a school to shore up incase of an attack, and a little brother with memory loss whom I gotta make sure remembers how to dress a deer."

Storm let out a little laugh from the front of the jet and even Logan (frozen though he was) managed to smirk a little, then turned that smirk into a little growl when he realized the older feral was slightly insulting him.

"Let Jimmy and me go, Cue-ball, ah've got things to do."

The Professor let out another sigh. "Mr. Aswell, I suggest we all take a break to cool down. Let's let Logan and Victor deal with the…..game, and I'm sure Miss. Aswell would like some time to herself."

Victor gave out another growl. "Hell no, my mate stays with me where I know she's safe."

"You are not her keeper." Steve said coldly.

"That's **_EXACTLY_** what I am." Victor growled back.

Cassie growled and suddenly pushed away from Steve, her mood doing a one-eighty. "No, what I'm gonna do, is I'm gonna get one of my favorite books, climb a tree, and forget about all of this for awhile. And what all of YOU are going to do—" she pointed from her Uncle Steve to the frozen Victor to the frozen Logan to Storm then the Professor. "Is leave me the beep ALONE!"

Sabretooth blinked, a little stunned by the outburst. He could scent Jimmys surprise as well beside him, surprise that was fast turning into amusement. Then he growled low, demandingly. "That's not gonna happen, frail. Not when you get yourself in trouble every time I leave you alone for five seconds."

"TOO BLOODY BAD!" she practically screamed, hands clutched into fists. Logan could even swear that the long hairs on the back of her neck were standing up at the roots. "I've had ENOUGH of this and I need to be ALONE!"

She turned to the Professor, taking a deep, shaking breath. "Professor Xavier, if you would please open the door and let me out of this curse-ed jet and keep these two on ice while I get a book and go to a tree. Thank you."

The jet door hummed as it opened and Cassie stalked out, almost growling herself.

Logan chuckled. "Looks like she's gonna be a handful, Vic."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

"This….is….absolutely…..bloody…..freakin'…..**_RIDICULOUS!_**" at the word ridiculous, Cassie aimed a hard kick at the ground and managed to succeed somehow in tripping herself. Landing on the ground with an 'Umph!' she flopped back and let out an annoyed yell, causing several mutant students nearby to back away carefully from the crazy girl who had come with the Sabretooth.

"HOW CAN THEY EXPECT ME TO LIVE LIKE THIS!" she yelled to the sky from the ground, completely disregarding everyone around her. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" She then jumped up, stumbling a little, and began to run in no particular direction, pushing her legs hard and fast.

She wasn't in the best of shape to begin with and soon she was panting for breath and clutching at the stitch in her sides, tumbling down to the ground. "I….don't….even…..know this….guy….that….well." she panted to herself. "He's….a…crazy…..feral….lunatic!"

`_With great muscles_.` her mind added and she scowled at herself….. "His…muscles aren't…the point."

Several of the mutant children turned to stare at her for a few moments, then slowly backed away.

She ignored them, making her way to a tree that looked promising with it's many branches, some conveniently towards the ground. She grabbed hold of one of the upper branches and used the branch under it sort of as a stepping stone, carefully climbing her way further up the tree, still grumbling and snarling to herself. "He just thinks…..he can take over my life…..just like that!" Finally, she settled herself in the crook of one big branch and the trunk of the tree and tried to catch her breath. Then she took off her glasses and buried her face in her hands. "And I'm a fool for letting him get as far as he has." She mumbled the words into her hands, hiding them from the world. "Forget the fact that he's a good hunter, that he's protective of kids, this is a MODERN world and I am NOT a cavewoman about to fall for the first good provider she meets!"

But heaven help her, that's what she felt like. Safe and warm in his arms, cared for, eating the food he hunted and caught for her, watching him fuss about the state of the 'cubs' health. She let out another yell into her hands. "So what the BEEP am I gonna do!?"


	30. Chapter 30 Meet Rogue

** CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:**

** Meet Rogue**

**AN: (sniffs sadly) I miss the cool reviews, like the ones from "Risika Kiisu Seto", the "Guest" who reviewed on chapter 24, "g-love99" and the "Guest" on chapter 16. Please tell me what you like and what you don't like.**

**And to "LiveFreeDieWell" who just reviewed today (6/5/2013) I have already addressed my little math error and just realized that I made yet ANOTHER one in numbering the students as 800,000. I didn't pay enough attention to g-love99's review.**

**Please forgive my math inadequacies, guys, I'm working on it. Just correct one if you find it. I still have to figure out how to edit chapters I've already posted, though.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

Logan growled when the Professor released him, swinging his arms as if making sure his body was back under his complete control. "Do you HAVE to keep doin' that, Chuck?"

The Professor was, once again, massaging his temples. "It seems to be the only option open to me since the two of you can't control yourselves."

Logan moved to grab one of the deer carcasses before he noticed that the older feral was still frozen. "Ya not gonna let him go? Ah'm tellin' ya, Chuck, yer walkin' a fine line there."

"I am well aware of that."

Logan gave a warning growl and began to carry the deer carcass off the jet. "Just so you know." He ignored Steve Aswell completely and moved the deer off of the plane, dropping it on the grass.

Victor gave an agreeing growl to the cripple. "Let me go, ya hunk'a'metal. Ah've gotta make sure my mates okay and see to Jimmy dressing the deer."

"She wants you to leave her alone, Victor." The Professor tried placating him again.

"Not gonna happen."

Re-entering the jet, Logan picked up another carcass and carried it out, trying to block out the conversation/argument.

"You need to leave her alone, Victor. At least for a little while. Please, attempt to fight your instincts and listen to reason! She's upset right now, she needs time to sort through her own thoughts!"

Victor growled. As far as he was concerned, his frail could sort through her thoughts just as well in his arms as she could out of them. And of **_course_** he was following his instincts; they had been his guiding force for over three-hundred years, keeping him alive, and he wasn't going to stop listening to them now just because the telepath said so, and right now his instincts told him that his frail was upset and so she needed to be in his arms. He could quiet her down easily with his purr, erase her upset.

"She doesn't need a temporary fix, Victor." The Professor sighed. "She needs to work this out. We all need to work this out."

"No, I've got cubs to feed and a mate to calm."

Steve cut in before the conversation could continue. "What I want to know," the blonde businessman said, his voice as cold as his eyes, standing calmly as if he hadn't a care in the world. "is what you plan to do since YOU don't AGE and SHE does."

Victor gave him a warning growl. "Ah'm workin' on that."

Logan hauled the last deer out of the jet and started towards one of the common greens to dress it. As far as he was concerned, Sabretooth could handle the bear.

"Oh, I'm sure." Steve said scathingly. "And at what conclusion have you come to? Do you plan to wait till she is old and grey and then leave her behind for another woman."

Not even the Professors telekinetic abilities could hold Sabretooth now. With an earth shaking roar, he broke free of the telepathic restraints and launched himself at the blonde-businessman, planning to catch him around the throat.

The sinewy thirty-year old, however, was too fast. He ducked out of the blow and almost glided behind the huge feral, reaching up and hitting a nerve in his back. For what felt like the millionth time (perhaps it was) Sabretooth froze again.

"That was unnecessary." Xavier scolded the businessman. "You know of ferals and when they find their mates. You know that Victor would never leave her until her death, or cheat on her!"

"That is what the studies say." Steve Aswell said calmly, as if stopping a humungous feral ten times bigger than you required no more work than slapping at an annoying fly. "But studies and papers can be wrong."

"You have not even given him a chance." The Professor pressed. "Mr. Aswell, I believe you, as well, need a break. I will have Storm give you a tour of the school and assign you guest quarters for the reminder of your stay. Victor, you will go with Logan and help him dress the prey the two of you have taken down and leave Miss. Andrews to herself, unless you sense that she is physically hurt or in danger. Is this understood?"

Victor growled, but nodded. He HAD to find a way to get around the cripples mind-control. This whole freeze-frame thing was just RIDICULOUS!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

BACK IN THE TREE:

"Are you alright, sugah?"

The soft, southern voice made her start out of her rant and she nearly fell out of the tree, grabbing onto the limb, looking down to see a young teen with long brown hair and a curious white streak going right down the middle looking up at her in concern.

It made Cassie curious the way she was dressed. Long sleeves under a T-shirt, despite the warmth of the day, long gloves, jeans, socks; not an inch of skin was showing except for her neck up.

"Not really." She answered down truthfully. "It's been a bad day."

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

Something about that soft, southern accent made her feel nice and, even better, her gut liked this young woman. She seemed nice. So, Cassie decided on one course of action, what she referred to as "word vomit".

"Well, this Victor/Sabretooth feral mutant claimed me as his mate, scared me to death in the woods, kept me in a cabin, hunted for me, then the Professor Xavier came and got me along with a lady who can fly and a man with metal claws that come out of his knuckles, I was taken to this school and given a room and he held me when I slept and I got the best sleep of my life—"

here she momentarily paused to take in a huge breath before continuing her tirade

"—and then Mr. Metal Claws and Victor took me with them while they hunted and I got side-tracked gathering flowers and then Victor scared me to death by pouncing on me then the jet came back, which is really cool and high-tech by the way, and my Uncle Steve was on there too, not that he's biologically my Uncle, but I'm a firm believer in that you can chose family, and then my Uncle and Victor got into a fight and I just got out of there and I now I don't know what the BEEP I'm going to do!"

The southern-bell's jaw dropped, her eyes as round as dinner plates.

Cassie huffed, waving her arms out. "And **_NOW_** I **_BROKE_** you!"

"Ahm' sorry, sugah, that's quite a day you're have'n." the young woman shook herself out of her stupor. "Why don't you come down from there and we'll see what we can come up with. Ah happen to know Logan very well."

Cassie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay….back up alright? I'm still not the best at climbing down and I'd rather not land on you."

The southern-bell backed up while Cassie very carefully began climbing down the tree, making sure one foot was soundly placed before she put down the other, repeating the process till she only had a little ways to jump. And jump she did, promptly messing up on her landing and falling on her butt with an "UMPH!"

The southern-bell chuckled, holding out one hand to help her up. "Need a hand?"

She studied the gloved hand then took it but, instead of standing, merely shook it. "Actually, why don't we sit on the ground. The names Cassie, it's nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"Ah, mah name's Rogue." The southern bell said, settling down gracefully beside the hassled Cassie.

Cassie wiggled a little on the ground before she spoke again. "I'd try to be tactful, but tact and I just aren't on good terms with each other so I'm just gonna ask; why are you so covered up? Are you allergic to the sun?"

"No, mah mutation makes it so that if ah touch another mutant with mah skin I take their powers, and if ah touch a human with mah skin, I can kill'em." Rogue looked down at the ground though her words were spoken matter-of-factly.

Cassie hissed in a sharp breath between her teeth. "Gosh, that sucks. I'm sorry."

Rogue tucked a stray length of hair behind her ear. "It's alright. Ah'm think'n of take'n the cure soon, so ah can touch people."

"I don't blame ya." Cassie shuddered theatrically. "I can't stand the thought of not being able to touch. But, moving on to other less depressing topics, you know Mr. "I've-got-metal-claws-in-my-knuckles" ?"

Rogue laughed. "Logan, yeah. He's the one who brought me here to this school where'd ah'd be safe. He's also saved mah life more than once."

Cassie blinked. "Wow. **_THAT_** sounds like an interesting story."

"But ah think we should focus on you more now." Rogue drew up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. "So Sabretooth kidnapped yah, and he's claimed yah for his mate?"

She nodded, copying Rogues position. "Yeah, that's about the size of it."

"Has…..has he hurt yah at all?" the southern-bell asked worriedly.

"Surprisingly, no. Well, when he shook me, that wasn't pleasant, but he seems to be saving my life and freaking out about me more than wanting to hurt me." She let out a loud breath. "But it's annoying and I wanna go home. I don't even **_KNOW_** the guy."

Rogue shrugged. "Well, if he's claimed you as mate….." she paused and chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Ah know more about ferals than most, consider'n that ah hang around a lot with one, but Logan hasn't really talked to me about the whole mate thing. Ah know he gets urges, he always wants me and some others safe, freaks out about whether or not we're eat'n the right foods and whether we're cold or not." Rogue gave a little, musical laugh. "Kinda like a mother hen, now that ah think about it. Or maybe more like a Papa Bear."

Cassie snorted. "No kiddin'. Sabretooth…Victor….whichever, scared the living daylights out of me when he undressed me, wrapped me in furs in stuck me infront of a fire."

For the second time Rogues jaw dropped. "Oh mah."

"Yeah, but now that Uncle Steves here, I'll be able to go home soon…..I hope."

"Do you have family?" Rogue asked gently.

She nodded. "Yeah. And I have some friends who may as well be family, like Bunny and Manny and….." she stopped abruptly. "BUNNY! I bet she'd know what to do!"

"Bunny?" Rogue asked amusedly. "Yer friend is a rabbit?"

"Nah, it's what I call her." Cassie answered, waving one hand. "It's a long story. Say, do you think you could get me to a phone?"

Rogue stood, dusting off her pants. "Sure sugah, follow me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**SCATHINGLY**: **_adj_**: very harsh or bitter, as in showing dislike.

**TIRADE**: **_n:_** a long, angry or scolding speech.


	31. Chapter 31 Curiosity Killed the Cat

**CHAPTER THIRTY:**

** Curiosity Killed the Cat…..but Satisfaction Brought it Back **

**AN: **

**TO ****little JTS****: Thank you for the constructive criticism. However, I meant no disrespect in writing Rogues dialogue the way I have. Just because someone has an accent doesn't mean they're an absolute doofus. Respectfully, however, this is the way I believe Rogue would talk and so I will continue to write her dialogue this way. (****_gets out the rosehip tea to make with the flame_****)**

**TO ****Risika Kiisu Seto****: Girl (****_gosh, I hope you're a girl_****) you are FAST becoming one of my favorite reviewers. Makes me wish I knew you in real life. Thank you for your continuing support and absolutely WONDERFUL reviews.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Rogue led her through the many halls of the Westchester School with confidence, a good thing considering Cassie figured she would have been lost with the first few turns…but then again she had the innate ability to get lost anywhere.

"There's a phone anyone can use to call family or whatevah." Rogue said, leading Cassie past a very high-tech game room where a few mutant children were playing some kind of racing game on a huge screen TV.

"It doesn't take quarters, does it?" Cassie asked, reaching out to finger the wood paneling. "Because I have NO money on me."

"Nah, it's free. Just dial the area code before the actual number." Rogue looked at the young woman out of the corner of her eye. "Out of curiosity, who're you gonna call?"

"Well, I already called Uncle Steve." Cassie answered. "So I figured I'd call in the rest of the cavalry; Bunny." She couldn't stop the mischievous smile that came to her lips.

Rogue was a little unsettled. "Why're you smile'n like that?"

"Oh, just thinking of what Bunny's gonna do to Victor. She's got a temper."

"So does Sabretooth." Rogue said cautiously.

"Yeah, but Bunny knows martial arts."

"And so, I reckon, does Sabretooth." Rogue continued. "He an Logan are really, really old. Somethin' about their mutation makes'em age really slowly, so they've been around a long time, plenty of time to pick up some fancy footwork."

"I'd still feel better with her around." Cassie said off-hand, when Rogue suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"Well, it looks like Logan and Sabretooth certainly caught somethin'." She sounded amused and a little stunned, causing Cassie to peer out the window herself.

Down on one of the greens lay ten deer carcasses, lined up in a row while Logan, with one adamantium blade extended was carefully cutting one up, the blade going through skin and bone like a knife through hot butter.

A crowd of curious onlookers had gathered to look at what was going on. A few seemed to be turning green and nauseous, others looked interested. Rogue gave a soft smile when a six year old mutant boy named Calvin stepped forward, apparently asking what was going on, and Logan, in a very paternal manner, ran a hand through the boys white hair and apparently began to explain what he was doing.

The look on Rogues face was so soft and warm and loving that Cassie almost felt as though she was intruding on a private moment. She cleared her throat, wondering if maybe she should slink of somewhere.

Rogue jerked and blushed crimson. "Ah'm sorry. It's just Logan's so good with the kids, it's sweet to see."

Cassie smiled in understanding. "From what I've seen, so is Victor. It's one of the good qualities I've seen in him."

"It's somethin' ta do with feral mutants." Rogue explained, stepping away from the endearing scene happening below the window and motioning for Cassie to continue to follow her. "Once they pick a 'pack' or somethin' like that, they take care of em."

"I suppose that includes the super over-protectiveness." Cassie commented, kicking at the plush carpet and managing to trip herself. She caught herself on the wall and straightened while Rogue looked at her with concern laced with amusement.

"You okay sugah?"

"Yep, peachy." Cassie smiled sheepishly. "I'm a klutz. Don't worry about it, I rarely actually hurt myself, I just run into things. Makes me think of this cool quote I read; '_Don't follow me, I tend to walk into doors, walls, and off the occasional cliff_.' "

Rogue giggled. "Well, ah'll be sure ah'm the one doin' the leading, then."

"That's probably for the best. Hey, what's in here?" Cassie suddenly took a detour, going to a closed door and opening it.

"Ah thought we were head'n for a phone." Rogue said with amusement as the 'new girl' opened an oaken door and poked her head inside to find a classy lounge with two fridges, a sink, a vending machine, a few comfy chairs and small dining tables. "Don' they also have this say'n that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back." Cassie countered, prowling into the room seeing as no-one was currently in there. "And, anyways, that's why cats have nine lives."

Rogue leaned up against the door-frame, arms crossed, watching in amusement as Cassie opened the two fridges one by one and poked around the contents before examining the choices on the vending machine then taking turns sitting in each chair-"Not very comfy" she commented.

Rogue shrugged, a smile tugging on her lips. This new girl reminded her of a curious ten-year old, or Goldilocks from the three bears.

The sound of the period-change bell screeched through the air and Rogue watched in alarm as the new girl jumped about fifty feet in the air, clapped her hands over her ears and winced in pain.

When the ringing finally stopped, Cassie cautiously took her hands away from her ears and shook her head like a cat shaking off water, a look of pain of her face.

"Gosh that hurt."

Rogue winced sympathetically. "Sensitive ears, sugah?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah."

"Logan doesn't like it either." Rogue leaned out the door of the lounge to look into the hall where kids were filing out from their classes. "Should we get to that phone now?"

"Oh yeah!" Cassie said and you could almost see the invisible light-bulb going off over her head.

"Come on, sugah."

Cassie winced and shook her head. "Can we wait till the crowd-flow stops?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**AN: HELP ME: I need information on native American hunting rituals, like how they respect what they kill for the next chapter. Can anyone point me towards a good website or book? Please PM me with info. Thanks tons for your help!**


	32. Bambi, Inuits, and Immortality

** CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

** Bambi, Inuit's, and Immortality**

**AN: I got these little story cubes from Barnes and Noble to try to break through a little writers block I've got. ****_(squints at the images on the cubes_****) There seems to be a person digging a hole, someone counting money, an old man thinking, what I assume is a rocket hitting a planet and…..what the beep! A shirt drying on a clothes-line! (****_blinks owlishly at readers_****) Well, okay then.**

**To FleeingDawn on my character Steve Aswell; I have purposely kept Steve mysterious, but pretty soon I am going to begin to 'flesh him out' so to speak, give his character more….umph? **

**(****_Rolls story dice_****) Okay, I've got someone either jumping or falling off some stairs (****_that will be ridiculously easy to incorporate into the story_****) some guy lifting weights, and someone reading a book…..huh.**

LOGAN

The Wolverine smiled gently at the younger mutant who had stepped forward in curiosity to see what he was doing and held out one hand to softly push the boy back a few steps. "Careful, kid. Don't get too close yet."

The little albino mutant who could walk through walls looked at the deer carcasses with wide eyes. "What did you do to Bambi?"

Logan blinked confusedly. "Huh? Bambi?"

"It's a Disney movie." An older teen with a spiked tail informed the feral from the sidelines. "It's about a baby deer."

Logan frowned, trying to think how to respond to this information. "It's food, kid." He told the young mutant. "I've gotta feed you guys properly somehow."

Big crocodile tears began to well up in the young mutants eyes. "But why Bambi?"

Logan was absolutely at a loss for words. He rubbed the back of his head, letting out a huff. Why on earth did Disney have to go and teach kids stuff like that!? Then he knelt down on one leg so that he was eye to eye with the younger mutant. "Listen kid, you ever hear of the Native Americans?"

The teary-eyed boy nodded. "Yeah. We learned about them in Professor Munroes History class."

Logan nodded sagely. "Do you know how the Indians viewed hunting?"

The little one named Calvin shook his head.

"Some of the Indians, like the Inuit, believed that the tribe had to be good to the land they lived on so that the animals themselves would allow themselves to be killed for food."

Calvin screwed up his face in confusion. "In…you…it?"

"Eskimos, kid." Logan clarified. "The guys that wear furry coats and live in ice houses."

Calvin nodded, then; "What do you mean 'allowed themselves to be killed'?"

"Well, if the Eskimos were good to the land, then the animals would LET themselves get caught on purpose to feed the Eskimos." Inwardly, Logan began hitting his head against a metaphorical brick wall. He needed Chuck to explain this, not him.

**_*You're on your own in this case, Logan.*_** came the Professors tired but amused voice in his head. **_*Try not to mentally scar my students any more than necessary.*_**

The young mutant eyed the dead deer with an intense look of concentration, and Logan began to worry that his catch might spontaneously erupt in flames (_this was quite possible considering that the child was a mutant and might not have come into his full powers)._

"So…..the deer let itself get killed to feed us?"

"That's the way I like to look at it." Logan answered, kneeling down to begin to pull the organs from the animal. "You might want to move back a little, kid." Then Logan had a flash of brilliance. "Besides, this isn't Bambi, kid. Bambi's still runnin' around in the forest. No-one can get him."

The smile that broke over the childs face was brilliant.

Logan mentally wiped the sweat from his brow. `_Phew! That was a close one_.`

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

SABRETOOTH

The feral mutant stalked down the halls with a scowl on his face that sent everyone in his way running for the nearest hiding spot or up against the wall, trying to make themselves invisible (one kid actually did just that). No-one really knew what had ticked off the great Sabretooth, but they weren't about to get in his way.

In his mind, one piece of conversation kept replaying itself in Victor/Sabretooths head;

_"Do you plan to wait till she is old and grey and then leave her behind for another woman."_

That was ridiculous, of course. The bleached-blonde b stard didn't know ANYTHING about ferals, but Mr. Aswell had plucked a nerve that was already raw and throbbing. One that DEMANDED salve and resolution.

`_There has to be a solution to this_…..` Victor growled inside his head. `_Some kind of answer…..`_ He thought of the contacts he had had. Before his inner Sabretooth had pretty much taken over his mind, turning him into pure animal, back before the Brotherhood when Victor had been an assassin-for-hire, he had had contacts; people with information who owed him something, like S.H.I.E.L.D when Fury had enlisted him for the Black Ops….

…..Fury…..

Victor stopped dead in his tracks, his growl ceasing as well.

Nick Fury…..the captain of S.H.I.E.L.D was old. He seemed to have never aged a day but, as far as Victor knew, he wasn't a mutant like him and Jimmy. So how did the stick-up-his-ass commander stay young?

Well, at least now he had a place to start.

He thought hard; **_*Heah wheels. Where's the phone?*_**

**CITATIONS**

Robinson, B. A. (2008, January 13). _Beliefs of native americans from the artic to the southwest_. Retrieved from .


	33. Chapter 33 Hi Nick!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

** Hi Nick**

**AN: Not very long, I know. Sorry folks. But it's a chapter, right?**

**Please review. Thanks!**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier**

Sitting in his office quietly with a glass of 1907 Heidsieck that had been found at sea from a shipwreck, Nick Fury was enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet. At the moment, no-one was trying to take over the world (_at least in a way that would actually be a threat_) there was no incoming alien invasion or threats of a nuclear war (_which happened more often than the public would ever know)_ and he was thoroughly enjoying it…..which, of course, was when his phone rang.

Only a few select people in the world had his private cell-phone number, one being Captain America Steve Rogers (_he had given his number to the man-out-of-time_) one Tony Stark, or Iron Man (_who had somehow HACKED his phone number_) Bruce Banner, Charles Xavier of the X-men, and Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth, whom he hadn't heard from in years and years and years.

Quickly and calmly, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Creed."

"Well, well, well. Look who's back in civilization. Last I knew you were in full feral mode, probably even unable to remember WHAT a cell-phone even was let alone how to use one." Nick said smoothly, grinning.

A low, menacing growl was his response, then;

"We need to talk, Fury."

Nick stretched his legs out infront of him, swirling his glass of wine. "So talk."

"Face ta face." Victor added.

Nick waited an appropriate amount of time before responding. "Now, why would that be, my feline friend?"

Victor let out another warning growl. "You're not a mutant, Fury."

Nick Fury raised an eyebrow in slight confusion mixed with curiosity. "Your point being?"

"My point being I'm going to talk to you so either give me the coordinates to your stupid-a$$ flying machine!"

"It's called a hellicarrier, Creed." Nick said smoothly. "And what's with the sudden fascination with myself not being a mutant?" When only silence greeted him, Nick Fury chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm not about to set down my hellicarrier when I don' t even know what's going on, Creed. For all I know this could be a trap."

The growl over the phone grew. "Either you land that d*mned machine where I can talk to ya, or I'll hijack the Blackbird and track you down myself." Victor threatened. Then he lowered his voice even more. "But that would make me angry at you, Fury, and you don't want me angry at you."

Nick rolled his eyes. The Captain of S.H.I.E.L.D. had been on the battlefield himself, had operated as a secret agent for centuries since World War 1. The muscled brawn of the once former Magneto didn't faze him a bit.

"Oh, and something else I forget to mention, Fury….." Victor said and Fury could almost see the evil, self-satisfied smile on the feline ferals face. A cold trickle ran down the Captains spine, his instincts kicking into overdrive. Nick Fury may not have been a mutant, but he had centuries of instincts and experience that served him well, and right now he knew that the Sabretooth was up to something.

"Either you do as I say, or all yer accounts will be wiped clean."

Nick Fury relaxed back in his chair. The furball was pure bluff, that was all. No-one except himself knew where all his assets and money were, scattered in banks throughout the world, some in cold hard cash, some in diamonds, some in oil, and even others in precious gems.

"Know'n you, Fury, you probably think I'm playing, don't ya?" Creeds voice came onto the phone. "Should I give you a list?" When the feral mutant began rambling off a list of bank names, some not even known to the public, Nick Furys glass of 1907 Heidsieck fell to the ground, shattering. The Captain of S.H.I.E.L.D felt his lunch of Wagyu Steak and Matsuke mushrooms want to come up his stomach and revisit the open-air, and **_NOT_** through a toilet.

"What…..how….."

"I need to meet you…..**_now_**."

Then Victor hung up the phone, leaving the infamous Nick Fury shaking with both rage and fear.

CITATIONS:

"Most Expensive Wines in the World." _The Most Expensive Journal_. The Most Expensive Journal, n.d. Web. 8 Jun 2013. /wine-bottle.

"**Shipwrecked 1907 Heidsieck  
$275,000**

These hundred year old bottles of Champagne from the Heidsieck vineyard in Champagne took over eighty years to reach their destination. Shipped to the Russian Imperial family in 1916, a shipwreck off the coast of Finland caused this champagne to be lost at sea until divers discovered over 200 bottles in 1997. Now they're finally being sold to wealthy guests at the Ritz-Carlton hotel in Moscow, at least. Of course, the wine's extraordinary tale and incredible age are what makes it the world's most expensive wine.

"Most Expensive Wines in the World." _The Most Expensive Journal_. The Most Expensive Journal, n.d. Web. 8 Jun 2013. /wine-bottle.

"Worlds' Top Ten Most Expensive Food." _The Most Expensive Journal._ The Most Expensiver Journal, n.d. Web. /foods


	34. Chapter 34 Nick Furys Freak-Out

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE:**

**Nick Furys Freak-Out**

**AN: To LuckLover: Thanks for your review! :D It was really uplifting and meant a lot to me. This is just a fanfic, but I get super curious and want facts to be right so I look stuff up. There's this website called; "Son-of-a-Citation-Machine" where you enter in the information and it makes the citation for you so you just copy and paste. It's really a life-saver. **

**I WAS going to try to make this a super-long chapter, with a scene with each character, but I figured you guys would want some more chapters by now and I seem to have hit writers block with Logans' scene.**

**Oh, one more thing, I absolutely ADORED this review;**

From: Guest

:Yeay yeayyeayyeayeyeayyeayyeayyeayyeayyeayyeayeay THANK YOU FOR CREATING THISSTORY! and also thank you for giving the citations and also I LIKE YOUR STORYDICE! and someone falling is not that hard to incorporate in the story ooh YOUCOULD HAVE STEVE FALL ON HIS HEAD *accidentally of course* oooooooh or youcould have cassie fall cause of magnet head *somehow* and have Vic tear im a new butthole! okay plot suggestion bunny tired so going to bed bai-bai

**Author cracks up laughing. I JUST LOVE THIS REVIEW!**

**Now, onto the story.**

**NICK FURY:**

So the feral feline thought he could stranglehold him, did he?

Nick Fury seethed as he paced the holo-deck, gritting his teeth and thinking. His underlings and fellow soldiers stayed quiet and out of the way; they knew better than to mess with their Captain when he was in this mood.

`_But how did he get ahold of all my accounts!`_ Nick pondered for about the millionth time. `_But perhaps even more important is that Sabretooth himself_…..` Nick paused in his pacing to stare at the blue sky from the huge window. _`…..if he has been playing me, and the world, for a fool, pretending that he himself is an idiot to fit to his own plans…..then he is more dangerous than I could have ever imagined_…..`

The S.H.I.E.L.D commander clenched and unclenched his fists, trying furiously to think a way out of this predicament.

Well, first thing's first; Know Thy Enemy.

"Pull up every single file we have on Victor Creed a.k.a Sabretooth, right now. I want to see it yesterday, people." Immediately, the huge window became overlaid with the blue lettered computerized files.

**NAME**: Victor Creed

**GENDER**: Male

**ALIAS**: Sabretooth, Der Schlater, El Tigre

**MUTATION**: Feral: enhanced senses, claws, instincts

Regenerative Healing Power

Foreign Chemical Immunity

Immunity to Diseases

Weather Insulated Adaptation

Extended Longevity

Superhuman Stamina

Superhuman Strength

Superhuman agility

Claws and Fangs (feline)

Psionic Resistance

**FAMILY**:

**FATHER**: Zebadiah Creed

**MOTHER**: Victoria Creed

**SIBLINGS**: Luther Creed (_deceased_)

James Logan Howlett (1/2 brother)

**HAIR**: Blonde

**EYES**: Amber

**WEIGHT**: 275 pounds

**HEIGHT**: 6'6

**PROFESSION**: Mercenary

Professional Criminal

Assassin

Serial Killer

Nick Fury let out an inward groan. There was nothing in the files about the Sabretooths IQ. "Has his intelligence ever been tested?" he barked the question to the whole room.

"Not that we know of, Sir." A random soldier responded, typing commands into his keyboard. "Victor Creeds intelligence has never been tested."

Nick gritted his teeth. "Well, give me an estimate, then."

"On the surface, it seems that Victor Creed aka Sabretooth is more brawn than brain, Captain." A soldier reported, looking at his computer on incidents involving the feral mutant. "He responds to fire with fire, cool under attack but also giving into blood-lust. However, he was also in several wars, like you sir and has been known to fly helicopters, planes, and even jets. His knowledge of weaponry is extensive from the matchlock guns from the sixteen-forties to the WRC Infantry Automatic Weapons. His abilities to fly suggest good mathematical and spatial skills. He's able to improvise and think on his feet. He is fluent in several languages, as was made apparent when he interrogated some Nazis, speaking the German language easily as well as French. His feral side, however, when it took over, seemed to have stunted some of his language skills."

Nick Fury's lip curled. "Well he seems able to speak just fine now. So, to sum it up, soldier, the 'Der Schlater' is not the stupid idiot he appears to be."

"That's what it looks like, Captain."

"Damn."

So the question was, what did he do now?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**CITATIONS:**

"Sabretooth (Victor Creed)." _Marval Database Wikia_. Marvel Wiki. Web. 10 Jun 2013. Victor_Creed_(Earth-616).

"History Detectives: A Timeline of Firearm History." _History Detectives_. PBS, n.d. Web. 10 Jun 2013. opb/historydetectives/technique/gun-timeline/.

"The Worlds Most Fascinating Modern Weapons." _SOCYBERTY_. SOCYBERTY, 3 Oct 2009. Web. 10 Jun 2013. /military/the-worlds-most-fascinating-modern-weapo ns/.


	35. Chapter 35 A Paternal Interlude

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR:**

** A Paternal Interlude**

**AN: This is one of the 'fragments' I wrote that I was able to tie in. **

**And what happened to "Risika Kissu Seto" and "Catchfire"? I miss your guys reviews. (sniffs and gives wounded kitty eyes)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

The deer and the bear had been skinned, cut, and dressed. The meat had been cooked and almost all of it was now gone, considering how Logan had had the Professor round up the kids in the cafeteria to eat (of course, Victor had made sure his mate had a good selection and ate it all while Logan took care of Rogue. How the runt hadn't figured out that Rogue was his mate was a complete mystery to the older feral.) and Logan had brought food to Jonsey in the quiet of his room.

Victor and Logan had taken turns prowling around the cafeteria, making sure the cubs were eating enough, getting enough water, and settling any little squabbles quickly and effectively.

Now, Victor lay in the large bed in the room that had been 'assigned' to him and his mate, keeping her warm and quiet and asleep in his arms, then…..

…..the scent of salt water…..

The scent jerked Victor out of his light sleep. Quickly, he looked down at the frail in his arms, but her scent was calm and content, fast asleep with no tears, just the way she should be.

He let out a soft, annoyed and confused growl. Then where was that scent coming from?

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until his curiousity was satisfied, Victor carefully untangled his arms from around his mate, moving his great bulk with amazing precision and padding on bare feet, silent as a panther to the bedroom door.

With one last check on his mate, he stepped out into the hallway.

The scent of tears grew thicker and now he could hear a quiet whimpering…..a cub.

Usually, he hated the sound of a cubs crying with a passion; the sound would bring up memories best left undisturbed; memories of his father with a knife, ready to pull of his claws one by one. _'I'll fix you, Victor, I'll fix you good.' _But this time the sound brought out protective instincts which, he was finding, he had a lot of.

He followed the scents and sounds starting up "The Purr" as his mate called it, going around a corner where a small, blue-skinned mutant cub was curled up in a ball.

On a double-take, he realized it was the little reptilian cub who had run into him a few days ago; Roddy.

He knelt down infront of the cub, letting his purr and pheromones start to calm the young mutant.

"What's wrong, cub?" he asked gruffly.

The kid just sniffed and looked up at him with big slitted eyes watering, then burst into another flood of tears.

Victor grunted in annoyance. Well, THIS wasn't working. Jimmy was better with dealing with tears than he was.

He snorted, he had raised the runt, he was **_SABRETOOTH_**, he could figure this out. He mentally shrugged. He'd do what had served him so well in all his life (except perhaps the Brotherhood) he followed his instincts.

Still purring, he reached out and gathered the small, blue-skinned cub into his arms, holding him close against his chest.

There was no scent of predators or danger so he stood and simply began walking back to the room he shared with his mate; they would be having another little addition to their bed tonight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

She knew the instant Victor had left the bed…..well, her **_BODY_** knew, her mind took a little bit more time on the catch-up. The warm, strong arms, the body that curled around her like a cocoon were gone.

Cassie sat up wearily in the dark, rubbing at her eyes and fumbling for her glasses, not yet turning on the light.

She heard him before any other of her senses picked him up, as well as the sound of a soft whimpering.

"Don't turn on the lights, frail." Victors rumbling voice came through his purr. "Cub had a night horse."

"A night horse….." she echoed, confused, then giggled. "You mean a night**_mare_**."

"Mare's a horse, innit?" Victor grumbled, sitting down on the bed with the softly whimpering cub. He watched with night-vision as his mate crawled over on her hands and knees, fumbling on the bed. He reached out one hand to steady her then guided her hand to the cub in his lap.

"Oh, sweetheart."

The tenderness in her voice both pleased and touched him. She would be a good mother to their cubs.

"What happened, honey? Did you have a bad dream?"

The cub hiccupped then responded. "I-I w-woke up and I wasn' in my room anymore."

Victor increased his purr. "Easy, cub, yer safe."

Cassie pressed her lips together, thinking. "Do you sleep-walk, hon?"

The kid hiccupped. "Wh-what?"

"I guess that's neither here nor there at the moment," she muttered to herself. She reached out and began to rub soothing circles on the little ones back. "You're fine, sweetie, it's okay."

Victor stretched himself out on the bed, pulling Cassie down with him, spooning around her form protectively. Then he looked to the little mutant. "Come on, cub."

Smiling softly, Cassie held her arms out in the dark and her smile grew when little Roddy climbed into them.

Sabretooth increased his purr, his mate and the cub held safely in the circle of his arms. **_THIS_** was how it was supposed to be.


	36. A Crabby Memory

** CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE:**

** A Crab, A Puzzle Piece, and a Pair of Glasses**

**AN: (shakes three (3) story dice in her hand) "Cooome on story-dice, get rid of my writers block!"**

**(Rolls dice) Okay (peers down at dice) I've got a crab, a puzzle piece, and a pair of glasses…**

**(Blinks up at readers) Oh yeah, like THAT was helpful….. (-Sarcastic)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Once Logan had made sure his particular "pack" had eaten enough (Rogue, Clarisse, Jonsey, and Jubilee) he hustled them all into Rogues room with a glare and a growl, tucking Jonesy into his makeshift bed, folding his glasses carefully and sitting them on a dresser before moving to make sure the others were comfortable.

When he reached Rogue, the southern-bell was rolling her eyes. "Ah'm not seven years old, Logan, ya don' have ta tuck me in." she batted away Logans hands and the feral sighed.

"Yeah, yer right, darlin." The Wolverine said, speaking quietly.

"Are you alright, sugah?" Rogue asked, reaching up to cup her ferals cheek.

Logan sighed, covering her hand with his own. "It's crazy, Marie. I'm starting to remember things…..or at least I'm seeing these scenes in my head."

Rogue propped herself up on her elbows, brown eyes staring into his. "What kinda things?"

"I…..I'm not sure….." Logan shook his head, closing his eyes. "It's a scene of two little boys. I think one of'em is me and the other…..I think the other is Sabretooth….."

Rogue cocked her head a little to the side and arched an eyebrow. "So ya think Sabretooth has somethin' ta do with yer past?"

Logan growled a little in annoyance. "The Professor says he's my brother."

To Rogue's credit, she only looked shocked for about three (3) seconds before she schooled her face into supportive gentleness and began to run her fingers through Logans spiky hair. "And yeh think he might be?"

As if desperate for a lifeline in a storm-tossed sea, Logan grasped onto Rogues hands with his own. Her touch had always soothed him somehow, always managed to quiet him. "I…..I don't know."

"Well," Rogue said, looking over to make sure her 'room-mates' were asleep. "Why doncha tell me about it, sugah." But then she looked to where Jubilee let out a very loud, **_fake_** snore. "Actually, let's talk about it on the veranda. Come on, darlin."

Rogue climbed out of the bed, gently tugging him along with her, pleased when he followed her out the door only to pause at the doorframe and turn to glare at the 'sleeping' Jubilee.

He gave a warning growl. "And get to sleep Jubilation Lee!"

The 'sleeping' Jubilee huffed and turned on her side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

The mansion/school had many patios and verandas and this was where Rogue led her feral mutant guardian, entwining his fingers with her own and hoping he wouldn't notice her blush.

Logan automatically scanned the school grounds for any danger, scenting the air before making sure Rogue was positioned in-between him and the school protectively.

The southern bell was so used to the ferals protective positioning that she didn't bat an eye, simply choosing to speak to him.

"So tell me about this memory of yours, sugah."

Logan shook his head. "I've had two…..One of who I **_think_** was a young Sabretooth chasing me and trying to get me to go to bed—"

Rogue bit the inside of her cheeks to try to stop the giggles from coming out. A little, rambunctious Logan. Now **_THAT_** was something she would give her best pair of gloves to see, if she had still needed them, that is.

Logan gave her a fake glare before continuing. "The last one was in the woods…..but this one…..this one seems to be by the sea…..

_-flashback-_

_ A seventeen year old Victor Creed stood beside his younger brother, holding his smaller hand protectively in his own as they stared out across the beach to a docked ship, the moonlight sparkling off the peaceful water. _

_ "Now, you listen hear Jimmy." The older feral said seriously. "You have to do exactly as I say, got it?"_

_ Jimmy Howlett nodded hard, eager to please as he looked up at his bigger brother who graced him with a fond, fanged smile. "Now, we're gonna creep up into that ship and hide down in the hold, okay?"_

_ Jimmy wrinkled up his nose. "Aren't we supposed to pay for a ticket?"_

_ Victor chuckled in his voice that was just beginning to deepen. "Not this time, runt. We've got…..midnight specials. That means if we get on now while no-ones watching, we'll get our ride for free."_

_ "Oh." Jimmy said, nodding his head in agreement when a slight movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention._

_ "You stay here while I go check things out, okay Jimmy?" Victor ordered, squeezing his little brothers hand. _

_ "Okay, Victor."_

_ The older feral put one hand carefully under his little brothers chin and turned it so that he was looking in his eyes, letting out a low, warning growl. "Didya hear me, Jimmy? STAY HERE."_

_ Jimmy nodded. "Okay, Victor."_

_ Jimmys older brother moved away with the confident swagger that Jimmy so often tried to imitate. He had meant to stay there, really he did, but there was that movement again and he just HAD to investigate._

_ Being a feral, Jimmy could see in the dark just as well as he could in the day time, and his attention was quickly absorbed by a strange creature scuttling across the sand. It was circular in shape, with two big pinching claws and eight little legs, a dark red in color, moving sideways along the sand. _

_ Curiosity aroused, Jimmy immediately began to follow the odd creature, laughing joyously when it scuttled away from him. He bent his knees, feet hip-width apart, fingers open and pounced, sputtering when he got a face-full of sand and the creature moved quickly away from him. _

_ The youngest feral got up to try again, a huge grin stretching his face…..only he wasn't too happy when he caught it._

**_VICTOR_**

_ A loud, pained bellow made the seventeen-year old jump about fifty-feet in the air (literally, given his feral mutation) and bonk his head on one of the ships ceilings. _

_ "Jimmy…." The horrified teen muttered and took out of the ship like a bat out of hades, running on all fours for total speed. He barreled down the beach, sending sand out behind him like a wave till he came upon his little brother, sitting on the sand with one huge crab pinching two of his fingers together._

_ Immediately, Victor grabbed the crab and both hands, crushing it's hard shell and killing it before breaking the pinchers in half, freeing his little brothers fingers. _

_ Jimmys fingers were already beginning to heal, but Victor tossed aside the crab corpse and took hold of his little brothers hands, starting his soothing purr and bringing the wounded appendage up to his mouth to lick it. _

_ Immediately, Jimmys sobs quieted._

_ "F*ck, what were you thinking, Jimmy boy?" Victor demanded, but his voice was still gentle as he made sure his little brothers fingers were properly healing. _

_ Jimmy sniffed, nose running and eyes watering. "I-I-I j-just wanted to see what it was!" then he burst into another round of tears. _

_ Victor rolled his eyes and pulled his little brother onto his lap. "Jimmy, ya don't play with things with claws or pinchers."_

_ "B-but I play with you." Logan reasoned. "And you've got claws."_

_ Victor took a deep breath, willing himself to be patient. "Yeah, but I know how to control'em. That crab was an animal, not much brains. If ya really want to hunt or play with something, check with me first." _

_ "All-Allright Victor."_

_ Victor continued his rumbling purr, made sure his little brothers fingers were completely healed, and then picked him up in his arms, beginning to carry him towards the ship. _

_ "V-Victor?"_

_ The older feral sighed. "Yeah, runt?"_

_ "Wh-what was that?"_

_ "A crab, Jimmy, that was a crab."_

_-end flashback-_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Rogues eyes sparkled with mirth as she tried to stifle her giggles with her hands. "Oh Logan, that's so cute!"

Logan growled at her threateningly, even though the two of them knew he would never harm a hair on her head. "That's not the POINT Marie. The point is that fleabag might be my brother!"

Rogue shrugged. "Sounds ta me that he was a pretty good brother."

Logan shook his head. "He stuck you on that machine for Magneto. He KIDNAPPED you." Then Logan paused, his head shooting up as he remembered something Sabretooth had told him.

_-flashback-_

_"Take care of her, Jimmy." He stalked towards the door, ignoring Jimmys answering growl of annoyance and anger. "And ask your frail again what happened with Magneto."_

_-end flashback-_

"Marie, darlin." Logan gently wrapped an arm around the southern-bells shoulders and pulled her up against his chest protectively. "I've been meanin' to ask you. What did Sabretooth do when he took you to Magneto?"

Rogue looked down. "Oh. He…..he let me touch him, absorb his healing power. He said so I wouldn't die on Magnetos machine."

END CHAPTER

**PS: I borrowed the idea of Sabretooth lending Rogue his healing power from gem1990. That little brilliant idea came from her.**

**CITATIONS**:

How Many Legs do Crabs Have?

"How Many Legs do Crabs Have?." _Yahoo:Ask_. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Jun 2013. question/index?qid=20070625001117AAqvYZQ.

VOCABULARY:

**ve·ran·da**

[ və rándə ]

porch: a porch, usually roofed and sometimes partly enclosed, that extends along an outside wall of a building


	37. Chapter 37 A Conversation

** CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

** A Conversation**

**AN: I'm seeing lots of Favorites and Follows on my story, and THANK YOU SO MUCH…..but I still prefer reviews….Gosh, I am such a review-hog. When I first started actually POSTING on , I told myself I wouldn't be like those authors who go nuts until they get reviews…..well, I have become one of them…..oh the guilt. (hides face in hands) none the less, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(****_Tackles FleeingDawn and covers her in totally platonic hugs and purrs_****) I'm so sorry…..purr purr purr purr purr. A shout out to FleeingDawn who is currently having to deal with sucky wifi. **

**(****_rolls story dice_****) A tent, a magnifying glass, and some ocean waves…..again with the ocean…..Well, the story cubes helped with the last chapter (see if you can go back and find mention of the cubes; a crab, which should be obvious, a pair of glasses, and a puzzle piece)**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER: (charges forward on a bengal tiger, bow and arrow held proudly in hand)**

_LAST TIME:_

_ "Marie, darlin." Logan gently wrapped an arm around the southern-bells shoulders and pulled her up against his chest protectively. "I've been meanin' to ask you. What did Sabretooth do when he took you to Magneto?"_

_ Rogue looked down. "Oh. He…..he let me touch him, absorb his healing power. He said so I wouldn't die on Magnetos machine."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Logan pushed Rogue away from him, holding her at arms length with his hands firm but gentle on her shoulder. "He **_WHAT!?"_**

Rogue winced, looking down. "Ah know ah should've told ya before, Logan, but you were so mad at Sabretooth ah, ah didn't want ta make that worse."

Logan gritted his teeth together, taking in a deep breath (one, two, three, four, five) holding it (one, two, three, four, five) then letting it out (one, two, three, four, five) and repeating the process. He was slightly proud of himself when his voice came out calm and collected. "You're **_SURE_** that's what he did? **_Sabretooth!?"_**

Rogue nodded her head, looking a mix between a child caught-in-a-lie, a sympathetic young woman, and a touch of fire.

Logan let out a low stream of curses as he turned to clutch onto the banister surrounded the veranda, accidentally splintering the wood. Rogue, wisely, remained silent behind him, trying to be supportive and contrite.

Finally, the Wolverine spoke. "Was I so wrong all this time?"

Rogue shrugged, realized that he couldn't see her with his back turned (though he might have sensed it with those darned feral instincts of his, she thought) then replied. "I don' know sugah. He did some really bad things but at the same time…." She paused, searching for words. "…..at the same time, what he's been doin' now, with the kids'n all an Cassie…..maybe he's changed….."

Logan shook his head in disagreement. "People like him don't change."

"Then maybe he wasn't who we thought he was in the beginning." Rogue consoled, walking up carefully and putting a hand on Logans shoulder. "Ah was wrong not ta tell ya, Logan, and ah'm sorry…..."

"You can't keep things like this from me, Marie." Logan growled, still not turning. "You can't just pick and chose what you information you want to give me when something happens!? How am I supposed to make the right decision if I don't know the whole situation!?"

Rogue chewed on her lower lip. "Then ah suppose I should tell ya that Cassie made a phone call to someone else?"

Logan began another series of deep breaths. "Yeah, Marie, that would be helpful. Who did she call?"

Rogue shifted her weight onto her other leg and crossed her arms under her chest uneasily. "Well, she calls her 'Bunny' but ah don' think that's her real name."

Logan grunted, turning around to look at her and leaning against the banister. "Okay. And who is she? Someone like this 'Steve' guy?"

"Ah guess. From what ah could tell, she sees this 'Bunny' as a sister."

Logan gave another grunt. "Okay, so tell me about the conversation."

_-flashback-_

_ They FINALLY made it to one of the studies with a phone after many detours and the poking-around of many rooms. Rogue had to tell her that it would soon be too late to use the phone (a small fib) to finally get her to move. Then they found themselves in a small room used for when one of the students wanted to call their parents (if they hadn't disowned them for being a mutant or abandoned them at birth) or siblings. Of course, the Professor knew whenever phone-calls that shouldn't be made were being made, so things were kept strictly clean and on the line. _

_ Cassie picked up the phone, started to dial, then paused, scrunching up her nose. _

_ Rogue was becoming more and more amused by the second at the childishness of the young woman. Still, she had learned long ago not to judge by appearances, or first impressions. "Is there a problem, sugah?"_

_ The brunette turned to look at the southern bell with her nose scrunched up. "Would you happen to know the area-code for Arkansas?"_

_ "There's a phone book in the desk drawer, sugah."_

_ "Ah." Cassie opened the little drawer and pulled out a yellow phone book, opening it to flip to the area-codes. "Got it."_

_ While she dialed, Rogue looked at her watch, chewing her lip. Logan would be expecting her to be at dinner, the gruff Canadian was a terror-on-earth if one of his "kids" missed a meal and could be counted on to hunt down his errant 'pack-member' to the ends of the earth. _

_ That's when the conversation started. "Heah Bun." _

_ Rogue let out a little sigh when she realized that this conversation was going to be very one-sided considering that she could only hear Cassie's side…..or could she? Rogue closed her eyes and focused, trying to bring her "inner Logan" to the surface. _

_ Everyone knew that Rogues skin was the source of her mutation. If she touched someone who was NOT a mutant, she literally sucked the life right out of them and into her skin. However, if she touched a mutant, she would absorb their powers before ultimately killing him and, for a little time afterwards, would be able to use that mutants power._

_ Her "borrowed" power would wear off in a few hours, but she found that the more times she touched a certain mutant, the more times she absorbed certain powers, then she was able to gain a little permanent control over that power…..as well as their absorbed personalities, (which she did her darndest not to think about)._

_ One of the mutants she had touched the most was Logan aka Woverline. He had held onto her briefly many times to save her life, but the longest contact was when she had absorbed his healing powers to save her own life when he had accidently skewered her with his claws during a nightmare. _

_ Logan, like all ferals, had accelerated senses, and it was his sense of hearing that she could use the most right now. She focused on her "inner Logan". The musky scent of him, of earth and cigar smoke and beer and pine, and instead of her hearing her sense of smell shot through the roof. She nearly stumbled and fell on her butt, thankful when Cassie didn't notice, overwhelmed with the scent of carpet, cleaning agents, sweat, hormones and an overwhelming scent of musk, which she assumed was Sabretooth._

_ `Whoops. Wrong sense there.` Rogue thought to herself, taking a deep breath through her mouth. `Let's try again. Okay, come to Mama…..` _

_ This time she got it right and her hearing ramped up till she could hear every word of the conversation as if she was standing right next to Cassie. _

_ "…..Don't get lost." Said 'Bunny'._

_ "Really, Bun? I tell you I'm in New York and your first response is to tell me to not get lost?"' _

_ Rogue snorted softly. Apparently this Cassie had no sense of direction to go along with no balance. _

_ "Cat, you got lost in the mall."_

_ "Okay, okay, okay. Not the point!" Cassie tried to get the conversation back on track. "The point is I'm in New York and…uh…..well, Sabretooth kidnapped me."_

_ Silence, then a shrill screech that made both Cassie and Rogue wince. "WHHHHHHAAAT!?" There was a pause and then; "Ah'm gonna hunt him down and castarate him! How did you get to a phone!? Do you know exactly where in New York you are?!" then Bunny spoke to someone off-phone. "Manny, hun, grab my duffle bag will ya?!" Then; "How did you get to a phone, Cat?"_

_ "I'm' at this school. I was already, uh, rescued. The thing is, they don't want me to leave. Uncle Steve is here, and things seem a LITTLE settled, but I"d really feel better if you were here."_

_ "Are you hurt?"_

_ "Uh, no."_

_ "I'm bringing my knives."_

_ Then there was some conversation about sneaking sharp metal objects past airplane security before Cassie cut in. "I, uh, better get you the address." She looked over to Rogue and spoke a little louder so that the southern bell quickly had to adjust her hearing. "Hey, Rogue? Where are we exactly? Like, the address?"_

_ "Xaviers School for Gifted Children." Rogue answered, pressing her fingertips to her temples. She was getting a touch of a headache. "1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester County New York, one-zero-four-six-one."_

_ Cassie dutifully repeated it back over the phone, looking to Rogue to make sure she had gotten it correct (she was given a thumbs up the second time around when she accidently said Eastchester the first time). _

_ "I can't wait till you hear, Bun. Thanks. Love ya."_

_ "Love ya too, cat."_

_ Then Cassie hung up._

_-end flashback-_

Logan sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists. "More complications. When is this "Rabbit" supposed to get here?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah dunno, sugah, they didn't hash that part out while Ah was there, but Ah'm assuming soon."

"Alright, thanks darlin."

To Rogues surprise, the Canadian pulled her into his arms and kissed her briefly on the forehead before her power could suck in his own. "Come on, darlin', it's high time you were in bed."

**VOCABULARY:**

**CONTRITE:** adj. feeling very sorry for having done something.

**CITATIONS:**

"Marval Database." _Wikia_. N.p.. Web. 16 Jun 2013. Xavier's_School_for_Gifted_Youngsters.


	38. Chapter 38 waita SERIAL KILLER!

** CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

** ….Wait…..A SERIAL KILLER!**

**AN: I have had more complaints (well, not really COMPLAINTS more like GENTLE NUDGES) about the length of my chapters. So…..here goes. I am going to ATTEMPT to crank out a long one in one day. Just sit down and type. If it turns out badly, I apologize.**

**Also, I'm absolutely LOVING these plot-bunnies from "Guest" in the reviews. Makes me crack up every time.**

**STORY CUBES: **

**Someone walking through a door**

**A skyscraper building**

**A hatchet/axe**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VICTOR **

When Victor roused out of his light sleep the next morning, he woke pleasantly happy to find his mate and the blue-skinned cub from last night still in his arms. He had never thought that he had wanted this…..not since centuries ago when he had held Jimmy in his arms when he was very small, then growing till he turned fourteen where he insisted he was 'too big for such things' only to come back if he had a nightmare. At eighteen, however, he had completely outgrown the need for his big-brothers hold.

Had it really just been two days ago that he had been living and hunting for himself out in the wild, more cat than man? And now here he was with his mate and a cub in his arms sleeping in a real bed in the mansion of a man who had used to have been, perhaps, one of his arch-enemies.

Well, he had a meeting with old one'eye today (_the grin that crept across his face was a hunters grin, his I'm-gonna-mangle-you-and-like-it grin_) to find out how the old stooge stayed young, and he had to get his mate and the cub to Jimmy so he could watch'em. First, though, he had to get his mate and the cub fed, as well as see to the rest of the cubs in the school. The reminder of the sheer number of cubs in the school brought the beginnings of a slight headache and he pushed it away, ceasing in his purr and gently nudging his mate, rubbing his head next to her own.

"Come'on frail. Wake up."

She just grumbled something at him and pushed herself back further into his chest, her arms bringing the blue-skinned cub with her. Speaking of which, the young mutant opened sleepy, yellow eyes and blinked up at him. It interested him how the cubs eyelids closed sideways when he blinked.

He gave a little purr of welcome, running a clawed hand carefully over the cubs head. "Come on, frail, time ta eat."

When she still didn't move, he let out a warning growl, leaning down and nipping the skin of her neck sharply. She eeped, jolting in his arms but coming full awake. "What was that for, ya jerk!" she exclaimed and he gave her a warning growl, his temper rising.

"When I tell ya teh get up, frail, I mean it." He growled warningly at her. "You and the cub need to eat, now get your ass move'n!"

He let go of the two of them and made his way lithely out of the bed, swinging the cub up into his arms and onto his shoulders, making him giggle. "It's time ta eat, frail. NOW."

The smile she gave him made his heart stutter and he growled warningly. "I'm not gonna tell ya again, frail."

"I'm move'n, I'm move'n" she commented, reaching one hand out and blindly grasping for her glasses.

He moved so silently to the end-table that she never heard him pick up her folded glasses and set them right at her fingertips, even giving the seeing-apparatus a little nudge till it brushed against her fingers; she only thought that she had found them not that he had guided her to them.

The cub on his shoulders giggled again and Victor shifted the little weight on his shoulders so that the kid was in a more stable position. When she put on her glasses, blinking up at him with her long hair clumped and sticking out every which way, she gave him another smile, this one softer but none the less brilliant, seeing the little one on his shoulders. She looked at him with something that COULD be considered one of those "softer emotions" the frails were so big on.

"Heah, sweetheart, didya sleep well?" she asked the little one, climbing out of bed only to stumble a little on the sheets (his hand was quickly there to steady her).

The cub nodded, fisting his hands in Victors long, matted blonde hair. The behemoth didn't even wince at the tugging pain. Well, once you survived and completely recovered from a bullet to the brain, a little hair-tugging from a kid didn't hurt much. "Come on you two, move it!" and he hustled his mate with him out into the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**ORORO MUNROE**

Ororo Munroe, alias Storm, was a mutant teacher in a mutant school, so she was used to seeing the occasional odd thing that would send a "normal" person into hysterics _(like a student deciding to literally climb the walls, or a child levitating_) but one thing she WASN'T accustomed to seeing was a grouchy Wolverine slouched outside another students dorm room (_it was Rogue and Jubilees_ _room_) looking like he had spent the entire night there.

The graceful Moroccan stopped infront of the door and arched a sophisticated white eyebrow at the form on the ground. "Logan?"

The feral snuffed in his sleep and shifted a little.

"Logan!" Ororo reached down carefully, very aware of the nightmares the feral had that could send him skewering the person who attempted to wake him up. She drew her hand back before touching him and instead smiled a mischievous smile that was rarely seen on her face.

Closing her grey eyes, she concentrated and, suddenly, there was a little rain cloud in the building where no rain cloud should be. And wouldn't you know it, that little rain-cloud would be right over the sleeping ferals head that started to pour cold water down.

Logan jumped to his feet, sputtering and cursing, to hear Ororo's musical laugh.

"What the hell, Storm!?"

Ororo contained her mirth. "I could ask the same of you, Logan. What are you doing sleeping out here in the hall?"

Just then the dorm door opened and there stood a surprised, but smiling Rogue in her boy shorts and tank top, long, striped hair mussed and ruffled with sleep. She looked at the wet Logan and chuckled. "Shows you right, sugah." She then looked to the weather witch. "Logan's been keep a watch on me and some others. Ah think he thinks Sabretooth's gonna go on a rampage or somethin', so he's appointed himself our guard-dog."

Ororo evaporated the storm-cloud with a wave of the hand, smiling. "Ah, so that's what's going on."

Logan sent a grumpy growl to his southern bell. "Get the others up and dressed, Marie, it's time tah eat."

"Yes Eyore." Rogue teased, shutting the door. Logan could hear her rousing the others before he turned back to the weather witch. "Didya have ta do that, Storm?"

Storm shrugged gracefully. "Knowing your penchant of attacking people who attempt to wake you, I decided it was the safest way."

"Sure ya did." Logan said, shaking his head like a wet dog, smirking when he managed to hit Ororo with some of the water.

Storm moved herself to a safer distance before speaking, a little worry creasing her stunning face. "Do you really think Sabretooth would go on a rampage here, Logan?"

"He has before, hasn't he?" Logan asked, pulling off his muscle shirt and wringing it out, arching an eyebrow when the weather witch eyed him appreciatively. "Like what ya see?"

Storm decided to ignore that comment. "The Professor believes he has truly changed."

"Chuck can believe what he wants. I'm still lookin' after the kids, though."

"And yet you went hunting with him? And brought back half the forest population." This time there was a hint of censure in her voice and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Don't go all animal activist on me now, Ro. The kids need proper food. I shoulda done it earlier, even without Vic's prodding."

Storm paused. "Vic?"

Logan froze as if he hadn't realized he had said that. "Whatever. COME ON!" he yelled to the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**OTHERS:**

"Hold yer horses, sugah!" came Rogues growl as she pushed her way out, now in sweat-pants and a T-shirt. Jubilee followed with a huge, jaw-cracking yawn looking like a walking YIELD sign in her favorite bright, canary yellow. Clarisse came out more subdued before Jonesy stuck his head out the door, wincing.

Immediately, Logan sensed the littlest mutants distress and frowned, looking to Rogue. "Marie, why don't you get the others down to the cafeteria, get your usual table."

Rogue looked at them then down to the littlest mutant, comprehension dawning fast in her eyes. "Alright, sugah. Be sure you join us."

"Of course, darlin."

Storms jaw dropped when Rogue placed a very brief kiss on Logans cheek before motioning for Jubilee and Clarisse to follow her. "Come on, guys."

When Logan gave Storm a pointed look, the weather-witch moved on fluidly down the hall. "I'll see you at breakfast, Logan."

"Yeah, sure." Logan said distractedly, still looking at Little Jonesy who still hadn't come out of his room. Logan knelt down on one knee so that he was eye-to-eye with the six year old. "Heah, kiddo. Do you wanna come to breakfast with us?"

Jonsey looked up at him with big brown eyes and shook his head. "Can't you just bring me some food?"

Logan took a deep breath, thinking back on what Victor…..no, Sabretooth, had told him;

_-flashback-_

_"When you hold the kid—" Victor began._

_ "Who says I hold'em?" Logan growled, but his older brother just kept talking over him._

_ "—think about what you're feeling. About what the cub's feeling. How he's scared and uncomfortable. Then just….." Victors muscles rippled as he shrugged. "It's kind of like growling, comes instinctively. You can actually feel it in the base of your throat. Like a tickle. Then just…..__**purr**__. Nature'll take care of the rest."_

_-end flashback-_

`_Okay, this shouldn't be too hard_.` The feral Canadian took a deep breath and let it out, thinking about the littlest mutant, how he had to be scared of the light and the sound, how tiny he was, and felt something in the base of his throat.

Logan began to purr.

The instant the sound hit his ears, little Jonseys body relaxed, his eyes drooping a little and when Logan held out his arms, Jonsey climbed into them without a question. Logan hefted the kid onto his hip, still keeping up his purr. "Come on, kid, you can sit with me while we eat."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**CAFETERIA**:

The sight of the great and terrible Sabretooth with a little kid perched happily on his shoulders was not something the students were used to, especially after what had happened in the cafeteria with the food and then the dead deer in the commons which was now hung and cured, so Victor got a lot of stares when he hustled his mate to the table and sat the little blue scaled mutant into her lap before moving to get her a tray of food, ignoring the lines.

Once he had a tray piled with vegetables and some of the meat he had caught (some of it was already cooked and in the cafeteria for consumption) he sat the tray down infront of her then moved to inspect the other cubs choices in food. He only had to throw three cafeteria trays across the room and march three cubs back to the cafeteria line to get better food; the cubs were learning.

Then he caught the scent of his brother and turned. Walking through the door was that striped frail that was his brothers mate…..Rogue, he thought, along with the water-mutation cub, and the little firecracker. Arching an eyebrow when he didn't see his little brother immediately follow after, he kept his hunters gaze on the three as they got in line, watching to make sure they made the right choices in his brothers absence. He watched as they sat down, his brothers mate even giving him a little wave, making his eyebrows go up.

Rising all of his six feet tall, the feral mutant sauntered over to where his little brothers 'pack' sat before standing with feet hip-width apart and arms crossed, glowering at them.

The little firecracker blinked up at him and popped bright pink gum. "Whaddya want, Tooth?"

"Jubilee!" the striped frail 'Rogue' chastised her gum-popping friend.

Victor gave them his fanged smirk. "Check'n on you guys, but it seems that you've got good sense in food at least."

Jubilee made a pouty face. "I know! If we don't have at least one serving of vegetables and a lot of meat Wolvie goes postal!"

Victor arched an eyebrow. "Well good. That's what he's supposed ta do, squirt. At least he has the sense to care for you three. Speaking of which, where is my brother?"

"He's with Jonsey." Rogue answered, cutting up a piece of venison and putting it in her mouth.

"Storm put a rain-cloud over his head to wake him up." Clarisse said so softly that Victor wasn't sure he would have heard her if he hadn't been a feral.

"Is that so? I'd pay tah see that." He looked over to check on his frail who was trying to persuade Roddy to eat some green-beans. No-one else had moved to sit beside her and he growled.

"She can sit with us if she wants." Rogue offered, following his gaze and guessing at his thoughts.

The cub with the water mutation—Victor couldn't remember her name, but he guessed it started with a 'C'—silently picked up her tray and stood, beginning to walk over to where his mate and the cub were sitting, Rogue following and Jubilee seconds after.

Victor could only follow, slightly amused and more than a little uncomfortable with the gratitude he was feeling.

Rogue sat down the tray when she reached the table, smiling reassuringly at Cassie. "Heah there. Mind if we join you?"

Cassie smiled back—"Nah, go right ahead"—as the others sat around her.

Victor wrapped a clawed hand carefully around the back of Cassies neck, rubbing gently with his thumb, and she tilted her head back to smile at him.

Rogue put another spoonful of peas in her mouth, watching the couple and wondering if they had actually even talked. "So, uh—" she fumbled for a conversation. "What do ya think of the school?"

Cassie shrugged, putting a forkful of meat in her mouth then chewing and swallowing. "I dunno...it's…..big."

"I could help you get around." Little Roddy said quietly from her lap, staring determinedly at the table.

Victor snorted. "Weren't you the one who got lost last night, cub?"

Cassie shot her arm backwards and whacked him. "Heah! Be nice!"

Even though she couldn't have hurt him if she tried, Victor growled low at her and tightened his grip on the back of her neck. "You do that again, frail, and you won't like the consequences."

"You're embarrassing him." She hissed under her breath.

Victor rolled his eyes then scowled down at the cub in his mates lap, scenting his embarrassment. "Why aren't ya eating, cub?" he growled.

When the kid only looked uncomfortable, Rogue intervened. "If ah remember right Roddy can…..uh…..only eat certain…..foods."

"Flies." Jubilee put in without even attempting tact. "Flies and bugs and little critters like that." She gave an exaggerated shudder.

Victor immediately scented the cubs pain and gave a warning growl to the little firecracker, following it up with a very light cuff to the head.

"OWWWWW!" Jubilee whined.

"Don't make fun of another cubs needs, firecracker." Victor growled then spoke to the cub. "Yer body can't help what it needs, it's not a bad thing, cub. Would you make fun of us for have'n ta breath air?"

Roddy whispered something in reply.

"I didn't hear that, cub." Victor growled, even though he HAD heard it. "Speak up! Would you make fun of us for have'n to breath air?"

This time Roddys voice came out clearer. "No."

"Good. Then don't be ashamed for what yer body needs."

Rogue shot a glare at Jubilee who was still rubbing the back of her head. "That wasn't nice, Jubilee. Apologize."

Jubilee looked down at the blue-skinned mutant. "I'm sorry, Roddy, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She then shot a resentful glare up at Sabretooth. "But you didn't have to hit me **_THAT_** hard! And weren't you saying something about his sense of direction earlier?!"

She was lucky that that was the time his brother chose to walk through the cafeteria doors, Jonsey in his arms, and Victor was proud to hear the rumbling purr from his brothers chest even through the noise of the cafeteria.

Rogue followed his gaze and her jaw dropped. "Wow! He actually got Jonsey in here!"

Even Jubilee forgot her indignation at the sight, waving her arms to get the Wolverines attention. "Over here, Wolvie!"

Logan nodded his head from across the cafeteria, showing that he had heard, and began making his way inbetween the tables towards them. When he finally got to them it became VERY noticeable that his purr was going full-fledged, little Jonesy drowsy and calm against his chest. Even Jubilees exuberance was calmed as she stopped fidgeting and put her chin in her hands. Clarisse yawned and Cassie leaned back into Victor.

"So ya finally got it going." Victor praised, supporting his mate easily so she wouldn't topple backwards. "Good job, runt."

Logan took a seat beside Rogue. "Yeah. Marie, darlin, could you do me a favor and go make a tray of food for Jonsey?"

"Sure, sugah." Rogue rose gracefully with a kind "Hey Jonsey" and went to grab a tray.

"Been mean'n ta speak to ya, runt." Victor said, but Logan interrupted, pointing to the wall where the remains of some cool-whip and pie were still displayed.

"Why is there food on the wall?"

Jubilee giggled. "Two of the students decided not to follow 'Tooths good diet rules, so he threw their trays, desserts and all!"

Logan snorted.

"As I was say'n." Victor put in, rolling his eyes. "I need you to keep an eye on my mate and the cub while I take care of some business."

Logan arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "What **_KIND_** of business?"

Victor gave him a warning growl. "It's really none of yer concern, runt."

Logan growled right back, stopping his purr. "It is my business if a serial killer who claims to be my brother is suddenly taking off."

Cassie's spine straightened so fast, Victor wouldn't have been surprised to hear it snap. "Serial killer!?"

Logan winced as if he regretted what he had just said, and Victor increased his warning growl towards his little brother.

When Victor spoke, his voice could have frozen Hades and his tone would have sent a grizzly running for cover. "Watch it, James."

"What does he mean by serial killer!?" Cassie demanded, her arms tightening around Roddy protectively.

Jonsey, coming out of the purrs effects, also tensed in Logans arms.

"I'm not a serial killer, frail." Victor growled low. "I'm a…..hunter."

Cassie, however, wasn't calmed. "A hunter of **_what_****_?!"_**

Quickly, Victor started up 'the purr' but Cassie turned and shoved at his chest ineffectively. "Oh no you don't, you big lummox!—"

'_Lummox_?' Jubilee mouthed to herself, amused but also scooting over on the cafeteria bench in-case she was caught in the crossfire.

"-what, you-you-you hunt people down and cut their heads off with an axe!"

At this, Victor chose the totally WRONG thing to say. He held up one hand, lengthening his claws. "Don't need an axe, frail."

Logan literally face-palmed himself. Victor may have been older but, right now, he certainly wasn't acting smarter.

Rogue walked back with a tray for Jonsey filled with fruits and a little bit of meat, sitting it down infront of her feral and the little mutant and eyeing the angry young woman infront of her with a little confusion. "Okay, what'd ah miss?"

Jubilee winced, sliding away further. "Cassie just found out about 'Tooths job."

"Oh."

Victor growled. "I don't have time for this! Jimmy, I've gotta go hunt down old one'eye and talk to'em. I need you to watch my mate and the cub while I'm gone. Got it?"

Not for the first time, Logan's eyebrow went up. "You talk'n about Scott or Fury?"

Victor growled lower. "Fury."

"Okay, I get to know why?"

"Not right now." But Victors attention was drawn back to his frail when, after she had very gently set down Roddy, she stood up and whacked him on the shoulder.

"HEAH! Listen to me!"

"That's not a good idea, darlin'." Logan cautioned, sitting back. Cassie ignored him.

"Do you really kill people for a living!?"

"Used too." Victor growled low, catching her wrist easily when she moved to hit him again, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to stop her swing. "And I suggest you remember who's alpha here, frail." Quickly than a cobra he launched himself at her, attaching his sharp teeth to her neck.

Responding to some instinct buried in each and every human way back from the caveman days, Cassie froze, her arms going limp.

He held her there, ignoring the gasps, whispers and even a short scream from one of the other cubs.

Rogue, Jubilee, and Clarisse all gaped at Victor while Logan stood up and gave the rest of the cafeteria one of his death-glares. "Alright you guys, nothing to see here! Keep eating!"

Very carefully, Victor detached his teeth (he hadn't even broken the skin) and whispered into her neck. "I wouldn't be a good alpha or even a good mate if I didn't have what it takes to keep you safe and provided for. I'm not gonna apologize for that, frail, so get that through your head. I'm a hunter, it's in my nature. But if it makes ya feel better, I never hurt a cub, never touched a frail that didn't deserve it."

Cassie bristled again. "Didn't **_DESERVE_** it!? And how on earth did you decide whether or not they **_DID_** deserve it!?"

Victor growled again. "Make sure you really wanna know the answer to that question, frail, because once you know somethin', there's no way of un-know'n it."

Logan, for once, attempted to be a diplomat. "Look, guys, let's work this out later. Everyone needs to eat." He hadn't stopped his purr, making sure Jonsey was alright.

Victor growled, letting her go. "Keep an eye on'em, Jimmy. I'll be back soon, and make sure Roddy gets somethin' ta eat." And with that, Victor/Sabretooth stalked out of the room.

**VOCABULARY**:

**MIRTH**: joy, happiness

**ROUSING**: Waking up

**CENSURE**: n. a blaming or finding fault; disapproval


	39. Chapter 39 Hijack!

**CHAPTER THIRTY**-**EIGHT**:

**HIJACK!**

**AN: Bad news guys; MY COMPUTER HAS A STUPID VIRUS! So updates may not be as usual as…..usual… (heh heh, that sounded odd) I can't even TYPE on my computer right now. And then, to add insult to injury, when I tried to post this chapter on in the library, the Library doesn't let you get on . **

**(Growls) Just charming. **

**Bear with me, folks. **

**6/25/2013: well, I FINALLY got my computer fixed, the viruses removed, and the internet back. So, here it is folks.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

**VICTOR**

He didn't know WHY this was bothering him so much. He was a predator, had always been that way. True, now he was a provider again as well, a protector (_two roles he never thought he would fall into again_) but still, he was a **_HUNTER_**. It was in his blood, in his genetic make-up. If his mate didn't understand that, too bad; she was going to have to learn to live with it.

He sniffed the air, winnowing out  
different scents (_wood polish, carpet, hormones, air freshener_) and searched for one single scent…..metal….and a particular **_KIND_** of metal.

Being the "henchman" of Magneto, Sabretooth had picked up a lot of interesting information that the Metal-Manipulator didn't think him capable of picking up. As far as Magneto had been concerned, Sabretooth was a third-class thug good for nothing but brawn, and that was the way Victor had **_KEPT_** him thinking. One of the things Victor had picked up from his time as Magnetos muscle-man was a general idea of the layout of the major parts of the school, aka Cerebro, the med-labs, the bunkers and (_most importantly_) the location of the X-mens major source of transportation for mission flights; The Blackbird.

***_Victor…..what are you doing?*_**

Victor swore loudly and colorfully as the Professors voice rang in his head. "None of yer business, cue-ball." He muttered aloud.

***_It looks as though you are planning to hijack my plane…..that couldn't be possible, though, could it?*_**

Finding a way to block the Professor from his head was becoming a serious number-one priority…..well, a number two priority. His first priority was Nick Fury and his seeming agelessness. Still, Magneto had had that helmet, but it had been destroyed. Maybe he could figure out who had come up with such a thing in the first place, or at least find the design plans.

**_*I doubt it, Victor.*_** came the Professors voice.

"You mean that's what you hope." Victor grumbled, turning right to go down a set of stairs. "Don't you have someone elses brain ta pick?" the feral growled. "How about that brother of mine; give him a mental shake or somethin', see if that helps him remember."

**_*As I have told your brother many times, Victor*_** the Professor said patiently, **_*the mind is a complex, many-layered mechanism. I cannot simply flip a switch and restore his memories.*_**

"Then butt out of my brain and go make one of those x-men of yours believe they're a chicken." Victor snapped, getting closer to the metal scent.

***_You do know I have no choice but to stop you, Victor.*_** the Professor said almost sadly in his mind.

The feral mutant growled low and threatening. If he had been trying to track down anyone other than Nick Fury, he would have grabbed his frail and the cub and taken off, except the Blackbird was his best bet to track down Nick Fury…..except his mate still wasn't comfortable with him….except he had a whole school of cubs he had 'taken under his wing' so to speak, that needed care. The Professor Xavier may have been the most powerful telepath in the world but he didn't know %#^& about taking care of cubs whereas he, Sabretooth, had raised his young feral brother from birth, even when he was still a baby in the 'Howlett' mansion, **_AND_** he had a payload of instincts to guide him.

The Professor could go wheel himself off a cliff for all Victor cared.

He was taking the Blackbird.

When he felt his limbs begin to freeze, he let his feral rage fill hum, though still keeping it contained. Continuing to follow the scent of metal, he pictured a sturdy brick wall in his head.

He thought he had succeeded when the body freeze slowed, but then the bricks in his mental wall began to crumble, letting out figurative puffs of dust.

**_*Come now, Victor_**.* came the Professors voice. **_*Don't make this any harder than it has to be.* _**…..but the Professors words were fainter.

Okay, Victor reasoned. If brick wouldn't work he would try metal. He envisioned a steel wall and his limbs became easier to move. He picked up the pace towards the scent of that rare metal alloy. Almost immediately, though, the steel wall began to bulge and both Victor and his semi-alter ego chuckled, enjoying the challenge.

'_Oh no you don't, Xavier_.' Victor thought to himself. '_You can huff and puff all you want, but I'll still blow you out of the water.`_

He ramped the steel wall up one level further…or five or six levels further. Adamantium. Then he broke into a run, going on all fours, heading for the scent of the Blackbird. In his mind he could feel the Professor pushing at his mental wall, searching for chinks.

Sabretooth bounded down the stairs to a steel door requiring a password to open. He could possibly have bypassed it (_he knew how_) but went for the more expedient way; he sliced the little security box open with his claws and yanked it out of the walls, wires and all, forcing the door to open.

He was vaguely aware of the Professor calling for reinforcements.

Two more metal doors and two more sliced security-boxes later, he found himself in the hanger where the ultimate in technology for flying, the Blackbird, loomed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**BACK IN THE CAFETERIA**

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria, Rogue, Jubilee, and Logan were all trying to calm Cassie down.

"Are you SERIOUSLY telling me that I was SLEEPING next to a SERIAL KILLER LAST NIGHT!?" Cassie exclaimed.

Rogue, Jubilees, and Clarisses jaws dropped and Cassie set her glare on them. "Not making love, you PERVERTS!"

"Darlin, you need to calm down." Logan said, trying to soothe her as he handed Jonesy over to Rogue. "Yer scare'n the kids."

**_THAT_** at least managed to get through to her, the Canadian noticed.

Cassie took a deep breath, noticing the little Roddy was looking at her with frightened eyes. She kissed the young mutants head. "Sorry, hon."

Logan ramped up his purr as loud as he could. "Why don't we all go to Maries room and sort this out. Bring your food with you, and make sure you get some more water, Clarisse." He hustled the little group towards the cafeteria doors, determinedly ignoring the stares and mummers of the other kids in the cafeteria.

He had just got the little group out of the cafeteria, when the Professors voice rang in his head. ***_X-men, we have a situation. Sabretooth is attempting to hijack the Blackbird.*_**

Logan rolled his eyes and 'thought' back. `_He's just borrowing it, Chuck, no need to blow a wheel.`_

Rogue frowned, shifting Jonesy to her other hip and looking to the feral. "Logan?"

The Wolverine shook his head. "We're staying out of this one, Marie."

That was when Bobby Drake pushed himself forward, his entire body already turned into ice. The teen glared at Logan then spoke to Rogue. "Come on, Rogue, the Professor needs us to stop Sabretooth." He held out his hand for Rogues gloved one, but Rogue shook her head.

"Ah'm not goin', Bobby, you go on ahead."

The 'Ice-Man' gave her an incredulous look. "**_WHAT!?"_**

"You heard her, ice-boy." Logan growled, helping Clarisse steady her tray. "Now get move'n."

Bobby glared at him. "Siding with the enemy, Wolverine?"

Logan deepened his warning growl. "Don't pick a fight with me, kid, you won't win."

**_*So you're not going to help, Logan?*_** came Charles voice in his head.

`_Yer over-reacting, Charles_.` Logan thought back gravely. `_No, I'm not going to help, and neither is Rogue or Jubilee.`_

**_*I know he is your brother, Logan, but Victor is still quite feral. Who knows how many he will kill!?*_**

`_He hasn't killed for a while, Chuck_.` Logan thought back. `_Besides, Fury can take care of himself.`_

The Wolverine frowned when one of the younger x-men, Katherine Pryde, started to run through the door. With lightning fast reflexes, Logan reached out and caught the young woman around the shoulders. "Hold it, Kitty, where do you think you're goin?"

The phaser gave him a look of confusion. "Didn't you hear, Logan!? Sabretooth's trying to steal our jet!"

"He's just borrowing it, Kitty."

The younger woman gaped at him. "Did someone shoot you in the head again, Logan?"

Cassie turned so fast she tripped herself and her tray of food spilled onto the floor. "**_AGAIN!?_** You mean you were shot in the head **_BEFORE!?_**"

Logan could feel one heck've a headache coming on behind his adamantium-laced skull. "Maries room! NOW!" ….and the sooner they got there, the better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VICTOR:**

It took him a little while to figure out how to get into the jet, but not too long, and quickly he was strapping himself into the jets pilot seat. _(He knew he couldn't die if he DID crash, but he would much rather spare himself the headache.)_

Thanks to his endless experience with flying and his analytical mind (when he wasn't full feral, that is) it didn't take him long to get the jet started…..only…..how was he supposed to get it out of the compound?

Thinking back to the plans of the school he had seen, Victor recalled something about the hanger being under a basketball court.

The feral face-palmed himself, cursing loudly. "What the # $^ was that stupid cripple thinking!? What if there are CUBS playing up there when ya gotta take off!?"

He could just see it now; the basketball court sliding open and several unsuspecting cubs, in the middle of a game, falling inside and breaking bones. Someone needed to do the school a favor and kill the Professor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**STEVE ASWELL**

Steve Aswell had made quick and efficient use of his time. The instant the Professor had shown him his quarters, he was onto his laptop hacking into the schools system. Within seconds he had the blueprints to the entire school, Cerebro, the hangers, and a complete roster of all the teachers, students, and their powers.

That was when he 'heard' the Professor Xavier calling for all X-men.

Steve put a hand to his forehead. It was always unsettling when a telepaths _'inner voice'_ managed to get into his head. He had blocks in place, of course. It was mandatory for his line of work; two years in courses of intense meditation and hypnosis to build up a block against mind-reading, but when the power of telepathy wasn't intentionally aimed **_AT HIM_** he could pick it up. His trainers had wanted it that way so that he could pick up on information that a telepath might not necessarily want him to know.

**_*X-men, we have a situation. Sabretooth is attempting to hijack the Blackbird.*_**

Well now, THAT was certainly interesting. What was that crazed feral fleabag up to now? And, even more importantly, was his '_petite soeur'_ with him?

A little more anxious now, he hastily pulled up a list of commands for the Blackbirds computer system and checked for passengers.

Well, well, well…..it looked like the "_DerSchlater_" was alone. He let out a breath of relief; watching as the jet started then idled.

Steve arched a blonde eyebrow. "What is wrong, _chaton_, can't figure out how to fly the plane?" But that couldn't be it. The 'El Tigre' had extensive military training and knowledge, he should be able to figure out the jet…..but perhaps not to get out of the school.

Steve chuckled. "Just like a cat, to get yourself into a place you cannot get out of. Well, I don't see why I shouldn't help you just this once. After all, it will get you away from my _petite soeur_."

He typed in the commands to open the loading bay doors.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VICTOR**

The ferals amber eyes widened when the 'ceiling' above him opened, parting in two, and the Blackbird began to rise on a circular dais up through where the basketball court had currently been.

"What the-!?" Victor was dumbfounded. He was pretty sure that he hadn't hit anything to open the loading bay doors, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Relieved that no cubs had been playing on the court (he was DEFINITELY going to do something about that when he got back) Victor eased the jet into the air, entering commands into the keyboard.

"_FIND NICK FURY: HELLICARRIER_"

A neon-green map overlay came over the screen showing a little blinking dot in red and another green blinking dot labeled "Blackbird".

"Better keep yer good eye open, Fury, 'cause here I come."

Victor eased the jet into the air.


	40. A Feral Education

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE:**

** A Feral Education**

Once Logan had managed to herd all of them down the hall and into Marie/Rogues room, he then turned to see Cassie screaming into a pillow as she kicked her legs like a toddler with a tantrum.

The Wolverine rolled his eyes. How on **_EARTH_** did he manage to get himself into these kind of predicaments!?

Rogue sat down on the bed, safely away from Cassie's kicking feet, looking sympathetic. Jubilee popped her gum, leaning up against the wall, looking both amused and apprehensive; Clarisse had decided to ignore the whole ordeal and was pulling her homework out of her desk to begin a paper the Professor had assigned them, Jonsey was still in Logans arms, now looking at the scene with a mixture of curiosity and no-more fear (_after all, he was away from the crowds like he had wanted and Logan was holding him_) and Roddy was looking like he didn't know WHAT do to.

"It's not all that bad, sugah." Rogue tried to sooth, her southern voice all honey and blossoms. "It looks like Sabretooth isn't quite the monster we all thought him tah be."

Cassie stopped screaming into her pillow and looked up at the southern-belle. "Well, unless you're going to tell me that he **_HASN'T_** killed anyone, then I can't see how this can be any better!?"

Rogue was quiet for a minute; the only sounds were of breathing and Clarisses pen scratching out her report. "Ah've killed too, sugah."

Cassie froze, looking at the brunette with the white stripe. "In self-defense or on purpose?" she asked bluntly.

Rogue chewed her lower lip. "Accident, actually; when ah first got mah powers. Then on purpose…..self defense."

"That's different than killing for fun." Cassie stated stoutly.

Logan gave a low, commanding growl. It was no-where near Victors caliber, but it shut everyone up all the same and made them give him their full attention. "Looks like you need a crash course on ferals, darlin, **_and_** the difference between a mercenary and a serial killer."

"**_You're_** the one who said he was a serial killer." Cassie pointed out.

"And Sabretooth also told you he wasn't one." Logan countered. "But, like I said, first you need a crash-course on ferals."

The Canadian settled himself on the floor infront of the door Indian-style, Jonesy still in his arms. "Do you remember what the Professor told you in the car when you were first brought here?"

Cassie gritted her teeth together. "I'm too upset to remember much right now, to be honest."

Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, **_TRY_** to remember what I'm about ta tell ya. All feral mutants have animal like traits but Vic and I, well, from how I understand it, we're class five, as close to complete animal instincts you can get while still being human."

Despite her frustration, Cassie's well-seated curiosity was aroused. "Class five (5)? You mean there's a one, two, three and four?"

"Yeah, darlin. And class fives are the strongest. We've got the fastest healing abilities, the most enhanced senses, and the instincts to boot."

Cassie hugged the pillow she had been scream in close to her chest. "What kind of instincts?"

"The instincts to hunt and kill as well as the instincts to provide and protect. Remember how freaked out Vic was when ya cut your leg shaving?"

Cassie nodded.

"Vic, I mean Sabretooth, could smell your blood from clear across the campus, and he was **_DETERMINED_** to protect you," here Logans lips quirked. "even if it was just from a shaving razor."

Jubilees eyebrow quirked as she popped her gum. "What? 'Tooth went nuts when she cut herself shaving?"

Logan nodded sagely, eyes closed. "Yep. Came runn'n like the hounds of hades were after'em and slammed me right into a wall to get to her."

Rogue smiled at the mental image then looked to Cassie who also looked torn between her former frustration and amusement.

"The same thing's happened to me before, sugah." The southern belle informed her. "One time ah got a nose-blood in gym class. Ah know Logan was teach'n shop class at the time, and that's a ways away from the gym. Imagine mah surprise when he came barrel'n in, claws popped out, ready ta gut someone." She rose gracefully and went to sit beside Logan who was looking—was it even possible!?—slightly bashful. "Once he saw it was just a nose-bleed, he calmed down quite a bit, but he still made me leave gym class, give'n me his shirt ta hold up to mah nose and carried me ta the nurses office."

Logan cleared his throat gruffly. "The point is that Vic-Sabretooth would never hurt you, darlin."

"But he'll kill others….." Cassie said dryly.

"That's another thing about ferals you have ta understand." Logan said seriously. "The blood-lust. It's part of a ferals nature. We NEED the thrill of the chase, the hunt, it's as necessary as steam getting out of a boiling tea-kettle."

Cassie scowled, showing her own teeth (_a feral move in itself._) "Believe it or not, I actually get a bit of that, really, I do, but why not just go **_HUNTING!?_** You don't have to kill a human being!"

Logan winced. He hadn't quite figured out that part himself, so he decided to skip over it for the time being. "Another thing is the difference between a mercenary and a serial-killer. A serial killer kills because he has a sick mind. He uses his own list of reasons, none of which are in the realm of reality, to kill people a certain way in a certain period of time. A mercenary is different. He's hired to take out those people who are a danger to society that no-one else can take out.

Now, I'm not trying to convince you that Vic-I mean Sabretooth's a snow white lamb." Logan shifted Jonesy gently on his lap so that Rogue could lean against his shoulder. "I'm just telling ya to give him a chance. According to him, he's never hut a woman or a child and I…..I'm starting to believe him."

Cassie narrowed her eyes. "He said he's never hurt a woman who didn't **_DESERVE_** it. Who is he to decide who does or doesn't deserve it!?"

"That's something ya need to ask him about." Logan advised. "But I don't think he just goes off half-cocked and kills people…..at least, I don't think that anymore. The people who hire mercenaries have **_REASONS_** for hire'n them and that's all I'm gonna say on that subject for the moment.

To sum everything up, I think ya need to give Vic a chance. Every instinct in him, and I believe his are **_WAY_** stronger than mine, is screaming at him ta keep you warm, dry, fed, safe, and comfortable." Logan glanced sideways at Rogue quickly, not mentioning that he knew this because this was exactly how he wanted to keep his southern belle, he was just better at hiding his animal. Victor practically **_WAS_** his animal, or at least his was almost always front and center. "You could also think of it, I guess, kind of like a multiple personality disorder."

Everyones eyes (minus Jonsesys and Roddys) went huge.

Cassie gaped at him and so did Rogue.

"Okay, Wolvie, are you trying to get her to GIVE him a chance or get her to commit him, because 'serial-killer-with-multiple-personality-disorder' isn't exactly date-night material." Jubilee commented, eyes wide and mirth bubbling.

Logan growled at her. "As I was saying, myself and my animal, the Wolverine, we're actually kinda like separate personalities. Sometimes my animal comes out but, generally I can keep ahold on'em. **_USE_** him. Kind of like a alter-ego. Victor is so much his Sabretooth that it isn't really his alter-ego, and you need to learn to figure that out, how to live with him."

Cassie looked scared. "You make it sound like this is permanent!?"

"If it was, would it be such a bad thing?" Logan asked. "You couldn't be safer. Sure, he's a little rough around the edges, but, give him a chance. Do you think you could do that?"

Cassie chewed her lower lip. "I need to think…..I, I need to absorb all this."

Logan nodded. "Yah have time, darlin. And Vic, as you're mate, should be able to give ya time. If he doesn't, you tell me. But you have to at least TRY. We'll be behind you all the way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

THANK YOU LORD FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER!


	41. TWO chapter in one go!

** CHAPTER FORTY:**

**AN: Woot! Considering how I started this chapter and the next on the same day (which technically was yesterday 6/28/13) this is THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**How's THAT folks!? My muses really conked me over the head this time. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**WHERE WE LEFT OFF**: ** [Logan has corralled Rogue, Clarisse, Jonesy, Kitty, Roddy and Cassie into Maries room]**

_Cassie looked scared. "You make it sound like this is permanent!?"_

_"If it was, would it be such a bad thing?" Logan asked. "You couldn't be safer. Sure, he's a little rough around the edges, but, give him a chance. Do you think you could do that?"_

_Cassie chewed her lower lip. "I need to think…..I, I need to absorb all this."_

_Logan nodded. "Yah have time, darlin. And Vic, as you're mate, should be able to give ya time. If he doesn't, you tell me. But you have to at least TRY. We'll be behind you all the way."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

PRESENT:

In the whole conversation, nobody really paid too much attention to Katherine Pryde, aka Kitty, as she sat and listened and observed. Listened to the story of Sabretooth, the great Boogyman of the X-men (second only to Magneto) freaking out over a shaving cut. Listened to Logans explanations of ferals and their instincts and how he (Sabretooth) had taken the newcomer as his mate.

She watched as Logan practically **_CUDDLED_** Rogue, completely ignoring her deadly skin and little Jonesy in Logans lap. Then, head swimming with information, she quietly phased herself through the wall and went to find Bobby Drake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

STORM:

Ororo Munroe ran down the hallways of the Xavier mansion and school, following the furry blue feral mutant known as Beast.

She, along with all the other X-men, had heard the Professors 'broadcast' about Sabretooths hijacking and was rushing to retrieve the high-tech stealth jet. Still, doubts and thoughts swam in her mind.

"Hank?" the Moroccan witch asked as she ran alongside her feral friend. "Why do you think Sabretooth took the Blackbird?"

"I do not know." The feral scientist responded. "I can think of many possibilities in which Mr. Creed would be doing this but, for some reason, none of them seem very likely." They both took a sharp turn and the blue scientist bounded onto all fours. "I confess, however, that Mr. Creed has been making me realize that some things **_DO_** need to change around here."

Ororo furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

They came upon the security doors that Sabretooth had ripped open and breezed through them.

"Later, my dear. Perhaps we should focus on retrieving the Blackbird. I believe the airy domain is your forte."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VICTOR CREED / SABRETOOTH**

The feral thought he had made it 'home clear' so to speak, once the loading boys doors opened and the Blackbird was in the air.

He had a course charted out for Nick Furys hellicarrier and he was on his way when the air began to get very choppy. Choppy, however, turned into a pretty bad turbulence which then began to turn into several F-5 tornados.

`_There's no way this is a coincidence_.` Victor thought, and when he banked the jet to check on the school, it was confirmed for not an inch of the school was being touched. Then he saw the weather witch and that triple confirmed it.

Content that the school (_and therefore the cubs_) were in no danger, a predatory smile crossed his face. "Why the hell not, I need a challenge." She he began to put the Blackbird through its paces.

The heavy winds buffeted the jet, forcing it into barrel rolls and loops as Victor tried to find a way through the air currents, laughing his head off the whole time.

The appearance of lightning sobered him a little, though. He had been electrocuted by lightning before and it had **_NOT_** been a fun experience. Regrowing crisped skin was **_NEVER_** pleasant and his back teeth had tingled annoyingly for months afterwards.

(He had gotten so desperate he had even tried one of those odd, circular teething rings they made for cubs that you put in the fridge, but his fangs had shredded the green plastic and how Toad had laughed!)

When lightning DID strike the Blackbird, it shocked him out of his reminiscing, but the jet was obviously well insulated against the extreme weather, and Victor laughed, making his way towards Nick Fury's hellicarrier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

STORM

The winds began to die down and Storm lowered her arms, looking to her blue furred companion. "Well, I tried."

Hank gave her a knowing smile. "All we could ask for my dear." But the feral knew very well that Storm hadn't done half as much damage as she could have. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of warm tea?"

"That sounds wonderful." Ororo sighed, linking her coco colored arm through Beasts blue one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

BUNNY

Stepping out of the cab, Kayla Selene, known as 'Bunny' arched an eyebrow at the four F-5 tornados- that had previously buffeted a black jet—disappear into the air as quickly as they had come.

"Well, _damn!"_ The Native American exclaimed, watching as the jet made off scott free. "I can tell **_THIS_** is going to be interesting."

Patting herself briefly to make sure her knives and throwing stars were in place, Kayla (_also known as Bunny_) made her way to the impressive front gates of Xaviers School for Gifted children and rang the bell.

** CHAPTER FORTY-ONE:**

**AN: Wow. 2 (actually 3) chapters in one day! How's THAT my dear, constant readers? You may now shower me in sakura blossoms and caffeine. **

**By the by, in my fic, Beast and Storm aren't together…..yet. Also, I'm having a little writers-block on how to further incorporate Bunny into this fic. Suggestions in the reviews are WELCOME! Especially from my dear 'Guest' Reviewer with the plot-bunny powers.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

**HANK MCCOY**

Hank McCoy, alias Beast, poured out a warm cup of chai tea and seasoned it with lemon, just the way Ororo liked it, then carried it over to where the weather-witch reclined in a chair.

"Oh, thank you Hank."

"Not a problem, my dear." The feral soothed, removing an afghan off the back of Ororo's chair to drape it over her.

If Victor Creed had viewed the scene, he could have told Beast every instinct that was running like magma through his veins;

_ Keep her warm._

_ Keep her dry._

_ Keep her fed._

_ Keep her safe._

Ororo gave him a warm smile that could have shamed the sun. "Thank you, Hank. You're so attentive."

"You are quite welcome." Hank replied, taking his own seat across from her, his own cup of Oolong tea in his hands.

They sat for a while in comfortable silence, sipping their tea before Ororo spoke.

"Hank? What did you mean when you spoke about change earlier?"

Hank took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sure you noticed the deer Logan and Mr. Creed brought to the school."

Ororo scowled impressively, the air in the room swirling around her. "Don't remind me."

"Surely you must understand that Logan and Mr. Creed were only attempting to feed all the children in this school."

Ororo was not to be calmed. "By taking out an entire herd!? There was no need to do that!"

Without even being taught, Hank started up what Cassie had titled '_The Purr'_, his chest rumbling, the calming sound filling the air. Even though she knew what was happening, the Weather Witch couldn't help but sag in the comfy chair even as she sent him a half-hearted glare.

"That is what is called cheating, Hank."

Hank chuckled through his purr. "It is called self-preservation, my dear. I have no desire to find my study in the midst of a miniature monsoon."

Ororo couldn't help but smile at that as she lolled her head back on the chair. "You were about to explain to me how killing a whole herd of deer is understandable."

Hank took another sip of tea. "Earlier in Victors…..visit to our charming establishment, he came stampeding into my classroom and thoroughly frightening my students."

Ororos eyes widened. "How OUTRAGEOUS! What on **_EARTH_** did he think he was doing!?"

"I believe my students would call it 'casing the joint'." Hank replied.

"Did you tell the Professor!?" Ororo eyes flashed muted fire under the effects of 'the purr'.

Beast held up a calming hand. "Let me continue my story my dear."

_-flashback-_

_Instead, Sabretooth opened the door to the next room to encounter an entire class full of mutants sitting at tables with beakers while a big, furry blue guy stood infront of the classroom wearing a lab coat._

_ All of the students turned to look at him. Mouths fell open, some gasped. The blue guy narrowed bushy blue eyebrows. "Yes, can I help you?"_

_ "Just checkin' the place out." He grunted, stalking into the room, ignoring the cubs as he went to the windows, looking out to the green garden below._

_ "I see, well, I'm teaching just now, is there anything you need to know in particular?"_

_ "Well, well, well another feral. Can you fight?" he began to stalk slowly up to the front._

_ "If need be." The lab-coated mutant said, narrowing golden eyes at the other feral mutant, not backing down, his fur bristling out, making him look bigger. "I have fought many of your comrades and come out none-the-worse."_

_ "Former comrades." Victor grunted, stopping his little stalk and standing straight, feet shoulder-width apart, well muscled arms crossed over his chest. He sniffed the air again, frowning when he scented blood. Following his nose, he looked to where a young mutant frail was sitting at one of the little tables, papers infront of her, a pencil clutched in her hand, red eyes wide. He pointed to her with one claw, looking back over to the blue furball. "Has your sense of smell stopped working or what!? " he growled accusingly. "Make sure that one eats some meat. You, of all mutants, should know how to care for a cub, even if she has just started her monthlies."_

_ The mutant frail in question turned about six shades of red till her face matched her bright red eyes. Victor rolled his eyes, annoyed, and stalked out of the room._

_-end flashback-_

Storms sympathy instantly came over her face. "How mortifying for the poor girl!"

"Yes, I do believe if the earth could have opened up and swallowed her whole she would have been very grateful." Beast nodded his head. "However, Victor had a point. "

Ororo arched an eyebrow at him.

"As discreetly and delicately as I could, after class I asked Miss. Mallory to please go see our new nurse and my new helper, Mrs. Clemmens, then called her to ask if she would please run some simple blood tests on Miss. Mallory."

Ororo nodded again.

Mrs. Clemmens was the newest staff member of Xaviers school, taking over for Jean Grey. She was an older mutant with white hair, hawks eyes and a small healing talent.

"It turns out that Miss. Mallory is anemic." Beast continued. "Nothing too serious and easily fixed, an '_Iron-Deficiency anemia'_ not a '_Sickle-cell Anemia'_ where red blood cells are destroyed or '_Aplastic Anemia_' that results from bone-marrow failure. All she needed were some slight iron pills to use once a month and some red-meat. Meat that Victor and Logan had provided."

Ororo frowned and shifted a little on the comfy chair.

"But I was concerned. As he left, I heard Victor mumbling something about needing a cattle ranch to keep the 'cubs' as he calls children, fed." Hanks mouth twitched in amusement at the memory. "I became curious and so, asked all of my class to give a little blood sample down at the doctors office." Beasts face turned serious. "You would be surprised at the amount of slight malnutrition that is going on here in our very school."

Ororos jaw dropped.

"I don't mean that anyone is starving." Beast cut in quickly. "Not at all, but they're still not getting the nutrition they need."

Ororo shifted again uneasily on the chair. "What is your point, Hank?"

"My point, Ororo," Hank said gently, rising only to kneel infront of her chair and gently take her hand inbetween his blue, furry ones. "Is that Victor may have the right idea. This school does need some changes, minor ones I believe, but ones that Victor is willing to do. We need to give him some leeway and hope Charles comes to his senses."


	42. Chapter 42 Lightbulb!

** CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

** LIGHTBULB! **

**[AN: The Citations for the last chapter are going to be included in this chapter because I forgot to do them in the last chapter. (pauses and re-reads sentence) Yeah, that makes sense.]**

**Also, I'm still stuck on how to incorporate Steve and Bunny into this story so…..I'm stalling. Here's a Nick-Fury chapter instead. Dun dun duuuuuun. **

**PPPS: I know this is a short chapter, I'm sorry guys. But it's better than no chapter at all, right?**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

It was a very **_RARE_** occasion when Nick Fury didn't know what to do, when he didn't know the appropriate action to take. This was one of those rare occasions and, as usual, during these rare occasions, Nick Fury began to vent out loud.

"Great, so I've got a feral mutant with super-healing, super senses, speed, agility, and about three (3) inch claws, who is most likely **_NOT_** the stupid brute he's made everybody believe he is coming after me."

The soldiers beneath him stared determinedly at their consoles and worked. When Nick Fury got into one of these rants, it was best to keep quiet, keep your head down, and avoid eye-contact.

Now, Nick Fury was no fool. Being the Captain of S.H.I.E.L.D, he didn't have that luxury, and his mind kept going back to one key sentence that had occurred in his 'conversation' with Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth.

`_You're not a mutant, Fury_.`

In that statement lay great importance, he could sense it; not with telepathic powers or some kind of mutant sixth sense, but with the experience of all the years he had lived.

`_You're not a mutant, Fury_.`

Alright, so what was about him not being a mutant that so interested "The Butcher"? It wasn't like he had any powers…

Then Nick Furys brain jogged.

To Sabretooth, who didn't age, wouldn't it look like he, Nick Fury, was immortal? But he wasn't a mutant. **_THAT_** was what the feral furball most likely wanted! To know how he stayed young! But why would he need to know that when he didn't age himself!?

There was another puzzle piece around that he had to be missing.

This time, he addressed one of his soldiers. "David!"

The soldier in question jumped in his seat. "Y-yes sir?" He was one of the newer recruits, and still a little jumpy.

`_Time to see if the kid really has what got him this job_.` Fury thought. "Does 'Der Schlater' have any relationships of the kindly nature towards any person besides the Wolverine?"

The newbie looked at him as if he had lost his marbles. "Um, I don't believe so, Sir. This is Sabretooth, after all."

Nick Fury snarled impressively, striding forward. "You don't **_BELIEVE_** so, or you **_KNOW_** so!? Are you prepared to stake your life on the fact that this b*stard Victor Creed does not, in fact, have any feelings for anyone non-immortal!?"

The newbie David gulped. "Well, I'd at least stake my left pinky-finger on it, Captain."

Nick blinked at him, a little startled. Someone else muffled a snort.

Nick Fury gave the newbie his fiercest glare, pleased when the young soldier looked suitably cowed. "Well, **_FIND OUT!_**"

David the newbie stuttered out a; "Y-y-yes Sir." And then the Shield Captain stalked acrossed the room again. "Someone get me Charles Xavier on the phone…..NOW!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**CITATIONS: (for last chapter)** (Information on Anemia)

Salvo, Susan. _Mosbys Pathology for Massage Therapists_. 2nd Edition. St. Louis, Missouri: Mosby Elsevier, 2009. Print.


	43. Chapter 43

** CHAPTER FORTY-THREE:**

**AN: (hands out sakura flowers to Plot Bunny 'Guest', 'Fleeing Dawn' 'glove99' 'Risika Kiisu Seto' for their constant reviews and encouragement.) And let's not forget the new-comers, some who have also given me good ideas and wonderful reviews; 'Autobot-Fangirl0203' 'Pric3y'**

**AN: Another short chapter, I know. But I'll try to make the next one longer. Promise.**

**STORY-CUBES:**

** o A Mad face**

** o Someone hitting a ball**

** o Someone in a parachute**

The Professor Charles Xavier was **_NOT_** having a good day. Amend that, he was not having a good WEEK!

First there had been the fact of Sabretooth kidnapping a hiker, then that hiker turning out to be Sabretooth's mate (_at least Sabretooth certainly believed so_) then there was the added stress of getting both Sabretooth, Wolverine, **_AND_** Miss. Andrews into the school without Sabretooth and Wolverine ripping each others throats out. He had lost track of how many times he had had to seize control of their Cerebrum and Basal Ganglia (_parts of the brain that initiated and controlled movement_) to keep them from doing something drastic, like stabbing each other to death or destroying one of his cars.

Now, Sabretooth had hijacked his super-jet, the "Wolverine" Logan had refused to help reclaim it, Sabretooth had gotten away, and he had the sense, a general niggling feeling, that both Storm and Beast hadn't done their utmost to get back the Blackbird, which he had planned on investigating shortly when he had received a phone call.

Rubbing his left temple with one hand, he answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Professor Xavier."

Xavier closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Would there be no end to this day? "Ah, Captain Fury, how may I help you?"

"Did you know that Sabretooth has threatened me?"

The Professors eyes widened. "No." answered honestly, then furrowed his brow. "What did you do?"

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that." Came the wry voice over the phone. Xavier could practically hear him pacing across a metallic floor. "Your feral flea-bag threatened to exterminate all my holdings, all my assets, unless I meet with him."

"Good heavens, and how did he manage that?" Charles Xavier asked, genuinely curious.

Now there was the sound of gritting teeth. "*&^% if I know. But recent data shows that the '_Der Schlater_' has currently been residing in your school. Care to tell me why you're harboring a criminal, Professor?"

Xaviers face hardened a little, his voice became stern. "You know he was pardoned, Fury. And I offered him an ultimatum; to live in the woods and harm none, except in self-defense. Living in a cage would have broken him."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Nick Fury responded.

"You know my desire is for mutant peace among man-kind. Sabretooth's imprisonment would not have fit in with that."

"No, it's _so_ much safer to let a murderer run free." Nick said sarcastically.

"But that's not why I'm calling. If my information is correct, Sabretooth is immortal…..or as close to immortal as a guy can get. It's part of his healing, right?"

Charles wheeled himself over to the window that overlooked the greens, wincing when a game of baseball (_plus mutant speed_) resulted in the ball breaking through a green-house window. Storm would **_NOT_** be pleased.

He refocused on the phone call while mentally informing Hank of the break. Maybe he could get it fixed before Storm noticed. "Yes. Increased longevity is part of Sabretooths mutation."

"So there's no need for him to go looking for the proverbial fountain of youth unless it's for someone else, right?"

Charles Xavier wheeled back a little, his brilliant brain clicking pieces together. "You think Victor is after the Infinity Serum."

"That's exactly what I think." Came Nick Fury's deadly voice. "Who does he want it for, do you suppose? The newest evil-villain? Maybe Magneto?"

The Professor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You know very well that Magneto has taken the cure and is no longer a threat."

"The mans mind is still intact, isn't it?" Nick countered. "Who does Sabretooth want the serum for?"

"Why, I believe he wants it for his mate."

There was a stunned silence, then; "**_HIS WHAT!?_**"

Another pause, then; "Tell me you didn't just say what I think you said." Nick Fury ordered. "Are you telling me that that furball has a **_WIFE!?"_**

Xavier nodded his head. "Yes, one who is thoroughly non-mutant, from what we've seen, and ages normally. Well, no nuptials have been said but, given Victors mutation, this is pretty much binding."

"So he wants the serum for her." Nick mused, this time almost completely to himself. "How interesting."

"Whatever you're thinking, Fury" Xavier said, his voice firm and no-nonsense. "I wouldn't try anything against Sabretooth's wife. You know of ferals and how they are of those they consider their pack, especially their mates. You would die first."

"Yes, yes, Xavier, don't worry."

Getting the feeling that the Captain was about to hang up, Charles quickly put in; "By the way, Sabretooth has hijacked my jet The Blackbird. I believe he is on his way to meet you."

There was an extremely vile curse word shouted into the phone then Nick Fury hung up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**UTMOST**: their best. "…..hadn't done their best to get back the Blackbird"

**NIGGLING**: an annoying little thought or feeling that won't stop.

**INITIATED**: (in this case) Started.

**ul·ti·ma·tum**

/ˌʌltəˈmeɪtəm, -ˈmɑ-/ Show Spelled [uhl-tuh-mey-tuhm, -mah-] Show IPA

noun, plural ul·ti·ma·tums, ul·ti·ma·ta /-tə/ Show Spelled [-tuh] Show IPA .

1.

a final, uncompromising demand or set of terms issued by a party to a dispute, the rejection of which may lead to a severance of relations or to the use of force.

2.

a final proposal or statement of conditions.

**CITATIONS**:

Kuntzman, Andrew J., and Gerard J. Tortora. _Anatomy and Physiology for the Manual Therapies_. 1. Wiley Plus, 2010. 468-477. Print.

"ultimatum." _ Unabridged_. Random House, Inc. 02 Jul. 2013. browse/ultimatum.


	44. Chapter 44 Nick, Vic, and Bunny

** CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR:**

** Nic, Vic, and Bunny …..(for lack of a better idea for a title)**

**AN: WHOOOO HOOOO! MY 100****th**** REVIEWER! Chocolates, Flowers, Tea, and love to 'Sephira Vanya Estelwen'**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**THE HELLICARRIER:**

** NICK FURY**

Nick Fury paced the deck of his hellicarrier, thoughts flying through his head.

Sabretooth was coming.

For him.

The question was, what was he going to do about it? He was a military expert, there were thousands of scenarios he could picture, thousands of things he could do, but the most basic choice he had to make first was whether or not to let Sabretooth onto his 'ship'.

He could easily station men with guns (_supplied with adamantium bullets_) to tear into the '_Der Schlater_' the instant he managed to board, but he wanted to keep the loss of his soldiers to a minimum, and there was no doubt there would be considerable blood-shed if he attacked the feral head-on. . . . . Alright, so another plan…..

…..what if he let the feral onto his ship (_with an armed guard, of course_) and onto the main deck to 'talk'. Maybe something could be worked out, some kind of arrangement. Victor Creed didn't know for certain about the Infinity Serum…..at least, Fury didn't think he did, he only knew that he (Nick Fury) with no mutation, didn't age. So did he mislead him? If only the fleabag wasn't as intelligent as he was beginning to find! And he had no doubt that if he didn't manage to lie convincingly to the feral, and if he was ever found out, he would be dead.

What about this mate of his? Was she happy with her situation? Could she be persuaded to come into 'his protection'? Surely the Sabretooth hadn't exactly 'wooed' her. He narrowed his eyes. That was an option he could pursue once this original confrontation was over with.

Alright then.

"Listen up!" he barked the order, addressing his soldiers. "We are about to have a visitor! A certain Victor Creed. I'm sure you all know how dangerous this beast is by now. I want no offensive moves to be made! We don't want any blood-shed…..yet.

Turn on the sensors and prepare for The Blackbird to be landing. I want Agent Coulson to meet him, bring him down here. I'm going to try to reason with him…at least, at first. There will be **_NO ATTACKING!_** Do I make myself clear!?"

A unamious shout of "YES SIR!" was given and he nodded and turned, staring out into the clouds of the sky that were lit with sunset.

"Alright. Come on, kitty-cat, time to begin a little game of cat and mouse…..only I'm not the mouse you'd expect…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

After Logan had convinced Cassie to give 'the Sabretooth' a second chance, the sound of growling stomachs had him sitting up ramrod-straight and taking notice.

"What the *&^%, didn't you guys eat!?" Logan growled.

"Logan!" Rogue snorted, slapping the feral on the shoulder. "There are kids here!"

The Wolverine gave her a dominating snarl, startling her.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, putting away her pencil. "There wasn't exactly **_TIME_** to eat, Logan, not with all the drama."

Logan gritted his teeth. "Alright, all of ya, back to the cafeteria. Come on! Move!" he hustled all of them up, Rogue rolling her eyes, Jubilee fighting a fit of giggles and Cassie looking like she just wanted to collapse in a bed and pull the covers over her eyes.

"We **_DO_** have other classes, Wolvie." Jubilee reminded him as they entered the hallways.

Logan glanced at his wrist-watch. "They're almost done anyways. I'll make sure you're teachers know you have an excuse for tonight, and with everything going on, I don't think Chuck'll mind too much."

Cassie frowned at the ferals watch. "What time is it anyway?"

"Seven-thirty," Logan answered gruffly, "come on, guys, move it!"

Cassie bit her lower lip and looked around for a window to see the state of the sky. The sun was indeed just beginning to set, turning the clouds into pink and purple cotton-candy. `_Man, I hope Victor gets back in time for bed_.`

The thought startled her and even scared her a little. `_What does it matter whether or not he gets back in time!?_` she exclaimed to herself. But still, she didn't have her sleeping meds and the thought of trying to sleep without the ferals strong arms around her was distressing.

Logan sniffed the air, obviously scenting her worry and looked to her, starting up 'the Purr' (_add as many bright lights and neon-colors as needed to the term_). "Don't worry, darlin'. I'm sure Vic will be back in time ta hold ya tonight."

She felt blood rush to her face in embarrassment, but 'The Purr' was lessening the feeling.

Jubilee giggled as they moved down the hall at a slightly fast pace, urged on by Logan. "You gotta tell me, chica, do Sabretooths arms feel as strong as they look?" she turned around to walk backwards and Logan snarled, reaching out to stop her from backing into another student.

"Face forward, Jubilee!" Logan scolded and Jubilee rolled her eyes, but turned to face front.

Cassie was sure she was blushing. She covered her cheeks with her hands automatically. "Yeah, his arms are really strong…..and really safe feeling." At the last bit she gasped and covered her mouth, mumbling through her hands. "I didn't' mean to say that."

Both Logan and Rogue smirked at her. "I told ya he'd protect ya, darlin. Everyone, careful on the stairs! JUBILEE!" he yelled at the young X-man when she started to skip down the stairs two at a time.

"Good grief, Wolvie, don't bust a vein!" Jubilee retorted.

As Logan had Jonesy back in his arms, he merely snarled at her impressively as Jubilee giggled. Cassie took hold of the stairway-rail and tried to be careful (_she had fallen down stairs more times than she could count but, thankfully, had never really hurt herself_.)

Logan hustled his little 'pack' plus his brothers 'pack additions' into the now almost empty cafeteria, relieved that the kitchen help hadn't yet put away the food, though they were beginning too. Logan put a quick stop to that.

"Hey, don't put that stuff away and fire up the stoves again, will ya Paul?" Logan ordered in the pretense of asking, still carrying Jonesy on his hip.

Paul, a red-headed member of the kitchen staff, arched an eyebrow but shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

"You still got that fish I caught?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I've got it on ice right here." The red-head reached under the counter and pulled out the container of trout that Logan had caught, kept cold on ice-cubes.

Logan gave the man an approving nod. "Great, put it on a plate, will ya?" he turned to his pack. "Clarisse! Get over here and eat this stuff!"

Clarisse quietly walked up and took the plate, muttering a shy thank you to the red-headed cook who looked over the moon at her smile.

Logan scented the cooks arousal right away and let out a threatening, low growl, making the mans eyes dart up to his. Now, normally Logan and Paul were on good enough terms, so the cook was surprised to see 'the Wolverine' glaring at him like he would like to gut him.

"What's wrong, man?" Paul asked, the scent of his arousal now tainted with fear.

Logan extended one claw and pointed it at the man. "She's a student here, Paul, and underage, don't you forget it."

Paul put both hands up in a 'surrender' position. "Right, Logan, I know that man."

Logans one extended claw slid back in. "Good. Now get out some more of the meat I brought in and heat up some vegetables."

Cassie walked up, holding Roddy's hand and frowning, gently poking the Wolverine to get his attention.

Logan turned to look at her, amusement and annoyance warring on his face. "What is it, kid?" He was amused when she snarled at him.

"I'm not a kid, Logan, I'm twenty-years old." She chastised. "And, anways, what's Roddy going it? Somehow, I don't think they have 'Fly Pie' on the menu here."

Logan smelled her entrance before she spoke, the scent of white jasmine. "Fly pie? Sounds interesting."

They all turned their heads. There stood a young Native American, looking to be Cassie's age, about 5'4 with her long black hair with flame tints tied back into one, long braid. She wore a black t-shirt with the picture of a flaming red dragon on the front and green camo pants. At her waist was a belt hooked with—Logan did a double-take—a hatchet and a couple of knives.

Immediately, Cassie let go of Roddys small hand and launched herself at the young woman, crying out; "BUNNY!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**VICTOR CREED**

Even though 'The Blackbird' could go to Mach 5, it still felt like forever till Victor spotted the flying contraption known as Nick Fury's 'Hellicarrier'. The feral gave a predatory smirk, slowing the jet. It was then that he noticed the setting sun and frowned.

`_I'll have ta make this quick and to the point_.` Victor thought before smiling, a smile that was so genuine that Nick Fury would probably have fallen over dead from a heart-attack on seeing it. `_I've got a frail and a cub to hold tonight. Gotta make sure they get some sleep_.`

Then he remembered his mates penchant for falling and managing to hurt herself and gave a low growl. `_Jimmy better keep her safe_.` He had no idea that his mates '_Onee-san'_ had arrived at the school. No idea of what was in store.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**THE HELLICARRIER**

"Captain! We've spotted the Blackbird!"

"Alright, men. Stay alert. Agent Coulson, to the top. Don't be worried, we'll have eyes on you the entire time." Nick Fury ordered.

Agent Coulson offered him a smile. "It's fine, Captain. I've babysat Tony Stark after all."

Nick Fury winced at the thought and gave the man a nod. If it was up to him, Agent Phil Coulson would have won the Nobel Peace Prize for dealing with the brilliant billionaire Tony Stark. "Alright, get to it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**LOGAN**

Logan watched his 'brothers' mate embrace the other woman and felt his headache growing. "Ah *&^%."

Rogue slapped him on the shoulder. "LOGAN!"


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE:**

**XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

So this was the infamous rabbit?

Logan gritted his teeth together. He didn't even know the girl, had no cause to dislike her, but the fact remained that she would probably drive a wedge inbetween Cassie and his brother.

Logan shook his head, mentally slapping himself. `_He's NOT my brother!`_ He turned to the others and gave a low, commanding growl. "Alright, guys, get some food, come on." He supervised their plates, although Rogue, Jubilee and Clarisse didn't really need supervision (_he'd chewed them out before, so they knew what to get_). All the while, he kept his eye on Cassie and the new girl as they embraced, Cassie jabbering a mile a minute.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE! How on **_EARTH_** did you get here!? Did you bring Manny with you? It doesn't look like you brought much."

Logan growled in annoyance. "Hey, Cassie!" both girls turned to face him, Cassie arching an eyebrow at him while Bunny wolf-whistled.

Now it was Rogues turn to growl.

"Get over here and eat!" Logan ordered. "Vic'll run me through if yer not fed!"

"Is this the, uh, Sabretooth?" Bunny asked, pointing with one finger.

"Nah, that's Logan." Cassie answered quietly, although Logan heard it all very well.

"Damn!" Bunny said appreciatively and Rogue growled louder, making Logan turn to look at her with both amusement and a little surprise.

Cassie took hold of Bunnys hand, pulling her to the table. "Don't worry, Rogue." She addressed the southern belle. "Bunny's married."

"Yeah, and I don't cheat." Bunny snorted. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate."

When Rogue growled a little louder, both of Logans eyebrows went up and Jubilee scooted away from her a little. "Whoa there, chica."

Logan started up his 'purr' going to sit beside the southern belle and draping one strong arm over her shoulders. Some strange, primal part of him wanted to pull her onto his lap and feed her, but he shoved the urge down. This was Marie, after all! She was just a kid! And practically his ward! After all, he had been the one who had 'found' her, rescued her from the then insane Sabretooth.

Logan mentally shook himself; Victor wasn't the problem right now (_and, for the record, he couldn't __**BELIEVE**__ he wasn't seeing the 'Sabretooth' as a problem_.)

A little of Logans frustration…..okay, **_A LOT_** of his frustration…..came out when he addressed his sister-in-law. "Vic and I didn't go through all this trouble just to thin out the population of deer, Cassie, now **_EAT!"_**

Cassie rolled her eyes and sat down to her plate while Bunny raised her eyebrows at the feral. "Who shoved a thorny stick up your ass?" the Native American asked.

Rogue choked on her piece of meat and Logan had to hit her on the back, snarling at the rabbit, a little shocked when she snarled right back.

"Bunny's a trouble-maker….." Cassie said conversationally, forking a piece of meat in her mouth then making a face at the gamey flavor before swallowing. "This tastes weird."

"That's because yer used to cow." Bunny answered, sitting down next to her.

Logan nodded his head towards the Native-Americans belt of knives. "You sure you should be wearing that?"

Cassie snorted into her food while Bunny, quite calmly, withdrew a throwing knife and, with startling speed and accuracy, sent it flying over Logans head—"HEY!"—and embedding itself in the wall, smack-dab between two panels of wood.

Jubilees gum fell out of her mouth as Rogue gawked.

"I'm sure." Bunny said, smirking proudly before turning to her younger 'sister'. "So, Cat, the question is, am I here for a rescue mission or a neutering one or both?"

This time both Logan and Rogue choked, Rogue hitting her chest with her fist while Jubilee out and out laughed. Logan had blanched a pale white.

Cassie shrugged, ignoring the others reactions completely. "Actually, I'm not sure, more support I think." She sighed and put down her fork. "This Victor/Sabretooth person is a serial killer" at Logans glare, she sarcastically corrected herself. "excuse me, **_MERCENARY_** who completely believes I'm his mate, so he kidnapped me while I was hiking in the woods, made a huge fuss over me while freaking me out and then the telepath in the wheelchair and Mr. Metal-claws over there—" she gave a nod towards Logan "—rescued me, only apparently I'm not allowed to leave here either."

Bunny shrugged, helping herself to some venison. "Well, if you want to leave we'll just go after we eat."

Logan let out a protesting growl. "It's not that simple, darlin."

Bunny shot him a fiery glare. "Well, I'll **_MAKE_** it that simple."

"And then Victor will most likely hunt you down and kill ya for take'n his mate from him, then Cassie will hate him and we'll all be in a world of hurt." Logan growled back.

Cassie froze, her fork hovering in her hand mid-air. "**_KILL_** Bunny!?" she squeaked, absolutely horrified.

"You know I'm not that easy to kill, Cat." Bunny soothed, rolling her eyes.

Roddy tugged on Cassie's sleeve, looking up at her with big, reptilian eyes. "I don't want you to leave."

"Oh honey." Cassie picked up the little mutant and hugged him to her chest. "I'm sorry, but this isn't my home, and I have a job….." suddenly her face grew panicked. "MY JOB! Oh CRABCAKES! Bunny, what day is it!?"

"It's Wednsday." Kayla/Bunny answered calmly, cutting her venison. "You don't have to work till Friday. And, anyways, I called your work and told them you were sick. Since you rarely do that, they were fine with giving you the weekend off."

"Where do you work?" Rogue asked, trying to start at least a semi-normal conversation.

Cassie chewed her lower lip nervously. "Tillys Sandwiches. Not the Ritz, I know, but hey, it's money, pays the rent." She straightened panickedly again. "Dagnabit, the RENT!"

"It's not due till next week." Bunny interjected calmly.

Logan was amused. "More proof that you need a keeper."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I CAN take care of myself."

"From what I've seen you can't." Logan argued calmly. "Infact, you tend to get into trouble."

Bunny smirked. "I'll say. Did she tell you about the time that she got stuck up a pine tree? Took me and Manny hours to get her down."

"What were you doing up a pine tree!?" Jubilee exclaimed, looking both amused and shocked.

Cassie shrugged, looking determinedly at her plate. "I just wanted to see what the view was like, geez Bun!"

"Or the time she tried to go to work in just her underware?" Bunny continued.

"It was five-O-clock in the bloody morning!" Cassie defended, waving her fork at her onee-san. "Nobodys' brain is supposed to function at that time!"

Both Logan and Rogue snorted, even Jonesy giggled.

"How about when you melted your carpet with the iron?" Bunny asked before sticking another piece of venison in her mouth. "Or caught the pizza box on fire because you forgot it was in the oven?"

"You are making me sound completely incompetent." Cassie growled in annoyance. "Please stop."

Bunny smirked.

Logan put another piece of deer meat in his mouth, speaking as he chewed. "Sounds tah me like you need Victor."

"Don' chew with yer mouth full, sugah." Rogue chastised gently.

Bunny's eyes flashed fire. "Tell me about this 'Victor'."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**VOCABULARY:**

** INCOMPETENT: **_adj_: 1. Not able to do what is needed; without enough skill or knowledge.


	46. Victor Creed Meet Agent Coulson

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX…..OR FORTY-FIVE…:**

**Victor Creed Meet Agent Coulson**

**AN: I know this chapter is super-short, guys, but I'm posting the above chapter and this on the same day, so I hope that makes up for it. Besides, Coulson deserves his own chapter. :D**

** And, as for the chapter title, I kind of messed up the order of chapters when I entered in that authors note…..so it's gotten a touch confusing. Heh heh. (rubs the back of her head in Goku style)**

**NICK FURY'S HELLICARRIER**

They had to have known he was coming, even if he hadn't left his little warning on the phone with the old one-eye, so he was expecting perhaps a legion of soldiers on the hellicarriers surface, maybe some kind of blockade. He was both surprised and disappointed and even slightly insulted when he saw one man standing on the surface of the hellicarrier waiting for him.

He was an utterly plain man, completely ordinary. His suit was a no-nonsense grey, his leather loafers black, hair a mousy-brown and face just a little weak looking. He looked like any other joe-schmoe.

Victor sniffed the air, scenting for mutation and didn't find any. He gave off an impressive growl as he stalked towards the man, teeth barred claws unsheathed. "What the hell kind of welcome is this!?"

The man tactfully ignored his anger, making Victor even more furious. "Captain Fury is waiting for you below, Mr. Creed, if you'll please follow me."

When the man turned his back on him—turned his back on HIM, Victor f*# % Creed—Victor lashed out, grabbing the man by his shoulder, claws unleashed. The more human part of Victors mind felt his respect for the ordinary man go up a few notches. Despite the fact that he had his claws almost impaled in the mans shoulder, he could smell no fear. No terror.

"The sooner you follow me the sooner you can talk to Captain Fury." The man said calmly, looking over his shoulder. "And if you don't let go of me," his voice lost none of it's calm "I'll simply taser you with this." Out of his pocket, Mr. Joe Schmoe drew a small black rectangular box. "Do you like it? It's made especially for ferals. Shoots over a thousand times more electricity than needed to stun a normal man. Even with your healing factor, it will knock you cold for a couple of hours."

Victor snarled, showing his teeth. "I could rip your head off your shoulders before you even managed to get me with that thing."

The man simply smiled—_**SMILED!**_

"Ah, but then you'd be dead and you'd never get what you want. By the way, I'm Agent Coulson. It's nice to meet you."

Victor felt as if he had been mentally hit by a mac truck. `_Well I'll be damned….. A frail with a spine_.`


	47. Chapter 47 Striking a Bargain

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN:**

** The Game of Intimidation**

** /or/**

** Striking A Bargain**

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long, guys. I've had one heck've a bad week. My bike was stolen, I got in a little trouble at work, I washed my I-pod and now it's dead, I accidently dropped my bookbag in a toilet at Half Priced Books (and I am NOT explaining how that happened) I lost my phone and it's dead, so I can't find it by calling it, and my skirt fell in a public parking lot. All this happened in a series of four, five days. **

**Also, (whimpers) where did Risika Kiisu Seto, FleeingDawn, glove99, Catchfire, Lucklover and my Plot Bunny guest go? (sniffs pathetically) I haven't heard from them. **

The fact that he didn't see any guards as he entered Nick Furys hellicarrier made Sabretooths ire rise all over again. What, did they think he was that pathetic that he didn't even warrant a few guns!?"

"Where the hell is everyone?" he growled gutterly, "*&^%$ vacation!?"

"I believe Captain Fury was trying to avoid a blood-bath." Agent Coulson said calmly. "You do have a reputation after all."

That definitely went a ways to soothing Victors ruffled feathers (….._or in his case, fur_.)

Victor took in a deep breath through his nose, letting all his senses carry information to him, filtering scents (_polish, metal, plastic, chemicals, cleaning agents, fear_) …..**_FEAR? _**Ah, so Fury had his soldiers all tucked away and some of them were shaking in their boots.

Sabretooth let out a purr that had **_NOTHING_** to do with calming his mate or a cub down and **_EVERYTHING_** to do with how wonderful it was to be feared by his enemies; he had been beginning to feel a little too domesticated over at that school and it was good to be recognized for the predator he was.

The man infront of him—Coulson—walked calmly and his curiosity (_he WAS a cat, after all_) rose in him.

"Where'd you get that taser?" Victor/Sabretooth asked. "I didn't know the military made'em ta subdue ferals…..I didn't think there were that many of us around to warrant one." And anything—**_ANYTHING_**—that might be able to stun a class five (5) feral like him, he needed to know about it, so he could figure out how to get around it.

"It was a gift to me." Agent Coulson said smoothly, leading him through another door that he used his security card to open. "Tailor made by Tony Stark."

Victor snorted. "Iron Man." He said under his breath. "Have ta pay that tin-man a visit."

"I wouldn't suggest that." Agent Coulson said, opening another door with his card then stepping up so that a computer could scan his retinas. This was followed by a palm print scan and then they were in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Captain Fury stood calmly in the middle of his platform, the picture of a spy in his long black trench coat with an eye-patch. "Ah, Victor. How kind of you to come."

Victors slight, low purr changed into a low, short growl. "Fury. I'm not here for a cuppa tea. How old are ya?" the last came out in an demand.

"Now Victor, don't you know it's rude to ask someone their age? Oh, no, my mistake," Fury said sarcastically. "That's just with women. And speaking of women, I hear you've found one that can actually tolerate you."

Victor surprised Fury by laughing, actually **_LAUGHING_**, lout and raucously as he made his way over to where the new kid, David, sat in his chair infront of his computer, actually **_SHAKING_**.

The feral shoved the newbie unceremoniously out of his chair, ignoring his cry of startled pain as he tumbled to the ground, and commandeered the rolly-chair as his own. The newbie kid was practically crab-walking to get away from him.

Victor smirked. Ah, the joys of being the bad-ass in town.

Then his face turned glacial, pure ice, stone-cold. There was not one trace of gentleness, not one iota of kindness. There was no hint of the feral man who hunted for the children he called cubs and purred his mate to sleep. This was Sabretooth the Killer, the Protector. "Now, you know better than to threaten my mate, Fury. Not if you expect to live your long, unnatural life."

Nick Fury was a hardened veteran of many wars (though not as many as Sabretooth) and he was not a man who was easily cowed, yet with Sabretooth looking at him like that, he still felt a fissure of fear, feeling a goose walk over his grave.

"Nah, that'd be too easy." Victor/Sabretooth waved a hand. "For someone who threatened my mate, I'd have ta…..draw thing out, if ya know what I mean." Victor leaned his arms on the back of the chair, claws dangling. "And I've learned a lot of 'techniques' over the years."

"You don't frighten me Victor." Fury said calmly, his face a mask of indifference.

Victor deliberately played up sniffing at the air. "Really? Cause that's not what I smell. Now, enough chit-chat. Howdya do it? And think carefully before you answer, Fury, cause I can smell a lie." He tapped the side of his nose, smirking.

Nick Furys mind was racing with a thousand and one scenarios, different ways his current predicament might play out, ways he could use this to his advantage.

"Tick-tock Nicky." Victor put in. "I don't have all day."

Still unmoving, Nick Fury tried for a different tactic. "She must be something, this **_mate_** of yours, to catch your attentions."

Victors warning growl grew in volume. "She's off limits, Nicky and unless you want the new kid over there—" Victor jerked his head towards young David who had stopped crawling across the floor and sat there looking petrified. "—to be strung up by his intestines, you'll quit stalling and cut to the chase."

Nick Fury was firm. No nonsense. "You touch any one of my men, Sabretooth, and you'll get nothing from me."

`_Well, well, well_…..` Victor thought in amusement. `_So ole'one-eye considers these soldiers his pack_…..`Then he smirked. The man wasn't a very good alpha. If someone had threatened one of **_HIS_** pack with what he had threatened, that person would be dead already. At least he had had the sense to hide most of his pack away, excluding the ones in the room with them (_which were very few_).

Victor wiggled his fingers. "You were born in World War Two, Nicky." He stated calmly. "Nineteen-thirty-nine. (1939) That would make you about seventy-five years old. You don't look a day over twenty. So, what's your secret? Pills? A diet of sunflower-seeds? Face cream?" He leaned forward, eyes burning with fire. "Now here's what's going to happen, Fury. You're going to tell me how you managed to stay this young all this time, and you're going to tell me now."

"Or what?" Nick Fury asked calmly.

Victor bared his fangs. "Do you really have to ask? I already told ya, Nicky. You'll lose everything. All your stocks, bonds, money, jewels. I've already sent two of your accounts in the Swiss banks down the porcelain pee-hole, and in another few seconds I'm about to send down another one. Then, once all your assets are gone, I'll begin on you yourself. So tell me. How do you stay young?"

"Perhaps we could make a deal." Nick Fury suggested, anger and fear warring with reason. When Victor arched a sandy eyebrow, he continued. "I'll share my secret if you come work for me."

Victor sniffed the air, discreetly this time, sensing a trap. `_Yeah, I bet ole'one-eye wants me on his leash. So he thinks he can grab the tiger by the tail, huh_.` He thought about it. If Nick Fury paid money, that would be nice, if he had any left once Victor was through trashing his accounts, that was. And hadn't that b*stard Steve said something about providing for his mate with a job?

Victor snorted. He couldn't believe he was even **_thinking_** on the fools words. Of **_course_** he could take care of his mate, no matter the circumstances. Then again, a job with Nick Fury could take care of some of his blood-lust.

Still, he sensed trouble. A feeling of Nick Fury wanting to get him under his thumb. There was also the matter of the cubs back in the school; providing for that many cubs was going to take a lot of work and, yes, money, but he didn't like the idea of leaving them alone for too long. At least, not until he had re-trained his little brother to watch them while he was gone. He had to admit the runt had been doing okay, but **_just_** okay. And he still had to get his mate comfortable with him.

He snarled. "You give me your secret and I'll consider it."

Nick Fury began to pace slowly back and forth. "You do realize that we can't just go around making everyone immortal. It would screw up the earths entire balance."

"Good thing I'm not lookin' to make a bunch of people immortal." Victor said snidely.

"No, just one." Nick Fury said calmly. "But if you have children, and they do not inherit your healing mutation, would you immortalize them too?"

"Hell yeah." Victor growled.

"And then they would have children and your children would have children, and if you made every single one immortal you could possibly over-run the world." Fury reasoned. "You are a natural predator, Mr. Creed, surely you understand balance and the eco-system."

Victor gritted his teeth together. Beheading the guy was looking better and better. "Fine, just my mate." Sabretooth/Victor growled. If his cubs didn't inherit his healing factor, he would find another way around it. Maybe replicate whatever old one'eye was using….or let nature take his course, no matter how much that hurt.

Victor shook his head mentally. One problem at a time.

"So you agree to work for me?" Nick asked.

"Doing what?" Victor growled, feeling cornered and not liking it.

"Oh, just the odd job here and there." Nick Fury said in a reasonable tone. "The ones that no other could possibly do."

"For how long?"

"Oh, as long as I need you."

Victor growled louder. "No dice, Fury. We agree on a term of service for how long, but I will **_NOT_** be your lap cat for eternity." His voice promised death.

Nick Fury shrugged, hands open, trying not to show his nervousness and yet feeling more confident. "I am not unreasonable. Let's say for fifty years, then you are free."

Victor growled. "I need to know about what makes you stay young first, Nicky. Whether or not it'll work on my frail."

"It's not a permanent solution, unfortunately." Nick Fury confided. "If it is not taken regularly every six months, the effects fade and time catches up. For instance, if I stopped taking it, I would age in fast-forward and be a crippled old man, possibly dead, in minutes."

Victor wondered if Nick knew how much information he was giving out at the moment. `….._He said 'If I stopped taking it' so that means it __**IS**__ something like a pill….. Who is his supplier? What is it made of?`_ He was **_DETERMINED_** to find all of this out.

"And what about side-effects?" Victor asked, eyes burning into fury, scenting for truth and lies.

"Since this is not the original formula created, it does not increase strength and speed, but more like puts the body's aging on hold. I stay strong by diet and exercise. It's not a complete transformation like the other, so aside from immortality there are no side-effects."

And Nick was giving out **_more_** information. `_The other_…..` Victor pondered. `_That means that there was a previous version of this…..this…..pill?_ _I need more information…_` But first, he would have to agree.

"Fine, but I have conditions." He cut into Nick Furys brief, triumphant grin. "I need to be ho—back at the school every night" –his mate needed her sleep after all—"I get triple the wages you pay your best officer, and after **_FORTY_** years of service, I still get whatever it is you use for my frail."

"I believe we can hammer something out." Nick nodded his head. "However, there may be missions that require more time to complete."

"No longer than two weeks." Victor growled. If he re-taught his brother well enough, he could leave his mate along for that long, right?

Nick Fury smiled, believing he had won. "I believe we can work something out."

"Great." Sabretooth grunted. "So what's your secret?"


	48. Chapter 48 Victors Home!

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**:

**Victors Home!**

**AN: First off, I wanted to say thank you for all the condolences I got for my bad week. You guys made me feel so much better! It was a small thing to some, true, but a big thing to me; the Lord always manages to balance out the bad with the good. **

**(hands out angel wings, flowers and chocolates to **

**Pric3y,**

** Jinx of the 2****nd**** Law and**

** melala103, )**

**Also a blue ribbon and this collector's edition card of Sabretooth to Pric3y who already figured out Nick Fury's anti-age-r. Yes, it is the Infinity Serum, but there is a twist. **

**On my final note, I'm not sure how many chapters I'm allowed to post on one fic, so I might be starting the sequel soon. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**_LAST TIME_**_: Nick Fury and Victor/Sabretooth have been bargaining Nick Furys secret to immortality so that Victor can make his mate immortal like himself. However, nothing is for free, and Nick Fury wants Sabretooth to work for him. _

**_VICTOR CREED_**_: "Great." Sabretooth grunted. "So what's your secret?"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**NICK FURY'S HELLICARRIER**

"You haven't agreed to the terms yet." Nick Fury said cunningly, eyeing the feral.

Victor snorted. "I tell ya what, Nicky. Give me a week ta get things in order. Then I'll have yer answer." The feral stood smoothly with all the grace of a deadly lion. "And if yer lyin' to me, if you try in any way to cross me," Sabretooth smiled his killers smile. "You won't like the consequences."

The feral mercenary strutted confidently out of the room, heading back towards the Blackbird…..and back to his frail, his mate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

Logan, Rogue, Jubilee and Cassie had just finished 'debriefing' Kayla/Bunny on Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth; his kidnapping of Cassie, the Professor Xaviers intervention, Sabretooths hunting and job as a 'mercenary'.

"Well, I'll tell ya, Cat" Kayla said, putting her hands behind her forehead and leaning back a little. "the guy sounds like a good provider. Of course ah'm still gonna castrate him for kidnapping you."

Logan cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Aw, you can't do that." Jubilee interrupted gleefully clapping her yellow gloved hands together. "How else will Cassie and 'Tooth have any kids?"

Cassie jumped in her seat as if an invisible person had just goosed her, and Roddy nearly toppled out of her lap. "Say **_WHAT!?_**"

"Well, you are his mate." Jubilee pointed out logically.

"As usual, sugah, ya show all the tact of a steam-roller." Rogue chastised her fellow student, scowling at her.

"But they even slept together last night!"

Rogue covered Jonesys ears and Kayla turned to her younger sister, arching an eyebrow. "_Really_ now."

Cassie growled at the canary-yellow-clad mutant. "Yeah, slept as in 'Z's, not slept as in making love."

"Well the question right now is, are we leaving or not?" Kayla asked calmly. "I'm still going to get this Sabretooth, of course, but I can get a cab here fast."

Logan snarled. "She's not goin' anywhere."

Cassie held up both hands. "I tell ya what. Bun, could you possible stay for the week, till Monday?"

"Yeah, sure." Kayla answered, still holding Logans glare with her own.

"Good. Great. By the end of this week, I'll have a decision."

"Just make sure it's the right one, darlin." Logan growled, also not breaking his gaze from the Native Americans. "Victor isn't going to let you go without a fight."

"It's her choice to make." Bunny growled back.

Suddenly Logan jerked his head towards the doors, listening…..sensing…. "I think Vic's back." He informed the others, then looked uneasily towards Cassie 'Onee-san'. "Try not to get yourself killed."

"Oh don't worry about me." Kayla answered with an eager grin on her face.

Cassie groaned and put her face in her hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**THE HANGER**

The instant Victor landed the Blackbird back into the hanger, he was greeted with the sight of a very ticked off Professor Xavier, a hesitant looking Storm with Hank/Beast standing protectively at her side, and the ice-boy who looked ready to kick him where the sun didn't shine.

Victor rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this $# %. He had to get his frail and the cubs to bed, and before that he had to have a little chat with his brother.

The instant he exited the Blackbird, he strode confidently up to the crippled Professor. "Wheels."

"Victor, what you did was wrong." The telepath started and Victor rolled his eyes, a very human gesture.

"No, what's wrong is you building the hanger under the stupid basketball court!" the feral growled at the Professor. "What kinds of stupid are you!"

The Professor looked a little taken aback. "I assure you we have never had an incident where any child has fallen into the hanger or been injured in a take-off."

When Beast cleared his throat, they all turned to look at him.

"Actually, Professor, that's not entirely true." Hank McCoy countered and the Professor wheeled around in shock.

"What!? Surely I would have known—"

"There seems ta be a lot going on here you don't know about." Victor growled, then addressed the blue-furred feral. "What happened?"

"No serious injuries, of course." The scientist said calmly. "But there were some close calls. Some of the children didn't notice the light that alerts the hanger will be opening and nearly fell in. If Logan hadn't been in there, they would have."

The Professor sat gaping. "What!? Why was I never told!?"

"It was in one of the reports I gave you." Beast answered calmly.

"Well, that settles it." Victor growled. "I'm disabling this thing tomorrow." He looked to the blue-furred feral. "See to it that there's some kind of block put up around the basketball court, let the cubs know they can't play on it for a while."

Hank nodded without challenging the order.

Victor looked back at the Professor. "I'm gonna be changing a lot of things around her, wheels, and you can either let me do what I'm gonna do or fight me…..But ya won't win." And with that, he strode out of the hanger, following the scent of his mate.


	49. Chapter 49 SMACKDOWN!

** CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**

** SMACKDOWN!**

**AN: Here ya go, my dear Plot Bunny Guest…A smackdown...Not of Steve though….yet…..Speaking of which, where have you gone? I haven't heard from you lately.**

**And CHEERS TO BAMON! Check it out folks, this amazing author has posted another chapter for his fic "Female of the Species". If you love Feral Victor and Logan like I do, you'll adore this one. **

**ONWARD!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

**GUEST ROOM**

**STEVE ASWELL:**

The instant the Blackbird returned to it's hanger, Steve Aswells computer let out a little alarm. The thirty-year old blonde stretched leisurely, toweling his hair dry from the shower.

"Well, well, well, looks like the _chaton_ has returned." He reached leisurely for his Armani suit and began to dress. "Lets' see what you have found."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**THE CAFETERIA:**

Cassie suddenly became panicked, her head speeding up and her breath quickening, alarming Logan.

"Hey, easy now." The Canadian feral said, looking worried. Quickly, he started up his new found talent of 'The Purr'. "Everything's gonna be alright, darlin."

Kayla reached over and took her younger sisters hand. "Relax, Cat." She narrowed her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

Cassie shook her head in a negative response.

"It's okay, Cat." Bunny soothed, pulling her little sister into a reassuring hug. "You have a room here, right?"

Cassie shrugged.

"Why don't you go on up there?" Kayla shoot a meaningful glance at Logan.

"Heck no!" Cassie protested. "Who knows what the two of you are going to get into. Bun, you absolutely CANNOT castrate Victor."

Kayla arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she stood. "Well now, that depends on what he's going to do, doesn't it."

Logan looked to Rogue. "Marie, darlin', why don't you see the others up to yer room."

Rogue nodded at him, signaling that she understood before pecking Logan on the cheek and standing. Quickly, she grabbed her yellow-clad friend by the shoulder. "Come'on Jubilee. We've gotta get the kids ta bed." She took hold of Jonesys hand with her free one and helped him out of Logans lap.

"You too, Clarisse." Logan ordered, standing as well.

"Are you coming, Logan?" Clarisse asked nervously as she stood, and the feral Canadian embraced her in a fatherly hug. "Nah. I'll be in up in a bit though. Go on, now." He nudged her gently towards Rogues retreating back. "You too, Roddy."

The blue-skinned mutant child looked defiant. "I don't wanna!"

Logan gave a commanding growl. "You need ta sleep."

Then, the tall intimidating form of Victor Creed filled the cafeteria doorway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

**VICTOR CREED**

The feral Sabretooth wasn't happy with the idiot Professors idea of school-safety. He was more conflicted about Nick Fury and whether or not he would keep to his end of the bargain, if he even took it. And **_NOW_** his mate smelled of tension and panic, along with a new scent of jasmine and leather and trouble and he didn't like either.

He moved his muscular bulk into the cafeteria quickly to let his little brothers pack pass, on their way to bed, he assumed. He glared towards his younger brother. "What are they still doin' up, runt?"

Logan winced inwardly but gave the older feral a cool look. "Stuff happened."

Victor ignored the new girl as the little cub (**_HIS_** cub, now) Roddy jerked out of his mates hand hold and came barreling towards him, arms spread. "Vik-tor!"

The feline feral easily caught the mutant cub up in his arms, giving off a soothing purr and nuzzling the cubs cheek with his own. His body language was protective and welcoming towards the mutant child, but his eyes never left the newcomer with the knives and a hatchet around her waist. "Didya eat?" he inquired to his cub.

Roddy shook his head and Victor let out a displeased growl.

"It's the fly thing." Cassie offered timidly. "I tried to get him to eat some other stuff, but I don't think he can."

"We're taking care of that immediately." Victor growled. "You like lightning bugs, cub?"

Roddy shrugged, still beaming as Victor carried him on his way over to Cassie. He stopped infront of her, towering over her form, then leaned down and sniffed. Immediately he started to purr. "What's got you all worked up, frail?" He gently slid Roddy down from his arms next to his frail beginning to gather her up in his arms when he heard it.

At the warning growl, Victor immediately shot a challenging glare to his brother, only to be met with Logan holding both hands up in a 'surrender' position. "Hey, s'not me."

That left….. Victor turned, almost shell-shocked to find the Native American, the one with the knives who smelled of jasmine, giving off a growl that could rival his brothers. Well, well, well.

"Er, Victor, meet my onee-san Bunny." Cassie said, biting her lower lip, confusion welling up inside her.

Victor arched an eyebrow at the Native American then turned to look back down at his frail. "Yer older sister?"

He shouldn't have turned his head. Quick as lightning, Kayla aimed a hard kick with her steel-toed boots right into Victors family jewels. The feral who could take down almost ANYTHING in the world, fell to his knees, his jaw dropped.

Logan lept to his feet. "Oh &^%$, kid!"

Cassie covered her mouth with her hands, looking horrified.

"**_THAT'S_** for kidnapping my sister." Bunny growled, crossing her arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**STEVE ASWELL**

It was not what he had been expecting to see when he entered the cafeteria at Xaviers School. There was Sabretooth on his knees infront of a young Native American woman who looked to be the age of his _petite-chaton_. The other feral, Logan, looked like he was about to grab someone and run and his adopted sister looked horrified standing beside a gaping mutant child.

He stood there quietly, unnoticed, absorbing the situation before a smile quirked at his lips. `_And that must be Bunny_.`

The ferals prone state didn't last of long, however. In a matter of minutes, Victor was rising up again, his face truly a terror to behold. To her credit, the young woman who had dealt the terrible blow didn't look at her frightened, standing cockily with her arms crossed.

When the feral let out a huge, earth-shattering roar, even Steve took a small step back. It was a lion claiming it's territory. A challenge. A demand for obedience and submission. And Bunny was having none of it.

So, Victor grabbed her bodily by the throat and threw her across the cafeteria.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

`_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no, this is not happening, this is Not happening, this is NOT HAPPENING!`_ Cassie exclaimed in her mind, trying to convince herself that the scene unfolding infront of her was some kind of bad dream.

Despite being thrown, Kayla managed to turn herself during her trip through the air and landed crouched down on her feet, one hand on the ground to steady herself and her left hand pulling out one of her knives.

"You didn't think I'd let someone get away with kidnapping my little sister, did you?" Kayla growled before throwing the knife with accuracy. The blade caught Sabretooth right in the shoulder and the feral let out another roar, simply pulling the knife out of his shoulder and dropping it to the ground with a clatter.

"Hey now," Logan said, both arms up. "let's not go overboard."

But Victor was already charging at the woman who had DARED to kick him in the balls. Big sister of his mate or not, she was going down. HE was the alpha here.

Unnoticed, Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the two began to fight, claws verses knives, strength and speed against flexibility. Then the pair froze into statues.

***_That is ENOUGH!_*** the Professors voice rang in their heads before the man even wheeled himself into the room. But Victor had figured out the little wall trick against the telepath and had already regained movement, snarling at the frozen Native American as he stalked forward.

" &*^%$$# frail needs ta learn a lesson." Victor/Sabretooth growled, moving with murderous intent. "Kick ME in the balls, will ya?"

Cassie, deciding she was the best one to diffuse the situation, barreled herself at the feral, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tight. "STOP VICTOR! Would YOU have done any different if someone had kidnapped me from YOU!"

Victor paused, his hackles still raised, a growl still emitting from his throat. "S'not the same, frail." He growled lowly at her. "Now let go."

"It IS the same!" Cassie exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"BOTH OF YOU!"

Roddy began to cry as well, tears welling in his big reptilian eyes.

Cassie looked towards her soul-sister from around Victors big body. "And Bun, not that I don't understand, but if you're going to fight, please keep it ABOVE the belt!"

"There will be no fighting at all." The Professor said firmly. "I suggest you both take some time to yourselves to calm down. Victor, your mate and Roddy need calming."

The Professor smartly managed to hit on the one thing that would stop Victor/Sabretooth's path to blood-shed. Still keeping his gaze on the frozen Kayla, Victor held out one arm. "Come'ere cub."

Roddy went to him, sniffing, and Victor managed to sweep him up with one arm and cuddle him against his chest. This time, it was hard to start his purr with the anger and rage fueling inside of him, but he managed it…..just barely.

"I'm fine, cub. Relax." He stroked Roddys head without moving his gaze. "And YOU," he growled to the frozen Kayla. "This isn't over yet."

Logan practically sagged in relief, walking towards the Professor. "I have ta hand it to ya, Chuck, that was some great timing."

"I believe Victor has something he wishes to speak to you about, Logan." The Professor said calmly. "And Ms. Kayla, I will let you go if you do not attack Victor again today. I understand that the two of you must come to blows, but let it be in three days time in the danger room and not now when it's nearing ten-o-clock at night and everyone is tired. Is this understood?"

Whatever he must have sensed or heard from 'Bunny's mind must have placated him, for the Professor let go of his hold her on her mind.

The Native American scowled at the feral Sabretooth, but there was also some respect in her face. "Damn, you can throw."

Victors eyebrows flew up then he growled impressively. "You kick me there again, and I'll gut ya, no matter **_what_** you are to my mate." When Cassie whacked him on the back he gave another alpha growl. "YOU, get ta bed with the cub. NOW. Jimmy, you. Me. Talk. NOW!" and gently pushing his cub and mate infront of him towards the door he gave his younger brother a glare that took no prisoners and headed outside where he could breath, Jimmy following.


	50. Chapter 50 Lightning Bugs

**CHAPTER FIFTY:**

** Lightning Bugs**

**AN: DANG! I'm on a roll here! The muses have really conked me over the head! Thank you Lord. Hold onto your fur, folks!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Logan followed the older feral outside cautiously, reaching in his jeans pocket for one of his favorite Cuban cigars and a lighter. He lit it carefully in the night air, watching Victors shoulders heave as he tried to master himself. "It's a good thing you didn't do anything to her, Vic. Cassie would have never forgiven you if you'd killed her older sister."

Victor growled low and threatening. "The frails damned lucky I didn't gut her where she stood."

Logan puffed on his cigar. "How's yer shoulder?"

Victor rolled his shoulder experimentally. "Heal'n already. Damned frail had the guts ta knife me." He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, she's got good aim, too." Logan chuckled and Victor growled half-heartedly at him.

"So what happened with Fury?" Logan asked.

"I'll explain as we hunt." Victor snarled.

Logan arched an eyebrow. "Hunt what?"

Victors voice was deadly serious as he answered. "Lightning bugs."

Logan choked, almost swallowing his precious cigar and coughed it out into his hands, cursing when the flaming red tip burned his palm.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Don't be a wuss, Jimmy, the cub needs ta eat SOMETHING."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you catch **_LIGHTNING BUGS_**."

Victor growled lower. "Am I speak'n *&^%$ Chinese here, Jimmy!? YES, LIGHTNING BUGS! Now get yer a$$ in gear!"

"I guess it didn't occur to ya we'd need somethin' to put them in." Logan said drily. When Victor actually hissed at him, Logan shook his head and turned around to go back into the cafeteria. "I'll go get a jar."

And that was how Logan found himself alongside his older brother hunting lightning bugs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"So what exactly **_DID_** ya go to Fury for?" Logan asked as his open palm swiped out quick as...well, lightning, to catch one of the glowing bugs.

"He's not a mutant." Victor said gruffly, leaping impressively in the air to catch one bug. Hey, it made things a little more interesting than simply grabbing them close to the ground.

"Yeah, so?" Logan asked, adding a slightly squished bug to the jar.

"So I needed to know how he stopped aging. I don't know about you, Jimmy, but I want my frail to stick around."

Logan looked at him, stunned. "I never thought of that. So what did he say?"

"In exchange for whatever it is that keeps him young, he wants me under his thumb for forty years."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "You gonna do it?"

"I dunno yet." Victor added three more lightning bugs to the jar. "Somethin' smells suspiciously like a trap. It seems good, I get triple wages, satisfy the blood-lust, get some money fer my frail and the cubs here—you know this school is going to need a lot of upgrades."

"You think he wants to control you." Logan guessed shrewdly, cursing when his attempt to catch a particularly ornery lightning bug failed.

"Nooo, what tipped you off?" Victor asked sarcastically. "The thing is some of these 'jobs' of his might require two weeks." The feral growled again. "He wanted it to be two months, but I can't stay away from my mate that long. She needs sleep. And there's the fact that she's almost always gett'n into trouble."

"Yeah, there's that." Logan said conversationally, shaking the bug jar (_which was actually an empty pickle jar_) to make all the bugs fall down to the bottom so that he could add the three he caught. "You don't think these'll make Roddy sick, do ya?"

Victor eyed the jar, thinking. "Don't think so. Never seemed ta bother Toad."

Logan cast the older feral a sideways glance. "You ever get in touch with some of the members of the brotherhood?"

Victor narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "No. Was pretty much feral till I found my mate. Don't get suspicious on me now, Jimmy. It was just a job. And I've got a pack here now. Don't question it." He gave a low, alpha growl. "Speak'n of which, when are ya gonna man up and claim yer frail."

Logan looked at him as if he had asked him to model in a pink tutu in Paris. "What?"

Victor went over and knocked his brother upside the head before he could even block. "The frail with the stripes! S*it yer slow, Jimmy!"

Logan actually cocked his head to the side. "Stripes…" then Victor could almost literally see the lightbulb switch on over his little brothers head. "…..you mean Marie!? Geez, Vic, she's a student here!"

"Back in our days, frails were married as young as sixteen, Jimmy." Victor lectured. "It seems ta be obvious to everyone but you that she's yer mate. Just hurry up and claim her before someone else does. That stupid ice-prick seems to have an eye on her."

Logans own answering growl at the thought of Bobby betrayed him and he glared at Victor when he chuckled.

"Even yer instincts know it, it's just you that's slow." Victor instructed him. "Yer protective of her—"

"I'm protective of all of'em." Logan argued.

"—more than that." Victor continued. "She's yer alpha female. I've seen how she helps you keep yer pack in line. And yer more protective of her as a mate than as a child. Think on it, Jimmy." Victor moved forward and took the now full pickle jar from his younger brother. "Ah'm gonna go feed my cub."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Victor strode calmly through the halls, checking in on the cubs quietly as he went, jar of lightning bugs in hand. Most of them were properly asleep, but there were a few where he had to storm in and confiscate flash-lights and stop some midnight conferences.

"Get yer a$$ ta sleep." He scolded one young red-head who was typing on her laptop. He slammed the electronic device shut and pointing imperiously at the bed, making sure she climbed under the covers before he left, then placing the laptop high on a shelf way out of her reach. He would retrieve it for her tomorrow.

Finally, he got to the room he shared with his frail and opened the door to see his mate stroking Roddys head as he lay next to her on the bed.

When he approached she glared at him, actually snarling a little, making him feel a flash of pride. "I shouldn't let you sleep her tonight."

"You will if you want to sleep, and you know it, frail." Victor grinned confidently at her. "Wake the cub, he needs ta eat."

Cassie eyed the jar of lightning bugs in his head and her frustration warred with amusement. Gently, she shook the little mutants shoulder. "Roddy, sweetheart, wake up hon." She said softly.

Victor moved to the bed and sat down as Roddy opened his eyes groggily.

"I've got food for ya here, cub." Victor said gruffly, shaking the jar. "Eat up. And **_don't_** let'em escape. It took me and Jimmy a lot'a work to get these bugs."

Roddy looked hungrily at the jar, then looked at Cassie and Victor almost with embarrassment.

Victor gave him a stern, commanding look. "What did we talk about, cub. It's nothing bad ta take care of what yer body needs. When my frail needs meat—" he nodded his head towards Cassie. "—I hunt for her, and make sure she eats it, like I hunted fer you, and when yer older I'll teach you how ta hunt so you can care for your frail and cubs."

Roddy puffed his chest up, almost as if imagining he was as strong as his new idol. "I'll take good care of my mate, just like you."

Cassie gaped at the young mutant for a mutant, then shook her head in amusement, smiling softly.

"As for you, mate" Victor started up his purr as he stood and took off his furs and trench coat. "You need sleep. Shoes off and lay down. Under the covers."

"I'm still mad at you." Cassie mumbled as she moved to take her shoes off.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk about that later." Victor said lowly, pulling off his shirt and smirking when his mate eyed his muscular chest appreciatively. "Like what ya see, mate?"

Cassie blushed and looked down at the covers.

Victor chuckled throatily, scenting her arousal. "Yer not ready for that yet, mate. Mentally at least. I can wait. But when yeh are—"

"VIC!" Cassie protested loudly, reaching over to cover Roddys ears. The mutant kid had opened the pickle jar and was hurried shoving the lightning bugs into his mouth before they could escape into the air with skill.

Victor chuckled. "Lye down, mate. You need sleep." And he climbed into the bed beside them.


	51. Logans Dilemma and Realization

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

** Logans Dilemma**

**AN: How's this folks? Four chapters in one day! Well, almost one day considering that it's 1:30 in the morning as I am writing this…..lol. INSOMNIACS UNITE!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

`_No way…..There's just no way._` Logan growled in his mind as he paced outside of Rogues dorm room where she, Clarisse, Jubilee and Jonesy were sleeping again on his orders. `_She's not my mate…..Can't be….. For Pete's sake, I practically RAISED the girl!`_

He could remember back when he had first met Marie/Rogue. A young runaway girl with big brown eyes and long brunette hair, completely out of place in the biker bar where he had been cage-fighting.

True, the instant he had seen her, his protective instincts had heightened in ways they never had before. The animal in him, the Wolverine, had purred in delight then growled in protective anger seeing her around all the bikers and drunks, the men who would have no trouble taking advantage of a young runaway. He had wanted her safe then, but had shoved the instinct down with a hard hand.

It had startled him, actually, how much his 'Wolverine' wanted to grab the young girl and sequester her away in safety, hold her in his arms. Then he had been disgusted with himself. She was young, couldn't even be eighteen yet. She never knew, but he had been hard pressed not to throw her over his shoulder and hole up with her in a cave somewhere, light a fire and hunt for fresh kill to feed her, dress her in warm furs, show her that he could provide for her.

`_No…..It's not possible…..She's a __**STUDENT**__ here!`_ He had no business having any sort of romantic feelings towards an underaged student.

_-flashback-_

_"Back in our days, frails were married as young as sixteen, Jimmy." Victor lectured. "It seems ta be obvious to everyone but you that she's yer mate. Just hurry up and claim her before someone else does. That stupid ice-prick seems to have an eye on her."_

_-end flashback-_

The very thought of Bobby Drake made Logans hackles rise. The fool ice-prick had NO idea how to care for a woman, let alone his Marie. Sure he had dated Rogue—while Logan stalked them from afar, waiting for one, just ONE bad move from the teen so he could storm in and gut him—but the ice-boy had blown his chance with Rogue, not able to stand the fact that he couldn't touch her.

Logan growled low at the thought. The fool had no idea what he had been giving up. Maries soft brown eyes that shone with warmth then could flash with that sudden fire. Her fierce protectiveness of her friends (_the same protectiveness that he knew would double when they had cubs_).

With that thought, Logan almost tripped over his own feet. `_Whoa! Hang on there a minute, CUBS!?` _Alright, he HAD to stop this train of thought. It was foolish and dangerous.

Then, completely unbidden, came the image in his head of Rogue holding two young babies in her arms, new borns with Bobby Drakes ice-blue eyes and pouty lips and his claws shot from his knuckles in anger.

`**_NO!_**` both Logan and his Wolverine roared in agreement and anger in his head. Almost immediately, the image of the kids changed to little ones with his black, bristly hair and Rogues warm brown eyes. Now the Wolverine was purring contentedly.

With a 'snickt' Logans adamantium claws slid back into his knuckles and the feral slid a hand over his face. `_Oh &^%$. Marie's my mate_.`

The question was…..what did he do about it?


	52. Chapter 52 In the Meantime

** CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

** ….In the Meantime…..**

**AN: This is kind of a filler-chapter, giving you what everyone is going through at the current time and their state of mind before I continue to move on to the plot. **

**Special thanks and a box of pill-bugs to FleeingDawn for her super cool suggestion, and another huge thanks for the army of PLOT BUNNIES from my dear Plot Bunny Guest (hides behind the huge pile of fluffy plot bunnies then decides to use them for a mattress)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**VICTOR CREED**

He could **_SO_** get used to this, Victor realized at he woke the next morning, his purr going full fledged, both his mate and cub wrapped securely in his arms. It was the second time he had woken to this and, he had to admit, he was looking forward to doing it for the rest of his extremely long life.

Once Roddy was grown and in his own room, Victor was confident that he could have his mate well pregnant and on her way to giving them another child to hold and love. In the meantime, however, he had things to do, plans to make, a mate and cub to feed and a younger brother he had to train up.

He ran a clawed hand gently over Roddys head and nuzzled into his mates long red-brown hair, breathing in her scent, beaming when she made a sleepy noise and pushed herself in closer to him. He thought about waking them, then remembered how late the two of them had been getting to bed, and then they had had to wake Roddy so that he could eat.

Victor frowned. The cub had to be undernourished from not eating properly. There had to be a way around this aside from hunting for lightning bugs every night. What were they supposed to do when Winter came around and all the bugs were dead? Maybe a bait shop?

He pondered on this for a while before remembering his confrontation and bargaining with Nick Fury the day before. The promise of whatever stopped Nick from aging. The deal that might be made…..no, that **_HAD_** to be made and the traps that might be involved. The training he would have to put his little brother through.

Victor grinned ferally. He was going to enjoy forcing his little brother through his own tough manner of boot-camp. The runt wouldn't know what had hit him. The thought definitely put a shine to his morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**OUTSIDE ROGUES ROOM**

**LOGAN/WOLVERINE**

Logan, however, had had the exact opposite of a good nights sleep, and his morning was hardly cheerful. He had spent most of the night pacing infront of Maries dorm room, arguing with himself, mentally beating himself up, and even trying to decide whether or not he should pack up and leave.

The Wolverine inside of him roared his anger at the very thought, incensed that Logan would leave their mate, Jonesy, Jubilee, Clarisse alone at the school with such an incompetent caretaker as Xavier. The animals opinions were very clear-cut; `_No. Mate. Pack. Protect. Not leave. Stay. __**RESPONSIBILITY TO PACK!`**_

Logan shook his head, grabbing at his hair almost like a deranged mad-man. "They'd be safer without me." He muttered, but even he couldn't fool himself with that mantra anymore, not with Xaviers frequent examples that he wasn't able to properly care for one cub let alone several, let alone his mate.

And how was he supposed to break this to Marie!? Should he even tell her!? `_No_…..` he thought to himself. `….._she doesn't need to be saddled with me.` _

The Wolverine in him was quick to disagree in **_VERY_** loud mental growls. Of **_COURSE_** he was the best choice! He could hunt, keep her fed and warm, give her cubs and comfort and safety. No-one would **_DARE_** touch what was his! Besides, she needed his protection.

Just then, the very object of his mental torture decided to poke her bed-head out of the door and look at him bleary eyed and yawning. Logan decided he had never seen anything cuter.

"What's wrong, sugah? You've been pace'n out here all night."

"Nothin' Marie." Logan finally managed out, sniffing at her scent. "Yer still tired. Go back ta sleep."

"If yer sure, darlin." Marie said tiredly, giving out a huge yawn and covering her mouth.

Logan smirked at the sound of his usual endearment coming from her lips. "Go back ta sleep Marie." He repeated his order gently, pleased when she shut the door quietly and he heard her climb back into her bed under her covers. Then the great Wolverine groaned quietly and put his face in his hands. He was hooked. Well and truly hooked.

Inside him, his Wolverine gave him the animal equivalent of an `_I told you so`_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**KAYLA/BUNNY**

During the night, the young Native American had not been idle. When the others had gone to bed, she had done much like Sabretooth had done, if she had known. She had gone to explore the grounds, noting the entrances and exits, learning the twists and turns of the huge school. Unlike her 'imouto' Bunny had an excellent sense of direction and soon had the entire school mapped out in her mind.

She made a quick call to her husband to assure him she was fine and that everything was going reasonably well (_emitting the part where Sabretooth had thrown her across the room, she didn't need him storming in here with an uzi_) and that she would be staying there for a week. Then she headed for the kitchens, thinking, thinking about her adopted little sister and her ability to get in trouble, thinking of Sabretooth and his claws and the massive amount of deer he had caught.

`_Well, he's a good hunter_.` she thought, rifling through the huge fridge for an A&W Root Beer, letting out a satisfied 'Ah-HAH!' when she found one. `_Seems to be a good fighter_.` Well, he **_HAD_** thrown her across the room. She popped the tab on the soda and began to guzzle it thirstily, letting out an impressive belch when she was done. `_But he's still got a lot more to prove_.`

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**PROFESSOR CHARLES XAVIER**

Charles Xavier sat quietly in his master suite, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

The telepathic mutant could not remember ever feeling so helpless…..so incompetent…and so **_FRUSTRATED_**.

He had **_THOUGHT_** he had known what was best for the children here, thought he had created a safe haven for mutants everywhere, a place where exceptional young mutants could learn to control their powers and become an integral part of society.

Now the foundation that he thought was so stable was beginning to crumble under his feet; anemic students, safety hazards he hadn't even thought of or known existed, dietary needs that he hadn't even considered, and a wild, uncontrollable alpha feral male who seemed intent on wresting his school away from him.

He had to think.

He had to plan.

He had to **_TRY_** to understand.

But panic and uncertainty had taken root, and their seeds were beginning to grow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**STEVE ASWELL**

He had watched and listened and observed.

He had studied his _petite-soeur_, seeing her fear and uncertainty, and even the affection she held towards the feral mutant. Affection that, he feared, was starting to grow.

Still, something kept him from whisking his adopted little sister and her _onee-san_ away from Xaviers School for Gifted Children. The main one being that the Professor had told him that his _petite-chaton_ had slept without medication.

He doubted Charles Xavier truly understood the great importance of that fact and how much it had truly startled him. Of course, he **_WAS_** adept at hiding himself from even the best telepaths, part of his training…..and speaking of training, that reminded him.

Steve switched on his laptop and, with a few quick commands, had the schools security camera footage projecting onto the guest room wall, security cameras that **_HE_** had installed.

The Professor had been foolish not to put up more than two cameras, putting too much trust in his telepathic abilities, extensive though they were, so Steve had taken the initiative to install a few of his own cameras at a few key points (_entrances, exits, and of course where his petite-soeur slept in the arms of that odorous feral_).

He watched said feral as he woke with Steves little sister and a young mutant child in his arms, surprised and appreciative that the '_Der Schlater_' had the consideration to let the young woman and child sleep in a little.

After checking in on his little sister, Steve pulled up the mission files he had been forced to abandon when he had received the call from Xavier. The files were encrypted in his own special cipher and even written in a type of lighting that was only visible to medically enhanced eyes, like a UV light. If a normal person were to look at his documents, all they would see would be blank pages with no way of changing the text color.

A visit to the Pentagon to discuss security had to be changed, as did his meeting with the Head Chief of Security in Egypt, and…what was this? Nick Fury had left him a message.

Steve let out an amused little huff. The Captain of S.H.I.E.L.D was ranting about how he didn't appreciate being blackmailed by Sabretooth. Steve sat down and began to type out a response to the letter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**VOCABULARY:**

**EMITTING**: Leaving out

**IMOUTO**: (Japanese) Little Sister

**INITIATIVE**: **_n._** the first step in bringing something about

**ODOROUS**: smelly

**CIPHER**: Code


	53. Chapter 53 edited

** CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE:**

** An Angry Ice-Boy and a Training Announcement**

**AN: First an embarrassing note. I know I have math problems, but I generally tend to pride myself on my vocabulary and writing skills. Well, you know what they say; 'Pride Goes Before A Fall'. Many thanks to my 'Guest' reviewer (not the Plot Bunny Guest) who pointed out my little vocabulary problem.**

**Where I wrote; "…..****_emitting the part where Sabretooth had thrown her across the room" _****the word I SHOULD have used is 'Omitting'. That teaches me to be too lazy to use my dictionary. Sorry folks.**

**Also, thanks to Fleeing Dawn for her list of hunting ideas for Roddy (I actually thought of the rotting meat part, great minds think alike!) but not the others. EXCELLENT!**

**As to Steve Aswell…..Dagnabit it, I'm still working on that part.**

**To "Creed22", regarding Sabretooth's manner of clothing; in chapter 11# I mention that he's still in his 'furs' and so far he hasn't changed. I'm sure some of the X-men are going to try to rectify that now that he's been at the school for a few days. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

** CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE:**

** An Angry Ice-Boy and a Training Announcement**

**BOBBY DRAKE**

Angerily, Bobby Drake (_alias 'Ice-Man' and one of the newer X-men_) paced in his dorm-room, a scowl sketched on his handsome 'boy-next-door' face, clenching and releasing his fists over and over while his room-mate, Mike, watched warily.

"Dude, you need to calm down." Mike said cautiously, the book '_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_' opened on his lap. Seeing as how Mike couldn't hold even so much as a calculator without it exploding, he tended to stick to non-electronical forms of entertainment.

Bobby took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then glared. "What was she THINKING!?" he demanded.

Mike shrugged. "She who?" he asked, even though he knew perfectly well who Bobby was talking about. 'She' could only be the striped-haired Rogue.

"ROGUE!" Bobby almost yelled, confirming Mikes suspicions.

Mike shrugged. "I dunno, man. She's a girl." He said the last bit as a statement, as if it explained everything. After all, in Mikes mind, what guy (_except maybe the Professor who could read minds_) could ever really understand a girls mind.

Bobby acted as if he hadn't even heard the reply, and maybe he didn't, so caught up in his rage. "SABRETOOTH! The guy, no, that ANIMAL, KIDNAPPED her and shoved her onto Magnetos machine! WHAT was she doing eating lunch at the same table as him and that new girl!?"

Mike shrugged, venturing a comment. "I don't have the answers, man." When he realized that the ice-mutant STILL hadn't heard a word he said, Mike gave it up as a bad job and just continued reading.

"He's an ANIMAL! Still in those stupid, smelly furs, hasn't he ever heard of a SHOWER!? And WHY on earth does Rogue feel like she has to do everything Logan says!? I mean, I know he's a teacher, but it's not like he's a REAL teacher or anything! Someone needs to step up and stop him…..and Sabretooth…..for the good of the school."

If Mike had still been paying attention, he would have been worried…very worried. Infact, he might have even gone and told Logan or the Professor, but he had already tuned out Bobby Drakes rant, more intent on Harry and Hermione attempting to turn creatures invisible;

'….._Harry found the Vanishing Spells horribly difficult. By the end of a double period, neither he nor Ron had managed to vanish the snails on which they were practicing, though Ron said hopefully that he thought his looked a bit paler_…..'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**VICTOR CREED**

Victor had just begun hustling his mate and cub down to the cafeteria for a late breakfast when he caught the scents of two people who were **_DEFINITELY_** on the bottom of his 'to-see' list; the knife-throwing rabbit and the stupid Frenchman.

He gave a low, annoyed growl at the thought of having to deal with the two of them along with everything else, then rubbed Roddys back gently when his growl startled him and caught his mates elbow before she tripped on the carpet.

Cassie gave him a wary, suspicious look, but Roddy beat her to the punch. "What's wrong, Vik-tor?"

"Nothin' fer you ta worry about, cub." Victor soothed, he then arched an eyebrow at his mate. "Don't you watch where yer going, frail?"

Cassie huffed at him. "Yes."

"I don't think you do." Victor growled in contradiction "otherwise ya wouldn't fall so much." Victor lifted Roddy from his usual morning seat onto of 'the Sabretooths' (his) shoulders and set him gently on the ground. "Now, listen up, cub. I'm trusting you with a very important job here. Ya see that table all the way over there by the wall?"

Roddy nodded a yes.

"I'm trusting you ta get yer Ma to that table without her falling over her own feet. Do ya think you can do that, cub?"

Roddy puffed up his chest, full of his own importance of getting such an important 'job' while Cassie gaped at the two of them, unsure as to whether she should be mad at Victor for setting her up as Roddys Mum or just go 'Awwwww!`

She settled for annoyed amusement.

"Good cub." Victor praised, patting Roddy on the back. "Now get to it while I get you guys some grub." He gave Cassie a totally male smirk as Roddy took her hand, prompting her to aim at half-hearted kick at Victors shins.

The feral only chuckled throatily and headed for the buffet, frowning at the amount of meat. He had just hunted and cured the deer and one heck've a bear yesterday! How had the supplies gone so fast!

Then he remembered the amount of students and grumbled to himself, half-disgusted half worried. "I can't believe this! How the cubs have survived this long is a mystery! And why on earth do I even care!?"

But he cared…..

…..and it both frightened, disgusted, and awed him.

Within the space of three-maybe four days (he wasn't all together certain to be honest) he had gone from being almost completely animal to having a mate, a cub, and an entire pack full of cubs in a school that he was taking over! It baffled him, now that he thought about it, how quickly he had fallen into the role of provider for such a large pack. Of course, he had done the same with Jimmy, but that was JIMMY, he was BLOOD. None of the cubs here were blood, as far as he could tell…..well…they were now.

He pushed the musings back to the back of his head for the end of the day and instead focused on picking the best foods for his mate, getting a huge platter for himself before walking over to the table where his cub was sitting proudly on his mates lap, looking for all the world like a conqueror. He couldn't fight the smirk pulling on his lips.

He sat down next to his mate then promptly pulled both her and the cub onto his lap making her 'eep' in surprise. He wasn't at ALL happy when the Knife-Throwing Native American and the Frenchman joined the table quickly, though Jimmy and his pack were welcome.

Victor gave a warning growl to the new-comers before starting in on his meat.

"You okay, Cat?" Kayla asked her younger sister, eyeing the feral with a look that promised quick violence if needed.

Cassie was blushing beet-red. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Eat." Victor ordered gruffly, then looked to his little brother. "You and I've got a lot ta do today, Jimmy."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" his fork paused midway to his mouth. "Like what?"

"Training." Victor grunted with a maniacal grin.

Logans grin stretched slowly across his face, looking almost as crazy as his brother. "Training, huh."

"Yeah. Put that Danger-Room of yours ta good use."

Bunny looked intrigued. "Danger room?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like a simulation room." Jubilee put in eagerly. "It teaches us how to fight and we go up against all sorts of fake enemies." She then shuddered exaggeratedly. "It can hurt like heck, though. Especially when Wolvies at the controls."

'Wolvie' huffed. "If I'm not tough on ya in real life you can bet real life will beat you up, Jubes."

"Sounds interesting." Bunny said, smiling at her younger sister. "Wanna give it a shot cat?"

Victor aimed a deadly growl at his mates older-sister. "Like hell she is."

"Under controlled settings, it could be helpful." Steve said calmly, watching Victor like a hawk.

Victor looked at the blonde-frenchman as if he had just found out he was a half-wit. "I thought you knew the woman you claim as a little sister, the frail can't even shave her legs without hurting herself!"

Both Rogue and Logan snorted, Bunny laughed and Cassie snarled. "Geez, guys! I CAN do stuff you know!"

"We know, Cat." Bunny said soothingly, patting her head. "Well, at least **_I_** know. You're a great artist, you can write, play piano, you just can't go anywhere without getting into trouble, that's all. That's why you've got me."

"That's why she's got **_ME_**." Victor countered with another strong growl. HE was now his mates alpha and it was time these two new-comers learned that.

"The jury's still out on that one." Bunny grumbled and Logan quickly interrupted before another knife fight could happen.

"Yeah, sure. Danger room. When."

"As soon as we finish eating and I get the frail and my cub settled in."

"She has a name, you know." Steve said coldly.

"Don't push it, Frenchie." Victor growled dangerously.

Steve did not look amused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**VOCABULARY:**

**MANICIAL**: **_adj_**. having or showing mania; wildly insane (maniacal laughter)

**MANIA**: ^ **_n._** mental illness in which a person acts or talks in a wild way.

**INTRIGUED: ****_v._**2. To stir up the interest of; make curious; fascinate

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CITATIONS**:

Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. 5. New York: Scholastic, 2003. 257. Print.


	54. Chapter 54 Cannibal Butterflies

** CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR:**

** Cannibal Butterflies**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ**

**Hey guys. Listen, I'm probably (though I'm not sure yet) going to take down this fic, look over all the mistakes and then repost it, so don't freak out if you suddenly find that my story only has one chapter. RELAX. I'm just going to be tweaking then reposting to get rid of the mistakes. (I'm not sure WHEN I'm going to do this, but I know I am)**

**By the way, I tried that editing then reposting the chapter thing and, for some reason, it didn't work for me. (pouts) Go figure. **

**And FINALLY: I NEED A NUMBER FOR THE AMOUNT OF KIDS IN XAVIERS SCHOOL; Wikipedia said OSU has 56,876 students, and that's not including staff. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Once the breakfast period was over, Logan hustled the members of his specific pack off to their classes, getting a kiss from Rogue and reminding Clarisse to refill her water-bottle before she went to her first class (_World History_). Jubilee stumbled off for Math class, a cup of coffee still in her hand.

Victor frowned and nodded his head towards the exiting firecracker. "You should follow her, Jimmy. She doesn't seem awake yet."

Logan chuckled and rose, taking Jonesys hand. "Jubilee will be fine once her caffeine kicks in." he looked at the young reptilian mutant in Cassies lap. "Come on, Roddy, I'll drop you and Jonesy in your class. I think yer working on spelling today."

Victor arched a curious and suspicious eyebrow at his younger brother then grunted. "I'm come'n with ya, Jimmy." He wanted to see the room where the younger cubs were taught, make sure it was safe. He wanted to scent and observe and possibly interrogate the teacher of the younger cubs, do a background check. He wanted to see how many of the cubs there were in this particular age group and get a feel of their overall health. Damn, his 'to do' list was just getting longer by the second.

"I guess that means I'm coming too." Cassie said, rising.

"You know you don't have to follow him everywhere, Cat." Bunny mentioned, finishing off a chocolate pudding.

Immediately, Victors warning growl rose in his throat, but Cassie cut in before the feral could bite (_maybe literally_) at her onee-san. "Well, I want to see the kids classroom too, and I'd probably get lost if I tried to go on my own." She said reasonably.

Bunny shrugged. "Can't argue with that." She rose. "I still wanna see this Danger Room."

Cassie couldn't hide her smile. "I knew you would, Bun."

But when Victor rose, Logan frowned at him. "But, uh, maybe you should get a shower first, Vic." The Wolverine stated. "And, uh, get some…..normal clothes."

Victor arched an eyebrow at his brother and gave an annoyed growl. "What the hell for!?"

"Do you **_WANT_** to give the kids a heart-attack?" Logan asked bluntly.

Victor gave him a warning growl, an alpha putting his beta in place. Why the &^%$ should he change how he looked!? His hunting furs were warm, easy to move in, and made from his kills, a statement to all who saw him on his skill as a hunter.

"You ARE dressed like a troglodyte." Steve put in calmly, though everyone—even Roddy—could tell he was enjoying putting the great Sabretooth down.

Victor turned his growl on Steve. "There's **_NOTHING_** wrong with my clothes, Frenchie, and I suggest you keep yer mouth shut before it gets you into trouble!"

Steve just gave him a lazy smile, unperturbed.

Cassie gently laid a hand on Victors arm, surprising herself with her own daring, trying to calm him. "It's okay, Victor, let's just get going."

The scent of his mates rattled nerves only raised Victors ire. He thought they had gotten over this, he was her MATE, she should NOT be frightened of HIM!

Did it bother her, his hunting furs? It shouldn't, it was just another proof he could provide for her; the moccasins and pants made from deer-skin, his furs and tunic made from Mountain Lions he had killed.

He shook the silly thoughts from his head and wrapped a firm arm securely around his mates waist, then glared at his younger brother. "Lets get moving, runt." Now he wanted to get this over with and get his little brother into the danger-room. Nothing relieved stress like a bloody knock-out, drag-down fight with his little brother who could heal from practically anything thrown at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**CASSIE**

'_Male pride_.' Cassie thought quietly to herself, inwardly shaking her head at the stubbornness of men. It shocked her a little, though, when she realized how accustomed she was to his wild—okay, **_caveman_**—clothing already. And as for it scaring the kids…..well, she HAD noticed a few flinches, but mostly she had been too caught up in her own curiosity and situation to pay too much attention.

Roddy, at least, seemed to have no problem with him but then again Victor—she cast a shy glance at him from under her lashes—Victor seemed to have taken Roddy under his wing, so to speak. At least that was **_ONE_** good thing about him. And his arms…..his arms made her feel…..safe; whether he had both wrapped around her at night in a cocoon of warmth, or one arm around her waist, guiding her, like now. She managed to somehow catch her foot on the carpet and began to trip. The very INSTANT her balance went off, Victor steadied her; his one arm tightening around her waist, his other hand coming to her shoulder.

He growled at her in annoyance. "If ya stopped space'n out so much I bet you wouldn't always trip as often. **_PAY ATTENTION_**_, frail!_ I can't **_ALWAYS_** be walk'n right next to ya."

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Vic. I never really hurt myself."

Behind her she heard Bunny snort and her Uncle Steve cough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

**VICTOR**

Victor growled softly to himself.

Where at first his mates clumsiness had been amusing to him, now, with the thought of having to leave her alone while he went and worked for Fury bothered him even more.

Part of his mind pushed this worry around in his head while another part began to compile his ever-growing 'to-do' list.

`_Bullet proof glass for the windows and glass doors, security cameras, list of all students and teachers plus mutations, get a better hunting method for Roddy, cubs need check-ups, gotta meet with this doctor of theirs, have ta stock up on meat, check the gardens, search lights for the grounds_…..`

…..and while he made this list he guided his mate and cub after Jimmy, eyes and ears open for an attack (_both of the enemy kind and the clumsy kind_.) He had a lot to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

It wasn't long till they reached Roddy and Jonesys classroom since it was on the first floor. The scent of young cubs and peanut butter came to him first, giving him an unexpected warm and—dare he say it—fuzzy feeling along with the familiar protective urges. Then the sounds of cubs playing loudly (_there were even some screams, which put him on full alert for a split second till he realized they were playful screams of joy_.)

Jonesy flinched in Logans arms and the Wolverine automatically began "The Purr."

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo." Victors little brother said gruffly.

Victor, at least, could see why the cub was apprehensive. Some of those screams **_hurt_**. When his own mate flinched into his side at a particularly loud bellow, he started to purr himself, rubbing her back and looking at her speculatively. He knew why the cubs playful noise hurt his and Jimmys ears; they were ferals and extreme senses came along with the package, but why were his mates ears so sensitive?

Well, that was a mystery for another time. Perhaps tonight.

Then they entered the little ones classroom and Victor actually jolted a little, wishing for a pair of sunglasses. Beside him, Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda overkill." The Wolverine commented.

Victor could only grunt and try to focus.

His eyes swam with a chaotic mess of bright, primary colors; one wall was painted an orange that couldn't possibly exist naturally in the world while the other was an impossible acid green, the third neon yellow, and the fourth electric blue. To add to those color nightmares were bright yellow smiley-face suns and cartoon butterflies with crazy smiling faces.

"*&^% , it's like a psych ward, Jimmy." Victor mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Those butterflies are cannibals, I just **_know_** it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**VOCABULARY:**

**IRE**: anger, wrath


	55. Chapter 55 Meet the Teacher

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE:**

** Meet the Cubs**

** /or/**

** Meet the Teacher**

**AN: Only one….or is it two….days since my last update. Be patient with me my constant readers…..or at least semi-patient…. Kami knows I'm not very patient with Bamon right now. I WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN 'PRIMAL INSTINCTS' DAGNABIT ! **

**Oh, and by-the-by, due to popular vote, I will NOT be taking down this fic to . . . . . revamp it. You'll just have to deal with my little mess-ups and authors notes, duckies!**

**(chuckles sheepishly) Right. Okay. Onto the story.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**LAST TIME:**

_ His eyes swam with a chaotic mess of bright, primary colors; one wall was painted an orange that couldn't possibly exist naturally in the world while the other was an impossible acid green, the third neon yellow, and the fourth electric blue. To add to those color nightmares were bright yellow smiley-face suns and cartoon butterflies with crazy smiling faces._

_ "*&^% , it's like a psych ward, Jimmy." Victor mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Those butterflies are cannibals, I just __**know**__ it."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Logan couldn't stop the snort of laughter that came out of his mouth at the older ferals last statement. "Don't be a wimp, Vic." He prodded, carrying Jonesy into the room.

Victor gave him a warning growl, but grumbled; "If the teacher is the one who did the decorate'n, I'm send'n her to get a psych eval."

Cassie snorted herself, still holding onto Jonesys hand as she followed Victor into the room, stopping to study the cartoon butterflies on the wall. Victor was right. They **_DID_** look like cannibals.

She was startled out of her examination of the artwork when two five year-old kids (_one noticeably mutant with purple skin and the other 'normal' looking_) barreled into her holding little toy laser guns that made shrill beeping noises and lit up red. She fell up against the wall, using one hand to catch herself and the other to pull Roddy to safety behind her, then watched the two kids (_completely oblivious to the slight trouble they had just caused_) race off in another direction.

Cassie gaped after them then looked down at Roddy who looked a little frightened. "I think we were just a victim of a hit and run." She told the blue-skinned mutant, eyes wide.

Roddy just blinked at her.

All around them, similar cases of crazy play-time were going on. Two kids were tossing a huge rubber ball around (_and managing to knock toys off shelves in the process_) a little boy was building a tall building out of cardboard blocks and two more little girls were fighting over a stuffed sunflower doll very loudly.

"It's MY turn to play with Sunny!"

"No, it's not, it's MY turn, you had him last time!"

"NO IT'S MY TURN!"

Cassies head was starting to hurt. She could only imagine how Victor and Logans heads felt.

In the middle of the room stood a blonde woman of about thirty-years old who looked like she had stuck her finger in an electric socket. Her hair stood up on end everywhere and her eyes were huge like she had just been shocked with eighty volts of electricity. She was dressed appropriately enough in a light-blue T-shirt and a black pencil skirt, but her shirt was stained and her skirt had a rip in it.

All in all, she looked like a woman on the edge.

It didn't help her appearance that she was trying to stop one little boy from crying on the ground while a little girl she held in her arms was pulling at her already messed hair.

"Alex—OW!—how many times must I—OW—tell you not to levitate the toys when someone else wants to—OW—play with them! Suzie, honey, please stop pulling on my—OW—hair."

The little girl—Suzie—only pulled harder.

Victor had taken in the chaos going on around him, the screaming squalling kids and knew his temper couldn't take the noise much longer, when Logan went to stand beside him and spoke quietly in his ear. (_Well, to his shoulder at least, he __**WAS**__ much shorter_) "Purr on three?"

Victor gave a gruff nod.

"Okay, one, two, three."

As one the two ferals began their purr.

It was like someone had hit an 'Instant-Calm-Down' button. The childrens noise started to quiet at first, as they stopped their rambunctious play to listen to this new sound. Then the quiet turned into drowsy eyes and yawns and smiles. Even the teacher began to look a little less electrified.

Logan knelt down to eye-level with the children. "Hey kids," he said gently, "why don't you all take a nap, huh?"

Several sleepy-eyed children blinked at them.

Cassie yawned and pushed her way over to the ferals, trying to use her annoyance to combat the purrs effects. "Is this your guys idea of controlling the kids? Tranquilizing them?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "You got a better idea?" he wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her up against his body when she sagged a little and yawned again. He smirked. "Maybe you should take a nap yerself, frail." when she just growled at him he nodded his head towards the teacher. "Besides, Teach here looks like she's about to jump into the looney-bin herself."

The woman **_DID_** look a few beans short a burrito. At least now little Suzie had stopped yanking on her hair and was yawning, beginning to fall asleep.

Cassie chewed on her lower lip, thinking. "Well, okay, you've calmed them down. Now how about stopping this whole purr thing before you send the entire room to sleep except you two and let me try something."

Victor arched an eyebrow at his mate, then turned to see Logan looking at him with an answering question in his eyes, waiting to see what his verdict would be.

Victor shrugged. Why not. Slowly, he let his purr taper off, Logan following example till the sound was gone.

The children started to rouse.

Before they could take up their previous energy, Cassie clapped her hands for attention. "Hey guys! How about a story? I know a really cool one about a little gremlin named George." She sat on the floor and gathered the children around her, placing Roddy in the 'seat of honor' in her lap. As Victor and Logan watched briefly on, amused, she began to spin a tale of a gremlin named George who hid in the basement of her house and ate unpaired socks.

Victor and Logan finally turned their gaze from the impromptu story-session and then looked back to the teacher who had sat Suzie down so that she toddle off to the story time.

Victor gave the woman a low, disapproving growl. "Is this how ya usually run the class? Damn shoddy leadership if ya ask me." He crossed his muscled arms firmly, a mass of bulk and furs and barely-controlled wildness.

The teacher—her nametag said 'Stacy'—didn't seem to notice as she slouched down into one of the childrens chairs. "It's absolute chaos." She let her head drop into her hands. " I **_told_** the Professor I can't possibly do this by myself, not with the childrens powers. What am I **_supposed_** to do when Alex starts levitating the toys so he doesn't have to share them, or when Lindsay decides that everyones skin should be purple."

Logan blinked at that and glanced down quickly at his own skin to make sure it wasn't purple….Nope, normal peach color.

Victor sniffed the air around the teacher. "Yer not a mutant?" he asked, though his scenting had already confirmed it. "How the hel…heck does the Professor expect you to keep up with these cubs?" He just barely managed to stop himself from cursing when he sensed his mates glare at him even though his back was turned.

Stacy rubbed her forehead wearily with one hand. "The Professor thought it would be best if someone who wasn't a mutant was the childrens teacher, because that way they would grow seeing that just because someone isn't a mutant doesn't mean they're inferior or cruel."

Victor blinked at her in disbelief. "Whaddya do if a cub starts to throw a temper-tantrum and levitates you right into the air?"

Stacy sighed. "Thankfully, that only happened once."

Victor growled low. "It shouldn't happen at all. Why do you stay if the job's this hard?"

Stacy looked up at the scary looking wild man—who was definitely a mutant, if the claws on his fingertips were anything to go by—and blinked wearily. "Who else would watch the kids?"

"Geez, Stacy, at least ask for a helper." Logan commented, turning to briefly check on the kids who were still listening, enraptured, to the closing story of George the Gremlin. Cassie then passed out paper and crayons and asked the kids to draw what they thought a gremlin would look like.

"Don't you think I have?" Stacy asked, turning Logans attention back to her. "Somehow, though, the Professor keeps putting it off."

Victor gritted his teeth angrily. "Do you have rooms here, frail?"

Stacy blinked at him. "What?...oh, yes."

Victor grunted. "Get ta bed. Sleep. The Runt and I will watch the cubs."

Stacy didn't look at all reassured at this statement till she looked over to see Cassie overseeing the drawing of 'gremlins' and smiling at a young mutant child with skin that constantly changed color.

"Well," the teacher said slowly. "If you're sure….."

Victor gave one of his alpha growls. "Quit stall'n and get ta bed, frail."

Stacy practically shot out of the room like a bat out of Hades. Victor and Logan both turned as one to look at Cassie who was on the floor with the kids, Oohing at one childs depiction of a gremlin, which actually looked like a blue peanut shape on sticks.

"It looks like she's got this covered." Logan said, arching an eyebrow and smiling softly."

Victor smirked proudly. "Yeah." The bulky feral then moved with all his predatory grace towards a little arts and crafts table hat was dwarfed even more by the Sabretooths huge size.

Logans jaw almost dropped at the sight of the killer feral picking up a sheet of pale green construction paper and a black washable marker. "What the h—" Logan stopped himself from cursing just in time with a very quick glance towards the group of kids. "What are ya doing?"

Victor snarled. "what's it look like I'm doin', Jimmy?"

Logan walked over cautiously as the older feral settled himself down on the floor with all the grace of a jungle-cat (the little toddler chairs would have snapped with just the weight of one of his feet.)

"I'm tell'n ya right now, Vic." Logan said cautiously. "If you start drawing butterflies, I'm give'n ya a full frontal lobotomy."

"And I'd let ya." Victor scoffed. "It's not butterflies I'm draw'n, Jimmy. Creepy b &^%$ds." He spared the butterflies a glance. "I'm make'n a check-list."

Logan **_WASN'T_** reassured. "A checklist for **_WHAT?_**"

"Fer you, runt." Victor replied, withdrawing his claws to make writing easier. Still, it had been ages since he had even held a PEN let alone a childrens marker and his writing (though still legible) was clumsy and blocked.

Logan snarled. "I'm not yer errand boy, Sabretooth."

Victor didn't even look up from his writing. "While I'm gone, you are. I **_TOLD_** you, Jimmy, this school needs a lot of changes and, during my leave, yer gonna be helping to **_MAKE_** these changes. Get ole' fuzzy blue-butt and yer mate ta help ya." He spared a quick, checking glance towards his mate and the cubs and, seeing and smelling no sign of trouble, turned back to the paper.

Victor frowned down at the piece of blue construction paper which he had, surprisingly, already filled with writing, and flipped it over. "Gonna need some more paper."

Logan groaned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**VOCAB:**

**TAPER:** narrowing to a point

**RAMBUNCTIOUS: **full of energy, running around

**IMPROMPTU:** sudden and unplanned

**LEGIBLE:** able to read


	56. Giggles & Growls & a First Kiss

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX:**

** Giggles and Growls and A First Kiss**

**AN: To 'AvalonTheLadyKiller' (stirs a pot of melted butter over a stove) "I am SO pleased I managed to melt you like butter with the pine-needle scene. Be assured of plenty more of protective, providing ferals coming up.**

**And to my dear, wonderful Plotbunny Guest. Hon, I practically THRIVE off of your reviews, but you need to check your spelling. And I love the GUARD bunnies and hares, however, I don't think the cannibal butterflies like them. (covers Plotbunny Guest in hugs)**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**PS: Everyone, go but Bamon for another chapter to 'Primal Instincts'! Maybe we can get those muses moving!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Cassie didn't know **_WHAT_** the two ferals in the corner of the classroom were up to, but her curiosity was dulled by the group of children surrounding her and babbling excitedly, showing her their pictures of the gremlins they had drawn, all in a myriad of colors.

"Ooo, that's really pretty." She complimented a little blonde girl as she showed her her drawing of a pink scribble which was supposed to be a gremlin.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" a little boy with ruby red eyes demanded, shoving his paper practically up her nose and annoying Roddy who had to duck the incoming drawing.

"Oh, wow, that's great." She praised.

Roddy made a strange, gurgling noise in his throat, making Cassie start a little and look down at him in concern.

"Are you okay Rod—" she cut off mid-sentence and cocked her head to the side, eyeing the blue-skinned child in thought. "Were you…..Were you just **_growling!?_**" She didn't know whether to laugh or groan. It looked like little Roddy was already trying to emulate his role-model only, it wasn't exactly something she thought the "normal" public would take in stride. Then again, Roddy **_WAS_** blue…..with scales…so maybe that wasn't something she should really worry about.

She hugged the young child closer to her. "Roddy, honey, you need to be nice." She scolded gently, then let the matter drop. If he did it again then she would try to think of something. `Doesn't help that I growl myself sometimes.` she thought ruefully.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she clapped her hands briefly to get the childrens attention. "Okay, guys, I hear tell that you're learning how to spell. Can someone spell a word for me?"

She went around in a circle, asking each child how to spell a very simple word—'it' 'the' 'cat' 'hat'—and trying to get a feel for how far along they were. It was her own private joke when she asked Roddy to spell the word 'bug', then she went to pick a childrens book to read them, asking the children to please stay where they were.

She was browsing through the Dr. Seuss books when she paused to look over at the two ferals. Victor/Sabretooth was still sitting crosslegged on the floor with a piece of construction paper and a marker, writing furiously.

Cassie blinked at the picture he made, her lips quirking. `_Well, it's good to know he __**CAN**__ write_.` Still, the sight of the wild looking feral man with claws and fangs sitting on the floor of a kindergarten classroom writing on green construction paper was somehow…..endearing.

`_What must he have been like when he was a child?_` she wondered. _`How did he turn into that wild man that he is? What could have happened to him?`_

She had read about feral children, of course. Not the mutant kind that were born that way, but children who had been abandoned in the woods and left to die, only to survive against all odds, becoming wild. Like Oxana Malaya, a Ukranian girl who had been abandoned by her alcoholic parents and was raised, for all intents and purposes, by a pack of dogs. Or that Ugandan boy who was left in the jungle when his father killed his mother and was raised by monkeys. But, from what she could remember, feral children had almost **_NO_** communication skills whatsoever, and they rarely ever learned them.

Well, okay, Victor hadn't known much vocabulary either when she had first met him, but he had learned pretty darn fast. `_In just a matter of days, really_.`

Just then Victor decided to look up and his amber gold eyes met hers.

Her breath caught in her throat and he arched an eyebrow, smirking sexily. She even swore she could hear a slight purr coming her way, teasing her senses.

She felt her knees go weak and she wobbled a little.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to try to steady herself, and when she opened them again she nearly jumped out of her own skin.

Victor was **_RIGHT THERE_**, just **_INCHES_** away from her face.

She couldn't help it. She yelped.

Immediately, both of Victors arms went around her waist, and he pulled her to him so that her entire weight was pressed against him (he took the weight easily.)

Victors head came forward and bumped hers gently, a very feline show of compassion compounded when he rubbed his bristly cheek against hers, making her giggle. "Like what ya see, mate?"

She was just barely aware of Logan making a strange sound in the background, a cross between amusement and annoyance, and the sound of the children giggling as well.

Cassie didn't know exactly what compelled her to do it; the warmth of his body (_the man was like a furnace!_) the strong support of his arms, the smell of musk and nature and furs, the feeling of safety she got when she was with him, the way he held her at night…

….but she leaned forward and quickly, chastely, pressed her lips against his.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

The **_INSTANT_** she pressed her lips to his, the feral Sabretooth let out a roar of victory while the more human Victor felt something like bright sunlight, warmth, pouring into his soul, dampening all the pain he had gone through…..lessening all hurt he had suffered.

`**_More_**…..` Sabretooth growled and Victor was quick to take advantage, pulling her even tighter against him, pressing his mouth more firmly against hers and thrusting his tongue past the barrier of her lips, kissing her hard… .. ..claiming…..taking….. He was barely aware of the cubs giggles turning into groans of disgust or Jimmys exclamation, he was only paying attention to the heat of her mouth, the feel of her in his arms. One of his hands fisted in her long hair, holding her still to his domination and she sighed into his mouth, going all soft and pliant against him.

It was Jimmys hard punch to his right shoulder that pulled him out of his kiss, making him turn to growl angrily at the Wolverine.

"There are KIDS here, Vic!" Logan exclaimed once he had the Sabretooths attention, backing away quickly, hands up in a surrender position.

Victor let out an annoyed alpha growl, ready to launch himself at his little brother when he felt a tug on his leather pants leg. Looking down, Victor was greeted to the sight of little Roddy staring up at him with blue puckered lips.

Victor nearly fell on his butt, all thoughts of alpha-ness chased from his mind.

**VOCABULARY**:

**MYRIAD**: a lot of

**PLIANT**: bending easily, yielding, flexible

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**CITATIONS**:

Keith, Fritha. "10 Modern Cases of Feral Children." _Listverse_. Listverseltd, 7 Mar 2008. Web. 27 Jul 2013. /2008/03/07/10-modern-cases-of-feral-children/.

"myriad." _ Unabridged_. Random House, Inc. 27 Jul. 2013. browse/myriad.

"pliant." _ Unabridged_. Random House, Inc. 27 Jul. 2013. browse/pliant.


	57. Chapter 57 HomeMaybe?

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN:**

** Home…..Maybe.**

**AN: Hey folks. I'm absolutely ADORING the reviews. Unfortunately, life is getting really hard for me right now (family matters) but it seems that my…..uh….current situation just may give me more time to write, AND I love to slip into stories when things are uncomfortable, so you may get more more…regularly? ….Huh, do I even HAVE a regular update time?...okay, sidetracked. Moving on. **

**SUPER HUGS AND LOVE TO BAMON WHO UPDATED PRIMAL INSTINCTS! Okay, loyal and wonderous fans, I now order you to THROW ACORNS AT BAMON UNTIL HE/SHE CRANKS OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**(puts a big silver crown on PlotBunnyGuests head and gives her a scepter) LEAD THE CHARGE MY PLOTBUNNY!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Cassie stared at the young reptilian mutant for a few seconds, jaw dropped. Then, the inevitable happened….. she collapsed to the ground laughing, only to hear Logan ripping it up a little ways behind Victor.

The children didn't understand why two of the adults were laughing so much, but they liked it (minus Roddy, who was looking a little put out) and three of them walked over to climb all over the fallen Wolverine while he laughed.

The scene was one of warmth and family and sharing and the same word echoed in Victors and Cassies mind at the same time, though they didn't know it.

'_Home_.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**VICTOR CREED**

When his brother didn't look like he wasn't going to stop his best imitation of a laughing hyena any time soon, Victor started a low commanding growl and, when that didn't work, rolled his eyes and looked down at his cub who was definitely looking put out.

Giving an almost imperceptible sigh, he knelt down to his cub and put a fatherly hand over his head. "Don't pay any attention to them, cub. The kiss I gave yer Ma? That's the kind of kiss mates give to each other and no-one else. It's not the way ya kiss yer cub."

Cassies laughter immediately stopped at the word 'Ma' and she looked solemnly at her kidnapper and the younger mutant.

The sudden stop of his mates laughter made Victor turn and arch a blonde eyebrow at her in curiosity. Her scent was linked to her mood; her happiness smelled like a bubbling creek and her content like trees. Her anger smelt like burnt charcoal and her fear like oranges.

Now he was smelling charcoal and oranges and the scent of wet wool that he associated with confusion.

Charcoal. Oranges. Wool.

Anger. Fear. Confusion.

Whereas just seconds before she had smelt like trees and a running creek.

What the *&^%^ had happened to make her scent change so fast!? He took a quick scan of their surroundings, the cubs were still playing, there was no scent of predators (_at least none that could top __**him**_.) So what was going on!?

"Victor? Can I talk to you for a second?"

His frail tentatively reached out and tugged on his furs.

He started up his low purr, wanting her calm and settled and she whacked him lightly on the chest.

"And stop that! I can't think properly when you're doing that!"

Victor shrugged, reaching out a hand to stop her from backing into a toy. "From what I can tell, whatever yer thinkin' about is upsett'n you."

"VICTOR!" she practically hissed at him, spitting like a mad kitten.

He couldn't help but smirk. His frail had NO idea how to look intimidating, but that was okay, he was intimidating more than enough for the two of them. He let her 'drag' him into a corner.

"Victor," she whispered frantically. "WHY do you keep telling Roddy I'm his Mum!?"

Confusion and frustration reigned in him now. His frail was very maternal, hell, the whole class of cubs was a first-class example.

"—You're just setting him up to be hurt!?" she continued.

Wait…..What?

"He can't get to attached to me, Victor! I can't stay here!"

He blinked, then growled angrily. "Why the hell not!?"

"Because it's not my home, that's why!"

He let out a quick growl, then swiftly replaced it with a purr, pushing his body up against hers, crowding her, pressing muscle against soft flesh, not hurting her but showing who was in control. Sheer alpha intimidation.

He bent his head down so that his mouth was near her ear, giving her the full effects of the purr. "You got someone else frail?"

If there WAS someone else, whoever it was wouldn't be alive for long. He could use a quick hunt. And it **_WOULD_** be quick, right until he yanked out their intestines to spell his name.

She shook her head. "No…..no-one else."

When he smelled the truth on her, his purr took on more contentment. "Good. Ya know I'm the best at what I do, at ANYTHING I do. None can keep ya safer, warmer, more fed than I can."

When she rolled her eyes, he pressed closer, not literally squishing her against the wall. "It's obvious ya can't take care of yerself, my mate. Even yer sister agrees. That's what I'm here for."

"You **_kidnapped_** me." She argued.

He snorted. "I **_cared_** for yah. Besides, you can't deny it. **_You_** kissed **_me_** first."

She spluttered indignantly. "That's not the **_POINT_**, Victor. The point is, I've only known you for a few days, four or five now, I think, and the first two of those days I was plum terrified of you!" she began to twist her fingers together anxiously, her distress levels going dangerously high, her heart beginning to race…..

…..Victor didn't like it.

He amped up the purr, and gently—he was just now finding that he could even DO gentle—took his hands in hers, untangling them with his claws all the way retracted. Then he reached out and pressed her head against his chest with her ear over his heart.

"Breath, mate." He ordered in a gentle, seductive voice. "Relax. Yer hearts beatin' too fast. Breath…In….out…In…out… Yeh know yer safe here. No-one's gonna hurt you…Come-on, frail, match yer breathing ta mine…..There ya go."

He took long, deep breaths and let them out slowly, letting her feel his chest rise and fall, urging her to follow his pace. Soon enough she was breathing with him, her heart beginning to slow back to a normal rate and she was leaning fully against his chest.

He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head approvingly, then wrapped both arms firmly around her, giving her a shelter. "Ya get panic-attacks often, frail?" his question was phrased gently, but his tone was serious. "I mean, I **_guess_** I can understand the first time we met—"

She just **_HAD_** to snort at that. "You **_guess_**!?"

Victor continued as if he hadn't heard. "—but yer safe. Yer in a room with a bunch of cubs that just adore ya, Jimmy and I are here and you know no-one can best us, you've got a warm bed with one of those stupid soft things ya lay ontop of, so why are you upset?"

"Because I never thought of being a Mum right now, Victor!" she practically hissed against his chest. "And it's called a mattress! No, what's really upsetting me is how upset **_RODDY'S_** going to be when I'm gone."

He growled again. "So don't go."

"I have a **_LIFE_**, Victor."

"So make a new one." Victor said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I'm not exactly happy ta be here either, frail." He growled a little. "I much rather prefer my cabin in the woods. I'm not used ta all these people around or the fancy furniture or the constant noise and the lights, but these cubs need a provider, a **_GOOD_** one, and looks ta me like they need you as well."

She took in a deep breath again and nuzzled his chest unconsciously. "Victor, you haven't even **_DATED_** me."

Victor blinked, a little confused. Dated? What was 'dated'?

It was at this point of time, that Logan decided to butt his well-meaning, hard amnesiac head in. "She means 'court' Vic. Like gettin' ta know each other. You know, movies, flowers, talking."

Victor turned his head and gave an admonishing growl to his little brother. "Watch the cubs, Jimmy!" Then he looked back to his mate. He didn't care WHAT she said about this 'dating' thing, she WAS his MATE. "Didn't I hunt for ya, mate?" he growled. "I kept ya warm, didn't I? So ya KNOW I'm a good mate."

She made a funny face, scrunching her nose up at him. "Okay, let's see…..Caveman speak…..uhhhh…."

Then Logan returned. "Why don't ya let **_me_** explain date'n to the furball here, darlin."

**VOCAB**:

**ADMONISHING**: Scolding.


	58. Chapter 58 Dating and Mr Bear

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT:**

** Dating and Mr. Bear**

**AN: Hey guys. I was making a citation for this chapter, and was just wondering. What's the difference between a 'web-page' and a 'web-site'? I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment! Dating advice and paternal ferals abound!**

Victor arched an eyebrow at Jimmy, not sure whether or not he should be worried about his little brother talking to him about this whole 'dating thing.' The runt hadn't even acknowledged his **_OWN_** mate (_as far as he knew_) so what exactly made him the expert!?

"We've got other stuff ta take care of, runt." Victor gave him a low, alpha growl. "I"ll be work'n for Fury next week."

No-one could miss Cassies quick intake of breath and Victor aimed an annoyed little growl at her. "Government work, frail." His head snapped back to his brother. "What have you been tell'n her, Jimmy!?"

Logan shrugged. "It's not like your past jobs are exactly a secret, bub. Especially here."

Victor took a deep breath, trying, for once, to control his temper (_at least for the moment, there was still the danger room._) His claws itched to sink into something and bring blood, sweet release.

He scanned the childrens classroom, noting the positioning of the windows, growling when he saw that the room overlooked the front gate with a clear view to the road. He cursed, making Cassie hit him on the arm (_as if she could actually hurt him!)_

"Victor!"

He ignored her. "Why the &^%$ is the cubs room in clear view of the street!?" he demanded of his brother. "Any mutant-hating, FoH, son of a b&^%$ could get a clear shot at the cubs!" It almost made him more angry than he was at himself for not noticing it immediately.

Logan looked at the window as if he was just realizing this fact, this 'security liability'. Horror spread over his face. "Aw &^%$." He clearly hadn't thought of that.

Victors growl increased dangerously. "At least tell me that glass is bulletproof, Jimmy."

When Logans face didn't clear, Victor actually opened his mouth to let out a loud roar when he remembered that it would probably frighten the cubs.

He wheeled around to look at his mate. "Get the cubs gathered up, mate. We're moving this class to a different room." He himself went over and personally scooped Roddy up into the safety of his arms.

Cassie blinked but hustled the children into a line, stopping two pushing matches. "Okay, you guys ever play 'Follow-the leader'?" she asked, smiling broadly when she got nods of assent and gleeful grins. "Okay, everyone. Mr. Creed is the leader, let's all follow him! Hand on hip, finger on lip." She did as she ordered, setting an example, and was rewarded with an amused, though still frustrated look from Victor.

`_The cubs need some fresh air while the weather's good_.` Victor thought, leading the children in a line towards one of the gardens he had found during his '_prowling'_. This garden was spacious, almost like a place to eat with a few picnic benches, but it was walled in on all sides which made it perfect for the little ones to play in.

`_At least the cripple made __**SOMETHING**__ right_.` Victor groused in his mind.

***_I heard that, Victor_**.* came the Professors annoyed voice in his head, and Victor quickly re-erected his mental shields, growling a little.

When Roddy started on his shoulders, Victor quickly changed his growl to a purr. "No worries, cub. Just stopp'n a little conversation in my head."

The cub seemed to accept it at that and nodded.

"By the way," Victor said gruffly, searching for a way to talk to his adopted one. "I heard that growl of yours."

Victor could just feel his mates eyes glaring at him from behind and he smirked. "Ya did a good job. Needs a little work, but still not bad."

He could practically feel his cub preening ontop his shoulders.

Victor turned his neck (_carefully, so that the cub wouldn't topple_) to indeed see his mate glaring holes in the back of his head. He gave her his sexy bad-boy smirk, pleased when her glare turned into a blush.

Some of the cubs were getting a little restless and it was with relief that Victor hustled them through a door into the enclosed green. Gently, he lifted Roddy up off his shoulders and set him on the green grass, giving him a gentle nudge. "Go play, cub."

The children immediately began running around. A few began an impromptu game of catch with a ball Cassie had had the foresight to grab before they left the classroom.

Victor watched them carefully for a few moments then, after seeing no trouble or any signs of it, sat down gracefully under an oak tree where he could still keep an eye on everyone, and gave his brother a pointed stare.

Logan ambled on over, tall and unconcerned, and Victor felt a flash of pride at his little brother. `_I raised him well_.` he thought in approval. `_Even if he doesn't remember half of what I taught'em.`_

"Alright, runt." Victor growled, feigning annoyance. "Explain this 'dating' thing ta me." Not that he needed it. His mate was **_HIS_**, lock stock and barrel, dating or not. She just hadn't accepted it yet. Still, he **_WAS_** a little curious ( _he was part cat, after all._)

"Like I said before, Vic, it's kinda like courting." Logan said, pulling a fresh cigar out of his pocket. "When a man and a woman get together and talk, usually over dinner and wine, about their likes'n'dislikes, habits, what they want in a mate, that sorta thing. Then, if things work out they get engaged, then married."

Logan gave his older brother a pained look. "**_Please_** tell me you remember what marriage is, Vic."

Victor gave him a warning growl. "Course I remember marriage, runt. I remember yer Ma wasn't married to our Pa when she had you outta wedlock."

Logan gave him a flabbergasted, gobsmacked look that just brightened Victors day considerably.

"Didn't remember that, didya Jimmy. Yer a bona fide b stard." Victor said cheerily. "Don't worry, I don't hold it against ya."

"Thanks." Logan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He caught the yellow rubber ball when it rolled his way and tossed it gently back to the playing children.

"So, this date'n thing," Victor returned back to the main subject. "How long does it usually last?"

"Depends on the couple." Logan shrugged. "Sometimes one or two months, sometimes years."

Victor felt like groaning. "Just great."

Logan actually chuckled a little.

Victor could believe he was even asking this. "Does it have ta be dinner and a movie?" he couldn't stand movies. They were usually crowded and uncomfortable, and theatre seats were hardly suitable for his bulk. The movie was normally too loud for his sensitive ears. He had gone to one once or twice, first when they first came out in 1896 at the Vitascope (_which wasn't that bad, though completely pointless; why would he want to watch someone dance anyway?_) but the one he had gone to with Toad in 2000 annoyed him so much he nearly tore up the theatre.

"Not really." Logan answered, stretching his legs out infront of him. "Though that's what normally happens. Sometimes it can just be dinner or taking a walk."

Right now a walk was looking like the best bet to Victor.

"Get'er something sweet ta eat." Logan adviced. "Like chocolate or something. Women like chocolate."

Victor grunted, remembering how much chocolate Mystique had consumed during certain times of the month. "Ya can say that again."

"Had experience with that, huh?" Logan chuckled.

Victor simply grunted again.

It was just then that Roddy made his way grinning over to the 'fearsome Sabretooth' who smiled. "Have'n fun, cub?"

"Yeah." Roddy replied with a toothy smile, golden eyes gleaming. "Wanna come play with us?"

Logan nearly toppled over at Victors answer.

"Sure cub."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

…..And that was how the great, terrifying Sabretooth got roped into a game of 'Mr. Bear'.

Cassie had just taught the children the game she had learned in girl-scouts and they seemed to love it. One child (or in this case Sabretooth) was the 'bear' who laid down on the opposite end of the green pretending to be asleep while the other children started at the other end. Beginning very quietly, the children would whisper "Mr. Bear, Mr. Bear are you awake?" They would then repeat the question louder and louder as they got closer and closer to the 'bear'.

Eventually, the 'bear' would have to wake up and chase the others and whoever he caught was the 'bear' next.

Victor had both Logan and Cassie holding their sides, trying to stifle their laughter at his 'bear' act. The behemoth would lay on the grass all sprawled out like a miniature mountain while he let out huge and entirely fake snores that seemed to almost shake the ground, letting the children come closer and closer.

When he did pounce, it was with all the grace of a predator but with none of the lethalness he usually showed in hunting. Claws completely retracted, he bounded after the children on all fours like a great cat, occasionally grabbing one of them and rolling with them, using his bulk and muscle to keep the child safe.

The children seemed to like the being chased part more than anything else, so the game of 'Mr. Bear' turned into a game of free-for-all tag with much pouncing, gentle tackling and screams and laughs of joy. Even Logan joined in, becoming the second 'Mr. Bear.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**HANK McCOY / ORORO**

***_Storm, Beast_**….* the Professors voice came to the two teachers heads as Hank was in the middle of a science class and Ororo was grading some papers.

The white-haired weather witch calmly set aside the stack of papers, taking note of the Professors panic. ***_What is it, Professor?*_** she asked back on the mental path. Storm wasn't telepathic, however the Professor was so good at it that he could hold the 'path' between himself and several others at the same time.

***_I want you and Beast to head down to the enclosed green.*_**

Ororo blinked. **_*Why?*_**

**_*I am not certain of the childrens safety. Sabretooth is down in the green with the youngest of our school.*_**

Ororos heart fluttered for a moment and she stood quickly. "I'm on my way." She muttered outloud.

Hank, however, wasn't as alarmed. **_*Are you sure this is a problem, Professor?*_** the blue-furred scientist asked as he bent over to help Jubilee with a science formula. **_*Victor has shown nothing but protective instincts towards the children, despite his rather gory past.*_**

**_*Beast…..Please.*_**

Hank sighed as he stood. "Continue on with your work, class. I will return momentarily." He gave the class his best glare. "And NO shenninigans, understood?"

"Yes, Professor McCoy." Came from the students.

Hank headed towards the green the Professor had shown in his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**THE GREEN**

Ororo had a terrifying moment where she felt as if her heart would stop, the power of the weather already gathering at her fingertips. It looked as if Victor had reverted back to his feral 'Sabretooth' and was hunting the students!

Her power faded from her fingers, though, when she realized that the shrieks and screams of the children were ones of joy and, once captured, Victor simply tumbled with the little ones, reminding Ororo of a lioness with her cubs.

The fury she had been ready to unleash in the protection of the children faded, and she couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that Logan had also joined in on this, though he ran on two legs instead of all fours.

When a warm, strong arm wrapped around her waist, she turned to smile at the blue-furred Beast. "They're playing!" she breathed, with the same awe that she would give had she discovered the eighth wonder of the world.

Hank gave a warm, chuckling purr, pulling the weather-witch close to his side. "They are indeed. I must say, that that romp looks like great fun."

Ororo's laughter grew as Hank joined in the game.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**CITATIONS**:

"Movie Theatre." _Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia_. Wikipedia, 25 Jul 2013. Web. 3 Aug 2013. wiki/Movie_theater

**VOCABULARY**:

**GROUSED**:**_v._** To complain or grumble

**SPACIOUS**: **_adj_**. having much space or room; very large.

**IMPROMPTU**: **_adj_**. without preparation or thought ahead of time; offhand

**FORESIGHT**: **_n._** 1. Foreseeing. 2. The power to forsee. 3. Looking forward 4. Looking ahead and planning for the future.

**FLABBERGASTED**: shocked

**GOBSMACKED**: shocked

**BEHEMOTH**: Huge


	59. Chapter 59 Three Ferals

** CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

** Three Ferals**

**AN: A quickie chapter, but a chapter none-the-less, right?**

**Welcome new reviewer/old reader Vincent Van Gogh! Did you cut off your ear? Please don't send it to me. ;P**

**PS: I know that I am portraying Charles Xavier as an incompetent fool in this fic. Actually, I really like the guy, but I think he's a little too perfect, so (shrugs) I took artistic liscence. LOL.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

When the cubs were finally wore out, a few starting to get cranky, Victor straightened gracefully, two of the cubs tucked under each arm.

"I think it's time fer some food and a nap." Logan chuckled.

Instant protests arose.

"NOOOO!"

"I don't wanna!"

Victor let out a warning growl, ready to pull alpha status when Hank decided to attempt a more diplomatic approach.

"Now, now, children. Surely you all desire to become prodigious and robust when you grow."

When the cubs just looked at him oddly, Victor decided to dumb it down. "In plain English, he's say'n that if you want ta get big and strong, ya have to sleep." He set both cubs gently down on the grass. "But food first. Come on, buts, to the cafeteria." He moved over to where his mate was reclining on the grass, soaking up the sun and chuckled. "You too, my mate. Let's get you fed."

It amused him when she gave a half-hearted growl. "I'm not a kid, Victor."

"No," he agreed, pulling her easily to her feet and steadying her when she swayed a little dizzily. "Yer my mate."

She rolled her eyes but tried to remain calm and patient, remembering the gentleness with which he had played with the children, trying to keep in mind his good points. `_He's __**NOT**__ just a crazy kidnapper_….._He's __**NOT**__ just a crazy kidnapper_…..` she repeated to herself. `_Just a caveman….. Yeah, a caveman with claws.`_

The children were content enough that their nap was delayed for the time being and let themselves be formed into a line to follow the white-haired weather witch to the cafeteria.

Hand paused to stand beside the older feral. "I must tell you that the Professor was under the impression that you were hurting the children. I am glad that was not the case."

Victor let out a low, annoyed growl. I never hurt cubs. Stupid cripple should know that by now."

The blue feral mutant looked a little uncomfortable. "I am beginning to believe that. I also believe that the Professor may not know what is best for the children here."

"Yer read'n my mind, blue butt." Victor said firmly, ignoring Hanks insulted huff. "Let's get the cubs and our mates fed and we'll talk. I can't think of any better ta run a school this size than three(3) ferals."

Cassie was surprised to find herself inwardly agreeing with her former kidnapper.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

**VOCABULARY**:

**PRODIGIOUS**: Big

**ROBUST**: Strong


	60. Chapter 60 An Animal

**CHAPTER SIXTY:**

** An Animal…..**

**AN'S:**

** To: AvalonTheLadyKiller; I'm so glad you like my story! However, it will continue to be rated 'T' for Teen. When things start getting intimate, I will just insert the word 'lemon' and you guys can use your own imaginations. **

** To: Ceilidh Stewart: Not to sound like a broken record but, again, I'm so glad you like my story! And as you read on, you will see that I attempted to correct my math error. (which, since I know you read on, you already got that, so this AN is kind of a moot point but…wow, I'm rambling) Back on track…..Anyways, as for 'beeping out' the swear words, that's what makes me more comfortable. Just use your own…er…creative vocabulary to fill in the blanks. J**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Victor stalked along, straight and tall and deadly down the halls, keeping all senses open for trouble, and when Hank McCoy began to go in a different direction to his classroom, the oldest feral put a detaining hand on his shoulder. "I need ya to do somethin' fer me."

Hank arched an eyebrow (that you could barely see due to all the other fur covering his face.) "Yes?"

"I want the cubs to get a check-up. All of'em, start'n with this class."

Hank gave a curt nod. "That will be quite an undertaking. Infact it may take over a few weeks."

"Just get it done." Victor growled. "No matter how long it takes. You can do this group right after they've eaten."

Hank shook his head. "I agree that this is important, Mr. Creed, however I have my own class to resume that I left quite suddenly—"

"—so have yer mate take it over." Victor interrupted. "The cubs health comes first, ya need ta remember that."

Hank fought back his own growl at the reprimand and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You do not need to remind me of that, Mr. Creed." He said coolly.

"Good." Victor replied, one golden eyebrow shooting up at the tone in Hanks voice. It actually seemed to **_amuse_** him. "After they eat, get to it."

Hank huffed, but said nothing till they reached the cafeteria where he padded over to the weather-witch who was supervising the children lining up at the buffet.

Victor watched him speak to her for a moment then gently nudged his mate towards the buffet-line. "Go get yerself something ta eat. Plenty of meat and vegetables."

Cassie rolled her eyes as she went up last in line. "Are you trying to be my mate or my father?"

Victor gave a warning growl and, quick as a cobra, leaned down and latched his teeth to her neck.

She 'eeped' and froze, tensing up.

Victor released his teeth with a growl. "I am NOT yer Father!"

Cassie reached up to rub the sore spot on her neck. "Yeah, yeah, I get that." She glared at him and Victor glared right back. "And what's with the whole biting thing? I hope you've had your rabies shots."

Sabretooth just barely reined in the urge to pounce on her, pin her beneath him and force her to submit. She'd had a rough week, so he guessed he could give her a **_little_** leeway till she learned the ropes, but not much longer.

"I'm a feral, mate." He informed her gruffly. "Means I can't get rabies."

Now she arched an eyebrow at him. "Really? Funny, I'd figured that'd make you more susceptible to it, being part animal and all."

She saw the flash of hurt in his eyes, masked so quickly she thought she could have imagined it. Guilt panged hard in her heart and she reached out to put a hand on his arm. He twitched as if he would have liked to pull away but stood firm.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Really. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Sabretooth just snorted. "What feelings?"

Unconsciously, she winced. "You don't mean that."

He nudged her, still gently, closer to the buffet line, his voice now cold. "Get yer food, frail."

Obediently, she took up a plate and some silverware, watching as he moved along the line adding different things to the childrens plates, more vegetables, more meat, and her eyes widened when he pulled a small jar from somewhere out of his furs filled with some kind of bug for Roddy.

Mentally, she began hitting herself in the head. `_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! …..Wait…why am I even feeling __**bad**__ about this!? The guy KIDNAPPED me!`_ …..and held her….and fed her….and kept her warm…..and…kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She could feel her face blushing. `_Okay, so he's got some good points, but still…..`_

Then she saw him in her minds eye, how he had been earlier, playing with the children in the green, his enormous strength and muscle-mass gentled for their little bodies.

`_Okay, I'll just play it by ear_.` she added some meat to her plate, sighing. `_Open mouth, insert foot…..again.`_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**HANK MCCOY/BEAST**

The blue-furred feral took another deep breath to calm himself as he approached his white-haired goddess who was ladling some fruit onto young Jennys plate (_the little girls head didn't even reach the top of the buffet.)_

Part of him simply rolled over and purred whenever he saw his weather-witch, took in her rain and gardenia scent. `_You've got it bad, Hank old boy_.` he thought to himself.

"Ororo," he purred and almost blushed red beneath his fur at how his voice sounded; velvety and seductive. By the blush on the weather goddesses cheeks, she heard it too.

Hank cleared his throat. "Victor wishes me to do some health check-ups on the youngest children right after they eat. Would you mind terribly taking over my class for the rest of the day? That is, if you have nothing else to do."

Ororo pressed her chocolate lips together, mentally running through her daily schedule. 'Yes, I think I can manage that."

Hank let out a small breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank you, my dear, I owe you a great deal."

"No" Ororo said, smiling gently. "Just your company and some hot tea later on tonight."

Hank nodded, beaming at her. "Of course, my dear." Before he could back out, he took her hand and kissed it, eliciting more giggles and cries of disgust from the children.

"I believe I'll take over here" Hank said, clearing his throat and reaching for the spoon. "You'd best go check on my class."

"Of course." Ororo agreed. She brushed a kiss on Hanks furry blue cheek as she breezed past.

Hank blushed amongst the childrens giggles and little Jenny asked why some of his fur was tinted red.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**LOGAN & VICTOR**

Logan immediately picked up on the older ferals sour mood and winced. With his enhanced senses, he had heard the entire conversation between Victor and Cassie and had the feeling that his 'take-no-prisoners' brother was hurting more than he was letting on.

The feline sat down so heavily the bench buckled and Logan leaned back, startled. "Whoa, easy there!"

Victor just growled at him.

Logan, for once choosing the higher path, simply put another bite of meat in his mouth.

"She thinks I'm an animal….." Victor growled so softly that only Logan heard it.

The Wolverine shrugged. "You **_DID_** kidnap the girl." He pointed out practically, ignoring Victors glare. "But she volunteered ta stay of her own free will till the end of the week, and that says somethin' right there. If she **_REALLY_** wanted to be **_GONE_** gone, she would have left by now."

Victor snorted. "As if I'd let her leave."

Logan took another forkful of meat. "Now that sounds pretty animal ta me, Vic."

There was a cautious silence, broken when Victor handed his younger brother his 'to-do' list made on construction paper. "Here's yer 'to-do' list Jimmy. Make sure you get it ALL done or they'll be hell ta pay."

Logan scanned the list, his face quickly becoming indignant. "What the &^%$#!"

Lightning fast, Victors hand reached out and hit Logan in the head, making him jerk back.

"Hey!"

"Watch yer language infront of the cubs, Jimmy." Victor growled.

Logan gave him an '_you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me_` look, but decided to ignore the hit…..for the moment. He pointed to the list in his hands, growling himself. "I am NOT yer secretary, Victor, you've got phone-calls on this list. PHONE-CALLS!"

The Sabretooth barred his teeth, his voice low and threatening. "And you'll make every one of'em, Jimmy-boy. They're ALL important."

Logan looked down at the list again, a scowl etched on his face. He flicked the offending paper with his fingers. "Okay, I'll admit, some of these make sense, but **_MAGNETO!?_**"

"Keep it down, Runt!" Victor hissed dangerously. The metal-manipulating man may have been forced into the cure but his name could still cause considerable panic at the school. "**_ALL_** of it, Jimmy. Every. Last. Chore. I'd do it myself if I didn't have ta deal with old one-eye."

Logan looked as if he'd rather eat dirt. Victor wondered if his little brother could remember doing just that when he was younger till Victor had stopped him. **_THAT_** had been a lesson quickly learned.

"Fine." Logan grumbled, folding the piece of paper up and sticking it in his jeans pocket.

"Don't lose that, Jimmy." Victor growled a warning. "There are numbers on there that people have **_KILLED_** to get ahold of."

Logan blanched, but took the paper out and stuck it in his front-pocket instead.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a wallet, runt?"

Logan arched an eyebrow at him. "Like you do?"

He had a point.

That's when Cassie sat her tray down next to Sabretooth and sat down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

CASSIE

`_Okay, act normal, act normal, act normal, act normal, act normal_…..` the brunette almost slammed her head into the tray of food infront of her. `_What the beep __**IS**__ normal anyways!?_` That started her brain on a long train of thought about what was actually considered normal and how that would be defined until Logan/Jimmy's voice jerked her out of her own head.

"Yer supposed to EAT the food, not glare at it." Logan said, his look both amused and sympathetic.

Victor gave her an authorative growl. "Eat mate."

Instead of complaining, she simply cut up a piece of meat and put it in her mouth. Victor looked back to his meal and started shoveling it in with all the grace of an eating sayian; that is to say he ate like a man starving.

Cassie gaped at him. "Whoa."

Even Logan was looking at him in shock. "Whoa's right. Vic, ya need to breath."

Victor ignored them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**VICTOR CREED**

`_If she thinks I'm an animal, I'll give her an animal….._` he thought angrily to himself. Yes, angrily. It was definitely ANGER he was feeling, NOT sadness. Not a deep disappointment. No, it was anger, and he knew how to handle anger. Sadness, that was a different story. Disappointment, well he figured he should be immune to that particular emotion, or at least used to it, but now it was eating away at him like a cancer.

That was when he felt it again, a light, gentle touch on his arm. Then one word; "Victor."

Never had his name been said with such tenderness, such gentleness mixed with regret…with apology. The scent of her regret, like wet leaves and sadness, like gooey mud, the kind that stuck to your feet and pulled you down.

Then another scent, the scent of his cub. Roddy clambered into his lap, his jar of bugs entirely eaten. The cub said nothing, but simply wrapped his tiny arms around the great Sabretooth as far as they could go (which wasn't very far at all). But when his mate leaned into him, not pulled or pushed or done in her sleep, but willingly seeking his arms; he felt the pain inside him thaw.

Logan cleared his throat, gathered up his tray, and moved to another table, mumbling something about checking on Jonesy.

Victor didn't pay attention, completely still.

"You wanna know something funny?" Cassie whispered against his arm, her voice so quiet if he hadn't been a feral he wouldn't have heard it. "Not funny hee-hee, but funny as in strange?" she continued.

He said nothing, but she went on.

"Last night, while you were still gone, doing…whatever it was you were doing…..and it was getting late, wanna know something crazy?"

Victor grunted; why couldn't she just get to the point!?

She did. "I couldn't help but wonder when you'd get back here….." She said quietly. "…..and I was hoping it would be soon because…..because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without my meds unless you were holding me."

Victor grunted again. "Nothin' strange about that , frail. Yer body knows even if yer mind refuses to accept it. Yer body knows I"ll keep ya safe, that it's safe ta shut down."

She chewed her lower lip. "Well, how about giving my mind some time to catch up with my body? I mean, I just met you a few days ago. I'm going to make mistakes, Victor. We both are. This isn't exactly **_normal_** dating procedure."

The feral snorted, speaking the words that had been in her mind just minutes earlier. "Define normal."

Cassie couldn't help but giggle a little. "Okay, so how about a date later on? I'm not the best at holding a conversation, but I'm sure I can figure something out…..Maybe…I hope."

She was relieved beyond measure when he smiled. A small smile, but a true one.

"Yeah, sure mate." Quickly Victor ran through the different scenerios his brother had presented to him. "How about a walk?"

She smiled up at him. "Sounds good to me, but only if you promise not to tackle me if I gather some flowers."

Victor chuckled. "As I'll be with you, I don't think that'll be a problem."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**INDIGNANT**: adj. angry about something that seems unjust, unfair, mean, etc.

**SUSCEPTIBLE**: easily affected by; open to

**DETAIN**: v. to keep from going on, hold back

**UNDERTAKING**: v. 1 to enter into or upon as a task, journey, etc.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**END CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Don't worry guys, you'll get to see Logans 'to-do' list when he actually starts to try to finish it (chuckles evilly) I've got some ideas for that one. But the next chapter will probably focus more on Bobby trying to stir up trouble. Ideas are welcome!**


	61. I Hope Your Purr-Box Breaks

** CHAPTER SIXY ONE:**

** I Hope Your Purr-Box Breaks**

**_AN: Typed on the fly before I'm supposed to be going to dinner. CRIPES I'M ALREADY AN HOUR LATE!_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**ORORO/STORM**

When Ororo finally made her way to Hanks Science class, she wasn't at all pleased with what she found.

In the prolonged absence of a teacher, the teens had completely abandoned their studies and were now clustered in little groups around the room…..that is until a fierce wind blew into the class, sending homework papers and books flying helter-skelter.

Several of the girls shrieked in surprise, hands flying up to their hair.

Ororos eyes gleamed completely white (_as they usually did when she used her powers_) and her aura was absolutely terrifying.

Immediately, all the students returned to their seats, looking embarrassed and nervous.

"I would believe, children." Oro emphasized as she walked to the front of the class. "That you should be old enough and mature enough to be able to continue your studies by yourself without adult supervision. Apparently I was wrong. I am **_VERY_** disappointed in you."

Mumbled apologies filled the air.

"Now," Ororo said firmly. "Would any of you care to tell me what you were **_SUPPOSED_** to be studying while Professor McCoy was conducting business?"

Guilty silence for a brief time before a young mutant with red har (the very one Victor had embarrassed early on by instructing Beast to feed her meat) Mallory, raised her hand.

Remembering Hank telling her about the very incident, Ororo gentled her look towards the red-head. "Yes, Mallory?"

"Professor McCoy was teaching us about telomeres." Mallory said quietly.

Ororo nodded sagely. "Very well. Can anyone tell me what a telomere is?"

Another student raised their hand. "Yes, Sallie?"

"They're what protect chromosomes and prevent them from fusing into rings or binding with DNA."

Ororo arched a sophisticated eyebrow. "Well, that's what the BOOK says. Now can anyone put it in their own words?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**BOBBY DRAKE/ICEMAN**

Bobby Drake sat calmly at his desk; the model student, his ice-blue eyes wide with innocence…innocence that was completely feigned. In his smart mind, gears were twisting and turning, flans forming, fragmenting, then reforming themselves.

He raised his hand.

"Yes, Bobby?" Ororo called.

Bobby kept his doe-eyed innocence. "So, as a person gets older, their telomeres start breaking down and that causes aging?"

Ororo nodded approvingly at him as she moved around the room. "Yes. Our telomeres wear down with time like wind chipping away at a mountain, breaking it down. Though our telomeres do go much faster than that." Ororo said with a smile.

"So," Bobby continued. "Does that mean that there's something different about Wolverine and Sabretooths telomeres that make them not age?"

Ororo blinked, stunned. "You're right, Bobby, I never thought of that."

Bobby used this opportunity to ask his questions. "Professor Munroe? Why is Sabretooth here? Why did the Professor let him in the school? Wasn't he working for Magneto?"

Several students shifted uneasily in their seats but looked at Storm with both curiosity and expectation.

Ororo sighed. She would have liked to have switched the topic back to science, but knew that that would be too easy a way out, and therefore not the right choice. Besides, the students deserved answers and if they weren't given any they would probably come up with their own wild brand of answers which could do more harm than good.

She linked her graceful hands together and took a deep breath. "Have any of you ever done something bad? Something you're not proud of?"

Uncomfortable silence.

"Didn't you want, no, _deserve_ a second chance?" Ororo asked.

Bobby raised his hand but, this time, he didn't wait to be called on. "Yeah, Professor Munroe, I'm sure we've all done things we're not proud of, but we're not talking about stealing something from a store or even a breaking and entering, Sabretooth has **_murdered_**."

Ororo sought for calm in her mind. "Would you charge a soldier in the heat of battle with murder when he kills someone?"

"Again, no." Bobby answered. "But hasn't Sabretooth killed even when he wasn't in a war? For fun?"

Inwardly, the usually calm and composed weather-witch began to panic.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**HANK MCCOY/BEAST**

In the med-lab, gathering vials and syringes and all manner of things to do a health check-up on a whole bunch of kids, Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, suddenly froze mid-step to the supply cabinet, fur standing on end. Right now he felt more feral than scientist.

He scented panic…..more importantly, the Beast scented his **_MATES_** panic.

The normally mild-mannered scientist/teacher/X-man began to feel almost completely feral and, without thinking, he let out a loud, ear-shattering roar that rang through the school. But this was no roar an alpha would make; this was the roar of a beta asking for his higher-ups help; asking for assistance from his alpha.

Beast tore down the halls, following his mates scent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VICTOR / CASSIE/ LOGAN**

The roar that echoed through the halls made Cassie jump about five feet in the air beside the hulking feral who immediately wrapped his arms around her, steadied her, then, just as quickly, stood.

"Victor, what's going on?" Cassie asked, a little frightened.

Victor put his strong hand around her neck in a reassuring, stabilizing grip. "It's alright, mate. Stay here." Victor shot his younger brother a commanding look and his stone hard gaze said it all. `_Stay here. Watch them_.`

The younger feral gave a curt, understanding nod, then Victor was off.

Cassie instinctively pulled Roddy into her arms, giving Logan a slightly panicked look. "**_WHAT_** is going on!?"

Logan started up his purr, making drowsiness seep up her limbs. Still, Cassie managed to scowl at him and said scathingly;

"I hope your purr-box breaks."

Logans purr was cut off in a choke of amusement and surprise.

Cassie glared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VICTOR CREED**:

A thousand and one scenarios were flying through Victors mind; an attack by Nick Fury, an attack from some pick-a-name person who had a vendetta against him, maybe two cubs dueling it out that required an alphas control before someone got hurt, but when he smelled gardenias, rain, and panic, he knew it had something to do with Beasts mate.

When he careened into the classroom, at least **_some_** of it was explained.

Hank, more Beast now, had his body protectively covering the weather-witch who looked stunned, but unharmed.

Then Victor realized what had sent the blue-furred feral into a tizzy. The weather-witch had been broadcasting panic probably even BEFORE Beast had gotten into the classroom prior to him.

He took another sniff.

No blood, just panic and confusion and some fear from the cubs.

He started up his purr, first directing it towards the students then towards Ororo who was under the effects of Beasts purr already.

Calmly, in charge, and radiating his alpha presence, Victor stalked forward and addressed the stunned weather witch. "What happened, frail?" he commanded in a stern, but soft tone.

The Beast was totally feral now, but recognized Victor as his alpha and didn't try to attack him.

Ororo was confused. "I…..I do not know."

"You panicked." Victor prodded gently. "That's why he came running. "he jerked his head towards Hank. "Now, what happened?"

Ororo still looked befuddled. "Nothing. I was teaching the class about telomeres and then the subject of you came up and….." she trailed off.

Victor took in another deep breath, keeping his voice calm. "Alright, what about me?"

Ororo took a deep breath herself and let her eyes lock on Victor.

The oldest feral clenched his fists. `_She's challenging you_.` his feral side, his 'Sabretooth' hissed. `_Make her submit_.`

`_No_,` Victor countered in his own mind. `_She doesn't know. I'll explain to her later_.` he clenched his hands into fists—hard—trying, for once, to harness himself, to temper ferity with logic.

Thankfully, Ororo looked away, lessening the instinct.

"What about me, frail?" his growl came into his voice.

Then, one of the students spoke up, the cub who smelled of Winter and seemed to be hooked on his brothers mate.

"It was me, though I don't know why that would make Professor Munroe panic." The ice-boy said, sounding confused and worried. But his scent told another story; his scent said he was annoyed and angry and up to something.

Victor arched an eyebrow at the little snot, then turned to face him, standing with his feet hip-length apart, muscled arms crossed. "Is that so?"

The ice-boy sat up a little straighter, but let no fear pass his face.

Without looking away from Bobby, Victor spoke to Ororo, his voice calm and commanding. "Ya need to calm down, frail. If ya don't the blue furball won't either."

He could just feel the weather-witch rolling her eyes. "Of course, Mr. Creed." She said sarcastically. "I will attempt to calm myself immediately."

"I said **_calm_**, not **_riled_**." Victor growled. "Listen to his purr, frail, let it calm you." Before Ororo could get another word in edgewise, Victor confronted the ice-mutant. "And you didn't have the balls ta be a man and come ask **_me_** yer questions?"

Victor could literally see the ice-boy prickling, his hands clenched into fists.

"Well, I'm here now, cub. Ya got questions, ask'em."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY :**

**RILED:** Worked up, angry

**PROLONGED: v.** to lengthen out in time; extend the duration of; cause to continue longer: to prolong one's stay abroad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CITATIONS**:

"prolonged." _ Unabridged_. Random House, Inc. 14 Aug. 2013.

Stibich, Mark. "Telomeres and Aging - Understanding Cellular Aging." . .health, 29 Mar 2007. Web. 14 Aug 2013. . .


	62. Chapter 62 I'm Alpha Here Now

** CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO:**

** I'm The Alpha Here Now**

**AN: Now I know that in the movie 'X-Men' it wasn't Logan who hustled Bobby and Rogue and some of the others out through the secret-passage way when Strykers men showed up, and that Bobby and Rogue had to convince him to come along, but I'm taking artistic license and saying that LOGAN is the one who made the kids leave through that little hidey-door.**

**TO glove-99: I got your review;**

**_Just rereading this's s realized Steve alluded to sabretooth s history in chapter 28 "Steve looked down at the young woman he thought of as his sister, then glared at the Professor then the frozen Sabretooth. "I know of the great Der Schatler. The Butcher they call you; a murderer, an assassin for hire with no conscience or regret. Why would I want to leave my petite soeur in the care of one such as you? After all those you have killed…..maimed. Tell me, what are your reasons?" the last question came out more as a demand, sharp and deadly."... Maybe Cassie was shocked to hear serial killer as opposed to assassin?_**

**I have to tell you, it took me awhile simply to get over the pleasure of the fact that you re-read my fic (beams happily). I did not catch that little mishap, but lets say that Cassie was too surprised, or maybe distracted to catch that, shall we? **

**ONTO THE FIC!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

Bobby didn't blink, didn't waste time. He treated the permission to ask questions as if he was beginning his own interrogation. "Why are you here? What is your motive!?"

Victor arched an eyebrow. "I'm here ta get things in shape, cub, and ya better get used to it."

Bobby snorted, eliciting a soft, warning growl from Victor. "And what makes you think we need your help!?"

Victor noted absently that Bobby and a few other boys hadn't calmed at his purr, meaning that they had to be at least sixteen. Still, to his two-hundred-plus years, the cub was just that; a cub, albeit one who needed a hard lesson on hierarchy and on just who was alpha.

He stalked forward so that he was just inches away from the ice-cubs desk, sheer intimidating muscle.

"So you think everything's just hunky-dory, huh cub? So you're sayin' that when Stryker came and captured several of your classmates, you had it all under control?

Bobby clenched his jaw tight for a moment before answering. "If that Wol—if Professor Logan hadn't made us leave—"

Victor slammed his hand down on Bobbys desk, pleased when the ice-mutant jumped a little, but mostly pissed off. "No, James saved yer sorry asses, that's what he did, the runt was right ta get ya outta there, or didya really think you could take on Strykers men on your own?"

A female cub with long, blonde hair and no visible mutation shakily raised her hand, blue eyes wide.

Victor gave her a nod. "What is it, cub?"

"P-Professor Munroe and the others got us out eventually."

The great Sabretooths eyes gentled ever-so-slightly at the young frail. "So you were one of the ones they captured, huh." It was a statement more than a question, but the blonde nodded her head anyways.

Victor let his eyes scan the cub clinically, wanting to look her over, though nowhere near the way he would his mate. In fact, he would probably be more likely to shove the blonde cub behind a privacy screen and have ole' blue-butt look her over instead of the intimate checkups he would give his mate. This was a cub under his protection, **_NOT_** his life-partner, but that didn't mean he didn't have that payload of instincts to look after the cubs. $# &^ almost ALL of him was made up of instincts. "Were you hurt, cub?"

Her hesitance to answer told all and Victor felt his primal rage rising fast.

The voice that answered his question, however, came from behind him. Hank McCoy, aka Beast, had come to his more civil senses.

"The children taken were kept in an electrified cage that somehow also hindered mutant powers. Some received minor burns and shocks that were quickly treated, there was more mental trauma than physical."

Victor chewed this over in his mind. "What, ya mean PTSD?" he looked over his shoulder in time to see Hank nodding solemnly.

Victor growled again. He knew a lot about PTSD. He and the condition were old pals, but when you went through both world wars among countless others (_Vietnam being one of them_) you were bound to have **_SOME_** PTSD, though his mostly came from his early years.

But what did most humans do about PTSD? Were the cubs that had been in the cage suffering from it? If so, what did they need?

`_What every frail needs_.` Victor growled to himself. `_Ta know they're safe_.`

He made certain the blonde cub was looking at him a little and put an alpha timbre in his voice. "Well, yer safe now, cub. You have any nightmares, you just come see me, Jimmy, or Hank. We'll get ya settled."

The scent of growing anger from the trouble making ice-cub (charcoal with mint) brought Victors attention back to the original trouble at hand.

"You can't just take over like this!" Bobby exclaimed. "You don't have the right! You're a murderer!"

Victor growled lowly at him. "I'm the one who's going to keep everyone safe, who's going to get things up and running. Yes, I'm a killer, a former gun-for-hire, but I've never hurt a cub or a frail that didn't deserve it. **_You got that ice-boy?_** I've lived through more wars than you've even read about, lived off the land and traveled wilds you've only seen on National Geographic. I'm here to make sure you cubs are safe and you'd best get used to it. **_I'M_** the alpha here now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

**BACK IN THE CAFETERIA:**

**CASSIE AND LOGAN**

All of the children had been fed and Cassie and Logan were working on getting the cranky youngsters into their classrooms to nap when Logan stopped them.

"Maybe we should find someplace else for the kiddos to sleep." The Canadian said gruffly. "Vic was right about that room not being safe."

"Where do you suggest?" Cassie asked, her mind only half-way on the problem. She couldn't stop thinking about that frightening roar, about how Victor had taken off like a cat confronted with a bath.

Logan grunted at her, his eyes knowing. "I think everything's okay, darlin."

She looked at him anxiously. "How do you know?"

Logan shrugged. "The buildings still stand'n innit?"

Cassies eyes widened. He wasn't serious…..was he?

Roddys big yawn, however, brought her back to the task at hand.

"Okay, guys. Remember how we all lined up before?" Cassie asked the children. "Let's see if we can do that again, shall we?"

Now it was Logans turn to goggle at her. "Did you really just say 'shall we'?"

Cassie snarled at him, hustling the children into a line while still keeping hold of Roddy.

Logan smirked, then said; "Let's take'em to one of the lounges. They should be empty right now since classes are in session."

Cassie looked at him skeptically. "Oookay?" She thought back to the oldest ferals words.

_~flashback~_

_"Why the #*$&# is the cubs room in clear view of the street!? Any mutant-hating FoH son of a b*&$& could get a clear shot at the cubs!"_

_~end flashback~_

"Er," she ventured hesitantly. "What about windows?"

Logan looked at her knowingly, his face turning cloudy and grumpy. She almost expected a rain-cloud to appear over his head like Eyore. "There's a lounge in the basement with no windows. Comfy enough. Damn, Chuck." He mumbled the last bit to himself.

She nodded, for once deciding to ignore the curse. "Why don't you take us there?"

Logan looked warily at the cafeteria doors. "Maybe we should wait for Vic—Sabretooth ta get back."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "And let this bunch get even crankier? Heck no. Lead on Spiky, and you can turn on your purr when we get there." She motioned for Logan to take the lead.

Logan looked at her, dumbfounded. **_"Spiky!?"_**

She huffed in frustration. "Because your hair comes up in two spikes." She knelt down with a little difficulty (_Roddy was still on her hip_) to pull a childs finger out of her nose where she was 'prospecting for gold' which she would undoubtedly eat. "We don't do that, sweetie."

The four-year old looked like she was about to cry.

Cassie glared at the Wolverine. "Logan. Lounge. **_Now_**."

Logan gave a low growl, not liking to be commanded, but Cassie just snarled right back.

The Wolverine then huffed, but began to lead the children towards one of the downstairs lounges.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**TIMBRE**: **_n_**: the distinctive sound of a voice or a musical instrument.


	63. Chapter 63 MISSING! (gasp)

** CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE:**

** MISSING! (gasp) (spelling corrections applied)**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**TO: AvalonTheLadyKiller: (makes a soft, cushy bed on the front porch and tucks fuzzy blankets around Avalon while the rain falls) I love thunderstorms too. Sometimes I listen to rain sounds to help me sleep at night. **

**TO: AwkwardFanGirl: I'm so glad you reviewed! (hands her a cookie and some tea) but why didn't you review the first 61 chapters?**

**TO: KKcnelson2002: Believe it or not, in some of the Marvel X-Men Comics, Beast and Storm ARE a couple. **

**Also, I am pleased to announce that the idea for the explanation of Flight 19's disappearance and the U.S.S. Cyclops came completely from the muses in my mind. (takes several bows, accepting cheers and roses) Thank you, thank you. And thank you Lord. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**NICK FURY: Hellicarrier**

After the Sabretooth had left his base, after the call to Xavier, Nick Fury thought long and hard, staring vaguely into space while his mind was awhirl with half-formed plans, scenarios and ideas stirring like mud on the bottom of a lake after a hard storm.

His first urge was to immediately leave the hellicarrier under Captain Maries command while he took a smaller stealth craft and went to check on his supply of the Infinity serum. However, he did not know whether or not the newly-discovered intelligence of Sabretooth would have the great brute following him straight to his stash.

So, then, what were his options?

Nick absently drummed his fingers. Perhaps if he could determine for certain where the _'Der Schatler'_ was, he could go to his previous serum. What about trackers? What if the great cat had managed to plant some bugs on his ship to trail him?

"Greaves!" Fury barked and a tall, dark-haired man with a hooked nose snapped to attention. "Put the entire ship on Code Grey, then I want this entire ship cleaned from stem to stern. NO more talking. Shut all the computers not essential for flight off. Anyone who speaks will be court marshaled!"

Greaves, one of Furys head of Security, gave a curt nod.

Nick Fury let out a barely audible sigh. Once he was certain his hellicarrier hadn't been compromised and he knew exactly where the '_El Tigre_' was, he would go check on his precious serum then contemplate his next steps.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

**CASSIE / LOGAN**

**XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

The lounge Logan lead her to was located in one of the lower-lower levels of the school (there was technically more than one basement) and was equipped with a high-tech HD TV, several cushy couches that were suspiciously unstained (_in Cassies opinion, if a piece of furniture that belonged to a place full of kids was __**STILL**__ unstained it either meant that it was a. uncomfortable and therefore unused, or b. possessed some kind of strange, unearthly powers.)_

Still, she managed to arrange the children onto the couches with Logans help, using pillows and blankets to make make-shift beds on the floor. The children, however, like all children, were resistant to nap-time.

"I don't wanna sleep!"

"Do we have to!?"

"But I'm not tired!" this particular statement came right in the middle of a very big yawn.

Cassie looked over to Logan. "A little help here would be nice."

When Logan just looked at her, baffled, obviously jerked out of his own train of thought, Cassie hit her forehead with her hand. "Purr, man, PURR!"

Logan glared at her half-heartedly and mumbled something about women but started up his purr.

The sound immediately saturated her senses, wrapping her in invisible fur and warmth. She felt contented and cozy and her eyelids began to droop; she felt her knees go weak and she stumbled.

Instantly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist accompanied by the scent of musk and the sound of a deep-throated chuckle. "Easy there, my mate."

She didn't even have to open her eyes. "Hey Victor."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

**VICTOR CREED / SABRETOOTH**

The Sabretooth was NOT a happy kitty-cat when he returned to the cafeteria to find his mate, cubs, and little brother all gone. However, since there were no signs of a struggle or any scent of fear, he wasn't as worried as he could have been. Instead, he followed his nose and instincts through several twists and turns and down two flights of stairs till he came upon a lounge/entertainment room which was, he was pleased to find, windowless.

The cubs were bedded down on various couches and pillows, some on blankets on the floor, and none of them seemed very keen on the napping idea. He was about to step in when his mate confronted his little brother;

"Purr, man, PURR!"

He chuckled low and deep to himself as his brother finally started up the purr, then stepped in right as his mates legs buckled. Immediately, he was there, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her up against the support of his body. "Easy there, my mate."

She leaned into him, not even opening her eyes. "Hey Victor."

He nuzzled his head gently against hers. "We have a date."

Cassie blinked groggily up at him, giving him a lazy smile. Then she frowned and looked over to the sleeping children. "But the kids….."

He bent down to nuzzle her neck making her gasp and lean into him. "Jimmy can watch the kids fer a bit, can't ya Jimmy?" he shot a glare at his younger brother telling him that he damn well better watch the kids.

Logan grumbled at him.

Victor nibbled on his mates neck a bit, making her gasp. "Come on, it's time fer our date."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**NICK FURY:**

The sweep for bugs had come back clean and a quick call to a disgruntled Xavier confirmed that the 'El Tigre' was indeed back at the school for mutant children, and so Nick Fury had set off on his own little, sleek jet for a special, little hidden island in the North Atlantic ocean coordinates 25 degrees North and 71 degrees West, in the middle of Flordia, Puerto Rico and Bermuda…..a little area called the 'Bermuda Triangle'.

It always amused Nick to read and hear the stories and legends associated with the Bermuda Triangle. Stories that he himself had started. The planes from Flight 19 that supposedly 'disappeared' into the Bermuda Triangle were actually a new type of stealth planes that Fury had been testing, which obviously had worked, though the pilots had gotten into a good bit of trouble with Fury. A lot of unauthorized people (unauthorized as in unauthorized by Nick Fury) had seen the test flight taking off and simply couldn't understand why the planes never returned whereas, in truth, they had simply switched to stealth mode and flown back to an underground hanger.

The U.S.S. Cyclops had been another matter entirely. The ship had somehow managed to get past Furys force-fields around the Bermuda Triangle and managed to get stuck in the middle, unable to get out.

That had caused on of Nick Fury's major migraines, having to administer drugs and hypnotize a crew of three-hundred and nine men to make them believe that they had never set sail in the first place, get several separate ships to take the men to land, then sink the U.S.S. Cyclops to the bottom of the ocean.

The Bermuda Triangle was also where Nick Fury stashed his precious Infinity Serum as well as the labs and scientists who managed to concoct it.

The entire island was supposed to be even more secure than Alcatraz and Fort Knox put together, so Nick Fury wasn't at all happy to find his little safe-house-island in complete chaos.

Scientist were running around in the labs like chickens with their heads cut off. Red alarm lights were beeping and blaring and it took a while for Nick to finally collar a jabbering scientist and demand what was happening.

The answer was not what he wanted.

Nick Fury bellowed; "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY INFINITY SERUM IS MISSING!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

**AN: Dun dun DUUUN! And the plot thickens…..even more. This, glove-99 is where I REALLY attempt to put in the plot. **

**Who stole the Infinity Serum?**

**What are they going to do with it?**

**How will Victor react when he finds out it's gone?**

**What are they (Nick and Vic) going to do to get it back?**

**That's all coming up, folks!**

**CITATIONS:**

"Bermuda Triangle." _Wikipedia_. Wikipedia, 28 Aug 2013. Web. 30 Aug 2013. wiki/Bermuda_Triangle.


	64. Chapter 64 The Date

CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR:

**AN: Review Replies: Seriously, reviewers, you guys are making it SO worth it to continue this fic and encouraging me to start my own original story. **

**TO: BARN OWL EYE: I absolutely ADORED your review! I love Greek Mythology….hmmm, maybe I can tie that into this fic…..but it's not Athena who's blessed me, it's the Lord. (Please don't get offended people). :P**

**Still, I think Athenas really cool, though Artemis is my favorite….Or Demeter…..Okay, getting off track. **

**AN: Although I am not going to tear down this fic and re-post it, there are still errors I'm finding while I'm re-reading my fic. I thought I'd post a few spelling corrections here.**

CHAPTER 1:

'**mustant'** should be '**mutant**

'**rainf alling**' should be '**rain falling'**

CHAPTER 2:

'**turne don'** should be '**turned on**'

CHAPTER 9:

'**Marie Darkholdm'** should be '**Marie Darkholm'**

**'when he protector was criticized'** should be '**when HER protector…`**

…..**and that's enough for right now. Onto the fic!**

**IF YOU FIND ANY MORE SPELLING ERRORS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW AND INCLUDE THE CHAPTER: THANK YOU!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR:

The Date (DUN DUN DUUUUN)

~flashback~

_He bent down to nuzzle her neck making her gasp and lean into him. "Jimmy can watch the kids fer a bit, can't ya Jimmy?" he shot a glare at his younger brother telling him that he damn well better watch the kids._

_Logan grumbled at him._

_Victor nibbled on his mates neck a bit, making her gasp. "Come on, it's time fer our date."_

~end flashback~

Cassie gasped, and Victor gave a little annoyed growl.

"What is it, frail?"

She bit her lower lip and looked up at him bashfully. "I'm not ready for a date yet…..No, no, you misunderstand!" she put in quickly when she noticed the flash of pain and annoyance in the ferals eyes. "When a girl goes on a date, she generally dresses up to impress the guy. I'm not dressed for a date."

Victor stepped back a little and eyed her up and down, the heat in his eyes making her blush. "Yer dressed just fine ta me, mate." He leered at her, making her blush grow then suddenly, his gaze turned serious and he started to think about the weather. The rain. "On second thought, probably oughta get you into somethin' warmer, frail." The last thing he needed was her getting sick on him.

Cassie couldn't help the smile that pulled on her mouth. "I think the whole idea of dressing for a date is to be attractive, not necessarily warm."

Victor snorted his disgust at this notion. "Well, it's a stupid idea."

She laughed and the sound made Victors thoughts stop in their tracks. Her laughter played over him like sunlight in a clearing during a hunt, warm and inviting and…..**_home_**. Had he ever heard her laugh in the week he had 'known' her? No, he would have remembered if it had. It took him a few seconds to realize he was smiling as well and it took another few seconds to quickly wipe the smile off of his face and glare threateningly at his gloating brother.

Gently but firmly, he reached out and wrapped an arm around his mates waist, pulling her snug against him. "Come on, frail." He began to lead her towards the door, Logans panicked voice following them;

"Wait a sec, you guys aren't really going to leave me with the kids, are ya!?"

Victor smirked back at him. "Don't be a wuss, Jimmy." And with that parting shot he guided his mate out the door for their first date.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**STEVE ASWELL:**

"You've been off the grid for almost three days and you refused jobs from both the Pentagon and the Navy. What the *&^% is going on Aswell!"

Steve closed his eyes, the only outward sign he would ever give that he was annoyed; even though his handler couldn't see him at the moment.

"Something came up." The blonde replied smoothly, letting no trace of agitation in his voice. Any sign of emotion could land him back in the Academy for more training, no matter that he was thirty years old and one of their best.

"Something came up…Something came up!? What the %$# could come up that you would have to turn down the Pentagon, Aswell, the PENTAGON!?"

"Family matters." Steve answered, crossing his 'room' calmly.

"FAMILY!" his handler exploded. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY!"

Steve took another deep breath. "I assume there were complaints?"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE THERE WERE COMPLAINTS!"

Steve held the phone away from his ear, his eyes annoyed. "They were compensated, were they not? I believe the company has insurance for that."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT ASWELL! WE HAVE A REPUTATION TO PROTECT! AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN OUR EMPLOYEES WON'T EVEN SHOW UP FOR THE JOBS!"

Steve remained cool. Calm. Collected. Just as he had been trained. Too bad he couldn't say the same for his handler, Ole'Jack. How the guy had gotten the job he had no idea. Probably because his last handler had gone to Jamaica to live out the rest of his life with his remaining limbs (_it wasn't Steves fault the man hadn't followed his instructions and stayed down when the bomb went off_).

"WELL HERE'S ANOTHER JOB AND YOU'RE DAMN WELL TAKING IT!" Ole'Jack ordered over the phone.

Steve simply looked at his watch, checking the time. He had things to do, it was best to wrap this up quick. But Ole'Jacks next words caught his attention whole-heartedly. "NICK FURY'S IN A SNIT BECAUSE SOMEONE STOLE HIS INFINITY SERUM AND YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE AND INVESTIGATE NOW!"

Steve blinked. The Inifinty Serum? Well, well, well…..It looked like his and the older ferals time would become more…..quality.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**VICTOR CREED /CASSIE**

Victor led his mate calmly through the twists and turns of the school, easily taking her to the front door and holding her elbow when they went down the steps.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do while we're walking on this 'date'?" the Sabretooth growled out the question. Dating was entirely new territory, and new territory meant unfamiliar. Victor didn't like unfamiliar. His feral side, Sabretooth, HATED the unfamiliar…..with a passion. But if this made his mate more comfortable with him, he was willing to put up with it. Besides, walking outdoors with her wasn't so bad.

"Well," Cassie chewed her lower lip thoughtfully and tugged at her long hair. "you talk to each other; get to know each other. What you like what you don't like, what you've done and things you've seen. You know, that kind of stuff."

Victor snorted and stated off, very matter-of-factly; "Fine. My name's Victor Creed, I'm about three-hundred years old—"

-here Cassie choked—

"—I like my meat raw, and I love to hunt. There." Victor looked at her expectantly. "Is that all we do?"

The young woman face palmed herself. "Oh boy. This is going to be interesting."

As they continued to walk, Cassie attempted to explain the finer points of getting to know each other. 'ATTEMPTED' being the key word. She herself didn't think she did all that well in conversation either. With gentle prodding, (okay, flat out blunt questions) she finally managed to get his favorite color out of him (_green_) his past occupations (_soldier, marine, spy, mercenary, farmer, not necessarily in that order_) and how his little brother had lost his memory of him (_getting shot in the head could do that to a fast-healing feral, apparently_).

"Is that…..is that how you learned to deal with kids? Er, cubs?" Cassie asked, thinking back and smiling on the memory of Victor playing with the children on the green. . . . . Was it her imagination or was the behemoth actually **_BLUSHING_**!?

"Kinda, I guess." Victor responded, looking to obviously around him. "I was the only one there ta raise the kid. It was mostly instinct." He gave her a lecherous leer. "I'm almost pure instinct, mate."

"So you raised Logan?" she decided to follow that line of the conversation, being the most curious about that part and wanting to ignore the other part.

Victor nodded. "Yeah." He smirked. "Heck've a ride it was too."

She gently bumped into him, not even rocking him an inch (she doubt she could have if she slammed her whole weight into him) and he gave her an amused look. "Tell me about it."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Ya sure, frail?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure! Tell me!" when she linked both arms through one of his he felt his heart soar.

"Well, there was this one time when Jimmy decided he was going to catch some fish without knowing how to swim yet—"

"Why do you call him Jimmy?" she suddenly cut in and he gave her a stern look.

"Do ya want the story, frail, or are ya going to keep pepperin' me with questions?"

She pouted at him. "Can't help it. You want me to be your mate, questions come with the package. So, why do you call him Jimmy?"

Victor gave her a soft growl, but it wasn't serious. "His name's really James, not that he remembers it. Logan's his middle name. Only I started call'n him Jimmy when he was just a little runt and I was change'n his diapers."

Cassie giggled and Victor found himself smiling as well. "You changed his diapers? I bet that was an adventure in of itself!"

Victor gave her a wink. "Runt was full of shit, even back then. Had some of the stinkiest junk I've ever smelled, and I've smelled a lot."

She giggled again, only this time it was kind of like she was hissing through her teeth. It amused him while at the same time it annoyed his hearing a little.

Suddenly, she became contemplative. "Why wasn't your Mum changing Jimmy's diapers?"

Just as quickly, Victors face became grave, all humor gone. "The slut didn't have a paternal bone in her body." He wasn't aware that he began to growl low in his throat. "Ta her, Jimmy was just somethin' that made noise. Somethin' she could hold and pretend ta love when her husband was around then abandon the instant he left."

He gently steered her around a rock that she almost tripped over, doing it so smoothly, she wasn't aware of the action. "Jimmy and I, we don't have the same Ma, just the same Pa. Not that my Ma was much better." His face became dark, but there must have been some sadness because she stopped suddenly and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, burrowing her face against his chest. (_A little below it actually, since he was so tall.)_

"I'm sorry."

He growled again. "I don't want yer pity, mate. I don't need it."

"You have my admiration." She mumbled into his chest and he blinked, not certain he had heard her right.

Very gently, he entangled on hand in her long hair, mindful of his claws, and tugged tenderly, bringing her head back. "I can't make out what ya say when yer face is in my furs. Now what was that?"

"I said, you have my admiration." She repeated. "Jimmy seems to have turned out really well, despite his temper, but I'm guessing that runs in the family." She gave him a mischievous grin, inviting him to share in her humor and he found himself smiling back. "Besides, I've seen you with Roddy and the other children. You're an excellent father-figure."

Both Victor and his feral counterpart puffed up their chests. `_Good. She recognizes that I'll be a good father to our cubs. Keep both her and them safe_.` "I'll be even better with our cubs, mate." He purred to her warmly, wrapping both arms around her in turn, encasing her in safety, in his warmth. He couldn't understand why she suddenly tensed. Why she pulled away.

He growled a little, not wanting to let her go, but let her withdraw anyway. Just a little, though.

"We're still getting to know each other, Victor. We can't talk about kids just yet."

He actually rolled his eyes, something he had seen Logans firecracker cub, Jubilee, do. Of **_COURSE_** there would be cubs. It was natures natural progression. He thought of her, stomach rounded with their cubs, nestled safe and warm inside her body while she slept and rested in his arms. He pictured hunting for her, helping her hold their first child, feeding them from her breast; a little girl with her hair and his eyes, and a little boy with claws just like his, claws that would be allowed to grow naturally from the get-go. It took him a few seconds to realize he was purring and that she was getting sleepy because of it.

He knocked down the purrs potency a few levels and gently gripped both her shoulders to steady her. "Easy frail." Then he frowned. "You don't want kids?"

Her next words came as a great relief to him. "Of course I want kids! Just not now. And I have to find the right guy first."

Victor gave her a low growl. "Well, you've already found the right guy, frail. You've got me."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. Victor found he didn't like it as well when she did it.

"I don't know that you're the right guy, Vic, that's why we're dating. So we can find out if we're right for each other."

Victor growled again. "Then we might as well cut this out, 'cause I'm the only one fer ya, frail. Yer my mate."

She made a disgruntled noise and pulled away from him. "And here I was starting to feel all warm and fuzzy towards you and then you go and say something like that!" she glared at him. "This is NOT the stone age, Victor, whether you were born then or not!" and she COULD just see him with a spear, no just his claws, hunting down a mammoth.

The thought distracted her for a few seconds before she got herself back on track. "Sometimes, dating doesn't work out, two people aren't right for each other. And so they break up."

"Well, that's not going ta happen ta us. Don't damn us just before we've even gotten started, mate." Victor ordered.

She stopped in her tracks and actually stomped a foot. "That's just it, Victor!" her frustration was rising fast, her distress tickling his nostrils, kicking in his instinct to calm her, when he replayed the last few seconds.

"…..Did you just stomp yer foot?"

She glared at him. "That's not the poi—"

"Do ya need a nap frail?" he was smirking now, even as he drew her stiff body to his and started to rub her back from the base of her head down to her tail-bone in long, smooth strokes, starting up his purr just a little, pleased when she started to calm.

Her voice, however, was still annoyed. "If you're not going to be serious about this dating thing, this getting-to-know each other deal, then there's no point in my staying here at all and I'll just get Bunny and get out."

His purr turned into a growl and his arms tightened, though not to the point of hurting. "That's not gonna happen, mate."

"Well, I REFUSE to be in a relationship where the guy is an absolute controller who tells me how everything's going to be!"

Now his voice rose. "When I tell ya ta do somethin' it's for yer own good, mate! I'm not give'n orders just ta give orders! If you haven't noticed, it's not all flowers and roses out there! I'm bigger an' stronger than you for a reason! It's my job, no, it's my RIGHT to protect you and you won't even give me a chance!"

She shoved him against the chest as hard as she could, even though she knew it wouldn't budge him. Her hazel eyes flashed fire, he could practically see her hair rising. "**_Won't_** give you a **_chance!_** What is this that we're doing if I'm not giving you a chance!? I could've left and high-tailed it out the very **_instant_** Uncle Steve and Xavier got us back to the mansion with those deer! I'm meeting you half-way here, Victor, you have to man-up and go the other half!"

Man up? Did she just tell him to MAN UP!?

He actually stuck a finger in his ear to make sure there wasn't some clump of wax or something obstructing his hearing.

Nope. All clear.

He let out a low commanding growl, an alphas rumble, making her freeze and stiffen on instinct. He pushed himself into her personal space, amber eyes flashing fire, voice low and deadly. "I'm man enough ta know that you need a protector and I'm man enough ta do the protecting whether you like it or not. I'm man enough to keep you and the cubs we'll have safe, and if yer going to be having cubs it WILL be with me!"

Her voice was quiet now. "So you're going to cage me? Like when I was that cabin? Take away my choice?"

Her voice, the softness, the quietness, set off an alarm in him. The animal in him froze itself, poised like a hound on point. Listening. Sensing. Gauging his mates reaction.

"I'm' my own person, Victor. I'm not an object." She said, still softly. "Not something to lock up. If you can't see that, Victor Creed, then we've got problems."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**OBSTRUCTING**: blocking


	65. Chapter 65 Home

** CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE:**

Home

_~last time~_

_ "I'm' my own person, Victor. I'm not an object." She said, still softly. "Not something to lock up. If you can't see that, Victor Creed, then we've got problems."_

_ ~on with the story~_

Problems.

Right now, Victor and his animal, so close they were practically one, sensed that they had A LOT of problems. Serious ones. And almost all of them surrounding the one person he would give his life to keep.

So Victor did something he had never done before in his life. He pushed down on his feral side, the side that wanted to jump her and pin her with his teeth, not hurting her but showing her who was dominant, then claiming her for his own. Instead, he tried something else…he tried to find the words.

"Home." He finally said simply.

She blinked at him, startled out of her little fit. "Say what now!?"

"Home. I've never really had a home, frail. Sure, Jimmy was always family, always will be, even when he doesn't remember, but there was a long time when I had to go without him. When he forgot. That house I grew up in," here he barred his fangs in angry memory. "that **_cellar_**, with those chains. That wasn't a home. There was only pain.

I've known a lot of pain in my life, mate. A lot of disappointment and more than my fair share of wars. I'm no good with this emotional *&^$, Cassie, but when I found you, I found home, even though it was just pure instinct at first.

And let me tell you, my mate, when a man goes over around two-hundred years, not count'n the ones with Jimmy, with no love, no feeling of belonging, and he suddenly finds 'home' you can be damn well certain he's not going to let it go just like that, that he's going to keep whatever makes his home safe. Whatever makes him remember that he isn't just an animal, that he CAN do some good. Yer my home, Cassie, and I'm not willing to give that up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

**AN: A super-short chapter I know, but very intense**.


	66. Chapter 66 Breathe

** CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX:**

** Breathe**

**AN: to: FLEEING DAWN: Long time no speak. And such a short review! (pouts) The short chapter came after a very nice long one, in case you didn't notice.**

**THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT FOLKS! HOW'S THAT!?**

_~last time~_

_Victor has just given Cassie the speech of his lifetime! Managing to stifle his feral side long enough to bare it all. How will she react?_

Her jaw dropped. She was pretty sure if she looked in a mirror, she would see that her eyes were as round as dinner plates. In her head, Victors speech swirled round and round like a tornado, random words spitting out in her mind.

`_Cellar? What was that about a cellar? And CHAINS!? Did I seriously hear the word CHAINS!?`_

Her vision started to go strangely blotchy and she heard some very fierce curse words as strong arms held her up. "*&^, frail, ya have ta BREATH! Come on!"

A strong hand hit her on the back and a huge whoosh of air went into her lungs, bringing back her vision but not helping at all with her shock.

`_Home…..I think he said I was his home…I __**did**__ hear that, didn't I? Am I dreaming?` _

Then a pair of warm firm lips were on hers, a tongue forcing her lips apart and a rush of oxygen was pushed into her lungs like she was being given CPR and she gasped. His voice came to her through the thick thoughts of her own mind.

"*&^% , if this is what a guy gets fer show'n his emotions, no wonder men don't do it. Come on, Cassie, BREATHE…That's it… Come on, my mate."

A rough, calloused hand gently patted her cheek, then she felt the ground fall away from her as he swept her bridal style up into his arms. "You better be alright, mate." He held her so firmly, so securely, she might as well have been floating instead of being carried, his gait was so smooth she was hardly aware he was walking.

Time seemed to pass in a blur. Then Hanks voice.

`_The blue furry guy_….` her brain offered up the information along with a picture of the mutant who looked as if he should be on Sesame Street.

"Oh my stars and garters, what on earth happened Victor?!"

"We….we were talking and she fainted." Victors voice came out actually a little panicky, something she bet very few rarely ever heard. And if he was letting a **_little_** panic come out in his voice, that meant that on the inside he had to be panicking **_A LOT_**.

"What?" came Hanks voice "So suddenly?".

"She stopped breath'n, Blue. I had ta hit her then put some air in her lungs."

"Oh dear." Furry fingers were pressed to her pulse point but they barely registered to her mind. Something cold on her chest, a stethoscope probably, roused her a little more, but not by much. Those things were **_always_** too cold. "Well, she's not asthmatic, so we can rule that out. May I ask what you were talking about?"

"NO!" Victors response was immediate and firm.

A short pause.

"Very well then, Victor, lay her on the table."

"She stays in my arms, furball." Victor growled back.

`_Love_…..` Cassie's mind was still on that life-altering speech that she wasn't sure really happened. `_He spoke of love….about going without it for so long and then finding it….Does that mean he loves me? I mean, really? What does he even know about love!?_`

He loved the kids, she was pretty darn certain about that, she had seen him play with them, feed them, calm them…..

"Victor, I can find out what's wrong with her much faster if she lyes down on the table."

Victor was adamant, and his alpha growl just reinforced that. "No way in hell, fur-face, now get on with it!"

"Do you know if she's allergic to anything?" came Hanks voice.

An annoyed growl. "I don't think so."

`_I'm in this for the long haul, aren't I_.` she realized suddenly and the thought made her breath stop again.

"Oh &*^#, not again. BREATHE Cassie!" a mouth descended on hers again, forcing air into her lungs.

`_Oh good grief!`_ she shoved weakly at his chest and his mouth left hers after a final puff. "Give a girl a break, Vic."

She could almost swear she heard sighs of relief from both ferals, then Victors voice again, equal parts fear, relief and anger all rolled into one.

"A break!? A BREAK!? You just shaved off seven years of my life, Cassie, and you tell me to give you a break!?" he pulled her to his chest very gently, holding her firmly, but still as if she were made of glass. "You stopped breath'n, mate."

She patted his back weakly. "Uh, sorry?"

He gave a gruff growl. "Don't do it again."

She couldn't do much but just kind of lay there against his chest, her head still swimming.

Victor let out another few choice curse words. "Yer not goin' anywhere, mate. Not now. Not after that. You stay in my arms, got it? But if….but if being with me makes you stop breathing…makes you stop wanting ta live…then…then I guess I have ta let you go."

He couldn't believe he was saying this.

SHE couldn't believe he was saying this.

Victors Sabretooth side was slamming his head and yelling that was six ways a fool and thrice damned if he even _**THOUGHT**_of letting their mate go. But the next words made **_HIM_** want to faint.

"I guess I'm in this for good, huh."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**VICTOR CREED**

His heart had almost stopped beating, he was certain of it. A terror like he had never known had swept over him that first time her breath stopped, the first time she didn't allow air into her lungs. He was the closest thing to immortal that he knew of, without tampering, but he swore he had almost died.

Then that sentence. "I guess I'm in this for good, huh."

His heart almost stopped again. "Not if...not if bein' with me makes you stop live'n, Cassie. I'd die first."

He had forgotten that the blue-butt was in the room. Forgotten that there was anyone else in the world except for the two of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**CASSIE**

"Not if...not if bein' with me makes you stop live'n, Cassie. I'd die first."

How could any woman compete with that?

How could any woman say no to that?

"Let's just go to bed, Vic. Suddenly, I'm tired."

**VOCABULARY**:

**GAIT**: a way of walking.


	67. Chapter 67 Pinch and Talk

**DATE: 9/5/2013**

**1:14 am: Okay guys. It's one in the morning and I can't sleep. So here's another chapter. LOL.**

** CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN**

** Pinch And Talk**

_[ WHERE WE LEFT OFF: Victor gave probably the most emotional speech he's even given and, to his horror, Cassie suddenly seems to have trouble breathing. He rushes her to Hank who confirms that there's nothing wrong that he can find. ;_

_**CASSIE**_

_"Not if...not if bein' with me makes you stop live'n, Cassie. I'd die first."_

_How could any woman compete with that?_

_How could any woman say no to that?_

_"Let's just go to bed, Vic. Suddenly, I'm tired."_

_...and now onto the story._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though she was safely in his arms in their bed, Victor couldn't relax. He at least had had the presence of mind to collect Roddy from a _**VERY**_disgruntled Logan who suddenly seemed to have pink bows in his spiky hair and finger-paint on his face.

On any other day, Victor would have hounded his brother mercilessly, but on _**this**_day, he had only given the younger feral a second glance before instructing Roddy to climb up on his shoulders as he had Roddys 'Ma' in his arms curled up against his chest.

This had been an immediate red-flag to Logan who had instantly asked what was going on, but Victor had only told him to watch the cubs and get them settled down, never mind lessons. There was _**NO WAY**_his mate was going to be doing any teaching, not when her lungs seemed faulty.

The blue furball (Hank) had assured him that he could find nothing wrong with his mates system of respiration, telling him that he believed it to be a case of nerves. Still, he had taken some blood samples just in case and told Victor he would run some tests and give him the results immediately.

Now Victor lay with both his mate and cub in his arms, keeping up a constant purr to keep them calm, one large muscular hand splayed over his mates chest to feel its rise and fall as she breathed. At the first sign of no breathing he was ready to push air into her lungs and rush her back down to the med-lab. Indeed, he had even thought of them sleeping there, but their room was more comfortable and familiar, and he had Beast on a 'speed-dial' so to speak, in the way of a panic button the blue-furred feral had given him.

"_Just press that the instant something happens_" Hank had told him, "_and I'll come running_."

The device now lay on an end-table by the bed in easy reach of Sabretooths long arm.

His cub, Roddy, had seemed to sense that something bad had happened. He was tense and unwilling to fall asleep. It had taken a lot of purring and nuzzling and cuddling to get the cub to finally drift off.

Victor Creed was not used to fear.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was quite used to _**INSPIRING**_fear, but, he realized, it was another thing entirely to be the one _**FEELING**_the fear, and he didn't like it.

This wasn't like some tangible threat to his mate that he could instantly take care of, like the Mountain Lion he had ripped apart with his claws. This wasn't a crazed scientist or a revenge attack from some other mutant. What was a man supposed to do when _**HE**_was the one who was causing the problem?

The thought tore him up inside. It even made it harder for him to keep up the purr and THAT had never happened before. He was her _**MATE**_, the one who was supposed to protect her, provide for her, keep her safe, and she, in turn, was supposed to look after him and their cubs (_in this case, Roddy_). _**NOWHERE**_in that plan was her being so terrified she stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was soft and quiet and made his eyebrows hitch up then narrow. He changed his purr to a soft, commanding growl. "Yer supposed ta be sleepin', frail." he ran a clawed hand gently over her long hair and she let out a soft, contented sound that warmed his heart.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. Really." she continued.

He pulled her tighter up against his chest. "What part of sleepin' do ya not understand?"

She shook her head. "We have to talk about this, Victor. I can tell you're torn up."

Victor growled again. As far as he was concerned, he had used up his 'emotional quota' for the next couple of centuries. "I'm fine, mate."

Then she did something no-one, _**NO-ONE**_, had _**EVER**_dared to do to him (_except maybe Jimmy when he was a little runt, but he had never done it again, he had made sure of that_)...she pinched him. She actually reached around behind herself to get ahold of the skin on his arm and _**PINCHED**_him.

He jumped about a millimeter. It was a good thing her back was up against his chest, otherwise she would see his eyes which, he was pretty sure, had to be about as big as dinner plates.

"No lies." she commanded grumpily. "Just listen. I didn't mean to scare you. Really. What you said outside was some of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

Victor scoffed. "Yeah. Sweet enough that it made you stop breath'n." There was a wealth of self-torture in his voice. So much so that she actually let go of Roddy and squirmed around till she was lying facing him.

"Victor," she looked him straight in the eyes and he fought off the instinctive urge to make her submit. "It's not _**YOU**_that had me panicking. It was _**ME**_." she looked away, biting her lower lip and struggling for words. Her hands went up to play with his furs, petting and stroking. "What I felt for you...what I _**feel**_for you, it's...it's not natural. It's not normal to lo-like someone this much after they kidnap you."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Kidnap nothin', I was taking care of ya, mate, and you know it."

She looked back up into his eyes. "I do believe that now, that you were taking care of me, I mean...In your own way... But, if I was any kind of sane, I would have run for it the instant Uncle Steve and Bunny showed up. I mean, there was a phone, I could have called the cops or something, tried to run away, I don't know, done something _**more**_...but I didn't...

Then you go and say things like you did and I realized I don't _**WANT**_to run anymore. Maybe I even knew this subconsciously before and that's why I didn't try harder to get out. _**THAT'S**_why I panicked. I'm acting out of character, Vic. I hardly feel like I know myself, not that I did much before all this either." she grumbled the last bit to herself.

Victor took hold of her chin and gently lifted it so that she was looking him in the eyes again. He tried to put his feelings into the look, stamping down the instinct that looking into someone else's eyes meant a challenge.

"So we take our time, mate. I'm new at this too, ya know." That, at least, made her smile a little. "Maybe we could have a date next time that _**DOESN'T**_end with you not breath'n."

She giggled at that and reached up to kiss his whiskery cheek. "Deal."

That was when their bedroom door swung open quietly, and there stood Steve Aswell looking as cool as ever.

"Sorry to intrude." he said quietly, though even Cassie could tell that he wasn't sorry at all. "But we have a situation."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**AN: There we go folks! Review please! The next chapter already has two paragraphs written.**

**VOCABULARY**:

**RESPIRATION**: Breathing

**SPLAYED:** spread out


	68. To InifinityAND BEYOND!

**9/12/2013**

**3:51 am. I . Can't. Sleep. AGAIN! So here's another chapter my sleep resistant mind typed up. . . . .ugh, I need sleep.**

**...and I can't think of a chapter title. Ah, GOT ONE!**

**Also, please forgive any point-of-view mishaps you find in this chapter. Again. Sleep deprived. Remember this. Ugh.**

**...I need hugs.**

**...and preferably someone (like Sabretooth) to hold me.**

**(sighs) alas...**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT**

** TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!**

Victor immediately gave a warning growl to the Frenchman, whipping the covers up over his mate and cub protectively before literally leaping up and landing neatly on the floor at the foot of the bed, blocking his mate and cub from sight. He willed his claws to grow longer, sharper, and felt the appendages obey.

"What the &$*# do ya want, Frenchie. My mate and cub are supposed ta be sleepin' right now."

Steve didn't seem the least bit intimidated as he stood confidently in the doorway, arms loose at his sides. "Nick Fury contacted Xavier. It seems someone has stolen his infinity serum, and he believes it was you."

The only thing that kept Victor from roaring his rage to the heavens was the fact that his cub and mate were right behind him and it would probably frighten them. Instead, he gritted his teeth together so hard he felt one of his pointed fangs break.

He spat the broken tooth out on the floor at Steves feet (_the spy made a face of disgust at the bloodied fang, but didn't move away_) and ignored the pain as a new tooth grew back instantly. "I didn't take One-eyes serum."

"That is what Xavier told him." Steve said calmly. "However, Nick Fury is loathe to believe him. He has called a meeting of his Avengers and he wishes for you to be there as well as your brother Logan."

Victor couldn't help it, he gave off a low growl, though he made a conscious effort to control the volume. "James stays here." he ordered. "Someone has ta keep an eye on things."

"You'll have to take that up with the Professor and Nick Fury." Steve said calmly.

Victor let out a low, authoritative growl that was completely wasted on the blonde Frenchman.

"Victor?" his mates voice questioned from behind him and he could scent her unease.

"Stay in bed, mate." Victor ordered her. "Everything's fine."

Victors mind raced at a thousand miles a second. Everything was _**NOT**_fine. Every instinct in him (_and Victor was almost __**ALL**__ instinct_) was telling him to calm his mate and cub and get them back to sleep then deal with this in the morning, but the predator in him knew it was best to start the hunt before the trail went cold.

These two instincts warred briefly in his mind till he managed to reach a compromise. "I'll be there in a bit after I've gotten them back ta sleep." he told Steve, jerking his head in the direction of the bed.

Steve gave a curt nod, but his eyes had gentled ever-so-slightly as he turned to leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CASSIE P.O.V**

Growling wasn't good.

Growling was _**NEVER**_a good sign. Not even a low growl, I was coming to find. Of course, purring could be considered bad too, I suppose, if you count in the fact that it turned me into a pile of un-thinking pliant _'Cassie-goo'_. I looked over and squinted to check on Roddy but the kid is sleeping the sleep of the dead, so no worries there.

I look back up at the big lug I have somehow found myself tied to. And, yes, I am still reconciling myself to this fact.

"I'll be there in a bit after I've gotten them back ta sleep."

With that, my big feral turned around and climbed back onto our bed, somehow managing to not jostle Roddy and I even with his big bulk. I'm going to have to figure out how he does that sometime...no...focus Cassie.

"What's going on, Vic?" I ask lowly, letting my worry and annoyance show, but when his arms are back around me, warm and strong and safe, it's hard not to just drift off into the security, into the sleep that is usually so hard to come by. I force my eyes open. `_No! No Sleeping_!`

"I'm going to have to take off for a bit, mate."

Despite his gentle nip on my neck, I'm suddenly as aware as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over me. "What's going on, Vic." This time it isn't a question, it's a demand.

"Somebody-" oop, there's that growl again "-stole somethin' from Nick Fury and I've got ta get it back." he tells me.

A thousand and one questions hit me, as usual. "Who's Nick Fury? What was stolen? Where are you goin-OW!" Okay, that bite hurt.

Almost immediately, though, his tongue is lapping at my skin, taking away the sting. It should be gross, I should be completely gagging, but, somehow, it feels...dare I say it..._**nice**_.

"I don't have time fer one-hundred questions mate." Victor growls at me. See? What I tell ya? Growling equals bad. "I have ta go and talk to the stupid *&^#$ and find out what happened before the trail goes too cold."

"So you're going hunting." I conclude. "Am I allowed to ask what for? Wait...Uncle Steve said an 'Infinity Serum'? What's that?"

Inside my own brain is whirling. Infinity. That's the word that means forever and forever...It's also what Buzz-Lightyear is always going on about in the movie 'Toy Story'; _To Infinity and Beyond!_

But, seriously, how can you go ' beyond infinity' if infinity doesn't end? How does that make any sense? Okay, off track again. Hello ADHD.

"What matters right now is what I need you ta do." my big lug pushes. "Stick near Jimmy or Hank when ya can, you got that? He'll know if ya need anything big. Make sure our cub eats. He needs bugs. Yer probably gonna have some trouble sleepin' without me, but I'll get the bluebutt ta give ya a sedative at night. Hopefully, this won't take too long."

I can't help but wonder, is he actually expecting me to remember all this in the morning?

"Jimmy's gonna be runnin' some errands for me while I'm gone, so I need ya ta try ta stay out of trouble when yer not with him."

I have the presence of mind to snort at that. "Vic, it's not like I go _**LOOKING**_for trouble, it just somehow _**FINDS ME**_."

He growls low at me again. "Then minimize the damage. No climb'n trees or jumping off high cliffs or stuff like that."

I snort. I have never purposefully jumped off a cliff. Now, _**TRIPPED**_off a cliff, that's another story entirely.

He's pinching the bridge of his nose now as if he feels a headache coming on...how cute!

"Stay away from sharp things, slippery floors, motorcycles, razors, high altitudes-"

-what, does he think I'm going to attempt sky-diving?-

"-blenders, kitchen appliances, just avoid the garage entirely."

I'm pretty sure I'm gawking at him. "Why don't you just wrap me up in bubble wrap and have at it?" I ask.

He glares at me. "Don't think I haven't thought about it, frail."

He can't be serious.

Is he serious?  
Can you imagine how hard it would be to move around in bubblewrap? Not to mention all the weird noises I would be making. If I farted would it get stuck in the bubblewrap? ...Stinky.

Caught up in the mental image of myself in bubble wrap it takes me a while to realize that my big, feral lug has managed to wrap both me and Roddy up in the blankets and bundled us both into his arms.

"Um...where are we going?" I ask. I don't like that frown on his face. I reach up and gently cup his cheek, wanting to erase that worried look. He just continues to move on...a man with a mission.

"I'm take'n ya ta Jimmys room." he growls. " I'm not leaving you and our cub alone. Plus, there's no way you'd sleep without a purr goin' on."

I think he said that last bit more to himself than to me, but I could be wrong.


	69. Telling JamesSabretooth Meets The Aveng

**CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE**

** Telling James**

** /and/**

** Sabretooth Meets The Avengers**

**AN: To: AutobotFangirl0203: I got great amusement from your review in how you run around the house like a psychopath (ROSMUND grins gleefully and stuffs popcorn in her mouth as she watches AutobotFangirl running around screaming her head off) I've got ear-plugs in so I don't mind. **

**To: AvalonTheLadyKiller: I simply ADORE your reviews, as usual. I'm still trying to hash out my plot. I've got the general idea; the search for the Infinity Serum, it's just the details I'm getting stuck with. Please bear with me. Thanks!**

**TO: My dear 'Plotbunny Guest" (pounces on and covers in hugs and purrs and then begins to throw millions of stuffed bunnies ontop of her) "I'm SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! I have ordered the bunnies to make sure your internet works from hence-forth to infinity.**

**TO BAMON: Here's the next chapter! I've held up my end of the bargain, now FEMALE OF THE SPECIES and PRIMAL INSTINCTS PLEEEEEAAASE!**

**Also, I think I have carpal-tunnel syndrome. My dominant hand has been KILLING me, and so has definitely slowed the process of writing. A brace helps a great deal, but it's still painful…..more annoying then painful because I still can't stop writing. Yesterday I was typing all with my left hand…..which slowed down the process considerably.**

**ONTO THE STORY!...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

WHERE WE LEFT OFF: _Victor has just received the news that someone has stolen Nick Furys Infinity Serum and is taking Cassie and Roddy to his younger brother James/Logan/Wolverine while he goes to try to sort things out._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**NO P.O.V IN PARTICULAR**

The sounds Victor heard as he neared the room where the scent of his brother was strongest, would normally have amused him greatly.

"OW! MARIE!"

There were the sound of muffled southern giggles. "Ah'm sorry, sugah, but those bows are sure in tight."

"The little twerps didn't have ta do it **_THAT_** well—OW!"

"Well, ah thought it was really sweet of ya, sugah, there I got another pink one out."

Victor heard the cheerful voice of his little brothers fire-cracker packmate…What was her name…Jubilee?

"You didn't have to let'em do your hair, Wolvie."

"Yeah, well, the little ankle-biters swarmed me, I didn't have a chance." Victor heard Logan/Jimmy protest.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Jubilee sounded positively gleeful. A warning growl was the response she got.

Victor didn't wait to hear any more. Seeing as his arms were full of his mate and cub, he almost took the more expedient route of kicking the door down, but then decided that would leave more problems than he wanted to deal with at the moment. Instead, he gave the door the lightest tap he could manage with his moccasin-ed foot, which still made it tremble. "Open up the door, Jimmy! We've got problems!"

His shout, unfortunately, roused Roddy who had somehow managed to stay asleep so far, and the small reptilian cub started in Cassie's arms, who was also now decidedly more awake.

The door swung open immediately to a growling Wolverine with still a good deal of pink and other multi-colored bows in his spiky hair. Cassie's jaw dropped as she gaped for a minute, then snorted, then began to break out in a fit of giggles.

Roddy just blinked at the scene sleepily.

Victor rolled his eyes at his mates reaction and instead shouldered his younger brother out of the way to carry his mate and cub into the room. The dorm room, which had been originally only meant for two (Jubilee and Marie/Rogue) was now decidedly crowded with Jonesy and Clarisse and when you added the two huge ferals (even though Logan WAS shorter than Victor) it was now like a sardine can.

Victor glanced around the room briefly for a bed to settle his mate and cub on and decided to place them on Rogues, since the southern-belle wasn't currently using it.

"What's goin' on, Victor." Logan growled, his patience obviously pushed to extremes.

"I'm surprised the cripple hasn't contacted ya yet." Victor commented. "Someones stolen Nick Fury's Infinity Serum—"

"WHAT!?"

"—and he's call'n an emergency meeting to try to figure out what's happened." Victor finished tucking the blankets around his still giggling mate and stood to his full height, crossing his well-muscled arms over his chest. "Apparently they want you to come along too, but I told'em no way. Ya have ta stay here, Jimmy. Keep an eye on things while I'm gone. My mate can't sleep without assistance, so she'll need yer purr."

"Now, just hang on a second here," Logan growled, though his menacing appearance was decidedly lessened by the pink bows and…..Victor did a very quick double take…..was it just him or did his little brother have purple and green polish on his nails!? The older feral forced himself to pay attention to his brother again. This was serious. Blackmail and teasing could be done later.

"You're tell'in me that someone took Nick Furys fountain of immortality and they think you did it? Well, there's no way in *&^% I'm not come'n along."

Victor let out a low, alpha growl. "Think about it, Jimmy. Who's gonna watch the cubs and our frails if we both go."

"Hank could do it." Logan answered instantly.

"The blue-butt's better than nothin'," Victor admitted. "but he doesn't have the training I gave ya. Besides, you've still got that list of things I gave ya ta do."

Logan gave a louder growl, his claws sliding out as smooth as cream. Jubilee scooted herself back against the wall cautiously and Rogue put a calming hand on Logans shoulder.

"I am NOT play'n errand-boy while yer off tackling Fury!" Logan exclaimed.

"YOU'LL DO AS I SAY, JAMES!" Victors growl made Cassie eep and cover her ears. Roddy began to burrow under the blankets and Jubilee yelped as she accidently hit the back of her head against the wall. "I need someone here I can trust ta look after my mate and all the cubs! And aside from you and the blue-butt I don't have any other choices!"

"Storm ain't exactly a light-weight, ya know." Logan argued back.

Victor sneered. "She's one frail who needs ta be kept calm and quiet until that cub in her stomach takes root."

That caught all of them by surprise.

"Storms PREGNANT!" Rogue exclaimed, her own jaw dropping.

Despite the angry debate-cough-argument going on in her dorm-room, Jubilee clapped her hands together in joy. "Does Hank know?"

Victor snorted. "I doubt it. The blue-butt may be a feral, but he hasn't been around near as long as I have and probably doesn't know how to sense it yet. *&$%, I doubt even the frail knows."

"Language!" Rogue scolded, actually reaching out to slap the Sabretooths leg, but Logan quickly side-stepped inbetween the two of them so that she hit his leg instead. The southern-bell scowled up at her love-interest, but Logan ignored her.

"Even more reason for Hank to stay here and me ta go with ya." Logan pressed.

Victor stepped up to his brother so that they were toe-to-toe together, glaring at each other. "Do I have ta remind ya who's alpha here, James?" Victor spoke very low, but his voice carried that alpha timbre that had even Logan looking away briefly. But only briefly. "I don't have time fer this, Jimmy. Complete the list. Keep an eye on the cubs and your mate and mine. And check on the Firecrackers head." Victor then turned to his mate who was staring wide eyed and his cub. "I'll be back before ya know it, mate. Remember what I told you." And with that, the feral stalked out of the room, ready to take on Nick Fury.

All of them stared at his retreating back, most with jaws dropped.

"Well," Jubilee said, obviously trying for cheerful. "I guess that's that."

"Like (*&^ it is." Logan growled, ignoring Rogues slap. "Let me see yer head, Jubilee."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**NICK FURY: HELLICARRIER**

**NO P.O.V.**

Nick Fury, understandably, was NOT a happy camper, and he was being made even more unhappier by some of the unfortunately needed company in his hellicarrier.

Steve Rogers was alright; the fellow was a full-blown American tried and true. He knew how to respect his elders (_even though he, technically was the oldest of them all…..except for maybe Thor, but no-one really knew his age_) and, more importantly, he knew how to respect rank.

Yes, Nick Fury had no problem with Steve Rogers.

Now, Tony Stark…..that was another matter entirely.

The billionaire philanthropist and world hero was a genius. Nick Fury could respect that, but that was about all he could respect. It was just like his spy, Natasha Romanov's, report on him had detailed;

"…_Mr. Stark displays a compulsive behavior, prone to self-destructive tendencies with textbook narcissism_….."

…..he was also as annoying as *&$^.

"Ah, Nicky Nicky Nicky…"

Nick Fury barely contained his groan, mumbling under his breath. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear….."

The cocky playboy sauntered into the Hellicarriers debriefing room in a white wife-beater and oil-stained jeans which stated that he had been pulled out of his 'work-shop' at his tower of a home.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Tony said as he went to embrace his best friend and fellow scientist Bruce Banner. Bruce was a scientific genius, much like Tony who could turn into a huge, green, muscled version of himself called 'The Hulk' whenever he got too angry. "Hey green man, good to see you."

Bruce returned the hug, smiling his quiet smile. "Tony."

"Friend Stark, it is very good to see you again." The buff and blonde Asgardian Thor went forward to hug his mechanic friend, but Tony held up both hands to fend him off.

"Whoa, easy there, blondie, my ribs are still a little sore from your last greeting." Instead he patted the blonde Viking on his shoulder, having to reach up to do so. "We'll have to get together and smash some drinking glasses instead sometime, how's that sound?"

"Tony," Steve greeted, smiling warmly, though he did not get up. Then Captain America grew more solemn as he gestured towards Nick Fury. "Apparently someone stole Nick Fury's infinity-serum."

"Yeah, I heard." Tony answered airily, sitting down in one of the chairs arranged around a table and spinning around in it once. He then fixed his shaded eyes on the super spy. "So, you gonna get grey hair now, One-Eye?"

"What exactly does happen if you don't get injected with the serum?" the red-headed bombshell, Natasha Romanov asked smoothly from her own chair, arms resting loose on the arm-rests of her own chair, green eyes pinning the super-spy down.

"That's simple." Nick Fury said calmly. "I'll die."

The jovial atmosphere brought in by Tony died instantly. The mechanical genius let out a low whistle. "Whoa, Nicky, that's a little worse then grey hair."

Fury gave the man a stern look. "Indeed." He said dryly. "If the serum is not administered regularly every six months, it will be as if time will catch up with me on fast forward. I'll be a wrinkled old man in seconds, a pile of bones within minutes, and nothing but dust before half an hour is up."

Quiet greeted this statement, then Bruce Banner spoke.

"You say someone stole it?"

Nick Fury began pacing. "Yes. Just yesterday. I found the lab where my serum is kept in total panic."

"And nobody saw anything?" Natasha asked professionally.

"No. Nothing. Not even a hair out of place." Nick answered, gritting his teeth. "But one of my scientists noticed the breech when they went to check that the serum was safe, as is done every hour on the hour, and found it gone. The alarm was pulled."

"What about security tapes?" Clint Barton, aka 'Hawkeye' asked from the corner of the room where he stood.

"They show nothing unusual. Everyone who works there is carded and identified carefully. No-one can get in that lab who isn't identified."

That was when the door to the debriefing room slid open and Sabretooth stalked on. He was six feet of pure primitive muscle, his claws yellow and lengthened, amber eyes full of threat. "Not unless they're a shapeshifter." Victor growled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**EXPEDIENT**: 1. Useful for the purpose

(Rosmunds Definition: the quicker way to do something)

**JOVIAL**: cheerful


	70. If He Makes The HULK Scared

** CHAPTER SEVENTY:**

**If He Makes The HULK Scared...**

**LAST TIME**:

..._That was when the door to the debriefing room slid open and Sabretooth stalked in. He was six feet of pure, primitive muscle, his claws yellow and lengthened, amber eyes full of threat. "Not unless they're a shapeshifter." Victor growled._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

**NOW**

The instant the feral walked in, it was as if there was suddenly a huge, pressure-sensitive ticking time bomb right in the middle of the room...a time bomb with dirty blonde hair and sharp, yellow claws.

Faster than a split-second, Clint had an arrow drawn and poised and the behemoth. Natasha scooted her chair away from the table in order to be more ready to go into action in a split second and Bruce began unbuttoning his white business shirt, anticipating that he might have to 'go green'.

Tony started humming _'the cat came back'_ under his breath, preparing to summon his suit at a moments notice.

Nick Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. "At ease gentlemen...and lady." he added at Natashas brief glare. "Mr. Creed is here by invitation...for once."

No-one really relaxed.

"He has an...invested interest in my infinity serum." Nick Fury informed them.

"Well, that's intriguing," Natasha commented "considering that, from what I understand, Mr. Creed is basically immortal."

"A lot of aging problems going on here." Tony commented. "Have you guys ever thought about face cream?"

The Sabretooth let out a low warning growl towards the billionaire. "That reminds me, I've got a bone ta pick with ya, tin-can. I hear you've invented a new kind of taser just fer ferals."

Tony held up both hands and shrugged. "What can I say? Genius never rests."

"The point right now is the serum." Fury tried to get the conversation back on track. "Why do you think there's a shapeshifter involved?"

Victor stalked over to a free chair and sprawled out on it like the lounging wild-cat that he was. "Gold eyes." he said simply. "Most shapeshifting mutants that I know of have gold eyes that show on camera, somethin' about the light reflecting off the lens makes it show up."

"You have gold eyes." Hawkeye pointed out.

"Gold _**GLOWING**_eyes." Victor specified.

"So, what, you're thinking Mystique?" Nick Fury asked. "The only problem with that is that she got shot with the cure defending Magneto. She's human now."

Victor tilted his head to the side. "And where in the rule-book does it say there can only be one shape-shifting mutant on the planet?"

Silence greeted this statement.

Finally, Tony broke the silence (_as he often did_). "Well, what do ya know. Pussy-cat _**DOES**_have a brain."

Sabretooth sent him a hair-raising warning growl that made everyone tense. Then, faster than a flash of lightning, Victor went from a lounging lion to a pouncing one. He vaulted over the large table as if it were a pebble and had Tony Stark pinned against the wall by his throat.

The others immediately tried to retaliate. Clint let loose an arrow that flew straight into Victors throat, but the fast healing feral simply pulled it out with one hand and tossed it aside. Within a second he was already unharmed.

Thor was next to try, raising his mighty hammer Mojliner, and Bruce was already starting to turn a sour-apple green, when Sabretooth roared;

"ENOUGH!"

Every person in the room froze, such was the power in Sabretooths voice; deep and animalistic and brimming with dominance, a throwback to a time before time.

Even the inhuman Asgardian was white and shaking a little though he, at least, was still capable of independent movement.

Thor gulped. "You are indeed a force to be reckoned with, Sabretooth."

Victor curled his lip at the blonde, exposing sharp fangs. "Of course I am, I'm a class five (5) feral." He turned his predators gaze back to the Man of Iron. "Now, if everyones done with their little toys we can get back ta business and, Tin-Man, don't cross me."

Abruptly, Victor let go of his hold around Tonys throat.

Tony Stark, never one to go without getting in a last word (_generally along with a good punch or a repulsor blast_) was inches away from activating his suit when Bruce Banners still slightly green hand came down on his.

The two scientists shared a quick look, and Tony was, for once, shaken in his highly expensive shoes. The reason wasn't Sabretooths former grip on his throat, but the fact that 'The Hulk' was still very present in Bruce Banner, and Tony had never seen fear in the green rage-monsters eyes...

...until now.


	71. Logans Mate and Finding A Shapeshifter

** CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE**

**IN ROGUE AND JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM**

**NO P.O.V in particular**

Getting all of his "pack" and "extended pack" (_aka Victors mate and cub_) settled was no walk in the park. Emotions were all riled, for one thing (_excitement over Ororo/Storms pregnancy and what they all knew or at least suspected of Nick Fury_.) Then there was the matter of beds.

As there were only supposed to be two people sharing this particular dorm room, there were only two beds. Already, Clarisse and Jubilee were sharing one of the beds but Rogue, with her "toxic skin" was too paranoid to share a bed with anyone, doubly so with Jonesy or Roddy.

"Ah couldn't bear it if somethin' happened to uh child because of meh, Logan, Ah just COULDN'T!"

The Southern-belle had almost gone into tears and, sensing and reacting to his mates distress, Logan had immediately pulled her into his arms and began purring. One calloused hand gently stroked Rogues long, chocolate hair while his other arm held her firm around her waist.

"Relax, Marie. Breathe. Yer not gonna hurt anyone, you know this."

When it looked like the Southern-belle was about to protest, Logan gave her a commanding growl. "No but's about it, Marie." When she **_STILL_** looked uneased, Logan shocked them all by darting forward, quick as a cobra, and latching his teeth onto Rogues neck in a dominating position.

Cassie's jaw dropped.

Jubilee actually shrieked in pure panic. "**_WOLVERINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HER POWERS!"_**

Clarisse clapped her hands over her mouth and Jonesy covered his eyes.

But no-one panicked more than 'the Rogue' did. As soon as Logans teeth touched her neck then latched on, she immediately began to try to pull away, pummeling his chest with her fists.

Logan gave her a low, commanding warning growl, his teeth going deeper, his arms tightening.

In all the panic, it was surprisingly Cassie who pointed it out (_perhaps because she hadn't been around the school long enough to contract the communal fear of Rogues powers_) "Um…..isn't something supposed to be happening to Logan by now?"

That silenced everyone.

Even Rogue stopped attempting to get away, her chocolate eyes widening even further as she realized the Wolverine was still standing.

Of course, Rogue **_HAD_** absorbed his powers before, back before she knew better than to try to wake Logan from a nightmare and he had skewered her with his adamantium claws. Given his tremendous healing powers, Logan had held out for far longer than any other mutant could, but now he wasn't showing **_ANY_** signs of weakening, and Rogue realized that she couldn't feel any of his **_HIS_** mutant powers pouring into her.

Now it was ROGUES turn for her jaw to drop as she froze.

Logans growl turned into a soothing purr the instant she stopped fighting, and one hand resumed petting her back.

Cassie looked over to the blonde Clarisse who still looked shell-shocked and reached over the bed to poke her. "Heah…..has this ever happened before?"

Still mute, Clarisse shook her head.

Mischief suddenly dancing in her eyes, Cassie reached over to poke the blonde again, but she reached too far and tumbled off of the bed with a loud THUNK!

The sound made Logan dislodge his teeth from Rogues neck and look over at the other brunette in amused exasperation. "*&^% girl, can't ya stop fallin' fer one minute?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**NICK FURY'S HELLICARRIER**

Having re-established "order", Victor turned back to the one-eyed super-spy. "Alright, here's what's gonna happen; we're all gonna hightail it to this secret lab of yours and I'm gonna try ta pick up the scent. In the meantime, let's review the surveillance footage. I'm assume'n you can do that on this fancy ship of yers."

Fury clenched his teeth. "Of course," he managed to bite out.

"It's a good plan," Steve Rogers pointed out fairly, even though he himself was annoyed with the Sabretooths manner. He addressed this as he looked the feral straight in the eye. "But you need to show a little more respect to your superiors, soldier."

Victor gave the American figurehead a warning growl. "Superior my a$$. I've been fightin' wars since the eighteen-hundreds, blondie. As far as I'm concerned, that makes me superior to each and every one of ya."

Tony opened his mouth again (_probably to make some smart-aleck comment about age_) but Bruce quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Let's get move'n. I've got a lot ta do." Victor ordered, crossing his arms and looking pointedly at Nick Fury. "Well? Are ya gonna pull up the footage or what?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

**XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

Cassie put both hands on Maries bed and began to hoist herself up off the floor, blushing slightly and mumbling; "Sorry about that."

Jubilee, Clarisse and Jonesy, however, were still gaping at Marie/Rogue.

"Chica, why didn't you TELL US you can control your powers!?" Jubilee exclaimed and her ever-present bubble-gum fell out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"B-because ah didn't know." Rogue finally managed out softly, still staring into Logans eyes.

"This is GREAT!" Jubilee exclaimed, bounding up from her bed to embrace the Rogue.

Logan, however, held out one calloused hand to stop her. "Whoa there, Jubilee."

When Logan used her real name instead of the nickname he had given her (Firecracker) the pyrotechtonic teen knew he was serious and froze in place, eyes wide.

"But Wolvie—!"

"Slowly, now." Logan cautioned the teen, not unkindly. "I don't know if she really got control of her powers or if this is just 'cause I'm her mate."

Jubilees jaw dropped again. "Her WHAT!?"

Rogues shaking hands went to cover her mouth as she recalled something Sabretooth had said to Logan before he had left to go to Fury.

_-flashback-_

_"Keep an eye on the cubs and your mate and mine."_

_-end flashback-_

Rogue squeaked.

She actually SQUEAKED before moving her cupped hands a little bit away from her mouth. "Ya mean…Logan…..Ya mean ah'm your mate?...really?"

Everyone blinked as Logans face took on a cherry red hue.

"Whoa." Clarisse said, leaning back a little.

Jubilee, snapping out of her shock the quickest, was delighted. "Wolvie, are you **_BLUSHING!?_**" The teen bounced on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands.

The great and terrible Wolverine coughed then snarled. "I am **_NOT!_**"

"Your face says otherwise." Clarisse said quietly, smiling gently.

"You're as red as a tomato." Cassie commented more bluntly while nodding her head, one arm absently reaching out to pull the interested looking Roddy into her lap.

Wolverine turned his growl on his brothers mate next, but Cassie simply blinked at him (_she supposed she was somewhat immune because of how many times she had heard Victor growl at her in the past week_). "Would you prefer scarlet?" she asked instead.

Roddy looked up at the woman he now considered his Mother and asked, quite simply, "Ma, what's a mate?"

Cassie face-palmed herself.

**_HOW_** did she manage to get herself into these situations!?

Logan sniggered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**NICK FURYS HELLICARRIER**

Victor snarled to himself as the security camera footage came up on a huge holoscreen on the hellicarrier, annoyed and at the same time grateful at the sheer number of vid-screens showing. Men and women in white lab coats milled around on the screens, flashing ID cards, using computers and other various machines, filling and emptying glass beakers and writing on clip-boards.

"Keep an eye out fer glowing, golden eyes." Victor instructed the Avengers, standing tall and firm with his bulky arms crossed over his chest.

"I believe I can speed this process up." Genius Tony Stark volunteered, raising one hand as he leaned back and put his feet up on the table. "With permission, of course." His smirk said he really didn't care whether or not he had permission.

Victor growled at him. "Do it."

"Actually, I believe Nick Fury is the so called 'captain' of the ship—" Tony pressed his luck.

Victor roared at him. He actually **_ROARED_**, making everyone jump (_the billionaire Tony actually fell OUT of his chair._)

"Right," Tony said from the floor, blinking as Thor helped him up.

Tony pulled his small phone out of his pants pocket. "I believe I still have this place hooked up from the last time I hacked the system."

Nick Fury glared at the genius at the reminder, but Tony wasn't paying attention. Holding his phone up infront of him he began pressing buttons.

"Okay, I'm running the scan for any flash of the color gold….."

The screens began to flicker at extremely fast speeds, showing flashes of gold; gold watches, gold liquid in a beaker, the light of a golden sun after it had risen a little flashing on a window-pane.

"…..okay, now let's break it down to gold **_eyes_**." Tony continued, pressing some more buttons, his eyes flickering from his phone to the screens then back to his phone continuously. "Aaaannnnnd, bingo!"

All of the little screens merged together to become one big screen showing a tall, brawny-looking man with tiny little spectacles walking in the lab coat standard to Furys scientists. The eyes behind his glasses were flashing a brilliant, dazzling gold.

Victor looked over to Nick Fury. "Okay, One-Eye, who is that **_SUPPOSED_** ta be?"

The super-spy gaped for a second before he caught himself and shut his mouth. "That's Lewis Evans, a brilliant scientist who helped break down the chemical compound of the Infinity Serum."

"Correction," Victor growled, looking back at the screens. "That's the shapeshifter who **_LOOKS_** like Lewis Evans. Alright one-eye, how do you get ahold of yer workers?"

Nick Fury blinked at him, anger rising in him regarding the scientist so that it clouded his attention for the moment. "What?" he asked, snapping his mind back on track with an intense focus.

Victor growled. "Yer WORKERS, Fury! We need to find out where the REAL Lewis Evans is…..if he's even still alive. " The feral smirked and Fury glared at him. "So get ahold of the guy."

Fury bit his cheek as he turned to his head of security. "Greaves! Contact Lewis Evans, NOW! Get a video feed. I want to know the last time he sneezed and called his Mommy!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**VICTOR CREED / SABRETOOTH**

His temper was rising, as was his worry, but he stood as still as a rock in a tempest, though, if he had had a tail, it certainly would be lashing right now. Had it really only been a week since he had met his mate? A week and a few days since he had been completely feral?

Now he was practically commanding Nick Furys Team of Avengers, and his thoughts keep turning to his mate and cub back at the mansion, as well as his brother and all the other cubs.

It was almost one in the morning now. Had Jimmy managed to get his frail and cub to sleep? What about the bugs his cub needed to eat for breakfast? And the rest of the cubs? Would the bear and deer they had caught earlier in that week still be enough? Probably not. He would have to return soon so that either he or Logan could go hunting again. And what about his list?

Victor let a snarl entirely unrelated to the vid-screens. He was going to have to give his little brother a call.


	72. Chapter 72 Settling the Family

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO**

**Settling the Family**

**AN: 5:05 in the morning.**

**Can't sleep.**

**'Nough said. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

**NICK FURYS HELLICARRIER**

**VICTOR CREED/SABRETOOTH**

Worry about his mate gnawed on him until he was almost ready to jump ship, take the Blackbird and head back to the mansion. Instead, he growled at Fury. "Get me connected to Xavier."

Nick Fury raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Victor growled louder. "Did I stutter?"

" , it's one in the morning," Steve Rogers felt the need to point out. "Xaviers an old man—"

"Not as old as you" Tony injected, but was ignored.

"—he needs his sleep."

Victor shot him a heated stare. "And I need to check on my frail and the cubs."

The Sabretooth could have kicked himself at that moment, not that he showed it.

Natasha Romanov raised a delicately sculpted eyebrow. "Cubs?"

Victor gritted his teeth. "Just patch me through, Fury. NOW."

Nick Fury rolled his eyes, but turned back to the holo-screens. His crews night-shift had taken over and he gave the orders; "Get Xavier on the vid-screen. Now."

Some buttons were pushed, some calls made, and a very groggy and extremely grumpy Xavier was on the 'phone' so to speak. "Ah, Nick Fury. To what do I owe this extremely late—or should I say early—pleasure?"

Victor stepped forward. "It's me, cue-ball. Get Jimmy on the phone."

"Ah, Victor. I see you made it there in one piece."

"And dashed all yer hopes, too, I bet." Victor grunted.

"Perish the thought." Xavier replied, but Victor could see the annoyance in his eyes. "I believe Logan should be asleep." The Professors eyes became slightly distant in a way that let Victor know he was using his telepathic powers. "Ah…..I suppose not." He frowned. "It seems that he, Miss. Jubilee, Miss. Darkholm, Miss. Clarisse, Miss. Andrews, Jonesy, Roddy, they're all still awake."

Victor let out an annoyed growl that matched the expression on Xaviers face.

"What the hell are they all still doin' up!?" he demanded. Cubs needed sleep. Surely his brother knew this! "Just get Jimmy on the phone."

"I'll start up a vid-screen in that dorm room immediately." Then another screen flickered up, showing the dorm room where Logan and the others were crammed together like sardines in a can.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN**

**THE DORM ROOM**

When the blue vid screen suddenly appeared in mid-air, Cassies eyes went huge and she jumped a little, tightening her hold on Roddy. "GAH!"

Logan looked at the screen where he still held Rogue in his arms and arched an eyebrow when he saw Nick Fury, the Avengers, and his scowling older brother on the screen.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR WHY THEY'RE ALL STILL UP, JIMMY!" the Victor on the screen roared.

Cassie gulped.

He. Was. Pissed.

Logan growled back, but he looked a little abashed too. "Things came up." He mentioned.

Victor addressed his mate. "Frail, what are you still doin' awake!? Get under the covers and take Roddy with ya. Lay down." It was an order given in the manner of a drill Sargent and Cassie half-heartedly glared at him as she started to push back the covers of Rogues bed.

"What's with the Star-Trek technology?" Cassie asked as she began to work the covers down the bed then frowned. "Wait, this is Rogues bed. If I take her bed, where will she sleep?"

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jimmy, can't ya grab some mattresses from the store room."

The Wolverine actually looked abashed and coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Uh, yeah."

"Then get to it!" Victor ordered. "And how's the Firecrackers head?"

"Not even a bump." Logan reported, letting his arms fall from around Rogue.

That's when Steve Rogers decided to add his own thoughts, and the Captain America was **_NOT_** looking too happy. "Soldier, how old is that young lady?"

Logan looked to Rogue then back at the screen then to Rogue again. Marie, suddenly extremely uncomfortable with the scrutiny, bit her lower lip.

"Ya mean me?" she asked tentatively.

"What's it to ya, bub?" Logan growled.

Steve Rogers was very stern. "You should not be in her sleeping quarters! The children I can understand—"

Victor actually gave an imperious hand gesture, stopping the old-fashioned man. "This is **_MY_** family business, Cap, and you stay out of it!"

Jubilee bounded up to the screen in her canary yellow pajamas. "Wow, is that Captain America!?"

"You should be in bed, young lady." Steve Rogers scolded the girl on the vid-screen.

Victors voice came through low and deadly, causing everyone to tense. "I'm only tellin' ya this one more time, Cap, you stay out of my family business." He then looked back at the screen. "Get into bed, Firecracker. You share with Clarisse, there. Rogue and Jonesy take the other bed. Runt, hurry up and get a mattress for my mate and cub."

"Interesting." Clint Barton said quietly, meandering over to Natashas side, a smirk on his face. "I never figured the Sabretooth as a family-kind of guy."

"I know." Natasha answered just as quietly. "It seems as though 'The Butcher' has found a pride."

Tony was simply gaping at the whole scenario until he started to crack up laughing.

"Is that Tony Stark!?" Jubilee gaped, star struck.

Rogue buried her face in her hands. "Oh mah….."

"BED JUBILEE." Both Logan and Victor ordered at the same time. The pixie haired firecracker 'eeped' and practically dived into the bed where Clarisse was already laying, looking groggy but amused.

"Right." Victor growled. "Rogue, Jonesy, take the other bed. Have a seat, mate, Jimmy should have a bed fer ya soon." He glared at his younger brother. "Won't ya, Jimmy?"

"On it." Logan grumbled, leaving the room.

Victor used the ensuing silence to take in his mate. She looked tired but otherwise unharmed, no missing limbs or cuts or bruises that he could see. And she was breathing. His cub looked both sleepy and grumpy, but also unharmed. How he wanted to be there holding the two of them. They should be in his arms, safe and protected, sleeping soundly. He wanted to be lying next to her with one hand on her chest to regulate her breathing.

He grunted to bring her attention back to him. "How's yer breathin', mate?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and blushed. "Just fine. I already told you it was just a panic attack."

"Panic attack?" both Steve and Nick Fury asked at the same time.

Cassie simply blinked at them. "Uh, who are these guys?"

"Don't worry about it, mate." Victor ordered and Cassie raised an eyebrow at him, unamused.

"Is one of them that Fury fellow who's missing the whatchamacallit?" she asked. "Thee….uh….infinity serum?"

Now it was Nicks turn to look extremely exasperated. "It's nice to see how top-secret information seems to be known by a roomful of school-children."

Cassie gave him a cool glance. "I'll have you know I'm twenty." She decided not to mention how many people told her she was practically her own inner-child.

"And I'm seventy-five." Fury countered.

Cassie blinked at him. "Wow, you really age well."

Tony sniggered again. "And the irony continues."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**TIME PASS**

There was more silence until Logan returned with the mattress and some sheets and pillows and a bed was made up for Roddy and Cassie who were promptly ordered to climb in.

"Right, things are at least move'n along over here, runt." Victor told his younger brother. "Make sure you get that list done and start up a purr. I'm hope'n ta get this wrapped up pretty quick."

"Right." Logan grumbled, eyeing the Avengers and Fury through the vid-screen.

"Night Vic." Cassie called from the mattress.

"Night Pa." Roddy echoed and Victor felt that warmth creeping up his body, though he showed none of it outwardly.

"Night mate. Night cub. Now you listen to yer Ma and Uncle Logan, ya hear?"

"Yeah." Roddy responded sleepily.

Even Jubilee, Clarisse and Rogue added their own 'good-nights' before Logan started up his purr and they all drifted off.

Fury shut down the vid-screen and turned to simply look at 'The Butcher'. The 'El Tigre'. The feral who supposedly had no conscience, who had just finished getting his make-shift family into bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

**VOCABULARY**:

**MEANDERING**: (**_v_**) 1. To proceed by or take a winding or indirect course.

2. To wander aimlessly; ramble

**ENSUING**: following

**CITATIONS**:

"meandering." _ Unabridged_. Random House, Inc. 24 Sep. 2013. browse/meandering.


End file.
